L'enfant de l'ombre
by ObscurObsession
Summary: A l'âge de 8 ans, Harry Potter apprend qu'il est un sorcier. Suite à cette révélation, il quitte les Dursley bien décidé à devenir puissant. Mais le chemin est long pour devenir puissant et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est jamais loin. Mais seront-ils ennemis? Harry endossera t-il le rôle de sauveur de la lumière, ou rejoindra t-il les ténèbres? Serpentard Harry! HP/TR
1. Chapitre 1: Tu es un sorcier

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 1: Tu es un sorcier

«Paroles»

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, se cognant violemment la tête dans l'espace exigu de son placard. Il étouffa un cri de douleur en se frottant vigoureusement la tête. Il ne manquerait plus que les Dursley ne l'entendent et ne le punissent, pour faire comprendre "à ce foutu gamin" à ne pas déranger les honnêtes gens. En soupirant il se laissa retomber dans son lit, en repensant à cet étrange rêve qui le réveillait depuis tant d'années. D'abord il y avait les cris déchirants puis un rire froid et aigu à vous glacer le sang et soudain arrivait un éclair de lumière verte.

Las il se résigna à se lever et commença à enfiler ses vêtements, sa tante n'allait sûrement pas tarder à venir le réveiller.

En effet deux minutes plus tard Pétunia Dursley vint frapper sèchement sur la porte du placard, lui demandant de venir préparer le petit déjeuner.

Résigné Harry sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il commença à tout préparer. Il valait mieux que le petit déjeuner soit prêt avant l'arriver de son oncle s'il ne voulait pas subir le courroux de ce dernier.

Au moment où il versait le bacon dans les assiettes, son oncle arriva vite suivit de son cousin qui se dirigea rapidement vers son petit déjeuner. Sans plus faire attention à Harry, la famille s'installa et commença à manger tranquillement. Profitant de ce bref moment de répit Harry s'éclipsa discrètement, attrapa un morceau de pain dans la cuisine et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Là, il prit une douche rapide, et revint tout aussi vite dans la salle à manger débarrasser la table maintenant vide de tout occupants.

Une fois sa tâche finie son oncle entra dans la pièce, avisant sa présence, il se tint droit et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

«Garçon, comme tu le sais déjà nous partons demain passer une semaine chez Marge fêter les 9 ans de Dudley. Il est donc inutile de te dire que la maison doit être impeccable lorsque nous rentrerons. Aujourd'hui tu aideras Pétunia à préparer nos affaires, sans oublier de l'aider à nettoyer la maison. Avant de partir nous te laisserons une liste de tâches à effectuer pendant notre absence» Il le fixa attentivement et rajouta «Et je te préviens mon garçon s'il arrive la moindre chose bizarre ici, tu recevras la plus belle correction de ta vie»

Harry frissonna, autant il était heureux de pouvoir passer une semaine sans les Dursley, autant la peur que des choses bizarre puissent arriver l'effrayaient.

Car des choses bizarres Harry Potter en connaissait, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il s'était fait poursuivre par la bande à Dudley dans la cour de son école, effrayé il s'était enfui et avait atterri nul ne sait comment sur le toit de l'école. Les Dursley avaient été intraitables et l'avaient enfermé dans son placard sans nourriture pendant une semaine, malgré les protestations de Harry qui les suppliait de le croire sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé sur ce toit.

Ou bien encore lorsque sa tante Pétunia lui avait coupé les cheveux ne lui laissant qu'une seule mèche pour cacher cette «affreuse cicatrice». Harry avait longuement pleuré cette nuit là en pensant aux moqueries que ses camarades de classes ne manqueraient pas de lui faire le jour suivant en le voyant arriver avec le crâne rasé.

Mais il n'en fut rien, Harry découvrit le lendemain sous les cris choqués de sa tante que non seulement ses cheveux avaient repoussé mais qu'ils étaient encore plus long qu'auparavant.

En effet, ses cheveux au lieu d'être court et perpétuellement décoiffés, lui arrivaient maintenant jusqu'en dessous des épaules et tout cela en seulement une nuit! Il se souvenait encore de la raclé que son oncle lui avait mise, tout en criant comme un dément qu'Harry était un monstre.

Hochant la tête il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa tante pour l'aider à préparer le départ des Dursley.

La journée se passa rapidement et sans incident mis à part les hurlements de Dudley, qui se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir emmener sa console chez sa tante.

Le lendemain vit partir les Dursley, non sans avoir mis Harry fortement en garde de ne rien faire d'étrange pendant leur séjour.

Le jeune garçon regarda soulagé la voiture quitter Privet Drive, et rentra calmement dans la maison. Dans la salle à manger il trouva un mot de sa tante lui indiquant les tâches toutes plus ridicule les unes que les autres qu'il aurait à effectuer. Reposant la longue liste sur la table, il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur où il trouva sa ration pour la semaine à savoir un paquet de jambon déjà bien entamé ainsi qu'un peu de salade. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, habitué à ce que les Dursley ne le nourrissent que très peu, il lui faudrait juste qu'il saute certains repas. Fort de cette résolution il partit s'atteler aux tâches de sa journée.

Ce n'est que le troisième jours que les choses dérapèrent.

Harry s'occupait du jardin, arrachant les mauvaises herbes malgré le soleil qui lui brûlait le dos. Quand sa main butta contre un obstacle inattendu. Fronçant les sourcils, il écarta les plantes et vit un serpent vert de taille moyenne étendu de tout son long en face de lui.

Effrayé il se recula vivement. Le serpent mécontent d'être dérangé siffla faiblement « _ **Fichu humain! Non seulement ils nous traquent, mais en plus ils s'amusent à venir nous voir mourir desséché!**_ »

Harry s'approcha du serpent et le fixa interloqué n'arrivant pas à savoir s'il avait bien entendu ou s'il n'était pas resté au soleil trop longtemps.

En le voyant revenir le serpent siffla « _ **On ne peut même pas mourir en paix! Va-t'en sale humain!**_ »

« _ **Vous allez mourir?**_ » demanda le jeune garçon.

Le serpent le regarda surpris « _ **Tu comprends ma langue jeune humain?**_ »

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

« _ **Ça alors un parleur**_ »

« _ **Un parleur?**_ »

« _ **Oui, tu es un parleur, tu parles la langue des serpents**_ » déclara le reptile.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas normal mais de là à parler aux serpents, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées que le reptile reprit « _ **S'il te plaît jeune parleur apporte moi de l'eau je suis en train de dépérir!**_ »

Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, Harry partit chercher l'arrosoir et revint rapidement verser de l'eau sur le corps du serpent.

Celui-ci siffla de contentement « _ **Merci, jeune sorcier**_ »

Harry se figea, qu'est ce que ce serpent avait encore inventé « _ **Sorcier? Mais je ne suis pas un sorcier**_ »

« _ **Bien sûr que tu es un sorcier, comment pourrais tu parler ma langue sinon?**_ » grogna le reptile.

Le doute se lisait clairement sur le visage du jeune garçon. Voyant cela le serpent lui dit « _ **Dis moi jeune enfant, il n'est jamais arrivé de choses étranges lorsque tu étais en colère ou effrayé?**_ »

Harry hocha prudemment la tête.

« _ **Cela prouve que tu es un sorcier, ce que tu fais c'est de la magie**_ »

« _ **De la magie mais c'est impossible!**_ » s'exclama Harry « _ **L'oncle Vernon dit que la magie n'existe pas!**_ _**Et puis pourquoi serai-je le seul à en faire?**_ »

« _ **Sache jeune enfant que la magie existe, et que tu dois être un puissant sorcier si tu en as déjà fait aussi jeune**_ »

« _ **Très bien d'accord je suis un sorcier**_ » capitula Harry « _ **Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi je suis le seul à pouvoir faire de la magie, mon oncle et ma tante n'en n'ont jamais fait et Dudley non plus. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse en faire, que moi qui soit anormal**_ » finit-il tristement.

« _ **Tu n'est pas anormal!**_ » siffla furieusement le serpent « _ **Tu es un sorcier, et tu es loin d'être seul. Il y a des sorciers partout dans le monde, et il y en a une large communauté en Angleterre. Ils sont tout simplement discrets**_ »

Harry le regarda quelques instants hébété, ainsi donc il était un sorcier, et il pratiquait la magie! Ce qu'il faisait été de la magie! Et le meilleur c'est qu'il n'était pas seul! Cela faisait beaucoup à assimiler d'un coup. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau en ébullition tant les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment devenait-on sorcier? Est-ce que ses parents en étaient? Comment pratiquait-on la magie? Où se trouvait le monde des sorciers? Toutes ces questions qui n'avaient pas encore de réponse. Sortant brusquement de ses pensées, il se tourna vers le serpent.

« _ **Tu pourrais m'apprendre la magie?**_ » demanda t-il.

Le serpent secoua la tête « _ **C'est impossible, la magie s'apprend dans des livres et entre sorciers. En plus je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses sur la magie, ou sur le monde des sorciers en général, seulement quelques rumeurs infondées**_ »

Harry baissa la tête déçu, le désespoir lui meurtrissant le cœur. Cela aurait été trop beau de pouvoir s'échapper de chez les Dursley, apprendre la magie et devenir un puissant sorcier. Sans personne pour lui donner d'ordres, le battre ou le rabaisser constamment. Avoir une nouvelle vie, une vie meilleure.

Pendant qu'Harry s'abîmait dans ses douloureuse pensées, le serpent avait rampé jusqu'à lui et s'était enroulé autour de son corps. Remontant sa tête jusqu'au creux de l'oreille du garçon le serpent siffla doucement « _ **Ne sois pas triste jeune enfant, je vais t'emmener dans le monde des sorciers**_ »

« _ **C'est vrai?**_ » demanda le garçon, l'espoir au fond des yeux.

« _ **Oui, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je vais donc t'aider en retour, prépare toi demain nous irons au Chemin de Traverse**_ »

Fin du chapitre 1: Tu es un sorcier

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Publié le 02/04/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**


	2. Chapitre 2: Gringotts et identité

**Bonjour, bonjour me revoilà avec un nouveaux chapitre, avant toute chose je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et/ou en favoris, sans compter ceux qui ont mis des reviews. Ça ma fait extrêmement plaisir je vous remercie beaucoup d'autant plus que cette fiction est la toute première que je fait alors merci à vous du fond du cœur.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 2: Gringotts et identité

«paroles»

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

Dire qu'Harry était heureux été un euphémisme, il bondissait littéralement de joie dans toute la maison. Oui Harry était heureux, et surtout très impatient. Aujourd'hui il allait au Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui il ferait son entrée dans le monde des sorciers. Il se dirigea dans le salon vérifiant que tout été parfaitement en ordre et revint dans la cuisine pour regarder pour la millième fois que tout été propre. Quand il eu fini de tout vérifier, il se précipita dans le jardin à la recherche de son ami.

Celui-ci l'attendait prés du massif de fleurs où ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'accroupit pour lui permettre de se glisser en dessous de sa veste.

Une fois qu'il fût sur que le serpent était parfaitement invisible, le garçon se mit en route son ami lui indiquant discrètement le chemin. Le trajet fût long, le serpent n'étant jamais allez au Chemin de Traverse, il se contentait de suivre son instinct et les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu.

Au bout d'un moment qu'ils leurs parurent interminables, ils arrivèrent devant un bar nommé le _Chaudron Baveur_. Harry fut septique, l'endroit ne lui disant rien qui vaille. Il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué si son ami ne lui aurait pas montré. Inspirant un grand coup il poussa la porte.

L'intérieur ne payait pas de mine, fait d'une seule pièce plutôt grande, la salle était envahie de tables et de chaises. De long rideaux noir étaient accrochés au fenêtres prêt de la porte, tandis que celles du fond étaient laissées libre apportant ainsi à la salle un peu de lumière. Le reste de la pièce était éclairée de bougies le tout laissait transparaître une ambiance discrète. Malgré son côté sombre la pièce devait être chaleureuse et pleine de vie la journée.

S'en doute dû à l'heure matinal, il n'y avait en tout et pour tout que trois clients dans le bar. Deux d'entre eux chuchotaient ensemble au fond de la salle. Tandis que le dernier était assis devant une table dans un coin sombre de la pièce, un verre d'où s'échapper de douce volute de fumée posé devant sa silhouette dissimulée sous une cape.

Le calme du bar fût soudain rompu par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et de verres qui s'entrechoquent.

Harry se retourna et vit un homme chauve et de petite taille sortir d'une pièce attenante avec une grosse caisse qu'il déposa sur le comptoir. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire, Harry se dirigea vers l'homme espérant son aide pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

«Excusez moi monsieur» dit-il timidement «Pourriez vous m'aider à aller au Chemin de Traverse?»

L'homme qui était en train de disposer des verres derrière le comptoir arrêta son travail et se tourna vers lui. Il le regarda de haut en bas semblant le juger. Harry attendait anxieusement. Même si il avait mis les meilleurs habits qu'il possédait, ils étaient quand même deux fois trop grand pour lui.

Harry en avait pris soin comme il le pouvait mais ayant appartenu à Dudley, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à les recevoir en bonne état. Dans tous les cas le résultat qu'il devait renvoyer ne devait pas être bien reluisant. Harry était un garçon chétif, petit et plutôt maigre pour son âge, les vêtements qu'il portait le rendaient encore plus insignifiant. On aurait pu le croire malade si ce n'est sa peau légèrement halé par le soleil et ses yeux vert émeraude étincelant de vie. Le tout avec sa chevelure maintenant plus longue, lui donnait un petit côté devait être beau, s'il n'avait pas ce petit air maladif qui le caractérisait.

L'homme le fixa encore quelques instants, et sans un mot passa devant le comptoir.

Il demanda à Harry de le suivre et l'emmena dans une arrière cour où traînaient plusieurs poubelles. L'homme se plaça devant un mur de brique, sortit une espèce de baguette en bois et en tapota quelques briques d'une manière qui semblait totalement aléatoire pour Harry. Une fois ses gestes fini, le mur commença à bouger. Les briques se déplacèrent jusqu'à former une petite arcade. Derrière celle-ci Harry pu apercevoir une large rue remplit de magasins.

Remerciant l'homme Harry s'engagea dans la rue. Il pouvait déjà entrevoir les vitrines des magasins toutes plus étincelantes les unes que les autres. Ne sachant pas où aller il se contenta de déambuler le long de l'allée, peinant à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Des personnes qui devaient manifestement être des sorciers, entraient et sortaient de différentes boutiques discutants bruyamment de chose et d'autre. Harry entendait même une femme argumenter vigoureusement le prix d'écaille de serpent en poudres.

Le jeune sorcier sentit soudain son ami se resserrer contre lui. Lui aussi devait avoir entendu le commentaire de la sorcière et à en croire son vocabulaire très imagé il n'appréciait pas du tout.

Pour Harry ces paroles apportaient avec elles un problème bien plus urgent. En effet il avait beau être dans le monde des sorciers, il ne pouvait strictement rien faire s'il n'avait pas d'argent. Sentant son désarroi son ami lui demanda ce qui l'inquiétait.

 _ **«Je n'ai pas d'argent»**_ répondit Harry _**«Comment pourrais-je apprendre la magie et devenir un puissant sorcier si je ne peux pas acheter le matériel nécessaire pour ça»**_

 _ **«Tu dois bien avoir de l'argent quelque part, tu parles ma langue cela prouve bien que tu descend d'une famille de sorcier»**_ raisonna le serpent _ **«Rends toi à la banque et demande s'il y a un compte à ton nom»**_

Surprit par les dires de son ami, Harry réfléchit quelques instant puis décidant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, partit à la recherche de la banque. Celle-ci ne fut pas dur à trouver. En effet, la banque était un grand bâtiment blanc qui surplombait tout les magasins environnants, elle était tellement grande qu'Harry se demandait comment elle pouvait tenir debout. Sur sa façade, en lettres d'or était inscrit Gringotts.

Se dirigeant vers l'entrée Harry se stoppa net en voyant un petit homme prêt de la porte. Il était aussi petit qu'un nain mais été loin de leur ressembler. L'être qui se tenait devant lui arborait un visage sombre et intelligent, des cheveux noir et une barbe en pointe. Il avait un long nez ainsi que de long doigts fins.

 _ **«C'est un gobelin»**_ le renseigna le serpent. Voyant l'aire perplexe d'Harry il développa _**«Se sont eux qui dirigent la banque. Ils sont très sournois et aiment l'or par dessus tout. Ont dit de ces créatures qu'elles sont très cupides, extrêmement fières et qu'elles ont fait de nombreuses guerres contres les sorciers. Je te conseille d'être prudent et de leurs montrer du respect»**_

Hochant la tête, Harry passa devant le gobelin et entra dans la banque.

L'intérieur était immense, derrière des comptoirs disposés le long de la salle des gobelins pesaient des pièces de monnaies, examinaient des pierres précieuses ou encore écrivaient dans de long registres tout en marmonnant des choses incohérentes. Tout le long des murs étaient recouverts de portes d'où des gobelins sortaient de temps en temps en compagnie de sorciers. Néanmoins ce qui étonna le plus Harry fût le plafond en forme de dôme complètement constitué de verres où était accrochés plusieurs lustre en cristal.

Abasourdis Harry se dirigea vers le gobelin le plus proche et lui demanda anxieusement «Excusez moi, j'aimerais savoir si j'ai un compte dans votre banque»

Le gobelin releva la tête de la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire et regarda dédaigneusement le garçon chétif en face de lui.

«Nom et prénom» dit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

«Harry Potter» répondit le garçon.

Le regard de la créature s'assombrit «Vas t'en gamin les menteurs ne sont pas admis ici»

Harry le regarda choqué «Mais je ne vous mens pas, je m'appelle bien Harry Potter»

Le gobelin renifla perplexe «Très bien puisque tu es Harry Potter tu ne verras donc aucun inconvénient à mettre une goutte de ton sang sur ce parchemin pour prouver ton identité» tout en lui disant cela le gobelin lui tendit un parchemin et une aiguille.

Harry prit l'aiguille et se piqua l'indexe laissant quelques gouttes de son sang tomber sur le parchemin. Celui-ci se mit à briller et ils purent voir apparaître Harry Potter écris en lettres rouge sang.

Le gobelin reprit le parchemin et fixa Harry «Bienvenue à vous M. Potter.» dit-il sur un ton nettement plus chaleureux «Si vous voulez bien me suivre, notre directeur a sûrement hâte de vous rencontrer»

Harry le suivit, surprit et un peu inquiet du changement d'humeur du gobelin mais surtout qu'une aussi haute personne que le directeur de la banque souhaite le rencontrer. Ils parcoururent des dizaines de couloirs avant d'arriver devant une grande porte en chêne. Le gobelin fit un signe de tête au deux gardes gobelins postés sur chaque côté de la porte, frappa trois grands coups et entra.

L'intérieur de la pièce était luxueux, les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries représentants des gobelins en armures. Disposé le long du mur de droite, des objets étaient alignés sur des piédestal. Plusieurs d'entre eux scintillaient doucement. Enfin au centre de la pièce un grand bureau leurs faisait face, fait d'un bois sombre et recouvert de filaments dorées. Derrière le bureau se trouvait un gobelin qui était sans aucun doute plus vieux que ceux qu'Harry avait déjà vu, assis sur une chaise en forme de trône en train d'écrire une lettre avec une plume sur un long rouleau de parchemin.

Cessant son activité il se redressa sur son siège, joignant ses mains ils leurs indiqua d'un geste de la tête les fauteuils placés devant son bureau.

Harry et le gobelin s'assirent silencieusement attendant que le directeur de la banque parle.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas «Puis-je savoir, quelle affaire aussi importante soit-elle, vous à conduit jusqu'à mon bureau?» demanda t-il d'une voie grave et basse.

Le gobelin assis à côté d'Harry se racla la gorge et prit la parole «Noble directeur, j'aimerais vous présenter Harry Potter»

Le regard du chef gobelin s'éclaircit, il se tourna vers Harry le scrutant intensément «Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrez M. Potter, je suis le directeur Ragnarök et je dois vous dire que j'attendais avec impatience notre rencontre»

Harry était de plus en plus confus, pourquoi ces créatures que son ami avait qualifié de fière, lui parlaient-elles comme s'il était important, avec presque du respect? Cela le rendait mal à l'aise, il avait beau vouloir qu'on le respecte, que ça arrive aussi soudainement et sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison l'angoissait. Voulant savoir le pourquoi de leurs agissement il leur demanda.

«Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais pourquoi souhaitiez vous avec autant d'impatience notre rencontre? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'important bien que je compte le devenir. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi l'on ma conduit jusqu'à vous, normalement j'étais venu ici juste pour savoir si j'avais un compte dans votre banque»

Les deux gobelins se regardèrent choqués que le garçon ne sache rien de ce qu'il était. Voulant en avoir le cœur net le directeur lui demanda «M. Potter comment vous définiriez-vous, en tant que sorcier?»

Harry surprit par la question répondit tout de même «Je me définirais comme un garçon des plus normal dans le monde des sorciers»

«Et bien M. Potter j'ai le regret de vous dire que vous vous trompez» lui dit Ragnarök «Sachez que vous êtes loin d'être quelqu'un de normal pour notre monde»

Le cœur de Harry se glaça, ainsi même ici dans le monde des sorciers il n'était pas normal?

«Que voulez-vous dire?» demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

«Ce que je veux dire M. Potter c'est que vous êtes bien plus important que vous ne semblez le croire. Dite moi que savez-vous du monde des sorciers?»

Harry le regarda mal à l'aise «Eh bien, pas beaucoup de chose monsieur, pour tout vous dire je n'ai appris ma condition de sorcier qu'hier dans la journée»

«Hier? Vous voulez dire que vous étiez totalement ignorant de notre monde avant hier?» demanda la directeur d'une voix de plus en plus forte.

«Oui monsieur» confirma Harry «Je ne l'ai appris qu'hier grâce à mon ami»

«Et vos tuteurs ne vous en n'ont jamais parlé?»

«Non pas du tout, j'ignore même s'ils savent que je suis un sorcier. Ils répétaient constamment que la magie n'existait pas»

«Mais enfin c'est impossible!» s'exclama le gobelin assis à côté d'Harry «Comment se peut-il qu'Harry Potter, est vécu pratiquement toute son enfance ignorant tout de notre monde! C'est complètement inconcevable!»

«Calmez-vous Grispec» lui dit sèchement le directeur.

Ledit Grispec baissa la tête honteusement «Je vous pris de m'excuser noble directeur»

Le directeur Ragnarök le fixa plusieurs secondes d'un air réprobateur puis reporta son attention sur Harry «Eh bien M. Potter, j'imagine que vous voulez connaître votre histoire?»

La peur au ventre Harry hocha anxieusement la tête.

«Cela c'est produit le 31 octobre 1981» commença Ragnarök «C'était une bien sombre époque. Des sorciers adepte de la Magie Noire ont formé une armée avec à leurs tête le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci enjoignait de plus en plus de personnes à le rejoindre dans sa quête de pouvoir. A l'aide de ses partisans, il attaquait des villages moldus, ce qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magique, et tuait toute personne qui lui résistait. Pour lutter contre cette prise de pouvoir, une résistance s'est organisée. Des sorciers dit du côté du «bien» se sont mis à combattre les sorciers dit «noirs», ainsi une guerre éclata. Votre mère qui était avec votre père du côté du «bien» est tombée enceinte. Ne pouvant se permettre de perdre leur enfant vos parents se sont retirés temporairement de la guerre. Mais c'était sans compter l'acharnement du Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci nul ne sait pourquoi c'était mis en tête de les pourchasser. Grâce à l'aide de leurs amis et d'Albus Dumbledore le chef du camp de la lumière vos parents ont réussi à lui échapper jusqu'à vos un an. Malheureusement nul ne peut échapper au seigneur sombre, c'est ainsi que la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 il se rendit chez vous. Cette nuit là il assassina votre père et votre mère, mais lorsqu'il voulut vous faire connaître le même sort, il fût détruit»

«Comment?!» s'exclama Harry qui jusqu'ici avait écouté silencieusement «Comment est-ce que j'ai pu détruire ce mage noir alors que je n'avais seulement qu'un an?!»

«C'est cela M. Potter qui fait de vous quelqu'un de si précieux, nul ne sait comment mais cette nuit là lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lancé le sortilège de la Mort sur vous, il fût détruit, ne vous laissant qu'une simple cicatrice sur le front. À partir de ce jour vous êtes devenu le Survivant»

Harry porta la main à son front. Là cachée en dessous d'une mèche de cheveux se dessinait sa cicatrice, celle que sa tante Pétunia avait qualifiée d'affreuse. Celle qu'il y a de ça quelques instants il se plaisait à regarder. Ainsi voilà d'où elle venait, elle avait été faite la nuit de la mort de ses parents, faite par l'un des plus puissant sorcier de ce monde, un sorcier qu'il avait détruit.

Fin du chapitre 2: Gringotts et identité

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Publié le 09/04/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**


	3. Chapitre 3: Détermination et séparation

**Bonjour, bonjour et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des reviews, mis cette histoire en favoris ou en alerte. Ça m'encourage vraiment à poursuivre cette histoire, et à me dépasser pour vous offrir le meilleure. Merci beaucoup! Je vous souhaites une agréable lecture.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 3: Détermination et séparation

«Paroles»

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

Harry passa le reste de la journée à discuter avec les gobelins. Ceux-ci s'étaient fait un plaisir de répondre aux questions du jeune sorcier même si beaucoup n'avaient pas eu de réponses. En effet toutes les questions qu'il avait posé sur la guerre, les différents camps ou même leurs objectifs, étaient souvent détournés.

En fait tout ce qu'il apprit des gobelins c'est qu'il était un sorcier extrêmement célèbre pour avoir «détruit» l'un des plus puissants sorciers de ce siècle et accessoirement meurtrier de ses parents, à l'âge de seulement un an. Et surtout qu'il était riche, énormément riche, les gobelins c'était montrés très enthousiastes à ce sujet, et lui avaient fait promettre de revenir le lendemain à la banque pour vérifier l'état de ses comptes.

C'est donc dans un état très confus que le jeune garçon rentra chez les Dursley en fin d'après-midi, il avait beaucoup de mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Et autre que la confusion, un profond sentiment d'injustice et un début de colère l'animait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment lui, qui était apparemment célèbre dans le monde des sorciers, avait pu vivre pratiquement toute son enfance complètement ignorant du monde auquel il appartenait, et avait dû grandir avec une famille qui le traitait comme un esclave. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon attendant de pouvoir partager ses impressions et ses doutes sur cette journée avec son ami.

Celui-ci écouta calmement le jeune garçon lui parler de ses doutes et ses craintes concernant son statut de «Survivant» mais également son ressentiment et sa colère contre le peuple sorcier qui avait laissé leur soi-disant héro passer son enfance en compagnie de moldus répugnant qui le rabaissaient constamment.

Quand il eut fini le serpent lui demanda _**«Et donc que veux-tu faire?»**_ voyant l'air confus d'Harry il rajouta _**«Vas-tu rester chez ces moldus, ou partir rejoindre le monde des sorciers?»**_

Harry prit un air déterminé et répondit _**«Je vais partir, oui je vais partir et devenir quelqu'un de puissant. Je deviendrais un sorcier tellement fort que toutes les personnes responsables de mon ignorance et de ma conditions chez les Dursley s'agenouilleront devant moi!»**_

Le serpent le regarda satisfait _**«Eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'a te dire au revoir»**_

 _ **«Quoi!»**_ s'exclama le garçon _**«Comment ça au revoir, tu t'en vas?!»**_

 _ **«Oui jeune Harry je vais être obligé de m'en aller»**_ répondit doucement le serpent.

 _ **«Mais pourquoi!»**_ s'écria Harry des larmes aux bords des yeux _**«Pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'abandonne? Tu ne m'aimes plus?»**_ demanda t-il tristement.

 _ **«Non Harry ne crois pas ça»**_ répondit son ami tout en se glissant autour du jeune garçon dans une étreinte réconfortante _ **«Tu seras toujours mon ami et ce quoi qu'il arrive, mais vois-tu ma compagne et ma famille m'attendent et je ne peux pas les abandonner, tu comprends?»**_ demanda t-il.

Harry hochât doucement la tête des larmes glissant sur ses joues, il serra son ami dans ses bras et demanda d'une petite voix _**«Quand comptes-tu partir?»**_

 _ **«Je vais partir demain en même temps que toi, je voulais être sûr que tu sois en sécurité avant mon départ, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si tu étais resté chez ces horribles humains»**_ cracha t-il.

Ils se réconfortèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire nerveux brise le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

 _ **«Qui a t-il Harry?»**_ siffla le serpent.

Harry toujours blottit contre son ami lui dit _**«Je viens juste de réaliser que je ne connaissais toujours pas ton prénom»**_ rit-il.

 _ **«Ali»**_ répondit le serpent heureux que son petit protégé et retrouvé le sourire.

 _ **«Ali»**_ reprit doucement le garçon _**«Est-ce que tu peux dormir avec moi ce soir?»**_

Le serpent hochât la tête, touché par la demande, et par la détresse qu'il avait entendu dans la voix du jeune sorcier. Harry se dirigea donc dans le placard qui lui servait de chambre Ali enroulé autour de son cou.

Malgré la fatigue présente, Harry tarda à s'endormir désireux de profiter de chaque instant avant le départ de son ami. Ils passèrent donc une grande partie de la nuit à discuter de l'avenir du jeune sorcier, Ali le confortant dans l'idée de devenir un puissant sorcier indépendant.

Les deux amis décidèrent donc que la première chose qu'Harry devait faire, était de vérifier l'état de ses comptes à Gringotts, et de se trouver un endroit discret où loger. Une fois cela fait il pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie loin de toutes les contraintes qu'il avait subit durant son enfance.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec la sensation d'un poids sur son ventre, se redressant il vit Ali enroulé sur lui même dormant profondément. Il hésita, mais se décida à réveiller son ami. Ne sachant pas qu'elle heure il était, il se leva délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller trop brusquement, et entreprit de trouver un sac dans lequel il comptait mettre le peu d'affaire qu'il voulait emmener avec lui. Réfléchissant quelques instants, il opta pour son sac d'école qui serait sans aucun doute beaucoup plus pratique à emporter. Le trouvant à côté du vieux matelas qui lui servait de lit, il songea que outre se trouver un endroit où se loger, il devait aussi s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements et un nouveau sac. Une fois qu'il eut finit de ranger ses maigres possessions dans son sac informe, il prit les vêtements propre qu'il avait mis de côté la veille et se rendit dans la salle de bain prendre une longue douche bien chaude. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea dans la cuisine se faire un sandwich avec le peu de nourriture qui lui restait dans le réfrigérateur, et partit gaiement vers la porte d'entrée, non sans avoir oublier de jeter son vieux pyjama troués, qui était en faite un ancien T-shirt de l'oncle Vernon, à la poubelle.

Une fois sorti, Harry chercha son ami du regard, celui-ci était partit selon lui, se trouver un bon repas pour le voyage. Le jeune garçon finit par l'apercevoir près de la clôture qui séparait la maison du bord de la rue. Harry s'approcha du serpent, et s'accroupit pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

 _ **«Merci»**_ dit Harry après un moment de silence _**«Sans toi jamais je n'aurais su que j'étais un sorcier, et jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de quitter les Dursley»**_

 _ **«Non jeune humain merci à toi»**_ répondit faiblement le serpent _**«Si tu n'avais pas été là je serais mort desséché, merci pour tout Harry»**_

Harry le prit dans ses bras sanglotant doucement _**«Dis tu me promets que quoi qu'il arrive on restera toujours amis»**_

 _ **«Bien sûr Harry»**_ dit le serpent _**«Et toi, promets moi de devenir un puissant sorcier»**_

 _ **«Je te le promet»**_ répondit le garçon.

Le serpent se desserra de l'étreinte d'Harry et le regarda dans les yeux _**«Maintenant lève toi jeune sorcier, sèche tes larmes et profite de ta vie, fais tes propres choix et deviens un fort et puissant sorcier»**_

Harry se frotta les yeux et fixa dignement son ami _**«Au revoir Ali»**_

 _ **«Au revoir jeune Harry, prends soin de toi»**_

Harry souffla un grand coup, regarda une dernière fois la maison dans laquelle il avait passé son enfance, poussa le portail qui le séparait de la liberté et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois arrivé au _Chaudron Baveur_ , Harry demanda à l'homme qui l'avait aidé la dernière fois de lui ouvrir le passage pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. L'homme grommela dans sa barbe mais consentit à lui ouvrir le passage. Une fois cela fait, Harry le remercia et se rendit directement à la banque.

Là-bas, il chercha du regard le gobelin qui l'avait conduit chez le directeur la veille, pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Celui-ci avisant la présence du Survivant arrêta son travail et emmena directement le jeune sorcier chez le directeur. Harry se retrouva donc dans le bureau de Ragnarök, avec un directeur très enthousiaste de le voir.

«Ah M. Potter, vous voilà. Installez-vous, j'ai ici vos relevés de compte. Comme vous pouvez le constater ils n'ont pratiquement jamais étaient touchés, mis à part des versements réguliers effectués part votre tuteur magique, envers vos tuteurs légaux Monsieur et Madame Dursley domiciliés au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.»

«Des versements» coupa le garçon.

«Oui c'est exact» repris le directeur «Des versements mensuel de 600 gallions par mois»

«Et puis-je savoir» gronda Harry «Qui a autorisé ces versements?»

«Il s'agit de votre tuteur magique Albus Dumbledore»

«Qui est-ce?» s'enquit le jeune sorcier la voie pleine de colère.

«Albus Dumbledore est l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle, c'est l'ancien chef du camp de la Lumière et l'actuel directeur de Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. C'est également lui, si je ne m'abuse, qui vous a confié au soin de votre oncle et de votre tante à la mort de vos parents» finit Ragnarök.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent et sa mâchoire se crispa, ainsi donc c'était cet homme Albus Dumbledore qui l'avait placé chez les Dursley. Et non seulement il l'avait laissé chez les Dursley, mais il avait aussi eu le culot de leurs verser de l'argent tout les mois! Son argent! _Mais si les Dursley recevaient de l'argent, ils devaient aussi savoir que j'étais un sorcier_ réalisa Harry. Tout ce temps à lui répéter que la magie n'existait pas, et à quel point il était un monstre. Tout ce temps à se plaindre qu'Harry leurs coûtaient trop cher, alors que tous les mois ils recevaient des versements de son propre compte! Et cet Albus Dmbledore, Harry avait beau chercher ce nom ne lui disait rien. Cet homme jamais il n'en avait entendu parler, et jamais il n'était venu vérifier si Harry était correctement traité. A cet instant Harry Potter ressentit un profond sentiment de haine à l'égard d'Albus Dumbledore, et se jura que peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait, il se vengerait de cet homme qui avait fait de son enfance un enfer.

Mais avant cela il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort, et cela commençait par un long apprentissage de la magie et de son monde. Ceux qui l'amena rapidement à un problème, se redressant dans son siège il demanda «Excusez-moi, serait-il possible que je puisse avoir un petit appartement ou loger à proximité du Chemin de Traverse?»

Les deux gobelins se regardèrent, le directeur interrogeant son subordonné du regard.

Celui-ci prit la parole «Un appartement M. Potter?»

«Tout à fait» confirma Harry «Je souhaiterais rester ici quelques temps, aussi il me faudrait donc un endroit ou loger, de préférence prés du Chemin de Traverse. Cependant je doute que n'importe quel agent immobilier soit prêt à faire confiance à un garçon de bientôt 9 ans. Aussi j'aimerais, si vous acceptez, vous confier cette charge, vous qui êtes sans aucun doute beaucoup plus expérimentés que bon nombre de sorciers»

Le gobelin à côté d' Harry se gonfla d'orgueil, tandis que le directeur regardait le Survivant d'un œil nouveau.

«Entendu M. Potter!» lui dit Ragnarök «Je suis sûr que Grispec se fera une joie de s'occuper des recherches pour votre nouveau logement. Il y a t-il autre chose que nous pourrions faire pour vous?»

Harry tiqua, il aurait adoré pouvoir couper les Dursley de tous versements venant de son propre compte. Malheureusement si Albus Dumbledore était effectivement son tuteur magique, contester l'une de ses décisions reviendrait certainement à attirer l'attention sur lui, ce qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde. Le mieux à faire pour l'instant était de faire profil bas. Et puis même si les gobelins l'aidaient maintenant, rien ne lui garantissait qu'ils ne puissent pas tout rapporter à Dumbledore s'il contestait trop de ses directives sans lui avoir demandé son avis au préalable. Désireux de se fondre dans la masse il répondit «Non je vous remercie, je voudrais juste retirer un peu d'argent de mes comptes si possible»

«Très bien M. Potter, Grispec va vous conduire à votre voûte, mais avant cela je dois vous prévenir que vous n'aurez accès qu'à votre voûte de confiance pour le moment. Vous ne pourrez accéder aux voûtes de la famille Potter qu'à l'âge de 17 ans, c'est à dire lorsque vous serez majeur. Cependant une exception à été faite pour la voûte de Lily Potter née Evans, comme stipulé dans son testament votre mère vous accorde le droit à son coffre à partir de vos 15 ans. Pour votre voûte de confiance, Grispec vous remettra le double de la clé de votre coffre lorsque vous aurait fini de retirer votre argent, la clé originelle étant en possession de votre tuteur magique nous ne pouvons vous la donner sans lui en faire part»

Harry hochât la tête, salua le directeur, et suivit Grispec hors du bureau.

Celui-ci le conduisit dans un dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à ce que les murs ressemble à si méprendre aux parois d'une caverne, et où l'air se fit plus froid.

Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être un wagonnet de mineur, où le gobelin lui demanda de prendre place. Harry s'installa non sans appréhension, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer. Soudain le wagonnet démarra à une vitesse folle sans se soucier de ralentir dans les virages qu'il prenait à toute allure. Harry se cramponnait si fort au bords du wagonnet que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent, son cœur battant si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Il ferma les yeux priant pour que tout s'arrête. Le wagonnet prit encore une demi-douzaine de virages, avant de s'arrêter devant un coffre où un blason avec un grand P rouge était inscrit.

Grispec descendit du wagonnet, Harry le suivant de prés. Arrivé devant la porte le gobelin lui tendit une aiguille, tout en lui demandant de verser quelques gouttes de son sang sur la porte pour que celle-ci le reconnaisse. Harry s'entailla donc doucement un doigt avec l'aiguille et entreprit de laisser quelques gouttes de son sang sur la porte. Celle-ci se mit à briller faiblement, et s'effaça dans une volute de fumée.

Harry resta quelques minutes ébahit devant le contenu de son coffre. Devant lui se profilaient des montagnes d'or, d'argent et de bronzes. Retrouvant ses esprits, il entreprit de remplir la bourse que les gobelins avaient mis à sa disposition. Grispec lui remit la clé de son coffre, tout en lui expliquant patiemment la valeur monétaire de chaque pièce, et lui assura qu'il lui aurait trouvé un logement le lendemain. Les deux compères se mirent donc d'accord pour qu' Harry passe la nuit au _Chaudron Baveur_ ce soir, et revienne demain en début d'après-midi découvrir son nouveau logement. C'est donc heureux que Harry sortit de la banque Gringotts savourant les prémisses de sa nouvelle vie.

Fin du chapitre 3: Détermination et séparation

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Petit mot de l'auteure: pour celles et ceux qui peuvent être septique sur la scène d'adieu entre Harry et Ali, je tiens à rappeler que Harry est un garçon de 8 ans, et que Ali est sont tous premier ami. Donc pour ceux qui pourraient penser que cette scène fait un peu guimauve je tiens à m'en excuser, mais je trouvais que c'était tout à fait approprier par rapport à l'histoire.**

 **Enfin pour les personnes qui ont étaient étonnés des 600 gallions reçu par les Dursley, je trouve que c'est amplement suffisant sachant que:**

 **1 gallion = 7,25** **donc 600 gallions = 4 350** **ce qui est je trouve une somme tout à fait suffisante, et même plus qu'excessif, surtout pour des personnes comme eux (moi je ne leurs aurais rien donner du tout)**

 **Merci d'avoir lut et à la prochaine ^^**

 **Publié le 16/04/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**


	4. Chapitre 4: Les bienfaits du Chemin

**Bonjour, bonjour et voici encore un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme d'habitude je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou/et en favori. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis des reviews ça m'encourage beaucoup. Et grâce à une excellente remarque de _elaen_ , j'ai remarqué que dans le chapitre précédent le symbole de l'euro n'a pas été retranscrit. Donc 1 gallion est égale à 7,25 euros merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer. Je tiens également à préciser que toute ces informations je les aies trouvées sur _l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter_ un site très pratique que je vous conseille d'aller consulter à l'occasion. Sur ce je vous souhaites une agréable lecture. **

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 4: Les bienfaits du Chemin de Traverse

«Paroles»

Harry Potter marchait tranquillement le long de la grande rue qu'était le Chemin de Traverse, en direction du _Chaudron Baveur_ où il espérait pouvoir y prendre un bon déjeuner mais aussi une chambre pour la nuit.

Arrivé dans la grande salle du _Chaudron Baveur_ , Harry fût surprit par le bruit et l'agitation qui y régnait. Les tables dispersés dans toute la salle, étaient occupées par bon nombres de sorcières et de sorciers qui discutaient bruyamment, tout en appelant à grands renforts de cris un serveur pour pouvoir passer leurs commandes. Le bar était quand à lui occupé par des sorciers, tous argumentant vigoureusement sur ce qui semblait être le journal du jour.

C'est avec difficulté qu'Harry parvint à trouver une petite table inoccupée au fond de la salle.

Là il parcouru du regard le menu disposé sur celle-ci et attendit qu'un serveur vienne prendre sa commande. Une fois cela fait, il se permit de laisser son regard dériver vers les personnes autour de lui. S'il voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde des sorciers, il lui fallait comprendre leurs mode de vie. Son regard s'attarda sur leurs vêtements qui lui paraissait des plus étranges mais qui ne dénotaient pas le moins du monde sur les sorciers. Il devait se procurer au plus vite des vêtements semblables.

Une fois son repas finit il paya le serveur, en faisant bien attention à la valeur des pièces et lui demanda s'ils avaient une chambre de disponible pour cette nuit. Le serveur acquiesça, et Harry paya les 11 mornilles requises pour la chambre. Avant de partir le serveur le prévint que s'il voulait dîner au _Chaudron Baveur_ ce soir, il devrait revenir avant 19h30. Harry le remercia et partit explorer son nouvelle environnement. Il prit le temps de localiser les différentes boutiques qui pourraient l'intéresser, mais il y en avaient tellement qu'il ne su bientôt plus où donner de la tête.

Finalement il se dirigea vers une librairie plutôt imposante du nom de _Fleury & Bott_, curieux et excité de pouvoir enfin avoir des réponses à ses interrogations. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit le soleil décliner qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait passé toute la journée dans la librairie, émerveillé par ce temple du savoir il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Songeant aux paroles du serveur quelques heures plus tôt, Harry se dépêcha de sortir de la librairie non sans lui jeter un dernier regard de regret.

Arrivé au _Chaudron Baveur_ , il prit un léger repas et partit se coucher en se faisant une liste mentale de tout ce qu'il aurait à faire le jour suivant.

C'est un Harry reposé et détendu qui se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il prit le temps de se lever et sur une impulsion jeta toutes les affaires qu'il avait emporté de chez les Dursley, ne gardant que sa tenue du jour, dont il comptait se débarrasser rapidement, et la bourse que les gobelins lui avaient offert. Il était riche et il était temps pour lui de profiter de sa fortune.

Heureux il descendit dans la grande salle consomma un rapide petit déjeuner et quitta le _Chaudron Baveur_ une fois l'addition payée.

Revenu sur la Chemin de Traverse, Harry réfléchit et décida qu'en premier lieu il devait s'acheter une malle. Ainsi il pourrait y mettre tous les achats qu'il aurait à effectuer au cours de la journée.

Il finit par trouver un petit magasin spécialisé dans les malles en tout genre, et après réflexion il en ressortit avec une malle noir simple mais chic muni de plusieurs compartiments de rangements, et équipée d'un sort d'allègement. Elle était décorée de petit reflets argentée et composée d'une matière très souple. Harry était heureux de son achat bien que sa malle était à bon prix, ce qui semblait pour lui une somme bien dérisoire face à tout l'argent qu'il possédait, il était fier d'avoir enfin quelque chose qui lui appartenait réellement.

La prochaine étape fût la boutique de _Madame Guipure prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_ , où il se fit faire sa toute première garde robe. Celle-ci se constituait de plusieurs robe de sorciers noir ou vert émeraude simple mais élégante. Harry prit aussi plusieurs chapeaux, cape, chaussures... Ainsi que des vêtements de style moldus dont un certains nombres de jeans bleu, argentée, noir... Et des T-shirt rouge, bleu, vert ainsi que des chemises.

Il ressortit de la boutique sa bourse allégé mais enfin débarrassé à jamais des horribles vêtements des Dursley. Épuisé par tout ses essayages. Harry décida d'attendre tranquillement le début d'après-midi en allant prendre une glace chez _Florian Fortarôme_ le glacier du Chemin de Traverse.

Une fois sa glace au chocolat finit, Harry regarda l'heure et se dirigea à Gringotts impatient de pouvoir découvrir son nouveau foyer.

Il y retrouva Grispec qui, après l'avoir salué le conduisit à son nouveau chez soi.

C'était en fait un appartement discret situé juste au-dessus d'un magasin abandonné. L'appartement était composé d'un coin salon, d'une cuisine, d'une salle de bain et de deux chambres. Harry n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer vivre ici, il ressentait un profond sentiment de paix à l'idée qu'il avait enfin un endroit rien qu'a lui, où il pourrait enfin vivre tranquillement. De plus, comme l'appartement était situé au-dessus d'un magasin qui était abandonné, Harry n'aurait pas à craindre une foule incessante et bruyante devant sa porte. Néanmoins afin d'éviter tout problème futur, Harry acheta également le magasin du dessous. Bien qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas se lancer dans le commerce, cela lui permettait d'éviter qu'un éventuel acheteur ne prenne possession du magasin et demande par la même occasion à bénéficier de l'appartement juste au-dessus de celui-ci.

Il informa Grispec de sa décision et, après concertation, Harry acheta l'appartement et le magasin sous le nom de James Evans. Lui permettant ainsi de conserver un peu d'anonymat.

Une fois le gobelin partit, Harry investit calmement les lieux, prenant note de tout ce qu'il lui manquait. Il déposa sa malle et se rendit dans une des deux chambres et s'effondra sur le lit miteux qu'elle possédait. Il s'endormit rapidement malgré l'inconfort du matelas.

La semaine qui suivit, vue Harry parcourir les différents magasins du Chemin de Traverse à la recherche de nouveaux meubles pour son appartement. Grâce à ses efforts celui-ci devint rapidement beaucoup plus conviviale et chaleureux. Harry s'appropria vite le logement se débarrassant des anciens meubles miteux qui restaient, les remplaçants par des flambants neufs et redécorant de fond en comble son nouveau foyer. Celui-ci était maintenant tellement plus lumineux que l'on aurait eu beaucoup de mal à le comparer à son ancienne apparence. En effet les murs autrefois ternes et gris étaient maintenant d'un doux beige, le salon était aujourd'hui doté d'un canapé ainsi que de deux fauteuils moelleux et d'une table basse en verre. La chambre d'Harry était maintenant composé d'un lit à baldaquin dont les draps étaient accordées à la couleur verte émeraude des murs. La deuxième chambre était devenu un bureau avec bibliothèque, et les murs était d'un beau bleu roi. La salle de bain quand à elle n'avait pratiquement pas était touché, de même que la cuisine leurs couleurs respectives ayant été simplement rehaussées.

Une fois l'aménagement de son appartement terminé, Harry remédia rapidement à son manque d'information sur le monde des sorciers en dévalisant _Fleury & Bott_. Tout y passa les livres de Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Botaniques, Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Astronomie... Mais aussi des livres de cuisine et plusieurs livres divers comme _Noble par nature une généalogie de sorciers_ , _us et coutumes du monde sorciers_ , ou encore _Sang pur pouvoir ou arrogance?_

Mais la section où Harry dépensa sans compter fût le rayon d'Histoire de la Magie. Déjà chez les Dursley, Harry était passionné d'Histoire, malgré tout il cherchait toujours les informations qu'il lui manquait tout seul. Il comparait beaucoup de livres et de références entre eux pour avoir une version complète de l'histoire, et non une version améliorée où les vainqueurs modifiaient l'histoire pour avoir toute la gloire, et où les vaincus étaient rabaissés plus bas que terre voir même passé sous silence sur certains actes. Aussi il prit donc tous les livres qui attiraient son regard dont parmi eux _L'Histoire de la magie moderne_ , _Les Grands Événements de la sorcellerie au XX éme siècle_ , et _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ dans lequel il espérait trouver des réponses à ses interrogations concernant cette fameuse école de magie que les gobelins avaient brièvement mentionnés.

Une fois ses achats fini, il rentra chez lui pressé de feuilleter ses si précieux livres où renfermaient tout ce savoir.

Mais bien vite il dût se rendre à l'évidence, car même s'il apprenait la théorie certaines matières comme la Métamorphose, la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ou encore les Sortilèges demandaient une certaines pratique ce que Harry ne pouvait faire sans baguette magique. Malheureusement même s'il en avait une, il ne pourrait pas faire de la magie sans en alerter le ministère. Ce que Harry ne voulait pas du tout. Il s'était donc résigné à n'apprendre que la théorie sur ces matières, mais était décidé de se venger sur toutes les autres. Ainsi il se concentra sur les Potions, seule matière qu'il pouvait pratiquer chez lui sans en alerter toute la communauté magique, ne s'en tenant qu'à ses livres pour les Sortilèges, l'Astronomie ou encore la Botanique.

Mais là encore il se heurta à un problème, car il dût bien l'admettre c'était une catastrophe.

Harry avait tout prévu, il s'était acheter un petit chaudron en étain ainsi que des ingrédients de potions chez _l'Apothicaire._ Mais malgré tous ses efforts et la potion simple qu'il avait choisi, rien n'y faisait à chaque fois sa potion était raté. Soit elle n'était pas de la bonne couleur, soit elle se mettait à exploser avant la fin de sa préparation, ce qui engendrait de longues heures de nettoyage. Harry était désespéré, à trop vouloir bien faire il se mettait la pression et perdait tous ses moyens mettant généralement un ingrédient trop vite ou le feu trop fort.

N'en pouvant plus Harry se tint éloigné de tout chaudron pendant un bon moment, mais bien vite son attirance pour cette matière le rattrapa. Il avait beau tout faire pour ne pas être tenté par les Potions celles-ci l'attiraient aussi fortement que l'Histoire de la Magie. Conscient de cette attirance Harry se mit à travailler encore plus dur pour s'améliorer et, bien que ses résultats soit satisfaisants, ils n'étaient pas pour autant parfaits.

Cela perdura jusqu'au jour où voulant se préparer à manger, Harry attrapa par mégarde un livre de potion posé innocemment à côté d'un livre de cuisine. Il se pencha pour prendre ce dernier et tint les deux livres longuement dans ses mains tout en les fixant. C'est alors que la connexion se fit, lorsqu'il cuisinait Harry se sentait à l'aise et agissait le plus souvent par instinct ses gestes lui venant naturellement. Mais pour les Potions, malgré son adoration pour celles-ci, il restait crispé et se contentait d'essayer de suivre la préparation à la perfection. Il se sentait inconfortable tellement il avait peur de rater sa potion, il n'était pas aussi libre que lorsqu'il cuisinait.

Décidant de tester sa théorie Harry reprit le chaudron qu'il avait laissé dans son bureau, réuni les ingrédients requis et commença à préparer la potion qui lui faisait défaut depuis tellement de semaines. On pouvait déjà voir les premiers changement s'opérer, Harry était beaucoup plus à l'aise et naturelle dans ses gestes, et ne se tenait pas crispé comme s'il attendait que son chaudron explose. Très vite les résultats firent place, et c'est un Harry fier de lui qui observait avec plaisir sa potion parfaitement exécuté.

Et ainsi les semaines passèrent, pour ses 9 ans Harry s'offrit une magnifique chouette des neiges qu'il baptisa Hedwige. Elle était très jeune et ne pouvait pas encore voler sur de longues distances, mais Harry avait eu un coup de cœur en la voyant. Il passa le reste de sa journée chez le glacier où il mangea toute sorte de glaces au chocolat.

C'est donc heureux qu'il rentra chez lui avec sa chouette, en songeant que décidément c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

Fin du chapitre 4: Les bienfaits du Chemin de Traverse

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu^^ n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires ou/et vos impressions.**

 **A la prochaine bye^^**

 **Publié le 23/04/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**


	5. Chapitre 5: Une lettre très attendue

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 5. Merci à vous de lire cette histoire et de mettre des reviews.**

 **Je vous adore^^.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **TeZuka j:** **Merci pour ta review, pour le comment Harry arrive à acheter tout ce qu'il veux pour son appartement, c'est précisé dans ce chapitre. Pour le dédommagement des Dursley moi aussi je trouve que ça fait beaucoup, mais j'avais besoin de ça pour que Harry les détestes encore plus, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prévu de bien les faire souffrirent.^^**

 **Lilireyna:** **Merci beaucoup, j'aime sentir que ma fiction est appréciée. C'est ce genre de review qui donne envie à un(e) auteur(e) de continuer son histoire.**

 **Pims10:** **Oui j'y est pensée aussi, malgré tout je ne voulais pas que cela soit trop facile, je voulais qu'il travaille pour avoir de bons résultats.**

 **Winchesterer-23:** **Je suis ravie que tu es aimé(e) ça me fais très plaisir, même si je reconnais aussi que ça va vite parfois.**

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde:** **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'adore ta photo de profile pourrais-tu me dire où tu l'as eu stp si ce n'est pas trop te demander, je la trouve vraiment très belle.^^**

 **Guest:** **Merci beaucoup, et oui j'ai voulu que Harry puisse se débrouiller un peu tout seul. En même temps vu l'enfance qu'il a eu je comprends qu'il soit plus mature que d'autres enfants.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 5: Une lettre très attendue

«Paroles»

 _lettre_

C'est en ce 1er août 1991, qu'Harry James Potter se réveilla agacé par le bruit persistant d'un tapotement régulier sur une fenêtre. Repoussant d'un geste rageur sa couverture, il se leva bien décidé à chasser ce bruit agaçant qui l'avait aussi injustement réveillé. Il se rendit dans son salon et lâcha un soupire agacé en voyant une chouette brune frapper avec insistance l'une des fenêtres avec son bec.

De mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillé par quelque chose d'aussi anodin qu'une chouette, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup sec et tandis la main de façon impérieuse. La chouette, bien loin de s'offusquer de ce geste, se contenta de tendre sa patte pour que le jeune sorcier puisse prendre son courrier.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et détacha la lettre rapidement dans l'espoir de pouvoir se débarrasser au plus vite de cet oiseau de malheur. Heureusement pour lui la chouette ne semblait pas attendre de réponse car aussitôt la lettre détachée, elle partit sans demander son reste.

Harry referma la fenêtre et étouffa un bâillement tout en se demandant s'il arriverait à se rendormir après avoir été réveillé. Jugeant que non il soupira et jeta la lettre sur la table basse sans même lui accorder un seul regard.

Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir pris une douche et mangé un morceau qu'il reprit la lettre qu'il avait consciencieusement délaissé.

Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant l'adresse écrite sur celle-ci.

 _M. Harry Potter_

 _93, Chemin de Traverse_

 _Londres_

Ce n'était pas tant l'adresse qui l'inquiétait mais plutôt le nom du destinataire écrit dessus. Depuis qu'il s'était installé au Chemin de Traverse il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux ans, toutes les lettres qu'il avait reçu étaient toutes adressées à M. James Evans, que se soit pour son abonnement à la _Gazette du sorcier_ ou encore de la part de la banque Gringotts qu'il allait visiter régulièrement.

Dans tout les cas personne à part ses deux amis gobelins n'était au courant de sa véritable identité, il était donc impossible que quelqu'un sache qu'il vivait à présent sur le Chemin de Traverse et à cette adresse précise.

De plus en plus déconcerté par cette lettre, Harry jeta un coup d'œil au sceau de l'enveloppe espérant en savoir un peu plus sur son expéditeur. Celui-ci représentait respectivement un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre P.

Reconnaissant le sceau, Harry ouvrit brusquement l'enveloppe la confusion laissant sa place à l'excitation au file de sa lecture.

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD_ , _ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur:Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

 _Docteur en sorcellerie,_

 _Enchanteur-en-chef,_

 _Manitou suprême de la Confédération international des Mages et Sorciers._

 _Cher M. Potter_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre réponse par hibou deux semaines avant celle-ci au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher M. Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice-adjointe_

Harry exultait, depuis le temps qu'il attendait cette lettre, enfin il l'avait entre ses mains. Sans plus attendre il s'empressa de parcourir la liste de fourniture du regard.

COLLEGE POUDLARD-ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élèves devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

 _Le livre des sorts et enchantement_ (niveau1), de Miranda Fauconette

 _Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac

 _Magie théorique_ , de Adalbert Lasornette

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ , de Emeric G. Changé

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques,_ de Phyllida Augirolle

 _Potions magiques,_ de Arsenius Beaulitron

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques,_ de Norbert Dragonneau

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger,_ de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîtes de fioles en verre ou en cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Respirant un grand coup, Harry se dépêcha de se préparer et partit directement en direction de Gringotts, pressé de dire à ses amis gobelins qu'il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard.

Car oui les deux gobelins pouvaient être maintenant comptés comme faisant partie des amis d'Harry. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, juste avant son neuvième anniversaire, le directeur Ragnarök et Grispec l'avait toujours accompagnés dans toutes ses démarches. Que se soit pour trouver un logement, pour le meubler, mais aussi pour gérer ses comptes en banques d'une main de maître. Et pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait participé à une cérémonie pour son onzième anniversaire le déclarant légitimement héritier de la famille Potter, comme le prouvait à présent son anneau d'héritier porté sur son majeur gauche. Mais les gobelins ne s'étaient pas arrêté là, le directeur avait fait quelque chose d'encore jamais vu dans le monde sorcier, il avait lui-même accepté et proposé au jeune sorcier d'être son conseillé financier.

Ce dernier avait été choqué du très grand honneur que lui faisait le directeur, car même si quelques sorciers avaient déjà choisis des gobelins pour conseillers financier l'événement été tout de même très rare pour cause de la méfiance des sorciers à l'égard de la population gobeline. Mais malgré tout cela, jamais un gobelin aussi au placé que le directeur de la banque Gringotts lui-même n'était devenu conseillé financier d'une famille de sorciers aussi aisée soit-elle.

Suite à cette demande Harry avait bien évidement accepté, très touché par la proposition du chef gobelin. Celui-ci l'avait ensuite informé que étant à présent le conseillé financier du jeune sorcier il pouvait à loisir contester toutes décisions de son tuteur magique sur le plan financier, ce dernier n'ayant maintenant plus aucun droit sur la fortune de l'héritier Potter.

Songeant que c'était le meilleure cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il pouvait recevoir, Harry s'était empressé avec une joie non feinte de couper définitivement les Dursley de tout versement venant de son propre compte. Il avait aussi, sous l'engouement de son désormais conseillé financier, demander à recevoir un dédommagement de la part des Dursley pour toutes ces années de maltraitances, chose que Ragnarök c'était fait un plaisir d'accepter.

Voulant rendre la monnaie de leur pièce au Dursley, les gobelins avaient prélevés directement le dédommagement financier dans leurs comptes sans que ceux-ci ne soit au courant. Ne prélevant que de petites quantités pour ne pas les alerter. De plus prélever de petites sommes permettait de repousser le dédommagement sur plusieurs décennies ce qui sur le long terme pouvait leurs porter préjudices, surtout si par malchance Vernon Dursley venait à perdre son emploi et que sa société était racheté par une personne anonyme.

Malgré tout cela Harry ne considérait pas sa vengeance comme acquise tant qu'il n'avait pas lui-même fait souffrir les Dursley autant qu'ils l'avaient fait souffrir. C'est pour cela qu'il était tellement heureux de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, car celle-ci définissait son premier pas vers l'école de sorcellerie et donc par définition lui apportait une baguette magique ainsi que le droit de l'utiliser dans l'enceinte de l'école. Enfin il allait pouvoir passer à la pratique après deux ans de théorie, sans compter tout les nouveaux sorts et les nouvelles choses qu'il allait apprendre. Toutes ces connaissances l'appelaient et lui allait les rejoindre.

Arrivé à Gringotts, il prit une petite porte dérobée et se rendit directement dans le bureau de Ragnarök auquel il annonça la bonne nouvelle.

Celui-ci félicita son jeune protéger et le rassura sur le fait que son adresse n'était pas connu de Poudlard les enveloppes se faisant avec une plume automatique personne n'irait regarder son adresse, le directeur le pensant toujours chez les Dursley car ceux-ci n'avait toujours pas déclaré sa disparition sans doute par peur.

Après quelques autres paroles Harry salua le directeur et se rendit à son coffre pour retirer assez d'argent pour ses achats.

Une fois ceci fait il se rendit chez Madame Guipure à laquelle il passa une commande pour les uniformes de Poudlard ainsi que pour de nouveaux vêtements, celle-ci lui certifia que tout serrait prêt cet après-midi.

Satisfait Harry alla chez _Fleury & Bott _et prit les ouvrages obligatoires pour l'école. Lorsque ceux-ci furent payés il se rendit à _l'Apothicaire_ et prit un kit de potion pour première année en faisant bien attention à choisir ses ingrédients lui-même. Il prit aussi un nouveau chaudron en étain gardant l'ancien pour chez lui, une balance en cuivre ainsi qu'une boite de fioles en verre et une boite en cristal.

Pour finir il alla dans un petit magasin qui faisait l'angle du Chemin de Traverse, près de l'Allée des Embrumes et s'acheta un télescope.

Quand il eut fini de tout régler, il retourna à son appartement où il déposa tous ses achats.

Il fit une pause en préparant et savourant son déjeuner et repartit sur le Chemin de Traverse chercher ses fournitures manquantes à savoir ses vêtements et surtout sa baguette magique.

Décidant de garder le meilleur pour la fin, il commença par Madame Guipure pour récupérer sa commande passé ce matin.

Il passa la porte et attendit qu'une vendeuse le remarque. Dès que celle-ci l'eut aperçu elle le conduisit dans un des recoins du magasin, prétextant qu'elle devait prendre certaines mesures pour être totalement sûre que ses vêtements soit parfaitement ajustés.

Harry se laissa faire même si une expression de franche lassitude pouvait se lire sur son beau visage.

«Tout cela est lassant n'est ce pas?» demanda une voix inconnue lorsque la vendeuse fut partie.

Harry se retourna pour déterminer l'origine de cette voix et aperçu un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que lui, adossé nonchalamment sur l'un des murs de la pièce et qui le regardait avec insistance.

Il était mince avec une peau très pâle et semblait un peu plus grand qu'Harry ce qui n'était en fait pas très difficile. Mais ce qui ressortait le plus chez ce garçon était ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus de ses épaules et ses yeux d'un très beau gris orageux. Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier très chic qui semblait coûter une fortune. Le tout laissait transparaître une élégance aristocratique abordé d'un style quelque peu arrogant.

De part sa présence Harry n'eut aucun doute quand au fait qu'il était un sorcier de Sang-Pur. Ces sorciers qui n'avaient aucune goutte de sang moldus dans les veines, et qui étaient généralement riches et bénéficiaient d'une position importante au Ministère de la Magie. Et au vu de sa tenue il devait certainement faire partie d'une de ces familles de privilégiés. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre Harry haussa un simple sourcil et hocha lentement la tête.

«Comment t'appelles-tu?» demanda le garçon avec une expression ennuyé et quelque peu supérieur sur le visage.

«Avant de me demander mon prénom, la politesse serait de me dire le tiens» répondit Harry qui, à la vision de l'expression sur le visage du blond, était devenu légèrement agacé.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et fit une petite moue embêtée «Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy» dit-il son air supérieur revenu sur son visage à l'entente de son nom.

Harry hocha la tête ses doutes confirmés à l'entente du nom du jeune garçon «Enchanté je m'appelle Harry»

Draco ne releva pas le manque de nom de famille et enchaîna «Tu vas à Poudlard?»

«En effet je vais rentrer en première année en septembre et toi?»

«Moi aussi, dans quelle maison pense-tu aller?» continua le blond.

«Je ne sais pas encore» mentit Harry que toutes ces questions commençaient à ennuyer.

«Moi je suis sûr d'aller à Serpentard, tous mes ancêtres y sont allés depuis des générations» se venta l'héritier Malfoy «Ce serait vraiment un déshonneur pour moi et ma famille que je sois réparti dans n'importe quelle autre maison»

«Tu joues au Quidditch?» reprit-il un air intéressé sur le visage.

Harry tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Même s'il est vrai qu'au début il était vraiment très curieux de découvrir ce sport que les sorciers pratiquaient sur un balai volant. Son enthousiasme était quelque peu retombé lorsqu'il avait vu les prix des balais. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas sans acheter un loin de là, mais il n'avait pas voulu gaspiller son argent dans quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr d'être très doué et qui pouvait être dangereux de pratiquer seul.

Ne prenant pas compte de la réponse négative d'Harry, le jeune aristocrate continua «Ne trouves-tu pas cela scandaleux que les premières années n'est pas le droit de posséder leur propre balai? Même si cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire parti de l'équipe de Serpentard, mon père y veillera il est très influent dans le monde sorcier»

Harry commençait à en avoir assez d'entendre ce jeune garçon se venter lui-même ainsi que de sa famille, et le besoin de lui dire ce qu'il pensait se faisait de plus en plus ressentir dans son esprit. Ne voulant pas commettre un acte qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard, il chercha la vendeuse du regard espérant ainsi sortir de cette situation déplaisante.

«Malgré tout cela j'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard»repris l'héritier Malfoy «Juste pour pouvoir ridiculiser ces imbéciles de Née-Moldus. C'est une véritable honte d'avoir des gens comme eux à Poudlard, leur existences même est une insulte à l'égard du monde sorcier. Mon père pense que ces personnes ne valent même pas la peine de cirer ses chaussures. Ils ne sont rien face à des sorciers tel que nous»

«Tu juges les Née-Moldus indigne du monde magique» coupa Harry d'une voie froide «Tu les rabaissent mais toi tu ne serais rien sans ta famille. Regarde toi sans ton précieux Sang-Pur et ta fortune tu serais exactement comme eux. Tu te vantes constamment de ta famille et de ton père qui est si haut placé au ministère, mais toi tu n'est qu'un garçon prétentieux qui ne sais strictement rien faire sans l'aide de quelqu'un. Vois la vérité en face tu ne serais rien sans le statut et les précieux avantages de ta famille»

Draco Malfoy était rouge de colère son visage devenait de plus en plus écarlate au fur et à mesure que la tirade d'Harry gagnait en intensité. Comment osait-il lui ce simple sorcier de bas étages ce moquer et dénigrer ainsi le nom des Malfoy. Il allait dire à ce jeune impertinent une remarque bien sentit, lorsque qu'il fût devancé par une vendeuse qui vint chercher le jeune garçon. Celui-ci partit régler sa commande non sans sentir le poids d'un regard dans son dos.

Dès qu'il fût sortit du magasin, Harry se rendit à la dernière étapes de ses achats à savoir sa baguette magique, décidant de chasser de son esprit cette rencontre désastreuse pour le moment.

Il alla chez Ollivander le meilleur fabriquant de baguettes magiques d'Angleterre. Il possédait une petite boutique qui passerait facilement inaperçu s'il n'y avait pas écrit en lettres d'or _Ollivander-fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C_ sur la devanture.

L'intérieur était remplit d'étagères pleine à craquer de boites en tous genres. Ne voyant personne, Harry appuya sur la sonnette posé sur le comptoir.

«Bonjour» entendit-il.

Harry leva les yeux et vit un homme aux rares cheveux blancs partant dans tout les sens avec des yeux bleu très intense. Il le fixait d'une manière qu'Harry trouvait particulièrement dérangeante.

«Vous êtes Harry Potter n'est ce pas?» demanda le vieil homme.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir qui il était, il avait pourtant bien fait attention de cacher sa cicatrice derrière une épaisse mèche de cheveux.

Voyant la surprise et la confusion sur le visage de son client M. Ollivander lui expliqua «Je vous est reconnu à vos yeux, vous avez les yeux de votre mère. J'avoue avoir été surpris, je m'attendais à voir une parfaite copie de James Potter en miniature mais il n'en est rien, vous êtes le portrait de votre mère. Une très grande sorcière elle avait achetée une très bonne baguette en bois de saule, 25,6 centimètres souple et très rapide. Tandis que votre père avait hérité d'une baguette d'acajou de 27,5 centimètres, flexible. Mais enfin quoiqu'il en soit n'oubliez jamais que c'est toujours la baguette qui choisit son sorcier»

«De quel main tenez-vous la baguette?» Demanda le fabriquant après un moment de silence.

«De la main droite» répondit Harry

S'en suivi une longue séance de mesure sur tout le corps de Harry allant de son genoux jusqu'à son tour de tête.

«Cela ira je pense. Tenez M. Potter essayez donc cette baguette, bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres très flexible»

Harry prit la baguette en main et l'agita un peu, aussitôt celle-ci se mit à émettre de la fumée et à siffler de façon menaçante.

Ollivander lui arracha des mains et l'examina attentivement «Hum, il semble qu'un de ses éléments vous conviennes mais c'est encore loin d'être la bonne»

Le fabriquant lui fit encore essayer une bonne douzaine de baguettes avant qu'il ne trouve enfin la perle rare.

«27,5 centimètres bois de houx et plume de phénix, c'est une baguette très souple et facile à manier. Cependant c'est très étrange»

«Qui a t-il de si étrange ?» demanda Harry légèrement pressé de quitter cet endroit qu'il trouvait oppressant.

«Il faut que vous sachiez M. Potter que chaque baguette est unique. Or, le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette à fourni une autre plume»

«Vous voulez dire que ma baguette est la jumelle d'une autre baguette?»

«Précisément M. Potter, l'autre baguette mesurait 33,75 centimètres et était en bois d'if. Il est vraiment étrange que vous possédiez cette baguette, lorsque l'on sait que l'homme qui possède sa jumelle n'est autre que celui qui vous a fait votre si célèbre cicatrice»

Fin du chapitre 5: Une lettre très attendue

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Je voudrais remercier ma bêta universvendetta d'avoir si gentiment acceptée de me corriger mes chapitres.**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu^^. J'avoue avoir eu quelques difficultés avec les dialogues entres les personnages. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous répondrez au prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plus à la prochaine^^**

 **Publié le 07/05/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**


	6. Chapitre 6: Un voyage mouvementé

**Bonjour, bonjour voici enfin un nouveau chapitre qui est posté bien plus tard que ce que j'avais prévu. Encore merci pour les reviews, les mises en alerte ou encore en favoris. J'arrive pas à réaliser que vous êtes autant à suivre mon histoire c'est juste incroyable et je vous en remercie beaucoup! Je remercie également ma bêta universvendetta qui me corrige toutes mes erreurs et qui s'entête malgré tout à essayer de me faire améliorer mon orthographe.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **winchesterer-23: Merci pour ta review. Pour la relation Draco-Harry ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà prévu de la faire évoluer, même si je ne préciserais pas jusqu'à quel point^^.**

 **Pims10: Moi aussi je trouvais que c'était une très bonne idée de prendre ainsi de l'argent aux Dursley. Je pense vraiment que ça leurs rends la monnaie de leurs pièces (sans mauvais jeu de mots)^^.**

 **MyFairLadyRose: Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'est pas la seule à être pourrie en orthographe lol. Mais j'avais déjà en tête de prendre une bêta et c'est maintenant chose faite. Pour Ali j'hésite encore, je ne sais même pas si nous allons le revoir dans cette fiction seul l'avenir nous le diras. Merci pour ta review, moi aussi je trouve que les bêta sont les meilleures^^.**

 **Alice Nagini Riddle: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, des reviews comme celle-ci sont toujours fortement appréciées par un(e) auteur(e) et lui donne encore plus de motivation pour écrire merci encore.**

 **Petit citation qui je trouve va très bien avec ma fiction:**

 **Pour trouver ton équilibre apprends à composer avec l'ombre et la lumière car l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.**

 **Je vous souhaites à tous une agréable lecture^^**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 6: Un voyage mouvementé

«Paroles»

Un mois était passé depuis ce fameux jour au Chemin de Traverse. Harry était installé à bord du Poudlard Express, et attendait patiemment que les élèves arrivent pour que le train puisse partir. Dés que l'horloge du quai sonna 11h00 le train démarra et finit par prendre de plus en plus de vitesse laissant derrière lui les parents venu accompagner leurs enfants pour une nouvelle rentrée scolaire.

Soufflant légèrement Harry se cala plus confortablement sur la banquette de son compartiment et sortit _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ de sa valise, bien qu'il l'avait déjà lu plusieurs fois il tenait à relire certains passages notamment celui de la répartition qui n'était pas clairement expliqué dans le livre. Certainement pour garder un certain mystère sur les traditions de l'école.

Alors qu'il allait ranger son livre pour en prendre un sur les ingrédients de potions les plus courants, Harry entendit un faible tapotement sur la porte de son compartiment. N'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, il se leva et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Un garçon se tenait derrière celle-ci et était visiblement soulagé qu'Harry lui est ouvert, même si son soulagement n'était visible que dans ses yeux, son visage lui, ne reflétait aucune émotion.

«Bonjour» dit-il d'une voix douce «Je suis désolé de te déranger, pourrais-je m'installer dans ton compartiment s'il te plaît? Tous les autres sont pleins»

Harry regarda un instant le garçon d'apparence calme en face de lui. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux marrons qui tiraient légèrement sur le dorée et dépassait Harry d'une bonne tête.

Sans un mot, le Survivant laissa passer le garçon qui s'accouda sur la fenêtre en face de lui.

Harry referma la porte et retourna s'asseoir. Il prit son livre de potions et ignora délibérément son nouveau compagnon de voyage. Celui-ci en revanche ne se gêna pas pour regarder Harry. Ses yeux qui semblaient perdu dans le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre, n'avaient de cesse de dériver sur lui.

Il faut dire que malgré sa petite taille Harry avait un charme presque hypnotique. Il avait revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard, qui ne portait pour le moment aucun blason. Ses cheveux étaient laissés libre et tombaient doucement le long de son dos, leurs extrémités restant perpétuellement décoiffés lui donnait un petit air négligé très attirant. Sa peau était légèrement dorée et son visage, maintenant débarrassé de toute lunette, révélait ses traits fins et ses lèvres délicatement rosées. Mais ce qui lui conférait un charme certain c'était ses yeux d'un vert émeraude ensorcelant.

Se sentant épié, Harry releva la tête et croisa le regard marron-dorée de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci se voyant découvert détourna le regard et le reporta sur le paysage qui défilait, une légère rougeur apparente sur ses joues. Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture. Malheureusement il ne put se concentrer sur celle-ci bien longtemps. Le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée lui fit relever la tête brusquement.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une jeune fille qui haletait bruyamment, son visage écarlate était entouré par une épaisse crinière de cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard dépourvue du moindre blason, ses yeux marrons chocolat ne cessait de naviguer d'un garçon à un autre.

«Vous n'avez pas vu un crapaud?» demanda t-elle «Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville, je crois, a perdu le sien»

Harry haussa un sourcil et observa la jeune fille qui avez interrompu aussi brutalement sa lecture ainsi que l'ambiance calme et paisible du compartiment. L'autre garçon, lui la regardait juste avec son visage dénué d'expression.

«Alors!» insista t-elle «Avez-vous vu un crapaud oui ou non?»

«Non» répondit finalement Harry pressé de se débarrasser de cette fille et de ses manières si brusques.

Elle reporta son regard sur Harry et sembla enfin se décider à s'en aller qu'en elle remarqua le livre de potion qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. Aussitôt elle s'approcha de lui et pointa du doigt l'ouvrage en commençant à parler de façon ininterrompue et surexcitée.

«C'est un livre de potion que tu as là? Fais moi voir!» dit-elle en arrachant brusquement le livre des mains d'un Harry déconcerté. « _Les mille et un ingrédients les plus courants_ » lut-elle à voix haute «Mais ce livre n'est pas sur la liste, dis moi tu n'essayerais pas de prendre de l'avance sur le programme?» et elle enchaîna sans attendre de réponse «Je te comprends, j'ai moi-même lu tous les livres de 1er année, j'espère que ça sera suffisant. A cause de cela les filles de mon compartiment on dit que j'irais forcément à Serdaigle, mais je compte bien aller à Gryffondor. Et vous où comptez-vous aller? Oh bien sur toutes les maisons sont bien même si je ne souhaiterais pour rien au monde être répartie à Serpentard, cette maison est réputée pour former tous les prochains mages noirs, et c'est également à Serpentard que Vous-Savez-Qui à fait ses études, pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute que cette maison n'est pas fréquentable» continua t-elle «Au fait, je pourrais t'emprunter ton livre, je ne l'ai pas encore lu et ça me serais sûrement d'une grande aide en cours de potion?»

«Certainement pas» lui dit Harry son regard encré dans celui de la jeune sorcière.

«Quoi?!» s'écria t-elle «Et pourquoi donc ne voudrais-tu pas me le prêter, tu n'es qu'un égoïste! Au lieu de le garder juste pour toi, tu pourrais au moins en faire profiter d'autres qui pourrait certainement en tirer un meilleur profit que toi!»

Harry se leva excédé «Non mais franchement c'est toi qui dit ça!» s'exclama t-il «Tu es mal placée pour parler, tu débarque ici brusquement sans la moindre politesse et tu te mets à nous harceler avec tes questions sans même te présenter! De plus tu m'arraches des mains un livre qui ne t'appartient même pas et tu commences à nous parler de toi, et dénigre l'une des maisons de Poudlard en te basant sur des stupides préjugés. Pour finir tu me demandes mon livre et, lorsque j'ai l'audace de refuser de te le prêter, tu m'insultes et critiques mon intelligence en insinuant que ce livre profiterait beaucoup plus à d'autres personnes que moi! Alors je te certifie que je ne prêterais jamais aucun de mes livres à une sans gêne comme toi!» déclara Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la porte du compartiment qu'il ouvrit dans la très net intention de la congédier.

Voyant cela la jeune fille, le visage encore plus rouge qu'à son arrivée, laissa le livre sur la banquette et sortit d'un pas qui se voulait digne sans leurs accorder un seul regard.

Harry referma la porte et repartit s'asseoir, l'esprit irrité par cette jeune impertinente sans aucune manière. Il reprit son livre de potion, quand il entendit un très léger toussotement venant de son mystérieux compagnon de voyage qui le fixait avec intérêt.

«Qui a t-il?» demanda Harry perturbé par l'humeur étrange du garçon.

«Rien» répondit-il après un nouveau moment de silence «Je voulais juste te remercier de ne pas l'avoir laissé dénigrer ainsi la maison Serpentard, cela m'a vraiment surpris surtout venant de toi»

«De moi?» répéta Harry qui ne voyais pas du tout où l'autre voulait en venir.

«Oui bien sûr, de toutes les personnes que je connais jamais je n'aurait pensé qu'Harry Potter aurait ainsi défendu l'honneur de Serpentard, la maison réputée pour être celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres»

Harry se crispa, comment ce garçon inconnu avait-il réussi à deviner son identité alors qu'aucune allusion à son nom ou même à son histoire n'avait été faite. Plissant les yeux il observa suspicieusement ce jeune sorcier qui de toute évidence était bien plus perspicace qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord.

«Excuse-moi, je manque de politesse je m'appelle Théodore Nott» dit-il tout en lui tendant la main.

«Harry Potter» répondit le Survivant, acceptant par la même occasion la poignet de main «Alors qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi?»

Théodore esquissa un sourire amusé «Ton anneau d'héritier» désigna t-il «Pour un Sang-Pur il est très facile de reconnaître ce genre de blason, bien que je l'avoue sans cela je n'aurais jamais pu deviner qui tu étais»

Harry observa le sourire de Théodore et sourit à son tour. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait passer une émotion sur le visage du Sang-Pur.

Le voyage se passa sans autre incident notable. Harry attendit la fin du trajet qui le menait à Poudlard en discutant avec son nouveau compagnon et en mangeant tous les Chocogrenouilles qu'il avait put acheter à la vendeuse. C'est à dire tous ceux du chariot qu'il avait dévalisé sous les yeux étonnés de Théodore, qui se révéla être de conversation fort agréable et doté d'une vive intelligence. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas être de nature très bavarde et préférait rester dans son coin à observer. Harry aima à penser qu'il ferait un bon ami, son côté calme et discret lui semblait très reposant.

Enfin lorsque la clarté du soleil laissa sa place à l'obscurité de la nuit, le train ralentit puis s'arrêta et une voix demanda à tous les élèves de descendre du Poudlard Express.

«Les premières année, par ici!» entendirent-ils crier une fois descendu du train.

En frissonnant, ils se dirigèrent vers le très grand homme qui les avaient interpellés. Quand il fût à une distance raisonnable de l'homme, Harry se rendit compte que le mot grand était bien loin d'être le bon adjectif pour qualifier cet homme. En effet celui-ci était gigantesque, son manteau qui semblait être fait de grosses fourrures et ses cheveux hirsutes aussi noir que la nuit le faisait passer pour un homme des cavernes. Il tenait dans une de ses mains, aussi grosse qu'un capuchon de poubelle, une énorme lanterne.

Une fois qu'il fût assuré que tous les première année étaient bien présent, il les fit passer par un chemin boueux et glissant. L'obscurité rendait le chemin peu sûr, et Harry du si reprendre à plusieurs fois pour éviter de tomber lamentablement à cause des cailloux ou encore de la boue. Agacé, il finit par sans remettre à Théodore qui ne semblait n'avoir aucun problème à se diriger malgré l'obscurité ambiante.

«Au prochain tournant, vous pourrez apercevoir Poudlard» leurs annonça le géant qui les devançaient de plusieurs mètres.

Il y eut soudain une série de murmures excités, lorsque arrivés sur la rive d'un immense lac noir où se reflétaient les étoiles. Les élèves purent enfin apercevoir le mythique château qui faisait office d'école de sorcellerie. Il était fièrement dressé de l'autre côté du lac, et possédait des grandes tours tellement hautes que l'on n'en voyait pas la pointe, et le seul côté visible du bâtiment à cette distance était envahie de fenêtres qui semblaient vouloir éclipser toutes les étoiles de cette nuit magique.

«Pas plus de quatre par barque» annonça l'homme, tout en ce plaçant lui-même dans une embarcation.

Harry embarqua avec Théodore ainsi qu'un autre garçon et une fille dont-il ignorait le prénom.

Dés que tous le monde fût installés, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau en un même mouvement.

La traversée semblât extrêmement courte à Harry comme aux autres élèves tellement fascinés par Poudlard, que le géant du les interpeller plusieurs fois pour réussir à les faire sortir des barques ainsi que de leurs état rêveur.

L'homme leurs fit encore monter de nombreux escaliers, arrivé devant une immense porte de chêne, il vérifia encore une fois qu'aucun des élèves n'avait disparu en cours de route. Et frappa trois grands coups sur la porte du château.

Fin du chapitre 6: Un voyage mouvementé

 **Corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu^^, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me faire part de vos impressions. Je vous répondrais au prochain chapitre.**

 **A la prochaine^^**

 **Publié le 27/05/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**


	7. Chapitre 7: La Répartition

**Bonjour à tous, voici donc le chapitre tant attendu de la Répartition. Avant toute chose, je voudrez vous dire un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, et également pour vos mises en alerte ou/et en favoris qui ont littéralement doublés. Cela m'a vraiment aidée à vous donner le meilleur, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira il ma donné un peu de mal mais je suis très satisfaite du résultat, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre 8, je m'excuse réellement, mais ayant mon Bac je préfère réviser à fond pour l'obtenir. Je vous promet tous de même de faire des efforts pour qu'il ne soit pas posté trop tard.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire au reviews:**

 **Pims10:** **Il est sûr qu'après cette première rencontre je doute fort qu'ils soient amis. En même temps Hermione n'a pas fait une très bonne impression dès le départ.**

 **winchesterer-23:** **J'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette scène, surtout la répartie d'Harry. Pour Théodore je le trouve très mignon, il deviendra certainement un grand ami pour Harry.**

 **Alice Nagini Riddle:** **Merci beaucoup, cela fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'une fic est aimée. Pour la suite j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plairas.**

 **sunakotaji:** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, cela m'encourage vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.**

 **melu49:** **Merci à toi d'avoir posté une review, et oui voici les première rencontres d'Harry. A ça grandit tellement vite (snif)^^**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Félicitation si tu avais deviné(e) pour Théo, et merci d'avoir lu mes chapitres. Pour le tuteur magique, ça sera pour plus tard, de même pour Dumbledore. Ça ne serais pas drôle si tout arrivait d'un seul coup. Et oui Hermione a été vraiment infect.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Oui! Ryry est trop mignon! (les yeux pleins d'étoiles)^^**

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde:** **Merci cela m'encourage beaucoup, j'espère que ton avis resteras le même pour ce chapitre.**

 **nekokirei:** **Merci Neko-chan, moi aussi j'adore^^.**

 **Elaen:** **Heureuse que cette fic te plaise, j'adore mettre des détails je trouve que ça rend l'histoire plus réel, et la rend encore plus magique qu'elle ne l'aie déjà.**

 **Charlene:** **Tu as dévoré(e) ma fiction, étrange enfin bref. Merci pour ta review, pour les réaction, cela seras pour un autre chapitre en attendant je t'invite à lire celui-ci, après si tu veux le dévorer c'est ton idée^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup lorsque Harry est intelligent, perspicace et en pleine possession de ses moyens.**

 **Yumoyabia: Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise. Pour la maison d'Harry tu le sauras dans ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 7: La Répartition

«Paroles»

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, une femme dotée de traits sévère et de cheveux noirs aux nombreux reflets gris relevées en un chignon serré, leur demanda de la suivre. Ce que les élèves s'empressèrent de faire, perturbés par l'apparence stricte de cette sorcière. Elle les emmena dans une petite salle et recommanda aux premières années de l'attendre quelques instants, et de soigner leurs tenues pour certains.

Dés qu'elle fût partit, de nombreux murmures excités et angoissés s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la salle d'attente. Bon nombre d'élèves spéculaient sur le mode de répartition de Poudlard, cela allait du simple test de connaissance au combat avec un troll des montagnes.

Harry esquissa un sourire en entendant la jeune fille, qui les avaient dérangée dans le train Théodore et lui, réciter à toute vitesse tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait.

Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'elle semblait avoir une petite longueur d'avance sur le reste des élèves présent ici, il n'avouerait jamais être légèrement impressionné par ses connaissances. Cela serait lui accorder trop d'importance, et cette petite prétentieuse en profiterait bien trop.

En parlant de prétention, Harry avait bien remarqué le garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui se tenait à l'écart des autres élèves, entourés par deux colosses à la mine patibulaire. Ses yeux ne cessaient de naviguer d'un élèves à un autre, comme s'il essayait de retrouver quelqu'un parmi la foule. Lorsque son regard argenté croisa celui vert émeraude de Harry, il fronça les sourcils et lentement se dégagea du mur auquel il était adossé et commença à marcher jusqu'à lui. Mais, alors qu'ils n'étaient séparés que par un petit groupe d'élèves, la sorcière qui les avaient accompagnés revint et, après avoir obtenue l'attention de tous, commença un discours de bienvenue.

«Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le professeur McGonagall et je serais l'une de vos enseignante durant la plupart de votre scolarité dans cette école. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formées au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre scolarité à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, en revanche à chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère sincèrement que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition va dès à présent commencer en présence de tous les élèves de l'école.»

Dés la fin de son discours le professeur McGonagall conduisit les élèves devant une immense porte qui s'ouvrit soudain en grand pour les laisser entrer.

Harry tout comme bon nombre d'élèves, fût aussitôt subjugués par la beauté des lieux. La Grande Salle portait, en effet, très bien son nom. Elle était composées de cinq tables dont quatre placées parallèlement au milieux de la salle, où tous les autres élèves de l'école était assis selon leur maison et attendaient patiemment que la Répartition commence. Au fond de la salle placée perpendiculairement aux tables des maisons, siégeait la table des professeurs qui observaient méticuleusement les jeunes élèves qui venaient de faire leur entrée. Mais ce qui rendait cette salle magique était son plafond qui représentait à merveille la nuit d'encre parsemée d'étoiles que l'ont pouvait apercevoir à travers les grandes fenêtres de la salle. Pour peu Harry aurait pensé être à la belle étoile, il avait bien sûr lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ le paragraphe décrivant la Grande Salle mais celui-ci était bien loin de lui rendre justice tellement celle-ci était majestueuse. Soudain une image du Grand Hall de Gringotts lui passa à l'esprit, et il ne put que sourire devant ces deux salles si différentes dans leurs utilités mais qui pourraient être sœurs dans la beauté.

Le professeur McGonagall se plaça à droite d'un petit tabouret en bois et fit signe aux premières années de stopper leur avancer. Alors que le silence s'installait dans la Grande Salle, une voix s'éleva soudain de ce qui ressemblait à un vieux tas de chiffon disposé sur le tabouret en face d'eux.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'formes, les chapeaux splendides_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi._

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi dons sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueilleras peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant!_

Des applaudissements éclatèrent de part et d'autre de la salle, alors que le Choixpeau s'inclinait devant chacune des tables des maisons.

Harry se contenta de regarder longuement l'artefact qui, selon toute vraisemblance, allait bientôt le repartir.

Détournant le regard du Choixpeau il s'aperçut que, même si la plupart des visages de ses condisciples étaient ébahis devant le mode de répartition, d'autres encore étaient sans expressions et paraissaient juste ennuyés. Parmi ces visages qui ne trahissaient aucune surprise, il y avaient notamment quelques jeunes filles juste devant Harry, un métis placé à la gauche du rang grossier que formait les première année, ou encore l'héritier Malfoy. Même Théodore ne semblait pas surprit, il avait remis son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage et aucune lueur de surprise ne pouvait se discerner dans son regard sans expression. C'est alors que Harry comprit, toutes les personnes qui n'étaient guère étonnés par l'apparition d'un chapeau pour seul juge de la Répartition, montraient juste un air détachés comme s'il savaient déjà ce qui les attendaient en rentrant dans la Grande Salle. _Des Sang-Purs_ pensa Harry. Nul doute que ces enfants qui vivaient dans le monde magique depuis leur naissance, étaient au courant des traditions de Poudlard.

Reportant son attention sur le professeur McGonagall qui déroulait un long rouleau de parchemin, Harry se demanda si lui aussi aurait put connaître la méthode de Répartition de l'école de sorcellerie s'il avait grandi dans une famille de sorciers et non chez les Dursley. Songeant aux immenses connaissances qu'il aurait put acquérir en étant élevé parmi les sorciers, Harry eu une montée de colère envers Albus Dumbledore, qui une fois de plus était à l'origine de cette injustice.

Alors qu'Harry se questionnait sur l'injustice de sa situation, la Répartition, elle continuait. En effet, une bonne majorité des élèves avait été réparti dont entre autre, Draco Malfoy à Serpentard, la jeune fille sans manière à Gryffondor et à la surprise d'Harry, Théodore qui avait visiblement été répartis à Serpentard sans qu'il ne sans aperçoive. Le professeur McGonagall en étaient maintenant à la lettre P, et alors qu'Harry voyait des jumelles êtres répartis dans des maisons différentes, il eut le pressentiment qu'il serait le prochain élèves à être appelé. Il entendait déjà les rumeurs et les murmures excités qu'engendrerait inévitablement l'appel de son nom.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le professeur McGonagall appela un peu plus fort que nécessaire un «Harry Potter» retentissant.

Alors qu'il avançait vers le tabouret, Harry entendit et même vit avec une certaine irritation, plusieurs élèves chuchoter furieusement entre eux tout en le montrant du doigt d'une manière bien peu discrète. Ce fût la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que le Choixpeau ne lui soit posé sur la tête obscurcissant son champs de vision.

«Hum, difficile» murmura une voix à son oreille «Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu d'esprit comme le tien Harry Potter»

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Harry préféra attendre patiemment que le Choixpeau finisse d'analyser son esprit pour le répartir.

«Alors voyons ce que nous avons là» reprit l'entité magique «Hum, je vois une grande soif de connaissance cela irait très bien pour Serdaigle, on peut déjà exclure Poufsouffle cette maison ne t'apporterait rien, et Gryffondor non plus intéressant, très intéressant, et bien mon jeune ami il ne reste plus que Serdaigle et Serpentard, bien que le choix soit des plus évident compte tenu de ton ambition sans aucune mesure»

«SERPENTARD» cria le Choipeaux

Harry relâcha la tension qu'il avait inconsciemment maintenu, et partit rejoindre sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements étonnés des élèves.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Théodore, qui s'était décalé pour lui faire de la place, Harry surprit bon nombre de regards incertains et pour le moins surpris sur sa personne venant des Serpentard mais aussi de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou encore de Gryffondor. Il fût encore plus étonné, en interceptant des regards déçu, en colère et même dégoûtés de la part de ces derniers.

Ce n'est que lorsque Théodore lui mit un discret coup de coude dans les côtes, qu'il s'aperçut que le repas était servis, alors que le professeur McGonagall allait ranger le tabouret et le Choixpeau après que le dernier élève, Blaise Zabini, est été réparti à Serpentard.

Tandis que les autres élèves se servaient généreusement dans les différents plats mis à leurs dispositions, l'héritier Potter se contenta de les regarder, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement pour mettre quelque chose dans son assiette.

Voyant cela, une fille assise juste en face de lui avec de long cheveux noirs et des yeux très sombres lui demanda.

«Excuse-moi, tu es Harry Potter n'est-ce pas?»

«Effectivement» répondit Harry

«Enchanté je suis Daphné Greengrass, est-ce que je peux te poser une question?»

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, attendant la question de la jeune fille.

«Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas?»

Harry fût surpris par cette simple question, bien qu'il essaya par tous les moyens de ne pas le montrer. Il s'attendait bien évidemment à des questions sur son nom, sa célébrité... Mais en aucun cas à une question traitant de l'alimentation!

«Eh bien» répondit-il après un bref moment d'hésitation «Je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de manger maintenant»

A côté de lui un léger toussotement se fit entendre «Dis plutôt que tu ne peux rien avaler après tout les Chocogrenouilles que tu as mangé dans le train» dit malicieusement Théodore.

«Ce n'est pas vrai!» protesta Harry «J'ai juste dit que je n'avais pas très faim, c'est tout»

«Mais bien sûr» répondit Théodore

En face d'eux, Daphné Greengrass observait avec stupeur la scène pour le moins étrange qui se produisait devant-elle. Qui aurait bien put penser que Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter celui qui avait soit-disant vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a de cela bientôt 10 ans, soit assis à la table des Serpentard et discutait le plus calmement du monde avec Théodore Nott. Et que ledit Théodore Nott lui répondait normalement, alors que les seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui au rares réunions de Sang-Purs auquel il avait bien voulut assister, était un garçon renfermé, qui ne répondait que lorsque l'on l'interrogeait et qui ne se mélangeait pas à eux. Il restait le plus souvent possible dans son coin, sans adresser la parole à personne.

Ce n'est que lorsque les desserts apparurent que Harry daigna enfin remplir son assiette qui était resté intouchée depuis le début du repas. Sous les yeux consternés de Daphné et de Théodore, Harry se servit généreusement de nombreuses part de gâteau au chocolat. Et comme si de rien n'était, se mit à les manger les unes après les autres.

«Je croyais que tu n'avais pas très faim» remarqua Théodore, alors qu'Harry finissait de manger sa deuxième part de fondant au chocolat et se mettait à lécher ses doigts avec application.

«J'ai dit que je n'avais pas très faim maintenant, pas que je ne compter pas manger du repas» répondit Harry tout en prenant une part de tarte à la mélasse.

«Ôtes-moi d'un doute» dit Théodore «Ne me dis pas que tu as fait exprès de ne rien manger de tout le repas pour pouvoir manger le dessert?»

«Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles» répondit l'héritier Potter avec une moue bien trop innocente pour quel soit vraie.

Nott souffla de lassitude, et regarda son nouveau camarade finir de déguster sa part de tarte à la mélasse.

Harry eut juste le temps de reprendre une part de gâteau, avant que la nourriture ne disparaissent, à son plus grand mécontentement, et que le professeur Dumbledore ne se lève pour faire son discours.

«Mes chers élèves, à présents que nos estomac sont bien remplis par cette succulente nourriture, je vais maintenant vous énoncez quelques points du règlement intérieur. J'informe donc les premières années, et je rappel aux anciens que la forêt interdite qui borde le collège est comme son nom l'indique formellement interdite, et ce à tous les élèves» son regard s'attarda à la table des Gryffondor où deux rouquins identiques lui répondirent par des sourires malicieux «M. Rusard, le concierge m'a également demandé de vous rappeler, que toutes manifestation de magie dans les couloirs est prohibés, quant à la liste des objets ensorcelés non-autorisés, elle se trouve sur la porte de son bureau. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine, les élèves intéressés devront prendre contact auprès de Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances»

La salle était plongée dans un silence pesant après l'annonce du professeur Dumbledore. Harry, lui, regardait juste Dumbledore comme s'il était l'homme le plus fou du monde, ce qu'il ne doutait pas qu'il soit.

«Bien, et maintenant si nous chantions l'hymne du collège avant d'aller nous coucher» s'exclama avec enthousiasme Dumbledore.

Et il agita sa baguette où des notes de musiques se dispersèrent dans la Grande Salle, avant que quiconque n'est eu le temps de protester.

Tous les élèves se mirent aussitôt à chanter, chacun à un rythme différent. Harry quant à lui se boucha les oreilles et tout comme le reste de sa maison observa la multitude d'élèves s'égosiller sur cette chanson pour le moins ridicule. Dés qu'elle fût finie, les Serpentard se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux pour se rendre dans leur salle commune, les premières années escortés par leur préfets.

Arrivé devant un mur sombre des cachots, la préfète prononça le mot de passe et les premières années s'engouffrèrent tous dans la salle.

Celle-ci malgré qu'elle soit située dans les cachots était étonnamment lumineuse, de grandes fenêtres par où on voyait passer une multitude de poissons firent comprendre à Harry quand réalité ils étaient sous le lac! Les murs quant à eux étaient de couleurs verte avec de discrets serpents argentés, la salle était remplie de fauteuils en cuir noir à l'air très confortable et de multiples tables de travailles. Des petites bibliothèque étaient aussi visible ici et là. Enfin une grande cheminée, entourée par de nombreux fauteuils, réchauffait agréablement la salle.

Après une courte explications des préfets sur le système des dortoirs, les première année partirent se coucher. Et, lorsque Harry se retrouva allongé dans la chaleur de son lit, il ne put que penser qu'enfin il été à la maison.

Fin du chapitre 7: La Répartition

 **Merci à ma bêta universvendetta pour avoir corrigée ce chapitre, et merci à vous d'avoir lu.**

 **Alors ce chapitre ne vous a t-il pas donné l'envie de relire ou lire même revoir ou voir Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, pour ma part j'avoue que si. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires! Je vous répondrais au prochain chapitre. Pour le discours du professeur McGonagall ou bien le chanson du Choixpeau, ils sont tiré tout droit du livre Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Merci d'avoir lut, à la prochaine bye^^.**

 **Publié le 11/06/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**


	8. Chapitre 8: Première journée et refus

**Hey, bonjour à tous. Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous. Comme d'habitude je remercie ma bêta d'avoir corrigée ce chapitre, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et en favori. Et enfin, un remerciement dont je ne me lasse jamais, je vous remercies pour vos reviews qui son vraiment touchante et me donne une grande motivation. Merci à vous!^^**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde: Et voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience. J'espère que ce chapitre seras à la hauteur de tes espérances.^^**

 **Alice Nagini Riddle: A la fameuse rencontre Harry, Voldemort. Quand aura t-elle lieu? Eh bien je pense qu'elle ne vas pas tarder même si ça ne sera pas une «rencontre» à proprement parler. Bon je me tais et et laisse en plein suspense. Mwahaha (auteure sadique).**

 **winchesterer-23: Merci beaucoup^^.**

 **kimika su: Moi aussi ça m'a bien amusée, et j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire cette scène. Et voici la suite.**

 **Strormtrooper2: La réaction de Serverus sera pour le prochain chapitre. Pour les amis d'Harry tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure. Et oui j'avoue avoir également hésité entre Serdaigle et Serpentard pour Harry. Mais je trouve qu'il a définitivement sa place à Serpentard, du moins pour cette fiction.^^**

 **Mon Encre Rouge: Et voici la suuuuuuiiiiite!**

 **DidiineOokami: J'ai également beaucoup aimée le premier tome de cette saga légendaire. Et je suis aussi très triste qu'Alan Rickman nous as quittés (sniffe). Pour l'animal de compagnie d'Harry, il a déjà Hedwige. Mais j'avoue n'avoir pas trop pensée à ce qu'il est un autre animal de compagnie. Et oui Ryry aime le sucre et tout en finesse^^. Ryry Power! La rencontre Snape, Harry, aura lieu au prochain chapitre. Tu as dit que la saga ne s'était pas terminé comme tu l'aurais voulu. Que voyais tu comme fin?**

 **Yumoyabia: Tu as tout compris, je prévoyais vraiment qu'Harry et Théodore est une amitié fraternelle. Et oui Hermione est vraiment prétentieuse, peut-être une rivale pour Ryry? Draco et Harry? Amis? Gros suspense... Je te remercie d'aimer ma fic et sans plus attendre voici la suite^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous^^!**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 8: Première journée et refus

«Paroles»

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là pour son premier jour d'école, Harry eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son appartement mais à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, confortablement installé dans un bon lit à baldaquin moelleux aux couleurs de sa maison. Il expira un grand coup, et c'est avec joie qu'il se leva et alla se préparer discrètement dans la salle de bain attenante à son dortoir pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades.

Il en profita pour se prélasser un peu sous la douche, et dès qu'il fut habillé et coiffé, il sortit de la salle d'eau pour préparer son sac pour la journée. Malgré l'inconvénient que leurs emploi du temps ne leurs seraient distribués qu'au petit déjeuner, il voulait être préparé à toutes les éventualités.

En balayant du regard son dortoir, Harry fut à peine surpris de découvrir Théodore adossé au montant de son lit, qui lisait tranquillement un livre.

Alerté par le bruit des pas du brun, Théodore détacha son regard de son livre et adressa un vague signe de tête à Harry en guise de bonjour. Ce dernier lui rendit son salut, et commença à mettre ses livres de cours dans les divers compartiments de son sac d'école, heureusement équipé d'un sortilège d'allégement tandis que Théodore se levait à son tour pour se changer. Dés que celui-ci fût prêt, Harry ne demanda pas son reste et partit précipitamment en direction de la Grande Salle, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à la silhouette encore endormis de Draco Malfoy.

À peine avait-il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, qu'Harry alla rapidement s'installer à la table des Serpentard, dos aux élèves qui étaient déjà présents à cette heure matinal, et qui ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards inquisiteurs.

Pressé d'échapper à cette attention oppressante, Harry se dépêcha de manger, mais en gardant tout de même un minimum de retenu. Il attendit avec un énervement croissant que les Préfets reçoivent les emplois du temps et, lorsque ceux-ci eurent enfin les précieux parchemins en main, Harry partit directement à leurs rencontre pour demander son emploi du temps, ainsi que celui de Théodore qui l'avait suivit. Il regarda rapidement quels seraient ses cours de la journée, et interrogea un élève de sa maison sur l'emplacement des différentes salles de classes. Dés que son condisciple eut terminé son explication, non sans l'avoir regardé suspicieusement tout le long de la conversation. Harry attrapa son sac, remercia l'élève, et sortit de la Grande Salle au moment où un flot d'élèves arrivèrent en masse. Dont parmi eux ses compagnons de dortoir, quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui rejoignirent leurs tables où la plupart des élèves de leurs maisons été déjà attablés. Ainsi qu'un large troupeau d'élèves appartenant à Gryffondor qui se dépêchèrent de s'installer à leur table à grand renfort de cris et de bâillement tout en se jetant sur la nourriture.

Devant ce spectacle peu ragoutant, Harry préféra s'éclipser et se dirigea lentement au première étage où il savait qu'aurait lieu son premier cours de l'année à savoir la Métamorphose.

Arrivé devant ce qu'il supposait être sa salle de cours, d'après les explications que lui avait fournit le Serpentard, Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur et sortit son _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_.

S'asseyant en face de lui Théodore fit de même, et ils révisèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, annonçant ainsi le début des cours. Alors que le professeur McGonagall ouvrait la porte de sa salle, Harry et Théodore s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur bien vite suivit par le reste des premières année de Serpentard, ainsi que ceux de Gryffondor avec qui, ils avaient cours en commun. Dés que tous les élèves furent installés et que le silence fut complet, le professeur McGonagall tacha d'expliquer la complexité de sa matière.

«La Métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus»

Elle leurs fit ensuite une démonstration en changeant son bureau en cochon le regard étonnés et envieux des élèves.

Alors qu'elle leurs demandaient d'ouvrir leur livre de métamorphose au premier chapitre, un grand bruit se fit entendre. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement, allant par la même occasion percuter le mur avec violence.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement très essoufflés, se tenaient deux élèves dont un qui avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant qui jurait affreusement avec son visage écarlate, et l'autre qui faisait de gros effort pour reprendre sa respiration, possédait un visage un peu joufflu qui démontrait qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient enfin un semblant de respiration, le professeur McGonagall se dirigea rapidement vers eux, et leurs reprocha très vertement leurs retard ainsi que leurs tenues pour le moins débraillées. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le professeur de métamorphose leurs aient donnés un avertissement, que les deux perturbateurs purent rejoindre leur place une mine penaude et gênée clairement visible sur leur visage.

Entendant un ricanement moqueur venant de sa droite, Harry détourna le regard et vit Draco Malfoy pointer délibérément le rouquin, et se moquer de lui sans aucune finesse.

Détachant son regard de cette scène totalement inintéressante, le Survivant reporta son attention sur la directrice de Gryffondor qui expliquait comment changer une allumette en aiguille. Après avoir vue la théorie, les élèves passèrent bien vite à la pratique.

Cependant au bout de plusieurs essaies, Harry dût admettre que la tache était loin d'être simple, car alors qu'il murmurait la formule avec ferveur, son allumette refusait obstinément de se changer en aiguille. Expirant un grand coup pour garder son calme, Harry entreprit de prendre son livre de métamorphose au chapitre un et de regarder en détail les schémas représentant la transformation de l'allumette.

Reportant son attention sur celle-ci, il se concentra pour visualiser sa transformation et murmura le sort avec assurance. Regardant l'allumette, il eut un sourire victorieux en la voyant devenir grise, ainsi que sa pointe devenir incontestablement pointue.

Voyant cela, le professeur McGonagall le félicita et donna cinq points à Serpentard, non sans qu'il ne discerne une légère pointe de regret dans son regard. Les deux heures de métamorphose passèrent calmement, Harry révisant certain cours ainsi que Théodore qui avait réussi à transformer son allumette quelques minutes après Harry. Malheureusement il n'obtint pas de point pour sa métamorphose. La directrice-adjointe étant bien trop occupée à aider ses lions qu'elle ne fit pas la moindre attention à sa réussite. Le cours se termina sur un cri de victoire de la part d'Hermione Granger, la jeune fille sans manière qui les avaient abordées dans le train Théodore et lui, très fière d'elle même et exhibant à qui voulait la voir son allumette maintenant devenu aiguille. La professeure lui fit un sourire chaleureux et accorda dix points à Gryffondor.

La cloche sonna la fin du cour, et alors qu'il se dirigeait au deuxième étage pour son double cours de Sortilège, Harry ruminait toujours contre l'injustice dont avait fait preuve la directrice-adjointe.

Leurs second cours se passa très bien, le professeur Flitwick qui leurs enseignait les enchantements été en fait un nain. Il devait monter sur une pile de livres pour être à la même hauteur que ses élèves. Cette pile dont il faillit d'ailleurs tomber en poussant un couinement aigu, alors qu'il faisait l'appel et était arrivé au nom du Survivant. Harry se contenta juste de soupirer de lassitude, peu friand de toute cette attention envers sa personne.

Le professeur de sortilèges fit la même chose que le professeur McGonagall, à cela prêt qu'au lieu de pratiquer directement, les élèves apprirent la théorie tout en notant distraitement les explications de leur professeur, qui ne manqua pas de leur donné leur tout premier devoir, consistant à faire cent-vingt centimètre de parchemins pour le cours suivant sur le sortilège qu'ils avaient étudiés.

La journée passa donc calmement, après leurs repas les premières années terminèrent leurs journée avec botanique. Enseignée par Madame Chourave, directrice de la maison Poufsouffle, qui était une petite sorcière replète et gentille. Elle leurs parla de certaines plantes toutes en faisant des démonstrations. Les élèves prirent sagement des notes, bien qu'Harry songea qu'il ne serait jamais très brillant dans cette matière. Toutes ces plantes lui rappelant avec mauvais goût celle que la tante Pétunia l'obligeait à arroser et entretenir alors qu'un soleil de plomb lui brûlait le dos.

Les cours étant terminés pour les premières années, Harry profita de ses heures de libres avant le dîner pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, faire son devoir de sortilèges donné par le professeur Flitwick. Il prit le temps de mettre ses idées sur un brouillon, et organisa celui-ci puis recopia le tout proprement. Une fois satisfait du résultat, il quitta la bibliothèque et se fondit dans la masse bruyante d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il rejoignit Théodore à la table des Serpentard et mangea calmement tout en tentant d'ignorer les regards qu'il savait dirigés vers lui.

Une fois le dîner finit, il regagna la salle commune de Serpentard et se précipita dans son dortoir. Harry fût rejoint par un Théodore étonné qu'il est disparu aussi vite. Mais, alors que ce dernier allait lui demandait une explication, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand laissant entrer l'héritier Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Son regard argentée s'arrêta dans celui émeraude du Survivant, tout en se postant devant lui.

«Harry Potter» dit-il «Eh bien, jamais je n'aurais put pensé que le garçon que j'avais rencontré dans ce magasin de vêtements puisse être le grand Survivant»

Harry ne répondit pas au ton moqueur du blond et attendit que celui-ci poursuive.

«Dans tout les cas je suis fier que tu es été répartit à Serpentard, et te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre maison»

«Merci» répondit finalement Harry, de plus en plus suspicieux à l'égard de l'héritier Malfoy, qui semblait avoir totalement oublié la manière dont leurs première rencontre s'était soldé.

«Je suis venu te proposer mon soutient» reprit Draco «Il est normal que je t'aide à t'adapter ici, et puisse te présenter à des personnes qui te serait bénéfique à côtoyer. Et dont la conversation serait bien plus distrayante qu'un perpétuel silence» finit-il tout en jetant à Théodore un coup d'œil significatif.

Il reporta ensuite son regard sur Harry et lui fit un mince sourire tout en lui tendant la main.

Harry bien décidé à garder son calme et à terminer cette conversation déplaisante au plus vite répondit d'une voix froide «Je te remercie pour ta proposition, néanmoins je me vois contraint de la refuser» Et il enchaîna en voyant lentement le sourire du blond ainsi que sa main retomber «Il se trouve que j'apprécie le silence, et jusque là je n'aie eu besoin de personne pour m'adapter ici, et j'espère bien que ça va continuer comme ça. Ensuite tu m'as propose de me présenter des personnes qui seraient bénéfique d'avoir dans mon entourage, et dont la conversation serait pertinente, mais excuse moi, mais je doute fort que les personnes que tu fréquente puisse tenir une conversation, lorsque l'on voit tes deux gardes du corps personnel»

«Tu refuse ma proposition?» demanda Malfoy avec une grimace sur le visage qui suggérait qu'il avait but de l'acide.

«C'est exact» répondit Harry d'une voix neutre.

Après un petit silence, l'héritier Malfoy se rendant compte de son échec, tourna les talons et quitta rageusement le dortoir.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et la referma calmement. Il prit ensuite son bas de pyjama avec lequel il dormait et partit dans la salle de bain se préparer pour la nuit.

Une fois sortit, il trouva Théodore qui l'attendait au milieu de la pièce, ses affaires de nuit dans ses mains.

Il l'ignora et passa devant lui pour rejoindre son lit. Confortablement installé, et sentant toujours le regard de Théodore sur lui, il l'enjoignit à s'exprimer.

«Vas y dis moi ce que tu as à dire» dit le Survivant

«Pourquoi as-tu refusé sa proposition?» demanda t-il de sa voix calme, même si une légère trace de curiosité pouvait si faire entendre.

Harry hésita mais répondit tout de même «Je l'avais déjà rencontrer une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'avoue l'avoir trouvé légèrement agaçant, et très prétentieux. Lorsqu'il m'a dit comment il s'appelait j'ai été curieux de le connaître, mais j'ai bien vite été déçu. Il avait un ton tellement moqueur et hautain et se croyait si supérieur. On ne peut pas dire que l'on se soit quittés en très bon termes» sourit Harry en se rappelant la tête du blond lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de lui. «Mais même avec cela en tête, j'ai continué à espérer qu'il change même un peu de comportement en arrivant à Poudlard. Mais une fois encore j'ai été déçu» fixant son regard dans celui de Théodore il reprit «Je préfère nettement mieux ta compagnie et celle du silence, que de tous ces fils à papa présomptueux et arrogants»

Théodore le regarda longuement réfléchissant à ces paroles «Et...» dit-il d'une voix hésitante «Compte tu lui laisser une chance?»

Harry prit le temps de répondre «Je ne sais pas, j'avoue que j'aurais peut-être bien aimé être ami avec lui. Mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il arrête de jouer au gamin pourri gâté et qu'il commence à grandir» finit Harry avec une légère touche de regret dans la voix.

«Si j'étais toi je ferais attention, les apparences sont souvent trompeuses» lui dit Théodore

«Et que sais-tu des apparences?» demanda l'héritier Potter

«Bien plus que tu ne le crois» répondit-il d'une voix lointaine et tintée de tristesse.

Fin du chapitre 8: Première journée et refus

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Et voici enfin l'explication Harry, Draco. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Alors que pensez-vous de mon Ryry? Si tout se passe bien la rencontre Snape, Harry aura lieu au prochain chapitre. Dites-moi votre ressenti sur ce chapitre.**

 **Cher lecteurs, je vous dis à la prochaine...**

 **Publié le 28/06/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**


	9. Chapitre 9: Cours de potions et de vol

**B** **onjour, bonjour voici un nouveau chapitre qui est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écris. Nous avons dépassés les 50 reviews merci à vous, vous êtes géniaux! Je** **félic** **ite également ma très** **chère bêta** **, universvendetta pour son bac. Tu l'as eu ma grande félicitation, je suis fière de toi!^^. J'éspère que ce chapitre vous** **plaira** **, il concerne la rencontre très attendu du professeur Snape,** **et** **de Harry. Merci à vous pour votre soutien et vos reviews, elles représentent en quelques** **sortes** **mon «salaire» pour cette fiction et m'encourage vraiment à me dépasser!**

 **Merci infiniment pour votre soutien^^.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde:** **Merci à toi pour ta review^^. En** **espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également.**

 **Pims10:** **Et oui mais en même** **temps Snape non plus n'est pas très équitable. Et effectivement je pense qu'Hermione peut devenir une prétentieuse.**

 **Lilireyna:** **Merci** **!**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Moi aussi je pense que Draco mérite une chance, mais pour cela il faudrait qu'il grandisse un peu m** **e** **ntalement. Et je trouve également que Harry et Théodore sont trop mignons^^.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Tu as tout compris il faut se méfier des apparences. Il est vrai que j'ai trouvée le couple Harry-Ginny comme un remake des parents d'Harry. Franchement il la** **connait depuis plusieurs années et soudain pouf il tombe amoureux, il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça louche? Ensuite ça m'a vraiment saoulée que Harry se laisse faire tout le temps par Dumbledore, sans blague il lui a juste crier dessus pour la mort de Sirius et après stop c'est fini pfff. Sinon Harry est sensé être un sorcier puissant, mais monsieur ne fait rien pour améliorer son potentiel et laisse faire ses amis. Pour Snape je n'en parlerais pas ça m'a juste choquée, j'ai trouvée ça vraiment injuste. Le mec il est là depuis le début dans l'ombre, il aide tout le monde, et il finit comme ça. Sans commentaire.**

 **Mon Encre Rouge:** **Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre.**

 **Yumoyabia:** **Merci à toi, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de la réaction de Snape, qui je l'avoue est l'un personnage les plus complexe de la saga.**

 **Minimiste:** **Merci pour ta review, voici le premier cours de potions d'Harry, en espérant que ça réponde à tes attentes.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous!**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 9: Cours de potion et de vol

«Paroles»

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et de très bonne humeur, malgré l'incident de la soirée d'hier. Il voulut se lever pour se préparer pour cette journée qui s'annonçait selon lui excellente. Mais il se rendit compte, après avoir actionné la poignet, que la salle de bain était déjà prise. Et, au vu du seul autre lit dont les rideaux étaient ouvert dans le dortoir mis à part le sien, il comprit que c'était Théodore qui l'avait devancé. Haussant les épaules, Harry attendit que Théodore est finit en préparant ses affaires de cours. Une fois qu'il fût sortit, l'héritier Potter s'empressa de prendre sa place.

Dés que les deux compères furent fin prêt pour attaquer cette journée, ils quittèrent le dortoir, non sans avoir répondu au bonjour endormi que leurs avait adressé un de leurs camarades de chambrée qui tentait vainement de sortir de son lit.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, et commencèrent à manger tranquillement, bien que Théodore remarqua qu'Harry avait un sourire sur le visage. Intrigué, il lui demanda la raison d'un tel sourire, car malgré que celui-ci lui donnait un air enfantin assez mignon, il allait certainement passer pour un hypocrite s'il continuait.

«Tu as vu les cours que l'on a aujourd'hui?» demanda gaiement Harry

Théodore lui fit signe que non, et entreprit de sortir son emploi du temps de son sac pour savoir quels cours ils auraient de la journée.

Plissant les yeux il répondit «Histoire de la Magie, Sortilège et Potion»

«C'est exact» confirma le Survivant sans se départir de son sourire

«Et, c'est ça qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur?» demanda Nott incrédule.

«Sache Théo, que l'Histoire de la Magie est l'une de mes matières préférées, je dirais même que c'est ma matière de prédilection» dit Harry très sérieusement ne se rendant même pas compte du surnom utilisé «De même que je suis vraiment impatient d'assister à notre premier cours de Potions cette après-midi. D'autant plus que c'est le directeur de notre maison qui va nous enseigner. Et je rajouterais également qu'il est en plus le plus jeune Maître des Potions depuis des siècles» finit Harry tout en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

Théodore observa son compagnon qui, selon toute vraisemblance, semblait se nourrir exclusivement de chocolat. Il sourit en se rendant compte du surnom que son nouvel ami avait inconsciemment utilisé. Un surnom qui n'avait plus était utilisé depuis bien longtemps.

Voyant l'air perdu du Serpentard Harry l'interpella «Hum» fit Théodore sortant de ses pensées. Il vit la préoccupation sur le visage de l'héritier Potter, et se décida à passer à autre chose «Et bien, j'espère que ces cours seront à la hauteur de tes attentes» marmonna t-il.

Harry, pas dupe mais devinant qu'il essayait de changer de sujet, s'empressa d'acquiescer. Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner tranquillement et se rendirent à leur premier cour. À peine furent-ils arrivés dans la salle, qu'Harry se dépêcha de s'installer et de sortir ses affaires.

Tous les élèves étaient arrivés depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes et, alors qu'ils attendaient leur professeur, il y eut soudain de grands cris parmi les premières année de Poufsouffle avec qui les Serpentard partageaient le cours.

En effet, un fantôme venait tout juste de traverser le tableau de la salle de classe. Celui-ci annonça qu'il était le professeur Binns et, sans s'embarrasser des mines abasourdis et choquées de ses élèves, commença à parler d'une voix monocorde des grandes guerres gobeline.

Finalement au bout de deux longues heures, la cloche sonna enfin annonçant ainsi la fin du cours le plus soporifique de Poudlard.

Alors que la plupart des élèves s'empressaient de sortir, non sans que certains ne conservent une mine ensommeillée. Harry lui, qui non seulement était dans un état de colère grandissante mais aussi de grande déception, s'interrogeait sur ce cours qui selon lui méritait beaucoup plus le nom de farce.

Il devait bien l'admettre, il était vraiment déçu. Il est vrai qu'au début il avait trouvé ça amusant que se soit un fantôme qui leur enseigne, il pensait que justement cela aller amener beaucoup plus de connaissance et d'expertise. Qui plus est, il avait commencé son cours avec un sujet qui était loin d'être étranger pour Harry, les gobelins. Mais, plus il entendait ce professeur parler avec cette voix monocorde qui le caractérisait, plus il avait sentit son enthousiasme retomber.

Non seulement le professeur Binns semblait connaître très mal ce sujet, mais en plus il se permettait de dénigrer les gobelins en leurs donnant des noms ridicule et pour le moins absurde. Et après une heure à noter avec acharnement les anecdotes du fantôme ainsi que d'entendre parler d'Ulric le Follingue, Harry avait abandonné, et avait attendu avec impatience que le cours se termine.

Et il en était là, alors qu'il sortait ses affaires pour le cours de Sortilège, à s'interroger sur le pourquoi un professeur aussi incompétent se retrouvait à enseigner dans une école aussi prestigieuse que celle de Poudlard. Mais bien entendu avec un directeur comme Albus Dumbledore, il ne fallait sûrement pas se poser la question.

Le cours du professeur Flitwick permit à Harry de mettre un terme à ses interrogations, en effet le directeur de la maison de Serdaigle leur annonça après qu'ils aient tous rendu leur devoir, que celui-ci allait compter pour la moitié de la note et que l'autre allait se faire sous la forme d'une interrogation écrite, qu'il s'empressa de donner.

Après cette heure d'interrogation, qui avait semblé d'une faciliter déconcertante à Harry, il se rendit à la Grande Salle, ainsi que le reste des étudiants pour la pause du midi.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, Harry et Théodore se rendirent au cachot, attendant que le double cours de Potions avec le professeur Snape commence.

À peine la cloche annonçant 14h00 eut-elle finit de sonner, que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place au regard sombre du professeur qui les détaillait un à un.

Il se décala pour les laisser entrer, ce que les élèves s'empressèrent de faire dans un silence assourdissant. Et cela fût un miracle compte tenu qu'ils partageaient le cours avec les Gryffondor.

Le professeur referma la porte et, dans une envolée de cape noir, traversa la salle de classe pour allait se poster devant son bureau.

Son regard parcourra la classe et il commença à parler d'une voix doucereuse.

«Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je ne m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la Mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours»

Harry frissonna d'anticipation, il était subjugué par cet homme d'apparence si sombre, et qui dégageait une autorité naturelle. Nul doute que son directeur de maison connaissait parfaitement son sujet. Et au vu des visages des quelques élèves qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans la pénombre, il n'était pas le seul à être impatient de commencer.

Le professeur Snape fit ensuite l'appel dans le silence le plus complet. Il marqua une brève pause à son nom, et après l'avoir observé quelques instants d'un regard insondable, il reprit l'appel comme si de rien n'était.

«Finnigan!» s'exclama soudain le Maître des Potions «Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à de l'infusion d'armoise?»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un garçon blond portant l'écusson de Gryffondor, qui regardait partout autour de lui comme si la réponse pouvait soudainement apparaître en grosse lettre clignotante. Il finit par jeter un regard désespéré en direction d'Hermione Granger qui avait levé sa main à toute vitesse dés que le professeur avait finit de poser sa question.

Résigné, il finit par dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, et le professeur changea de cible.

«Londubat! Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard?»

Le garçon au visage joufflu commença à transpirer en jetant des regards terrifiés à la ronde. Finalement il baissa la tête dans l'espoir de ne plus voir le regard noir du Maître des Potions. Il marmonna d'une petite voix qu'il ne savait pas et tacha de se faire le plus petit possible.

«Navrant, très bien essayons une dernière fois. Weasley! Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup?» continua le directeur de Serpentard, ignorant délibérément Granger qui s'était levée et gardait obstinément le bras tendu.

Les oreilles du roux se colorèrent aussitôt de rouge de même que son visage. Néanmoins d'un air de défi il releva la tête et dit «Je ne sais pas monsieur, mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait, vous pourriez peut-être l'interroger?»

«Asseyez-vous et baissez votre main!» s'exclama alors le professeur à l'encontre de la Née-Moldue qui eut la décence de prendre un air gênée. «Vous n'avez même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir votre livre de potion avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas?» demanda t-il à l'ensemble des rouges et or «Décidément je constate que l'hypocrisie se déclare de plus en plus tôt chez les Gryffondor» finit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Les Serpentard ne se génèrent pas pour se moquer d'eux, et Harry esquissa malgré lui un petit sourire.

«Eh bien voyons maintenant si la réciproque est aussi valable dans ma maison» dit-il en se tournant vers Harry «M. Potter pourriez-vous répondre aux questions posées?» demanda t-il une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Harry fixa son professeur, se trompait-il où celui-ci essayait-il de le tester? Prenant une grande inspiration, il répondit «Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un puissant somnifère appelé la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitues un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Et la napel et le tue-loup sont en faite une seule et même plante également connu sous le nom d'aconit. D'où le nom d'aconit tue-loup»

«Cinq points pour Serpentard» annonça le professeur «Eh bien qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes!» sermonna t-il.

Après cette entrée en matière pour le moins particulière, les élèves passèrent le reste du cours à réaliser une potion contre les furoncles. Leur professeur avait noté les instructions au tableau d'un coup de baguette et, après que les élèves l'eurent retranscrit sur un morceau de parchemin, ils s'empressèrent d'aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaire à sa préparation.

Le directeur de Serpentard ne cessait de naviguer parmi les élèves, et les corrigeaient lorsqu'ils faisaient une erreur. Malgré toutes ses précautions un élève de Gryffondor, Neville Londubat, réussi tout de même à faire exploser son chaudron, son contenu lui maculant le visage. Le garçon couina de douleur alors que des furoncles commençaient à apparaître sur son visage et ses bras.

«Imbécile! J'avais pourtant bien précisez de retirer le chaudron du feu avant de mettre les épines de porc-épic!» apostropha le professeur Snape tout en faisant disparaître d'un grand geste de sa baguette, le contenu du chaudron qui se dispersait sur la table de l'étudiant. «Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Finnigan! Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie.»

Le garçon ne demanda pas son reste et sortit précipitamment de la salle de classe en emmenant son compagnon meurtrit avec lui.

Mis à part cet incident, le reste du court se termina sans autre catastrophe. Et c'est un Harry fier de lui qui sortit des cachots avec une potion parfaitement exécutée, et qui laissa son ténébreux professeur dans une profonde réflexion.

En effet, Severus Snape n'était pas le directeur de Serpentard pour rien. Dés qu'il avait su que le Sauveur du monde sorcier allait entamer sa première année à Poudlard, il avait été intrigué et bien qu'ayant fait serment de le protéger, il n'allait certainement pas se priver de rendre la vie impossible au fils de James Potter.

Mais, alors que le garçon était entré dans la Grande Salle avec le reste de ses condisciple de première année, attendant d'être réparti, il avait été étonné et même subjugué par cet étudiant. Alors qu'il c'était attendu à une copie conforme de son pire ennemi en miniature, il découvrit un enfant au visage doux et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude peu commun qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Ce même vert dont été pourvu les yeux de Lily Evans, celle qu'il considérait non seulement comme sa meilleure amie, mais également comme sa sœur.

Et alors que le garçon c'était avancé vers le Choipeaux, il avait été répartit à Serpentard, sa maison, celle dont-il était le directeur! Pendant un instant il avait cru à un cauchemar, c'était impossible aucun Potter n'était jamais allé à Serpentard.

Et pourtant cet enfant l'avait fait, non content d'avoir battu un mage noir à l'âge de seulement un an, le Survivant avait également mis un terme au fait qu'aucun Potter n'avait jamais été placés chez les verts et argents.

En bon Serpentard, Severus avait réfléchis. Bien qu'au départ il n'avait vu que des désavantages au fait que le fils de sa Némésis face partit de sa maison, bien vite la curiosité avait pris le dessus, et il s'était mis à penser aux avantages que pourrait apporter Harry Potter à la maison des serpents.

Mais avant cela Severus devait tester le gamin pour savoir s'il était digne de sa maison, ou un bon à rien comme son père. C'est pour cela que le Maître des Potions, après avoir interrogé ses stupides Gryffondor, c'était tourné vers l'héritier Potter et l'avait testé.

Oh bien-sûr, il avait pris un risque, le garçon aurait très bien put être aussi inculte que son paternel. Mais il avait le sentiment que cela n'était pas le cas. Le sentiment qu'Harry Potter n'avait rien à voir James Potter. Et il avait eu raison. Non seulement le Survivant avait répondu à chacune de ses questions, mais il avait également effectué une potion parfaite. Et, alors qu'il était allé refermer la porte de salle de classe, il eut un sourire ironique en pensant que James Potter devait certainement se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il était.

Le reste de la semaine se passa très bien, Harry était heureux à Poudlard, et il adorait ses cours. Mis à part l'Histoire de la Magie qui l'avait vraiment déçu.

Mais alors qu'il commençait sa deuxième semaine à l'école de sorcellerie, une annonce vint émoustiller les première année de l'école. En effet, une note avait été affichée dans toutes les salles communes annonçant les leçons de vol avec Madame Bibine, l'enseignante au yeux d'aigle.

Bien que la majorité des jeunes étudiants furent enchantés par cette perspective, dont surtout Draco Malfoy qui ne cessait de se vanter sur le fait qu'il avait fait la course avec un avion moldu. Beaucoup d'autres étaient terrifiés par ce cours en particulier les Nées-Moldus, qui n'étaient jamais montés sur un balai.

Le jour tant attendu arriva finalement, et c'est lors d'un beau mercredi ensoleillé que les première années de Serpentard ainsi que ceux de Gryffondor, se rendirent dans le parc où Madame Bibine les attendaient ainsi que plusieurs balais.

Alors que tous les élèves avaient leurs balais bien en main, leur professeur de vol passait dans les rangs en donnant des instructions pour qu'ils puissent se placer correctement sur l'objet volant.

A ses côté, Harry entendit Théodore grogner tout en enfourchant son balai. Harry esquissa un sourire. Son ami avait été particulièrement de mauvaise humeur cette semaine. A peine l'annonce des cours de vol eut-elle était déposée, que son camarade avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe. Il avait passé deux jours avec Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, et en été ressortit avec de longues cernes sous les yeux et une humeur exécrable.

Les élèves avaient tous enfourchés leur balai, mais avant que leur professeur n'est put leur donner le départ, un élève s'éleva dans les airs. Malgré les injonctions de madame Bibine pour qu'il redescende, le garçon se laissa lamentablement tomber au sol et atterrit dans un crac sinistre.

Leur enseignante diagnostiqua un poignet cassé et, alors qu'elle emmenait le maladroit à l'infirmerie, elle interdit à quiconque de monter sur un balai durant son absence.

Les élèves présent se rassemblèrent, et une joute verbal commença entre Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy, tous deux discutant du cas Londubat.

De son côté Harry était en train de s'interroger sur ce fameux garçon, à savoir s'il était né sous une mauvaise étoile, ou s'il attirait vraiment la malchance.

Un halètement le sortit de ses pensées et tournant la tête, il découvrit Théodore, qui était l'un des seul à avoir garder sa position de vol. Mais alors qu'il aurait du rester au sol, son balai s'élevait lentement dans les airs, et au vu du visage crispé de son ami, ce n'était pas de son fait.

Harry sauta pour essayer d'atteindre le balai mais celui-ci était déjà trop haut pour sa petite taille.

«Théo! Penche-toi pour redescendre!» lui cria t-il

«Que crois-tu que j'essaye de faire?» fut la réponse légèrement ironique et angoissé.

Leur échange avait attiré l'attention, mais alors que des élèves allaient chercher un professeur, Harry n'écoutant que la détresse dans la voix de son ami, enfourcha son balai et décolla.

La sensation était divine, il pouvait sentir l'air frais sur sa peau et ressentait un sentiment de liberté comme il n'en avait jamais connu.

Il voulu s'approcher au plus près de Théodore, mais il fût contraint de rester en retrait, alors que le balai de son camarade n'arrêtait pas de changer de direction.

Il appela son compagnon pour essayer de le hisser sur son balai, malheureusement alors que celui-ci lui tendait sa main, l'artefact volant fit une brusque embardé en désarçonnant Théodore.

Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir Harry plongea en piquet, sous les cris effrayés des élèves, ne voyant que son ami, il se colla le plus possible à son balai pour augmenter sa vitesse. Il eut un sentiment de soulagement alors qu'il agrippait la main de Théo à quelques mètres du sol et se servant de la vitesse, le hissa sur son balai.

Ils atterrirent délicatement le souffle court, et sans préavis Harry prit son ami dans ses bras.

«Ne me refait jamais ça!» murmura t-il à son oreille

Théodore eut un petit rire étranglé «Allons calme toi, grâce à moi ta réputation de Sauveur est confirmé»

Malgré sa phrase, Harry se détendit enfin en sentant que son ami lui rendait son étreinte. Malheureusement celle-ci ne dura pas.

«Potter!» cria une voix reconnaissable entre toute.

Se détachant l'un de l'autre, ils virent le professeur Snape arriver à grand pas. Lorsqu'il fût à leurs hauteur, il vérifia que Théodore n'avait rien et une fois cela fait, demanda à Harry de le suivre.

Celui-ci obéit, non sans une certaine appréhension en se rappelant les consignes de Madame Bibine sur l'interdiction de monter sur un balai durant son absence.

Le professeur Snape traversa plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une salle de cours, où il toqua et après plusieurs minutes en ressortit avec un garçon brun et bien battit portant l'écusson de Serpentard.

«Bien M. Potter» commença le maître des potions «Avant toute chose, je donne cinquante points à Serpentard pour le sauvetage de M. Nott»

Harry hocha la tête et remercia son professeur en attendant la suite.

«Je vous présente Marcus Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Je pense que vous allez beaucoup vous côtoyer à partir de maintenant»

Harry fronça les sourcils confus.

«C'est vrai que tu as fait un plongeon en piquet de vingt mètres?» Demanda soudain Marcus d'une voix bourru.

«Euh...» balbutia Harry «Je ne sais pas si c'était de vingt mètres, je l'ai juste fait pour sauver mon ami»

Le directeur de Serpentard et le capitaine de Quidditch se regardèrent, et après un moment de silence Snape déclara.

«Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Serpentard M. Potter»

Et alors que Marcus Flint expliquait à un Harry abasourdit son nouveau poste d'attrapeur, Severus lui se mit à penser que finalement avoir un Potter à Serpentard avait du bon.

Fin du chapitre 9: Cours de potion et de vol

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lut^^!Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé(e)s de ce chapitre? Pour ma part j'avoue en être très satisfaite, même si j'appréhendais également la réaction de Severus Snape qui est un personnage très complexe. Je le voyais bien essayer de tirer un maximum de bénéfice de la présence d'Harry dans sa maison. Aprés tout on est un Serpentard ou on ne l'ait pas. Laissez moi vos impressions dans les commentaires. Ils m'encouragent vraiment pour cette fiction et sont toujours très agréable à lire. Oh et une dernière chose, j'ai eu mon Bac!**

 **À** **la prochaine^^.**

 **Publié le 09/07/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 12/01/18**


	10. Chapitre 10: Un professeur bien étrange

**B** **onjour tous le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour vos mises en alerte et en favoris. Et maintenant les reviews, 15 reviews pour un seul chapitre! C'est énorme vous vous rendez compte! C'est officiel vous êtes des fous!^^ Merci infiniment, je vois que mon dernier chapitre vous a plu** **^ je suis trop contente^^. Maintenant pour ce chapitre, il est très important pour l'histoire je ne vous en dis pas plus, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tien** **s t** **out de même à vous dire j'ai** **trouvée** **ce chapitre très dur à écrire. Encore merci à vous^^.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Lilireyna:** **Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tes épreuves de français se sont bien passées, même si c'est un peu tard^^.**

 **Yumoyabia:** **Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que j'ai toujours un peu peur de décevoir m** **e** **s** **lecteurs** **à chaque chapitre que je poste. Ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir de voir que son histoire est suivie, attendue, et aimée.**

 **Pims10:** **Merci c'est toujours dur d'innover avec toute ces merveilleuses fic qui existent sur le thème d'Harry Potter.**

 **stormtrooper:** **Oui Severus est vraiment un Serpentard** **jusqu'aux** **bout** **s** **des ongles et je le voyais pas autrement^^.**

 **Walala35:** **Merci beaucoup!**

 **Minimiste:** **Merci. Le face à face Dumbledore-Harry arrive dans un ou deux chapitres.**

 **Liliume:** **Merci ton commentaire** **m'a** **beaucoup** **touchée** **, et merci pour ma Bêta et moi. Pour le passé de Théo ça ne** **sera** **pas tout de suite** **malheureusement** **, et puis ça ne** **serait** **pas** **cool** **si tout** **était** **dis** **tout** **de suite.**

 **Waanzin die:** **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci pour ta review.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Le thème des traditions oubliées est du niveau des cours sera abordé dans cette fiction progressivement. Et oui Ryry est un vrai Serpentard^^.**

 **Lilid1991:** **Hermione sera plus vu comme une rivale je pense. Pour Draco je ne dirais absolument rien motus et bouche cousue^^.**

 **clamaraa:** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voici la suite.**

 **winchesterer-23:** **Eh bien quel enthousiasme! Merci beaucoup!**

 **Guest:** **Heu merci?**

 **Lilas Chupa:** **Voici la suite mouahahahahaha!**

 **TeZuKA j:** **Merci et voici la suite.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 10: Un professeur bien étrange

«Paroles»

Harry se baladait tranquillement dans les couloirs du château. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident survenu en cours de vol, qui avait permis au Survivant de devenir attrapeur dans l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison.

Tout d'abord surpris par cette nomination pour le moins inattendue, Harry s'était vite laissé entraîner par l'enthousiasme débordant de Marcus Flint, qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Le capitaine entraînait régulièrement «le petit prodige de Serpentard» comme il aimait l'appeler, clairement excité à l'idée que Serpentard remporte la coupe de quidditch, précédemment gagnée par l'équipe de Serdaigle l'année dernière.

Marcus l'avait donc présenté à l'équipe de Serpentard, qui l'avait accueillit chaleureusement, ce qui aurait étonnés la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, eux qui considéraient la maison des serpents comme particulièrement froide et dénuée de toute affection.

D'un commun accord le professeur Snape et le capitaine de quidditch avait décidés de garder la nomination d'Harry secrète. Le premier parce qu''il ne voulait pas que toutes les première années postulent pour une place dans l'équipe, et surtout pour éviter que tout le personnel de l'école soit au courant. Déjà que le directeur Dumbledore avait dû donner son accord, inutile d'en parler, surtout au professeur McGonagall qui ne manquerait pas de lui sauter dessus et de hurler au scandale. Et le second pour garder sa petite arme secrète, et profiter un maximum de l'effet de surprise.

Ainsi mis à part l'équipe de Serpentard, le professeur Snape et Albus Dumbledore, qui avait dû donner son accord pour que Harry puisse jouer malgré qu'il soit en première année, nul n'était au courant.

Malgré cette interdiction, Harry avait demandé au professeur Snape la permission d'informer exceptionnellement Théodore de sa situation. Il lui jura que son ami serait muet comme une tombe, et prétexta que c'était en quelque sorte grâce à lui qu'il été devenu attrapeur.

Le professeur capitula donc de mauvaise grâce, vaincu par les arguments du jeune Serpentard, ainsi que par son regard de chien battu.

Théodore fût donc mis au courant dans la plus grande discrétion, et accueillit avec joie la nouvelle, soulagé que Harry n'est eu aucune sanction pour avoir désobéis à Madame Bibine.

Déjà proche, les deux garçons été devenus inséparable. Il n'était désormais pas rare de trouver les deux amis ensembles à discuter des cours, ou tout simplement à lire un livre, Théo sur un canapé et Harry appuyé contre lui dans le confort de la salle commune.

Le sauvetage de Théo, avait également permis à Harry d'être mieux accepté par les Serpentard. En effet, lorsque ceux-ci eurent vent de l'affaire, ils se montrèrent beaucoup moins distant envers lui. Mais même si les verts et argents s'étaient montrés bien plus amical envers leur jeune condisciple, Harry était certain qu'il devait encore faire ses preuves pour être définitivement accepté. Et ce dernier n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le premier match de quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor pouvait grandement l'aider. Il s'entraînait donc sans relâche avec Marcus et le reste de l'équipe, dans l'espoir d'obtenir la coupe.

Malgré ses entraînement quotidiens Harry était toujours attentif en cours. Ses notes étaient toujours aussi excellente, et le Survivant en profitait pour aider son ami en Sortilèges en Astronomie ainsi qu'en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait aussi proposé au jeune Nott de lui apporter son aide en Histoire de la Magie, pour palier à l'enseignement médiocre du professeur Binns, mais Théo avait refusé en disant que cette matière n'était pas faite pour lui.

Mais Harry n'était pas le seul à aider, Théodore avait voulut lui rendre la pareil. Il aidait l'héritier Potter en Métamorphose, pas que celui-ci en est vraiment besoin, mais Théo s'étant trouvé un don dans cette matière, avait décidé de s'entraîner avec Harry à pratiquer les sorts appris en classes pour s'améliorer. Il avait également proposé au Survivant de l'aider en Botanique, matière avec laquelle il se sentait très à l'aise.

Harry avait accepté avec réticence et bien que ses notes se soient améliorées, pour la plus grande joie du professeur Chourave qui l'avait félicité pour ses efforts, il restait très dubitatif sur cette matière qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Et aujourd'hui, Harry se baladait dans les couloirs de l'école. Non pas que ceci était vraiment inhabituel, l'héritier Potter aimait bien se promener dans le château dans le but de découvrir ses secrets. Non, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel c'est que Harry devrait être actuellement en cours, en Histoire de la Magie. Mais après encore plusieurs heures à entendre que les gobelins étaient des guerriers médiocres et des créatures sanguinaires qui cherchaient n'importe quel prétexte pour faire la guerre avec les sorciers. Harry en avait eu assez et avait décidé de profiter mieux de son temps au lieu de le perdre en écoutant un concentré d'inepties.

Il avait donc cherché dans la bibliothèque un sort pouvant recopier son court durant son absence. Il fût aidé dans ses recherches par un élèves portant les couleurs rouges et or des Gryffondor. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux après lui avoir griffonné le nom du sort sur un petit morceau de parchemin, alors qu'il avait entendu Harry pester dans le calme de la bibliothèque sur ses recherches qui n'aboutissaient à rien. Le jeune Serpentard avait voulu le remercier, mais alors qu'il relevait la tête, l'étudiant été déjà parti dans un éclair de cheveux roux.

Il ne le revit que quelques jours plus tard alors qu'il tentait visiblement d'échapper à Rusard le concierge de l'école, qui hurlait que les toilettes du première étages avaient explosées.

Harry l'aida en informant Rusard qu'il avait aperçu un élève partir en courant au deuxième étage. Le concierge s'était ensuite éclipsé en direction du Grand Escalier accompagné de son affreuse chatte Miss Teigne, alors qu'Harry s'était dirigé vers le placard où avait élu domicile le Gryffondor aux cheveux oranges. Mais, alors qu'il comptait le remercier pour son aide à la bibliothèque, il se retrouva confronté à non pas un mais deux regards identiques. C'est ainsi que l'héritier Potter fit la connaissance de Fred et George Weasley actuellement plus grands fauteurs de troubles de Poudlard. Ils passèrent un certains temps à discutés et Harry fût bientôt contaminé par les blagues et les regards malicieux des jumeaux. Ils se quittèrent alors que les deux rouquins remerciaient encore une fois leur sauveur de les avoirs aidés en faisant toute sorte de pitreries. Tandis que ledit sauveur partait le cœur léger et heureux de s'être fait de nouveaux amis.

Harry esquissa un sourire à l'angle d'un couloir, en se remémorant la fois où les jumeaux avaient teint les cheveux de Rusard en rose pendant trois jours, il y a de cela deux semaines.

Il en était là dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il se fit interpeller dans un couloir du deuxième étage.

«M. Po-tter?»

Harry se figea brusquement alors que des sueurs froides se faisaient soudainement ressentir dans le bas de son dos.

Il expira un grand coup pour se calmer, et se retourna lentement en direction de la voix bégayante qui l'avait interpellée, et qu'il savait appartenir au professeur Quirrell.

En effet, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se trouvait bel et bien au milieu du couloir, vêtu d'une robe violette en accord avec son turban qui ne quittait jamais sa tête. Il le fixait, non pas de son habituel regard craintif, mais d'un regard insondable qui d'une certaine manière perturbait bien plus Harry qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.

Après quelques longues minutes passées à s'observer, le professeur tourna les talons, et enjoignit au Survivant de le suivre.

L'enseignant et l'étudiant franchirent plusieurs couloirs, avant que le plus âgé ne s'arrête devant la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il traversa sans un regard, il s'engouffra dans son bureau suivit de peu par son élève.

Les deux protagonistes s'assirent, l'un dans un fauteuil devant son bureau, et l'autre sur une chaise à l'air confortable en face de ce dernier.

Après un nouvel échange de regards le professeur parla «Pou-pourais-je sa-savoir M. Potter ce que vous faisiez dans les co-couloirs?»

«Je me promenais monsieur» répondit le plus naturellement du monde l'héritier Potter «Ce n'est tout de même pas interdit?» s'enquit innocemment l'étudiant.

«Oh non M. Potter, ce qui est interdit en re-revanche c'est de se promener dans le couloirs alors que l'on a c-cours» répondit calmement Quirrell.

Harry se crispa, il ne lui était désormais plus possible de faire l'innocent alors que son professeur savait visiblement qu'il devrait être en cours, mais en bon Serpentard il tenta tout de même.

«En cours professeur?»

«En Histoire de la Magie pour être plus ex-exact» informa l'enseignant.

Peut-être était est-ce à cause de son cœur qui tambourinait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, lui martelant les oreilles. Mais Harry aurait pu jurer que les bégaiements de Quirrell s'espaçaient. De même que la drôle de lueur curieuse et malicieuse qui venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux, où il avait cru un instant apercevoir un bref éclair rouge.

Soupirant de lassitude et se sachant découvert il déclara «C'est exact monsieur, je devrais être en cours»

Le professeur leva un sourcils «Et pourquoi donc n'êtes-vous pas en c-classe?»

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Théo allait le tuer, il n'approuvait pas du tout ses petits séchages de cours, et même s'il lui rapportait à chaque fois son parchemin et sa plume ensorcelée, il ne manquait jamais de lui manifester son mécontentement. Harry grimaça mentalement en se rappelant des réprimandes que son ami ne manquait pas de lui faire aux sujets des cours où il n'écoutait pas, comme la Botanique, ou encore sur son régime alimentaire pour le moins sucrée, sur lequel il émettait quelques réserves.

L'héritier Potter s'affaissa mollement sur sa chaise et marmonna «Je m'ennuie dans ce cours professeur»

«Eh bien sans vouloir offenser le professeur Binns, je crains que cela soit le cas de pratiquement la totalité des étudiants de cette école, et pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne déambule dans les couloirs comme vous le faites» déclara Quirrell d'une voix où plus aucun bégaiements ne se faisaient entendre.

«Mais vous ne comprenez pas!» s'exclama soudain Harry qui pour une raison obscur voulait faire comprendre à son professeur sa démarche «Il est totalement ignorant sur son sujet, il dénigre complètement les gobelins alors que manifestement il ne connaît rien d'eux!»

«Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas apprendre de votre manuel et emprunter des livres sur le sujet à la bibliothèque?» interrogea calmement l'enseignant «Vous pourriez ainsi combler toutes les lacunes que vous reprochez à l'enseignement du professeur Binns»

Harry le regarda et dit avec dédain «Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas déjà essayé? J'ai emprunté plusieurs livres à la bibliothèque, pas seulement sur les gobelins mais également sur l'histoire du monde sorcier, ainsi que sur les guerres et les coutumes. Mais chacun d'entre eux étaient incomplets et faux»

«Eh bien pourtant je vous assures M. Potter que la bibliothèque de Poudlard est très bien fournie, et je doute sérieusement que des livres faux est pu si glisser» dit le professeur d'une voix de plus en plus rauque et suave, tout en le fixant de ses yeux rougeâtre.

Harry fronça les sourcils «Je ne mets pas votre parole en doute monsieur, mais j'estime que ces livres sont incomplets dans le sens où leurs auteurs sont partial et omettent intentionnellement plusieurs informations»

«Et quel genre d'informations?» demanda Quirrell de plus en plus curieux

«Les objectifs par exemple» déclara Harry, et il poursuivit devant la mine perplexe de l'enseignant «J'ai lu de nombreux livres sur la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aucun n'a parlé de ses objectifs. Car il en avait forcément n'est-ce pas? Une guerre ne se déclare pas sans objectifs. Oh bien sûr, de nombreux livres parlaient du camp de la Lumière dirigé par le grand Albus Dumbledore» dit-il d'un ton sarcastique «Mais bien évidemment ils ne disent pratiquement rien sur l'autre camp, car selon eux c'est le camp du Mal et des perdants, et c'est pour cela que tous les livres sont faux. Car ils ont été écris par des personnes du camp de la Lumière, des personnes du Bien. Les livres sont toujours modifiés par les vainqueurs monsieur, comment voulez-vous que l'on est une bonne éducation lorsque celle-ci nous est donnée par des gens pleins de préjugés» finit-il d'une voix légèrement haletante.

«Vous vous intéressez à la guerre M. Potter?» demanda l'enseignant lui-même intéressé.

«Bien évidemment» répondit Harry «Cela me parais tout à fait normal venant de l'enfant qui aurait soi-disant mis un terme à l'existence du chef du camp des ténèbres»

«Soi-disant» reprit le professeur «Douteriez-vous d'avoir détruis Vous-Savez-Qui?»

«Franchement monsieur, vous n'avez tout de même pas cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort cette nuit là? Que l'un des plus grands mage noir de notre époque est put être détruit par un garçon de seulement un an?» demanda l'héritier Potter d'une voix nonchalante.

«Cela parait complètement absurde en effet» déclara Quirrell «Mais dîtes-moi, vous semblez lui porter du respect? Je trouve cela vraiment étonnant surtout venant de vous»

«Ce n'est pas du respect mais de la reconnaissance» riposta Harry «En effet, je serais vraiment idiot si je ne reconnaissais pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est quelqu'un de très puissant Vous pouvez trouver cela étonnant si vous voulez, mais il n'en est pas moins que je suis réaliste»

«Réaliste au point d'oublier la mort de vos parents?» demanda l'enseignant, une lueur vicieuse dans le regard.

«Mes parents, tout comme les autres victimes ne font que démontrer le violence de cette guerre» marmonna l'étudiant «Je suis bien conscient que mes parents ont été assassinés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres cette nuit là. Bien sûr je pourrais très bien vous dire qu'ils sont justes des victimes de guerres parmi tant d'autres, si je voulais paraître insensible. Mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, et que même si au fond de moi je les aime cela ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître la puissance de leur assassin. Et j'ajouterais même que cela me conforte dans cette idée, car si mes parents étaient aussi puissants qu'on le raconte, alors je préfère qu'ils est été tués par un puissant mage noir plutôt que par sorcier de bas étages»

«Eh bien M. Potter vous êtes décidément quelqu'un de très intéressant» déclara Quirrell «Mais dans ce cas que comptez-vous faire? Car si ce que vous dites est vrai alors Vous-Savez-Qui va forcément réapparaître un jour»

Harry réfléchit quelques instants et répondit «Rien, je ne compte rien faire»

«Rien?!» reprit le professeur surprit «Vous comptez donc rester sans rien faire alors qu'une guerre pourrait éclater à tout moment, faisant d'innombrable victimes autant chez les moldus que chez les sorciers?»

«C'est exact» répliqua Harry «D'autant plus que je ne pourrais rien faire. Vous croyez vraiment qu'un étudiant pourrait lutter contre des sorciers aguerris? Les sorciers me tiennent en haute estime et pense que je plongerais dans la bataille sans hésiter pour sauver leurs vies. Ils croient vraiment qu'un adolescent pourrait les sauver? Mais même si c'était le cas il faudrait encore que j'en est envie. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je me fiche des sorciers. Ils voudraient que je les sauvent alors que eux ne se sont jamais préoccupés de moi? Et les moldus je n'en est strictement rien à faire, j'ai vécu avec certains d'entre eux une partie de mon enfance, et je peux même vous dire que vous pourriez les tuer devant mes yeux que ça ne me ferrais ni chaud ni froid»

Le silence s'installa alors que le professeur Quirrell fixait toujours Harry d'un regard où brillait un bouquet d'émotions. La curiosité avait laissée sa place à la satisfaction et à la fierté. S'en était suivit une lueur d'amusement et de possessivité alors qu'il détaillait longuement le Survivant du regard.

La cloche sonna au loin annonçant la fin des cours, et Harry se leva gracieusement de son siège «Se fût très instructif professeur, je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir séché mon cours. Pourrais-je revenir la prochaine fois?»

«La prochaine fois M. Potter?»

«Bien évidemment, j'ai trouvé notre discussion bien plus distrayante qu'une leçon du professeur Binns. Aussi c'est pour cela que je vous demande si je peux revenir vous voir la prochaine fois que je sèche. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous pouvez m'apprendre beaucoup de choses»

«Il est vrai qu'il serrait préférable que vous soyez avec un professeur plutôt que de déambuler dans le château à ne rien faire, alors que vous devriez être en classe. Très bien M. Potter j'accepte, j'ai également trouvé notre discussion très intéressante. Mais si vos cours d'Histoire de la Magie coïncide avec les miens je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'assister à votre propre cours»

«Je vous remercie professeur» dit Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

«Oh M. Potter une dernière chose» l'interpella l'enseignant «Bien sûr vous ne dirais pas un mot sur nos futures rencontres, après tout vous devriez être en cours durant ces périodes»

Harry esquissa un sourire «Bien entendu professeur, de même que j'espère que vous ne rapporterez pas m'avoir vu dans les couloirs aujourd'hui et que vous ne me donnerez pas de punition»

«Ah et pourquoi cela M. Potter? Car même si je ne peux rien dire pour les prochaines fois, je pourrais très bien vous punir pour celle-ci» déclara malicieusement Quirrell.

«Eh bien professeur je dirais qu'il serrait vraiment regrettable pour vous si tout le monde venait à savoir que vous faites exprès de bégayer en publique pour paraître plus vulnérable et pour cacher votre véritable personnalité»

Et après un dernier sourire pour son professeur, Harry partit joyeusement en direction de sa salle commune, prêt à affronter le courroux de Théodore et en laissant derrière lui un enseignant dont le sourire inquiétant ne présageait rien de bon.

Fin du chapitre 10: Un professeur bien étrange

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à** **plu** **, comme dit plus haut j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce dixième chapitre. Déjà 10 chapitres c'est énorme! Il est aussi extrêmement important pour la fic puisqu'il marque la «première rencontre» en quelque sorte entre Harry et Tom.**

 **À** **la prochaine^^**

 **Publié le 24/07/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	11. Chapitre 11: Une blague douteuse et quid

**Bonjour à vous cher lecteur voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à vous pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent toujours autant^^. Je voulais tout de même vous prevenir que cette histoire à dépassée les 15 000 vues! Merci à vous! Bien sans plus attendre voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **stormtooper2:** **Le match quidditch à lieu dans ce chapitre, pour Harry et Quirrell effectivement je ne les voyaient pas amis. En même temps en sachant que Voldemort et derrière la tête de Quirrell ça aurait été un peu étrange.**

 **Pims10:** **Je ne voudrais pas que Harry devienne un mangemort, mais plutôt qu'il suive son propre chemin. Maintenant se sera à lui de se débrouiller et de ne pas être attiré par un côté plus que l'autre.**

 **Yumoyabia:** **J'adore les jumeaux^^.** **Ce sont de vrai petit diable. Pour les discussions Harry, Quirrell je pense peut-être en refaire une petite un peu plus tard mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Et oui Harry est très** **vindicatif, en même temps vu l'enfance qu'il a passé je le comprend. Dumby vs Ryry se sera dans un autre chapitre, peut-être même le prochain, j'hésite.**

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde:** **Et oui c'est vraiment le tout début.**

 **Lilas Chupa:** **Chupa? Comme Chupa Chups? Et voici la suite^^. Merci pour ta review.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci merci merci, ton commentaire** **m'a fait trop trop trop plaisir.**

 **bertuccichouchou:** **Je suis heureuse que tu es aimé(e), et que ça t'** **ai fait rire^^. Et voici la suite j'espère quelle te plaira.**

 **winchesterer-23:** **Merci beaucoup.**

 **Sayuri Ashihei:** **Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant^^.**

 **Guest:** **Merci** **.**

 **Liliume:** **C'était mon tout première objectif, écrire sur un Harry indépendant et que le tout semble cohérent. Et si tu aimes le Harry que j'ai fait, alors mon but est** **accompli.**

 **phenix:** **Tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier pour ta review, et je te rassure je ne l'** **ai pas mal pris, chacun a le droit d'exprimer son opinion. Mais après je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui suis visée, je ne peux donc pas répondre à la place de ma bêta. Je voudrais tout de même te dire d'éviter de rejeter ses fautes sur elle, car à l'origine c'est tout de même moi qui les commet^^. De plus il m'arrive de plus en plus souvent de rendre mes chapitres en retard et universvendetta se démène pour que je puisse les poster dans les temps. Quitte à les corriger en pleine nuit, ce qu'elle a fait pour le chapitre 10. Qui plus est, elle a tout de même une vie en dehors de ça, je ne peux donc rien lui reprocher, et je la remercie même de me corriger et de m'encourager dans mon histoire. Elle met d'un grand soutien, je te conseille donc de lui parler directement de ce qui te gêne, sachant que je ne peux pas parler pour elle.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 11: Une blague douteuse et quidditch

«Paroles»

Une ambiance lugubre et malicieuse régnait dans le château en cette fin octobre. Une délicieuse odeur de citrouille embaumait l'air et venait assaillir les narines des jeunes étudiants de Poudlard. Alors que le 31 octobre approchait, l'école de sorcellerie se voyait affublée de bon nombres de citrouilles aux sourires sinistres, ainsi que de véritable chauves-souris vivantes qui fendaient l'air à la poursuite des élèves. Mais bien pire que les chauves-souris ou encore les armures grinçantes, celui qui s'inspirait le plus de cette ambiance particulière, n'était autre que Peeves qui tenait son rôle d'esprit frappeur en haute estime.

Non content d'attaquer les élèves en leur renversant des pots d'encre sur la tête ou encore de les faire crier de terreur en se faufilant derrière eux pour leur souffler dans le cou. Il avait pris l'habitude de parcourir le château à la recherche de toiles d'araignées qui, une fois trouvées, venaient orner le visages des étudiants. Ceux-ci poussaient alors des cris suraigus, tout en tentant vainement d'enlever la toile inopportune de leur visage.

Mais bien vite un élève gagna sans conteste le prix du hurlement de terreur le plus spectaculaire, ainsi que le titre de victime attitré de Peeves.

Et le grand gagnant ou plutôt la grande victime, ne fût autre que Ronald Weasley qui remporta ce grand prix suite à une nouvelle attaque de l'esprit frappeur dans la Grande Salle. Celui-ci s'était sournoisement faufilé dans le dos du jeune Weasley et avait réussi à accrocher une toile d'araignée dans ses cheveux sans que le roux, trop occupé à s'empiffrer ne remarque quoique se soit.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une araignée descendit lentement de son front pour se percher sur son nez que le rouge et or remarqua enfin quelque chose.

Mais au lieu du hurlement auquel tout le monde s'attendait, sa réaction fût bien plus violente. Il se leva brutalement du banc de la table des Gryffondor, et se mit à courir dans toute la Grande Salle en hurlant comme un dément. Dans sa terreur il ne remarqua pas certains élèves qu'il bouscula sans aucune gêne, ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il se calma enfin et, après avoir louché une dernière fois sur l'araignée qui n'avait pas bougée de son nez, il blêmit et s'évanouit soudainement.

Après cette réaction pour le moins innatendue, il fût conduit à l'infirmerie dont il ressortit bien vite les oreilles rouges de gêne et de colère, surtout lorsqu'il découvrit que l'araignée responsable de tout son malheur été en réalité fausse.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine après les faits qu'Harry apprit de la bouche des jumeaux Weasley que ceux-ci, avec l'aide de l'esprit frappeur, avait organisé cette blague conscient de la peur viscérale que leur jeune frère avait des araignées.

Et ainsi les jours passèrent paisiblement, Harry continuait à sécher les cours d'Histoire de la Magie, excepté lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre le professeur Quirrell, ou encore ceux où il y avait une interrogation écrite. Il parvenait ainsi à conserver son excellente moyenne, malgré les reproches de Théodore qui le menaçait de ne plus lui rapporter ses notes et ses devoirs, et de ne plus l'informer sur les prochaines interrogations du professeur Binns.

Ainsi Harry se rendait régulièrement dans le bureau de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec lequel il passait de nombreuses heures à parler de l'Histoire du monde sorcier, et de ses créatures. Au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, un léger climat de confiance s'était installé entre l'élève et le professeur et, même si Harry se doutait bien que son enseignant était bien plus que ce qu'il semblait être, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir le voir parfois même après le dîner, pour échanger leur point de vue sur des livres qu'ils avaient lu ou que le plus âgé lui avait conseillé.

L'héritier Potter avait été étonné par l'immense savoir que semblait détenir son professeur, et ne se gênait pas pour lui poser pleins de questions, auxquelles Quirrell répondait bien volontiers intérieurement très satisfait de voir que malgré leur nombreux sujets de discussions le Survivant s'intéressait particulièrement à la dernière guerre mais surtout au camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry s'étira langoureusement dans le fauteuil où il était assis dans la salle commune, et se leva pour aller ranger son devoir d'Astronomie qu'il venait tout juste de terminer.

Il eut une légère grimace de douleur lorsque son dos et ses bras endoloris se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir, conséquences de son dernier entraînement de quidditch qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, où il venait tout juste de recevoir son tout nouveau et surtout premier balai, un Nimbus 2000.

Il y a de cela quelques semaines, Harry avait envoyé une lettre au président de Gringotts Ragnarök, pour lui faire part de son admission au sein de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard, ainsi que de sa demande d'obtenir un balai performant pour ses futurs matchs. Le chef gobelin l'avait chaudement félicité heureux de l'exploit de son petit protéger. Les deux amis s'étaient alors concertés au fil des lettres pour savoir quel modèle de balai conviendrait le mieux au jeune vert et argent, ainsi que le lieu de livraison du précieux paquet.

L'équipe de Serpentard voulant être discrète, Harry tenait donc à ce que le paquet lui soit livré en privé, et non pas en plein milieu de la Grande Salle à l'heure du courrier où son arrivée ne manquerait pas de créer un scandale.

Le nouvel attrapeur reçu donc son précieux colis en fin d'après-midi directement sur le terrain de quidditch, il le déballa rapidement et, sans même attendre que l'entraînement ne commence, décola un sourire de contentement sur son visage.

Harry rangea son devoir dans son sac et repartit dans la salle commune attendre Théodore pour se rendre au banquet d'Halloween. Son ami était installé dans un fauteuil en face de Blaise Zabini, avec lequel il jouait aux échecs. D'abord réticent à l'idée de jouer contre quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry, Théo avait fini par céder face aux harcèlements dont il fut victime par leur camarade de dortoir.

Il gagna la partie au grand mécontentement du métis, qui fût contraint de ranger les pièces. Les adversaires se serrèrent la main, Théodore partant avec Harry au banquet, et Blaise rejoignant Draco Malfoy.

Les plats eurent à peine le temps d'apparaître que les élèves se jetèrent voracement dessus, piochant allégrement dans les corbeilles de bonbons disséminées entre les différents plats. Mais alors que l'ambiance était joyeuse, à la table des Serpentard en revanche celle-ci était plutôt morose. Voyant cela Harry demanda à son ami.

«Dis Théo, pourquoi notre maison a-t-elle l'air si renfermée? C'est à cause de la soi-disant mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres?»

Théodore avala son morceau de viande et répondit «Nous sommes trop jeunes pour avoir connu la guerre, mais certains de nos parents étaient dans le camps des ténèbres. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que nous sommes si renfrognés»

«Alors pourquoi ?» questionna Harry tout en chipant un bonbon dans une corbeille.

Théo hésita «C'est compliqué, je t'expliquerais plus tard promis»

Le plus jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Théodore le devança «S'il te plaît» chuchota-t-il «Je promet de t'expliquer au dortoir, mais ne pause plus de question» finit-il tout en jetant quelque coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Comprenant que ça avait l'air important, l'héritier Potter acquiesça et recommença à manger ses bonbons. Mais bien vite il fut stoppé par une main qui lui confisqua ses sucreries.

«Rend-les moi!» protesta Harry

«Non» sermonna Théo «Depuis que le banquet a commencé tu ne manges que des bonbons»

«S'il te plaît» pleurnicha Harry «Rend-les moi»

Son ami secoua la tête «J'ai dit non, déjà que tu manges plein de chocolat en temps normal, je ne te laisserais pas abîmer ta santé et ton corps» et il ajouta «Et puis, ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas grandir» il lui jeta un coup d'œil significatif.

Harry vit rouge «Je ne suis pas petit! Tu verras un jour je serais plus grand que toi!»

«Mais oui c'est ça» se moqua Théo «En attendant ce n'est pas en mangeant des sucreries que tu vas grandir» répéta-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais il fut interrompu par l'une des portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Chose impressionnante vu sa taille, par Rusard le concierge qui courait en direction de la table des professeurs un air affolé sur le visage.

«Professeur Dumbledore!» cria t-il «C'est Peeves!»

«Qui a-t-il Argus?» demanda calmement le directeur, tentant à ne pas brusquer le concierge qui semblait vraiment paniqué.

«C'est Peeves» répéta Rusard, ses paroles semblant presque faire un écho dans la salle devenue totalement silencieuse «Il a... Il a...» tenta t-il vainement alors que son visage palissait de plus en plus. «Il a fait entrer un troll dans Poudlard!» hurla t-il.

Un grand silence accueillit ses paroles, avant qu'un brusque mouvement de panique ne s'empare des élèves. Mais le directeur ramena bien vite le calme en ordonnant aux étudiants de se taire sa voix magiquement amplifiée dominant les cris des élèves.

«M. Rusard où est le troll?»

«La dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il était dans les cachots professeur Dumbledore» répondit le concierge tout en serrant fortement Miss Teigne contre lui.

«Bien» reprit le directeur «Je vais donc demander aux préfets de raccompagner les élèves de leur maison dans leur salle commune respective. Les professeurs quant à eux, m'accompagneront jusqu'au cachot»

La folie commença, alors que les préfets appelaient fortement leur condisciples à les suivre, les professeurs partirent en direction des cachots. Bien qu'Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil que le professeur Quirrell s'était esquissé derrière une porte dérobée.

Mais il relégua bien vite ses interrogations sur son mystérieux enseignant au fin fond de son esprit, alors qu'il prenait conscience de la grande absurdité du directeur de Poudlard.

Celui-ci avait demandé aux élèves de regagner leur salle commune, chose totalement inconsciente sachant qu'un troll se baladait en se moment même dans le château. Qui plus est Dumbledore, dans son grand moment d'héroïsme, avait apparemment oublié que la salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait précisément dans les cachots, là où avait été aperçu le troll en dernier. Il y avait même conduit tout les membres du corps professoral, sans songer à faire accompagner les différents élèves qui regagnaient à présents leur maison. Ah ça pour être un grand sorcier, Dumbledore en était un.

Resté dans la Grande Salle, les Serpentard organisèrent bien vite une défense. Les septième année se plaçant devant, suivit des sixième année et ainsi de suite finissant par les première année tout à l'arrière. Les élèves gardèrent tous leur baguette brandit, prêt à se battre à tout instant.

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que des pas ainsi que des voix coléreuse se firent entendre, toute déblatérant sur la bêtise d'un certain esprit frappeur.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, pour laisser entrer les directeurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Ceux-ci stoppèrent leur discussion en voyant les élèves de Serpentard encore présent dans la salle.

«Que faites-vous ici?» attaqua directement le professeur McGonagall «Vous êtes complètement inconscient! Et si le troll était entré, vous rendez-vous compte que vous auriez pu vous faire tuer?!» continua-t-elle «J'enlève trente points à-»

«Pas si vite Minerva» coupa Severus Snape de sa voix doucereuse «Avant de leur enlever des points, il serait peut-être plus judicieux de les écouter s'expliquer? Chose qu'ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de faire à cause de votre emportement»

Le professeur de Métamorphose pinça les lèvres, alors que derrière elle les directeurs des maisons de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle acquiesçaient vigoureusement aux paroles du Maître des Potions. Ce dernier désigna le préfet de Serpentard, qui était également préfet-en-chef de Poudlard à expliquer la situation.

«Nous nous excusons de ne pas avoir obéis au directeur…» commença le porte parole des verts et argents «Mais nous ne pouvions pas quitter la Grande Salle. Dans la panique le professeur Dumbledore à certainement oublié que notre salle commune se trouvait dans les cachots, là où avait été aperçu le troll. Conscient de cette erreur nous sommes donc restés ici en essayant d'organiser une défense» finit-il tout en mettant bien en évidence l'absurdité du directeur.

Le professeur Snape voulut les féliciter, mais il fut devancé par la directrice de Gryffondor qui s'exclama «Là n'est pas le problème» dit-elle «Je comprend très bien vos raisons, mais vous auriez tout de même pu aller chercher un enseignant au lieu de vous cantonner dans la Grande Salle» termina t-elle d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Le préfet ainsi que d'autres Serpentard serrèrent les poings, mais gardèrent néanmoins un visage impassible «Les professeurs étaient déjà parti» répondit le préfet «Et je ne me voyais mal envoyer un élève dans le château à votre recherche avec un troll présent dans ces murs. Bien que se soit ainsi qu'est réagi le professeur Dumbledore»

Le professeur McGonagall voulut protester, comprenant l'insinuation du Serpentard, mais elle fut coupée par Severus qui commençait doucement à perdre patience.

«Vous avez très bien réagi, j'accorde cinquante points à Serpentard!» déclara la Maître des cachots. Mais voyant la directrice-adjointe prête à s'emporter il rajouta «Qui a t-il Minerva? Ne trouvez-vous pas ma décision des plus juste? Après tout n'est-ce pas vous qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, avait accordée des points à trois jeunes inconscients de première année qui ont désobéis aux ordres du directeur? Compte tenu des circonstances il me semble que mes élèves méritent une récompense ne croyez-vous pas?» demanda t-il de sa voix de velours.

Les lèvres pincées à l'extrême, la directrice de Gryffondor hocha rudement la tête et sortit de la Grande Salle. Bien vite suivi par les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick après que ceux-ci eurent félicité les Serpentard pour leur vivacité d'esprit.

Le troll ayant été neutralisé, les Serpentard purent regagner leur dortoir en toute sécurité, et finirent le banquet dans la salle commune.

Harry lui préféra aller se coucher, de même que Théodore qui fini par lui expliquer calmement que la mauvaise humeur des Serpentard été due au faite que de nombreuses fêtes sorcières consistant à célébrer la Magie, pour ainsi la renouveller, avaient été interdite par le ministère qui considérait maintenant ces pratiques comme de la magie noire. Au fur et à mesure des années ces célébrations avaient été remplacées par des fêtes moldus comme Halloween et Noël, pour favoriser l'insertion des Née-Moldus dans le monde sorcier. L'héritier Potter écouta calmement comprenant la gravité de la chose, les rituels magiques ne pouvant plus être pratiqués, la Magie elle même s'affaiblissait de plus en plus ayant pour conséquence le niveau de plus en plus élevé de cracmol dans le monde.

Son ami lui expliqua également que pour endiguer ce phénomène, les familles de Sang-Pur se voyaient contrainte de se marier entre elles pour conserver ainsi leurs pouvoirs et éviter le plus possible qu'ils s'amenuisent. Même si parfois les contraintes pouvaient se produire en représailles de trop de mariages consanguins. Harry se coucha donc l'esprit pleins de questions qu'il savait à qui poser.

Le temps se refroidit considérablement alors que premier match de quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor allait bientôt avoir lieu.

Tout le château était en effervescence pour ce premier match de la saison où les deux grandes maisons rivales de l'école allaient s'affronter. Les spéculations sur les joueurs des différentes équipes allaient de bon train, mais malgré cela personne ne se doutait que l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard était un première année, et qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter.

Et enfin le grand jour arriva. C'était une journée fraîche de mi-novembre, où un soleil froid arrivait tout de même à percer les nuages.

Après un dernier discours de leur capitaine, l'équipe de quidditch s'envola vers le terrain sous les applaudissements de la foule.

«Et voici maintenant l'équipe de Gryffondor composée de Dubois, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, les jumeaux Weasley et McLaggen» présenta Lee Jordan le commentateur du match. Il enchaîna avec l'équipe des verts et argents, ses paroles quelques peu noyées par les hurlements des élèves. «... Pucey, Flint, Higgs et Potter?» finit-il abasourdi.

L'enthousiasme des spectateurs était légèrement redescendu, alors que les élèves se demandaient s'ils avaient bien entendu. Lee Jordan confirma l'information à l'interphone après qu'une note écrite du professeur Dumbledore lui soit parvenu.

Le match commença alors que Madame Bibine donnait un grand coup de sifflet, non sans avoir demandé que le match soit fair-play.

Harry s'empressa de s'écarter au plus vite lorsque les poursuiveurs se jetèrent sur le Souaffle, et partirent à l'assaut des buts adverse.

Le jeune attrapeur parcouru donc le terrain, en écoutant d'une oreille discrète les commentaires de Lee Jordan, conscient qu'il ne devait attraper le Vif d'or qu'après un certains nombres de buts pour permettre à Serpentard de prendre le maximum d'avance possible dans la compétition.

«Spinnet passe le Souaffle à Angelina Johnson, qui passe à Bell. Argh Marcus Flint reprend la balle et vole directement vers les buts de Gryffondor. Il évite un Cognard envoyé par un jumeau Weasley, passe le Souaffle à Pucey qui lui repasse aussitôt, il est seul face à Dubois! Non Olivier ça part à droite!» cria le commentateur «Serpentard marque» grogna t-il sous les applaudissement des verts et argents.

Le match continua sur sa lancée alors que le score augmentait de minute en minute «Quatre-vingt-dix à quarante pour Serpentard» informa Jordan après presque une heure de jeu.

Harry commença alors à bouger en sachant que son équipe menait de cinquante points d'avance. Il parcouru le terrain à la recherche du Vif d'or, sentant le vent frais faire voltiger ses cheveux attachés en catogan.

Il évita quelques Cognard courtoisie des jumeaux Weasley, mais fut bientôt face à l'attrapeur des Gryffondor qui calqua son allure sur la sienne. Énervé Harry essaya de le distancer, mais il faillit être désarçonné par un violent coup d'épaule du rouge et or.

Il repéra finalement le Vif d'or qui voletait prêt du but adverse, sans se poser de question il accéléra brusquement, suivi de peu par l'attrapeur des lions.

Dans les gradins Lee Jordan s'exclama «Potter et McLaggen son presque au coude à coude auraient-ils repéré le Vif d'or?»

Les spectateurs redoublèrent de cris d'encouragements en voyant les deux attrapeurs si proche de mettre fin au match.

Harry quant à lui essayait tant bien que mal de distancer son adversaire qui, malgré la rapidité de son Nimbus 2000 n'était pas loin. Il prit de brusque virage en épingle mais rien ni fît alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la petite balle dorée.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper cette dernière, il vit un Cognard lu arriver droit dessus. Il continua d'avancer et, conscient que l'attrapeur des Gryffondor le suivait toujours, se décala au tout dernier moment sous les hurlements de la foules.

L'héritier Potter eut juste le temps d'entendre un crac sinistre, suivi d'un bref cri de douleur avant que ses doigts ne se referment sur le Vif d'or emprisonnant la petite balle dans son poing. Il leva bien haut sa main en signe de victoire, et Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match pour un score écrasant de deux-cent quarante à quarante.

Le Survivant fut bientôt assaillit par son équipe qui le prenait dans leur bras, en lui faisant de grandes accolades dans le dos. Alors que les Serpentard hurlaient de joie dans les tribunes.

McLaggen tenta bien de s'opposer en criant qu'Harry l'avait blessé avec un Cognard, mais il fut totalement ignoré. Mais lorsque le jeune attrapeur regarda dans les tribunes, malgré le regard fier de Snape et celui dégoûté de McGonagall, il ne put que constater que le professeur Quirrell était absent.

Fin du chapitre 11: Une blague douteuse et quidditch

 **chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu^^. Et voilà le match de quidditch est terminé, j'espère qu'il avait l'air assez réaliste. Ouf j'espère qu'il vous a plû. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à commencer ce chapitre, mais le match ne m'a posé aucun problème contrairement à ce que je m'attendais. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé(e) ? Laissez-moi un commentaire, vous serez adorable.^^**

 **Cher lecteurs, je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Publié le 13/08/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	12. Chapitre 12: Un cadeau inestimable et co

**B** **onjour à tous voici un t** **out** **nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et/ou en favoris. J'éspère que vous** **apprécierez** **ce chapitre où les choses** **commencent** **à bouger un peu. Bien** **, s** **ans plus tarder voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **stormtrooper2:** **J'ai été morte de rire en lisant ton commentaire, même si tu** **m'as donnée** **une image mentale horrible^^. Merci pour ta review qui** **m'a** **fait chaud au cœur, ça fait plaisir de voir des lecteurs aussi immergés dans l'histoire.**

 **titiiii:** **Merci pour ta review. Et oui les dark Harry** **sont** **magnifique j'adore réellement cette adaptation du personnage.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Merci beaucoup, Ryry et trop mignon quan** **d** **il est petit. Ahh c'est trop chou! J'ai perdu la tête. (Auteure momentanément indisponible...)**

 **gaelmage:** **Et voici le prochain chapitre, que j'espère, tu** **apprécieras** **également.^^**

 **Lilas Chupa:** **Et oui McGonagall énerve tout le monde, mais il faut bien une petite peste sinon ça ne serait pas drôle^^.**

 **bertuccichouchou:** **Et voici la suite en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également.**

 **TeZuKa j:** **Merci à toi pour ta review.**

 **Yumoyabia:** **Ron a vraiment fait rire tout le monde^^. Ah cette fameuse question, qui a fait entrer le troll? Qui** **penses** **-tu que** **c** **e soit réel** **le** **ment, pour ma part j'ai une petite idée même si tout peu encore changer.** **Choisis** **donc la version qui te convient le mieux, qui sait ça restera peut-être un mystère non résolu...**

 **Oznela:** **J'** **attends** **ta réponse.**

 **Bagheera:** **Moi aussi j'adore la relation Harry/Théo et je** **prends** **un réel plaisir à l'écrire. Je te remercie d'adorer mon histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre te** **plaira** **^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **C'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de lire tes commentaires, et je t'envoie un paquet de bisous. Merci à toi^^.**

 **Pickti:** **Décidément** **tout le monde** **aime** **les personnages de Harry et Théo, c'est vrai** **qu'ils** **sont vraiment très attachants. Ils sont trop mignons^^!**

 **Drennae:** **Merci à vous tous de lire cette histoire^^. Elle ne serait rien sans des lecteurs pour la lire et la commenter, et voici la suite bonne lecture à toi.**

 **Silverwolf:** **Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire ma vraiment touchée.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 12: Un cadeau inestimable et confrontation

«Paroles»

 _lettres_

La neige recouvrait de son beau manteau blanc les alentours de Poudlard, alors que le vent se faisait de plus en plus froid à l'approche de Noël.

Harry était tranquillement assit dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, son regard fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la grande cheminée, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils avaient commencés leur entrevue quotidienne par des sujets anodins, pour ensuite revenir au sujet favoris du Survivant qui n'était autre que la dernière guerre.

Harry avait bien vite posés ses questions, mais alors qu'il exprimait son point de vue, il s'était heurté au désaccord de son enseignant. En effet, alors que l'héritier Potter pensait qu'il fallait prendre son temps afin d'endormir la conscience des sorciers pour ensuite frapper dans l'ombre. Quirrell préconisait d'agir car selon lui, une guerre se gagnait avant tout avec des actes.

Loin d'être dérouté, Harry avait continué d'argumenter en affirmant qu'au lieu de tuer des moldus en masses et ainsi choquer la population, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu tout d'abord infiltrer le Ministère de la Magie et monter les échelons jusqu'au poste de Ministre, pour ensuite instaurer progressivement des lois de plus en plus restrictives contre les moldus. Il aurait pu ainsi rétablir les anciens rituels bénissant la Magie la renouvelant et la rendant plus forte que jamais, et instaurer des lois plus favorables pour les créatures magiques, lui permettant d'obtenir un grand soutient de la part de celles-ci.

Il avait ensuite quitté son professeur en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël et de bonnes vacances, laissant ce dernier se préparer à quitter le château tout comme la majorité des autres élèves et enseignants qui rentraient chez eux durant cette période.

Harry était donc assit dans son fauteuil, commençant doucement à somnoler. Il attendait inconsciemment que minuit sonne, amenant ainsi le réveillon de Noël. Non pas qu'il attendait avec impatience cette matinée, mais c'était tout simplement une habitude qu'il avait prise chez les Dursley. Alors qu'il était confiné dans son petit placard, il attendait toujours que minuit sonne que se soit pour Noël ou encore son anniversaire. Souhaitant avec ferveur qu'un miracle se produise et qu'il puisse quitter à jamais cette famille qui le haïssait.

Minuit sonna au loin, faisant s'étirer Harry qui se leva du fauteuil à grand renfort de bâillement. En soupirant il regagna son dortoir qu'il trouva désespérément vide, les élèves étant rentrés chez eux pour passer les fêtes en famille.

Il enfila son bas de pyjama et se pelotonna dans ses couvertures. Il s'endormit finalement en pensant à son ami Théodore, qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme son frère, et avec qui il aurait vraiment aimé passer le réveillon.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain l'esprit encore envahit des dernières brumes de sommeil. Celles-ci se dispersèrent néanmoins bien vite lorsqu'il avisa la petite pile de cadeaux qui l'attendait en-dessous du sapin aménagé dans un coin du dortoir des premières années.

Excité, il se dépêcha de sortir du lit, s'empêtrant dans les couvertures, et se laissa tomber devant ses cadeaux les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Il prit celui au sommet de la pile et remarqua avec étonnement qu'il venait de Daphné Greengrass, il prit le temps d'ouvrir la lettre qui lui était adressé, dans laquelle Daphné lui souhaitait un joyeux Noël et où elle lui expliquait quelle lui offrait ce cadeau à cette occasion, mais également pour le remercier de l'avoir aidée tout au long de ce semestre lorsqu'elle avait eu des difficultés sur certains devoirs.

Surprit mais heureux il reposa la lettre, tout en se promettant d'envoyer une lettre de remerciement à la jeune fille ainsi qu'une boite de chocolat. Le jeune Serpentard ouvrit donc le paquet pour découvrir un kit d'entretien pour baguette, avec tout le nécessaire pour nettoyer et polir cette dernière.

Après avoir déposé ce premier cadeau, il passa au suivant qui lui venait des jumeaux Weasley qui lui avaient envoyés toute une boite de gadgets qu'ils avaient crées eux-même tous plus étrange les uns que les autres, et qui promettaient mille tourments à leurs futures victimes.

Harry esquissa un sourire alors qu'il avait lui aussi envoyé tout un carton de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko aux deux démons de Gryffondor.

Il délaissa cependant bien vite le carton pour prendre son prochain cadeau qui venait de Théodore. Le vert et argent s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre de son camarade son sourire ne quittant pas son beau visage.

 _Joyeux Noël Ry_

 _J'espère que ton réveillon se passe bien, et que tu ne te sens pas trop seul. J'espère également que tu n'a pas attrapé froid, et que tu as pensé à t'habiller chaudement. Il ne manquerait plus que_ _tu_ _aille_ _s_ _te promener dehors par ce temps. Mais bon je ne devrais pas me faire de souci, te connaissant tu as certainement profité de tout ton temps libre pour dévaliser la bibliothèque. En passant je te remercie d'avance pour les chocolats que je suis_ _sûr_ _de recevoir de ta part pour Noël, je te retourne donc ce présent en plus de mon cadeau. Mais ne te_ _méprends_ _pas, cela n'arrivera pas tous les jours._

 _Ton ami qui t'embrasse, sur le papier bien_ _sûr_ _, et qui te souhaite de joyeuses fêtes._

 _Théo_

Harry éclata de rire à la fin de la lettre et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son ami était omniscient au point de savoir qu'il avait effectivement passé ses vacances dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et qu'il lui avait offert une boite de Fondant du Chaudron en plus du livre de Métamorphose qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Il déchira le papier enveloppant le cadeau de Théo, et découvrit une boite de Chocogrenouilles ainsi que le livre _le quidditch à travers les âges_ qu'il s'empressa de feuilleter.

Prenant conscience que la séance de déballage n'était pas finie, le Survivant ferma le livre, et prit une lettre d'aspect formelle encore non ouverte. Celle-ci venait de Gringotts et portait le sceau officiel du président de la banque. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva son relevé de compte quotidien ainsi qu'une lettre bien moins formelle venant du chef gobelin.

 _Mon cher petit protéger_

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, et t'informe que notre projet de carte de retrait avance considérablement et sera accessible dés cet été. Mais ce n'est pas le seul objectif sur le point de se terminer. Comme tu l'auras sans doute compris notre second projet est lui aussi en bonne voie. C'est donc avec un immense plaisir que je t'annonce que ce que tu nous a demandé sera prêt pour les grandes vacances._

 _Bien à toi._

 _Ragnarök_

 _Directeur de la banque Gringotts_

Harry bondit littéralement de joie, et relut rapidement la lettre écrite en gobelbabil par le chef gobelin afin d'être certain d'avoir correctement traduit. Il avait commencé à apprendre la langue des gobelins un an après sa première rencontre avec ces derniers. Aidé de Ragnarök et Grispec l'héritier Potter avait fait des progrès non négligeable et parlait à présent très bien cette langue pourtant connue pour écorcher la gorge. Au fil de ses rencontres quotidienne avec les deux gobelins, les trois compères avaient vite discutés de sujets pouvant améliorer les services de la banque Gringotts, Harry leurs avait ainsi proposés de créer une carte de retrait semblable à celles Moldus, pour qu'elles soient utilisables par des sorciers. Les gobelins avaient bien vite été emballés par ce nouveau concept, et avec l'aide du Survivant avaient essayé de concevoir cette fameuse carte.

Mais ce qui intéressait Harry était le projet numéro deux dont parlait Ragnarök. Ce fameux projet était à l'origine une demande du jeune Serpentard qui voulait savoir s'il était possible de lever l'interdiction empêchant de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, et d'enlever ainsi la Trace que le Ministère avait posé sur chaque baguette rendant détectable l'usage de magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle en dehors des murs de Poudlard.

Grispec avait donc expliqué à Harry que seul certaines demeures comme les manoirs des Sang-Purs pouvait briser cette interdiction, étant constitués de plusieurs boucliers très ancien pouvant ainsi bloquer la Trace.

Le directeur de Gringotts à qui la conversation n'avait pas échappé avait donc essayé de mettre en place une salle où Harry pourrait pratiquer librement la magie. Clairement excité à l'idée de pouvoir triompher de ces arrogants porteurs de baguettes.

Et aujourd'hui Harry apprenait que cette salle était pratiquement prête, il était tellement heureux qu'il mit du temps à remarquer le dernier paquet resté en-dessous du sapin. Ne trouvant pas de lettre il déballa ce dernier cadeau pour tomber sur une cape à l'air très ancienne d'une texture aussi fluide que de l'eau qui semblait glisser entre ses doigts.

L'héritier Potter eut un halètement de surprise alors qu'en essayant la cape il vit son corps disparaître. Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que cette mystérieuse cape, était en réalité une cape d'invisibilité un objet des plus rare et des plus cher.

Plissant les yeux il remarqua un petit bout de parchemin qui dépassait du papier d'emballage. Il le ramassa et lut le bref mot écrit d'une écriture ronde et légèrement penchée.

 _Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir._

 _Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bonne usage._

 _Très joyeux Noël._

Le mot n'était pas signé, Harry le regarda suspicieusement puis la cape tout en se demandant qui avait bien put lui offrir un cadeau aussi inestimable. Il réunit tous les paquets éparpillés dans tout le dortoir et les rangea dans sa malle. Le jeune vert et argent partit ensuite gaiement en direction de la Grande Salle, non sans oublier ce dernier cadeau ainsi que son mystérieux expéditeur.

Mais, alors qu'il restait seulement trois jours avant le retours des élèves, arriva un événement pour lequel Harry s'était préparé depuis sa toute première journée à Poudlard.

Ce dernier se promenait tranquillement dans un des nombreux couloirs du château, son esprit divaguant sur le livre que Théodore lui avait offert, et qu'il venait tout juste de finir.

Lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il heurta quelqu'un, il ne put éviter la chute que par cette personne qui le maintient pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Le Survivant releva la tête pour remercier son sauveur, mais sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher lorsqu'il découvrit que la personne qu'il avait heurté n'était autre que le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Il revint à lui quant il sentit l'une des mains du directeur sur son épaule gauche, ainsi que celui-ci lui demander s'il allait bien.

Harry hocha mécaniquement la tête ne sachant comment réagir devant l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Après un petit moment de silence, le directeur lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Le jeune homme le suivit donc à contrecœur, ayant l'impression d'être un prisonnier conduit à l'échafaud.

Ils gravirent quelques escaliers et le vieux sorcier s'arrêta enfin devant une grande statue d'apparence austère représentant un griffon. Harry ne put qu'être irrité devant cette flagrante preuve de favoritisme envers la maison des rouges et ors et grogna mentalement contre le viel homme en entendant le nom de sucrerie que ce dernier avait choisi pour mot de passe, gardant son bureau et ses appartements. Il n'était pas forcément contre l'idée d'utiliser des confiseries, c'était plutôt le fait que celles choisies étaient moldus qui l'horripilait.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau à la suite du professeur Dumbledore qui l'invita gentiment à prendre un siège.

L'héritier Potter s'assit confortablement et observa son nouvel environnement. La pièce était grande même si une bonne partie était encombrée par de nombreux objets des plus étranges dont certains cligniotaient doucement tandis que d'autres manifestaient juste leur présences dans un doux bourdonnement.

Harry remarqua également les nombreux portraits accrochés aux murs de la salle qui, s'il ne se trompait pas, étaient les précédent directeurs et directrices de Poudlard. Il vit du coin de l'œil que même si ces derniers semblaient dormir profondément, il n'en était rien malgré les ronflement sonore qui pouvaient indiquer le contraire.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un tableau représentant un homme à la stature noble, ses habits chic et sobre, ses longs cheveux noirs et sa barbe taillée en pointe lui donnant un air aristocratique. Ce dernier contrairement à ses congénères, ne faisait pas semblant de dormir et le fixait de ses pupilles argentés, avec une lueur d'étonnement et d'excitation.

Harry reporta cependant bien vite son attention sur l'actuel directeur alors qu'il entendait celui-ci prendre la parole.

«Alors Harry te plais-tu à Poudlard?» demanda t-il tout en lui proposant un bonbon au citron qu'il refusa d'un geste.

«Je me plais beaucoup ici monsieur, Poudlard est un endroit magnifique, je suis très conscient de la chance que j'ai d'être là» répondit le jeune homme, quelque peu refroidit par la familiarité du chef des professeurs.

«Merveilleux» s'enthousiasma celui-ci «Et concernant les Serpentard, te sens-tu bien avec eux? N'y a t-il pas de désaccord entre vous?»

«Non aucun» répondit mielleusement le Survivant déterminé à écourter cette discussion le plus vite possible «J'aime cette maison, et ses élèves»

«Ah très bien» fit le dirigeant de Poudlard «J'en suis heureux pour toi»

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et attendit les prochaines paroles du directeur.

«Je dois dire que j'étais un peu inquiet pour toi à l'idée que tu ne découvre le monde des sorciers. Cela peut être assez déroutant au début n'est-ce pas?» demanda le vieil homme. Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse du Serpentard il continua «Même si bien entendu tu t'es parfaitement adapté à tous ces changements. Mais j'en viens à me demander si, dans tout cet émerveillement, tu ne t'es pas un peu précipité sur tes choix»

Harry haussa un sourcil sentant que la véritable raison de cette entretient allait enfin être dévoilé.

«Vois-tu, j'ai reçu une lettre pendant les vacances d'été indiquant que tu avais choisi un conseiller financier, et bien que ce soit tout à fait acceptable, je voudrais tout de même te dire que tu n'es pas obligé de penser à toutes ces choses pour l'instant. Tu es encore très jeune pour t'informer sur la politique ou encore l'économie. Laisse ça à un adulte et profite donc de ton enfance. Bien sûr en temps que tuteur magique, il me semble être de mon devoir de t'aider à travers toutes ces démarches»

 _Nous y voilà_ songea le Serpentard, alors qu'il devinait enfin ce que Dumbledore voulait faire. Même si pour rien au monde il ne laisserait ce manipulateur jouer avec lui ou avec ses biens. Contrairement à ce que l'ancien enseignant pensait, il voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, et il comptait bien repartir gagnant de cette première confrontation.

«Dites-moi monsieur» interrogea l'héritier Potter «Un tuteur magique est bien quelqu'un qui doit veiller sur l'enfant dont il à la charge et vérifier qu'il ne manque de rien?»

«C'est tout à fait ça mon garçon» répondit Dumbledore avec d'un ton paternaliste, ses yeux semblant sonder le jeune homme en face de lui.

Harry baissa la tête tout en prenant un air confus et timide, évitant ainsi le regard du directeur qu'il, par un étrange pressentiment, voulait à tout prix éviter de croiser «Mais alors professeur comment ce fait-il que je ne vous est jamais rencontré avant mon entrer à Poudlard?» questionna t-il innocemment.

«Eh bien» commença le vieux sorcier visiblement embêté «Je voulais avant tout privilégier les liens avec ta famille. Les moldus peuvent se montrer particulièrement obtus, et l'arrivé d'un sorcier pour une visite de courtoisie n'aurait certainement pas été apprécié. Tu comprends?» finit le directeur.

Harry hocha la tête un air compréhensif sur le visage, alors qu'intérieurement il se moquait de l'ancien chef du camp de la Lumière d'avoir trouvé une excuse aussi ridicule.

«Mais tout cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as choisi de prendre un conseiller financier alors que durant toute ton enfance c'est moi qui me suis toujours occupé de tes biens»

«Professeur le jour où je suis allé à Gringotts, j'ai rencontré des gobelins qui m'ont gentiment informé sur mon compte, et aidé à comprendre certaines démarches financière ayant été faite. Mais bien vite ils ont remarqués l'absence de mon tuteur magique qui, selon eux, devait me guider» dit Harry d'un ton de reproche «Voyant cette négligence, les gobelins m'ont conseillés de prendre l'un d'eux comme conseiller financier, m'assurant qu'ils veilleraient toujours sur les intérêts de ma famille. Ce dont je ne doute pas du tout, car après tout qui d'autre que des gobelins pourrait mieux gérer notre argent?»

«Eh bien je ne peux que te féliciter pour ton choix» marmonna le directeur même si sa voix sonnait faux aux oreilles du Survivant.

«Je te remercie d'avoir accepté cette petite discussion, c'était très plaisant» informa Dumbledore tout en prenant une pile de dossier qu'il commença à remplir.

Se voyant congédier, Harry remercia le chef des enseignants et sortit calmement du bureau pour se rendre dans sa salle commune écrire une longue lettre à Ragnarök pour l'informer de sa première discussion avec son tuteur magique.

Tout en finissant sa lettre où l'héritier Potter demandait également au chef gobelin de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa mystérieuse cape d'invisibilité qu'il allait lui faire parvenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le directeur lui avait fait cadeau d'un aussi fabuleux objet.

Fin du chapitre 12: Un cadeau inestimable et confrontation

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir** **lu** **. J'avoue attendre vos commentaires avec impatience surtout concernant la discussion entre Dumbledore et Harry. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le Noël de notre petit sorcier préféré surtout la lettre de Théo qui** **m'a** **bien fait rire. En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura** **plu** **^^.**

 **À** **la prochaine** **chers** **lecteurs^** **^.**

 **Publié le 27/08/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	13. Chapitre 13: Promesse d'une amitié étern

**Bonjours à tous, j'espère que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée! Et nous revoilà sur le chemin de l'école, et pour vous encourager à fond dans vos études, voici un tout nouveau chapitre que je pense, vous allez adorer. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse savourer ce nouveau produit de mon imagination. Avant de passer aux réponses des reviews, je voudrais vous remercier de votre soutient, et de suivre cette histoire. On a dépassé(e)s les 100 reviews, merci infiniment. Cela met vraiment d'une très grande aide, à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Pour finir cette note je voulais vous informer que vous avez battu mon record de reviews. 17 reviews pour un seul chapitre, c'est vraiment beaucoup, je vous en remercie et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer et suivre cette histoire avec moi pendant encore un long moment. Merci à vous.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Et voici la suite que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience, je t'envoie un panier de bisous. Merci de ton soutient^^.**

 **Pims10:** **Oui il est très doué, et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Oui c'est vrai que Dumby peut passer pour un pervers avec ses bonbons^^. Ah qui est sur le tableau. Très bonne question, je te félicite de l'avoir remarqué(e). Qui sait ça pourrait peut-être, être important pour la suite...**

 **stormtrooper2:** **L'indépendance de Harry viendra** **avec le temps, même s'il devient indépendant au fur et à mesure.**

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde:** **Merci beaucoup moi aussi j'ai vraiment appréciée d'écrire ce passage.**

 **Morgane93:** **Je te remercie pour ton commentaire ça me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que cette histoire te plaît^^. Je ne répondrais malheureusement pas à ton interrogation, désolé. Mais je te félicite d'avoir remarqué(e) ce détail qui pourra peut-être, qui sait, se révéler important pour la suite^^.**

 **luna park:** **Et voici la suite, merci de me lire et de laisser un commentaire.** Ç **a me fais très plaisir.**

 **Yumoyabia:** **Je pense que ce chapitre te fera vraiment très plaisir, et que tu vas vraiment l'aimer. Je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse le découvrir^^.**

 **Drennae:** **Merci à toi pour ta review, j'espère que tu sera** **s tout autant enthousiaste pour ce chapitre.**

 **Lilas Chupa:** **Et oui il en faut bien un.**

 **Chrome-chan96:** **Merci pour ton commentaire, et grâce à celui-ci je pense deviner que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Le portrait** **a intéressé beaucoup de monde. Mais je vais te répondre exactement la même chose qu'à toute les autres personnes. Je ne dirais rien pour l'instant et garderais le silence. À vous tous de ne pas oublier ce détail pour la suite^^...**

 **Silverwolf:** **Oui c'est bien Dumbledore qui lui a envoyé. Harry la découvert en voyant ce vieux fou écrire sur des dossiers à la fin de l'entretient. Vu qu'il avait déjà vu son écriture sur le mot qu'il a reçu avec la cape, il a fait le lien.**

 **Grelloow:** **Merci beaucoup et voici la suite**

 **MyFairLadyRose:** **Beaucoup de personne adore la relation de Théodore et Harry. Et oui Dumby devrait vraiment s'étouffer avec ses bonbons aux citrons.**

 **adenoide:** **Moi aussi, et c'est comme cela que** **j'aurai voulue le voir dans la réelle histoire d'Harry Potter. J'ai donc décidée qu'il serait comme ça dans ma fic.**

 **slach-nono:** **Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, entendre que mon histoire fait partie de tes** **préférées parmis tant d'autres, fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Merci beaucoup.**

 **bertuccichouchou:** **Et voici la suite, bonne lecture à toi.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 13: Promesse d'une amitié éternelle

«Paroles»

Harry étouffa un bâillement tout en sortant de la salle de métamorphose, qui était son tout dernier cours de la semaine. Il venait de passer deux heures assis dans cette salle de classe à répondre à l'interrogation écrite que leur avait donné le professeur McGonagall. Et, bien qu'il pensait sans n'être tiré très facilement, cette accumulation de devoirs et d'interrogations ne manquait pas de l'irriter.

Toute l'équipe enseignante semblait s'être passée le mot pour donner aux étudiants une avalanche de devoirs. Même si les examens de fin d'année ne se dérouleraient que dans quatre mois, cela semblait encourager les professeurs qui voulaient préparer aux maximum leurs élèves pour ces testes finaux.

Harry soupira de lassitude et monta les marches qui menaient à son dortoir, il ouvrit la porte pour y découvrir Théodore allongé de tout son long sur son lit, un bras replié devant ses yeux.

Esquissant un sourire, le jeune Serpentard posa son sac de cours sur son propre lit et sans faire de bruit, rejoignit son compagnon de chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son matelas.

Théo se leva brusquement et fusilla du regard le plus jeune, qui lui rendit un sourire innocent. Il soupira, mais se décala néanmoins pour laisser de la place à son petit frère de cœur. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et vint se coller au corps de son meilleur ami, laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre son torse.

«Franchement Ry, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de venir dans mon lit à chaque fois? On dirait un enfant qui vient chercher du réconfort dans les bras de sa mère» dit-il sarcastiquement.

Pour toute réponse, Harry s'installa sur Théodore nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

«Mais Théo, ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous sommes dans une école de fous» bouda le plus petit.

«École de fous ou non, cela ne t'oblige pas à venir m'embêter dans mon lit à chaque moment de libre» sermonna son ami.

«Le directeur est cinglé, les enseignants vont nous tuer au travail, sans parler des élèves qui font peurs, et qui sont les rois du gaspillages» répondit le Survivant. «Alors dans ces conditions, je pense avoir le droit de venir chercher du réconfort auprès de toi»

Ses paroles envoyèrent des frissons dans le cou de Théodore, qui détourna la tête comprenant très bien ce que son petit frère voulait dire au sujet des élèves.

«C'était exceptionnel Ry, cela ne se reproduira pas tous les jours» commença t-il.

«Tu ne comprends pas Théo» coupa le jeune vert et argent tout en se redressant pour planter son regard émeraude dans les prunelles caramel de son vis-à-vis «C'était l'enfer! Toute la journée elles m'ont courut après, chacune essayant de me coincer dans un couloirs, même certains garçon s'y sont mis! Quant aux cadeaux que j'ai reçu, ils étaient pratiquement tous trafiqués»

Théodore observa son jeune camarade qui avait les joues rougit d'indignation, sa respiration légèrement saccader démontrant l'intensité de son précédent discours.

«La Saint-Valentin ne dure qu'une seule journée par an, il est donc normal que tous les étudiants en profitent pour se déclarer à l'élu de leur cœur. Et avec ta petite taille et ta bouille d'ange, tu ne peux pas leurs en vouloir de te courir après»

«Je ne suis pas petit!» s'emporta Harry son visage devenant encore plus écarlate «Et malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, cela ne les autorises pas à m'envoyer des cadeaux empoisonnés»

«Un filtre d'amour n'est pas un poison» corrigea le plus âgé «Et au final tu n'as pas été touché, nous avons éliminés tous les produits contaminés»

«Mais c'était du chocolat Théo» pleurnicha le jeune attrapeur «Comment ont-ils put gâcher du chocolat» se désola t-il.

Son compagnon ne fit que ricaner tout en lui expliquant que son addiction aux chocolats causerait sa perte.

Renfrogné, l'héritier Potter se rallongea sur Théodore «Console moi au lieu de te moquer. Après tout ce n'est pas ce qu'un grand frère est supposé faire? Réconforter son petit frère lorsqu'il en a besoin?» demanda t-il d'une voix légèrement hésitante.

«Oui c'est vrai, et quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour toi» marmonna son ami. Une de ses mains se glissant jusqu'à sa taille tandis que l'autre lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Harry soupira de contentement, se laissant bercer par la respiration calme de Théo. Leur étreinte dura un certain moment, mais alors que le plus petit commençait à se dégager, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Draco Malfoy.

Celui-ci s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, et les fixa. Une brève émotion traversa son regard argentée, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête. Il déposa son sac de cours à côté de son lit, avant de quitter rapidement le dortoir.

L'héritier Potter fronça les sourcils devant ce comportement qui au fil des mois était devenu habituel.

Sans un mot, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain se nettoyer un peu avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, le comportement du jeune aristocrate ne quittant pas ses pensées.

En effet, depuis les vacances de Noël le blond était devenu étrangement calme. Alors qu'au contraire cette période de part leurs éloignement, avait beaucoup rapproché Harry et Théo qui s'étaient découvert un lien fraternel.

L'héritier Malfoy était revenu de ses vacances avec un air distant. Avant cette brève période de détente, le jeune Serpentard n'hésitait pas à s'exclamer à tout va afin d'obtenir le maximum d'attention, il avait également pour habitude de rabaisser constamment Ronald Weasley. Chose qu'il ne faisait plus désormais.

Pour une raison qui échappait totalement au Survivant, Draco était devenu plus discret et moins exubérant. Il avait manifesté un peu plus d'attention pendant les cours, et ne parlait plus à personne. Une autre chose étrange était le rapprochement entre Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson, cette dernière se pavanait à son bras autant qu'elle le pouvait, tout en faisant les yeux doux au blond, qui ne semblait pas l'apprécier plus que ça.

C'est donc un Draco Malfoy au regard triste et légèrement craintif, qui évoluait sous les yeux de plus en plus curieux du jeune attrapeur. Qui exprimait une envie grandissante de confronter le jeune aristocrate pour comprendre le pourquoi d'un tel changement.

Et cette occasion lui fût accordé deux jours plus tard, alors que le petit brun se baladait dans les couloirs du château à une heure avancée de la nuit, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Celle-là même qu'il avait reçu à Noël et dont il s'était empressé d'envoyer au chef de la banque Gringotts qui, après quelques testes avait découvert un sort de traçage ainsi qu'une multitude de sorts de position.

Ce qui avait grandement énervé Harry de même que Ragnarök qui était dans une colère noire contre le président du Magenmagot qui, non seulement n'avait pas restitué cette cape qui faisait partit de l'héritage de la famille Potter, mais qui en plus s'était permis de la trafiquer.

C'est avec une haine de plus en plus dévorante à l'égard du directeur de Poudlard, que Harry continuait sa scolarité à l'école de sorcellerie toujours aussi déterminé à devenir puissant.

Alors que le jeune attrapeur pensait retourner dans son dortoir, ses pas le conduisirent tout naturellement vers un de ses endroits favoris à savoir la Tour d'Astronomie.

C'était devenu un rituel. À chacune de ses escapades nocturne, Harry avait pris l'habitude de gravir les marches menant à cette fameuse tour, pour contempler la beauté du ciel étoilé, avant de regagner la chaleur de ses draps où aucun rayon de lune ne pouvait filtrer.

Il monta de nombreuses marches menant à cette endroit si paisible et relaxant où le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise.

Arrivé au sommet il enleva sa cape, mais au moment où il songeait à s'avancer pour admirer à son aise la magnificence du firmament. Il entendit un bref son, qui dans le silence de ce lieu, semblait retentir à l'infini.

Harry se figea dans son mouvement déterminé à découvrir l'origine de ce son, ayant soudainement peur de se faire attraper par un préfet pendant l'une de ses rondes.

Le son se fît de nouveau entendre plusieurs fois, si bien que le brun pût l'identifier comme des reniflements.

Complètement perdu le Survivant balaya le lieu du regard, avant qu'il ne remarque un éclat lumineux venant d'un côté de la tour.

Plissant les yeux il pût apercevoir une mince silhouette prostrée par terre, et dont les épaules tressautaient légèrement. Le doux scintillement, qui était dû aux rayons de la lune venant se refléter dans une chevelure presque blanche, permis à l'héritier Potter de reconnaître l'élève qui était actuellement en train de pleurer sur le plancher de la Tour d'Astronomie.

En silence le jeune attrapeur s'approcha et, arrivé à la hauteur de l'autre étudiant, l'appela doucement tentant de ne pas l'effrayait.

«Malfoy?» murmura t-il tout en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule.

Les reniflements s'arrêtèrent net, et la silhouette auparavant recroquevillée se redressa légèrement essayant de reconnaître la personne qui l'avait appelé. Dés que les pupilles argentées croisèrent le vert chatoyant des yeux du Survivant, l'héritier Malfoy se releva d'un bon, un air horrifié sur son beau visage à l'idée d'avoir était surpris dans une telle position.

Abasourdis d'avoir découvert son condisciple sans son habituel masque de mépris, Harry posa la première question qui lui vient à l'esprit.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

D'abords déconcerté, le jeune aristocrate se ressaisit bien vite, déterminé à ne pas paraître faible aux yeux du plus jeune.

«Je pourrais te poser la même question» riposta t-il avec nonchalance.

Harry fronça les sourcils «Je me promenais, et toi pourquoi pleurais-tu du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie?»

«Je ne pleurais pas» gronda le blond.

«Ah oui? Pourtant se sont bien des traces de larmes que je peux voir le long de tes joues» répliqua perfidement Harry.

L'héritier Malfoy détourna le regard cherchant inconsciemment quelque chose à répondre à cette provocation, ne trouvant pas il finit par dire tout en soupirant.

«Ça ne te regarde pas»

«Quoi?» demanda Harry complètement perdu après un petit moment de silence.

«Tu m'as demandé» commença le blond en détournant le regard «Pourquoi je pleurais. Eh bien ça ne te regarde pas»

Le Survivant le regarda stupéfait d'avoir obtenu une réponse, sans que le Serpentard ne tente de l'esquiver. Poussé par la chance de pouvoir parler à son condisciple seul à seul, il esquissa un sourire malicieux en se demandant s'il pourrait amener son vis-à-vis à lui confier le pourquoi de son comportement inhabituel depuis Noël.

«Il est vrai que de voir le grand Draco Malfoy dans un tel état de faiblesse et quelque chose de très rare» déclara t-il tout en attendant la riposte du vert et argent qui ne tarda pas.

«Je ne suis pas faible!» criait-il ses joues se colorant de rouge.

«Et pourtant» remarqua Harry «C'est bien toi que je viens de voir pleurer pathétiquement ici comme une petite fille en détresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as perdu ton shampooing? Oh mon dieu, ça doit être un véritable traumatisme pour toi» se désola faussement l'héritier Potter.

«Arrête!» cria Malfoy «Tu te moques mais tu ne sais rien! Tu te crois supérieur parce que tu es le Survivant? Mais tu n'es rien du tout face à un Malfoy!»

«Pauvre petit enfant» ricana Harry «Tu crois que tout est dû, que tu n'as qu'à tendre la main pour tout avoir? Mais la vie n'est pas comme ça vois-tu, il arrive un moment où il faut se bouger les fesses pour obtenir ce que l'on désir. Et il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rends compte»

«Je m'en rends très bien compte figure toi, et sûrement bien plus que toi! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et ce qui pourrait se produire. Les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur des milliers de personnes»

«Eh bien tu n'as qu'à me l'expliquer» proposa l'héritier Potter.

Le blond sembla hésiter, mais après une brève pause il déclara «C'est impossible, je ne peux pas le dire. Surtout à toi»

«Comment ça surtout à moi?» reprit le brun.

«Laisse tomber» coupa Malfoy «Je ne peux en parler à personne»

Harry fronça les sourcils «Si tu ne dis rien, personne ne pourra t'aider. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton changement de comportement. Depuis des mois tu t'isoles et ne parles plus. Depuis des mois l'éclat qui illuminait tes yeux à disparu. Ils sont devenus ternes, tout comme toi»

Draco fixa le jeune attrapeur, peinant à croire que celui-ci se soit réellement intéresse à lui. Ne croyant pas à cette soi-disant marque d'attention, il ne put s'empêcher de riposter.

«Ah parce que tu m'observes maintenant?» ricana t-il «Le grand Harry Potter s'intéresse à ma personne? Et pourtant c'est bien toi qui a refusé ma proposition au début de l'année. C'est bien toi qui a refusé mon amitié» cracha t-il.

«Je t'ai toujours observé» déclara le brun, nullement affecté par la repartie du blond. «Tout ce temps que j'ai passé à te regarder. Tout ce temps pendant lequel j'ai voulu voir si tu était digne de mon amitié. Ce n'est pas pour rien si j'ai refusé ta main. À ce moment là tout ce que je voyais c'était un garçon qui se croyait plus fort que les autres, et qui n'avait aucune considération pour personne. À ce moment là tu n'étais pas prêt. Mais aujourd'hui...» continua t-il «Je peux enfin apercevoir l'éclat du vrai Draco Malfoy, l'élève qui s'investit dans son travail afin de dépasser Granger, le camarade sur lequel on peut compter si on ne comprend pas quelque chose, l'ami loyal qui est toujours là pour aider»

Le blond resta sonné devant ses paroles pleines de douceur et de sincérité. Après quelque instants de silence, il releva la tête. Les yeux légèrement brillant alors que des mèches de ses cheveux, débarrasser de toute trace de gel, venaient encadrer son visage.

«La personne dont tu parles, ce n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas ce camarade si parfait» marmonna t-il difficilement «Je ne fais que le mal autour de moi» finit-il tout en se laissant tomber à genoux.

«Ce n'est pas vrai Draco» déclara Harry tout en s'agenouillant en face du jeune aristocrate «Quoique tu fasses, tu n'es pas méchant. Tout comme tu n'es pas seul. Confis toi à moi, et je jure que je ferai tout pour t'aider»

L'héritier Malfoy redressa la tête, croisant le regard remplit de confiance du Survivant, et après un hochement de tête de la part de ce dernier, se jeta dans ses bras, son corps secoué de sanglots.

«J'ai peur» confia t-il alors que le joueur de quidditch le serrait dans ses bras son corps tressautant. «J'ai tellement peur de les décevoir, de ce qu'il pourrait se produire»

«Que veux-tu dire?» demanda Harry.

«Pendant les vacances de Noël» commença le blond «Mon père a reçu une lettre, il était tourmenté. J'ai surpris le soir même, une conversation entre ma mère et lui. Il était question d'un certain livre et d'un homme venu pour le récupérer. Quelqu'un prétendant être un invité, arriva quelques jours plus tard et mon père le reçut dans son bureau. Lorsque l'homme fût parti, mon père nous rejoignit ma mère et moi au salon dans un état euphorique. J'appris au dîner que sa Marque des Ténèbres c'était noircie. Ce qui, selon lui, était le signe que de grandes choses allaient bientôt se produire. Depuis ce jour je suis terrifié. Je ne suis pas ignorant, je sais très bien ce que signifie la Marque des Ténèbres, et j'ai tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, d'apporter le déshonneur sur ma famille»

Harry consola tant bien que mal le blond, le maintenant prisonnier de ses bras jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne régulière, et que le flot de larmes qui avait envahis ses yeux ne se soit calmé. Il lui faisait savoir qu'il était là tout simplement, lui apportant silencieusement son soutient.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune aristocrate ne brise le silence.

«J'ai toujours voulu faire ça» murmura t-il d'une voix apaisée, mais rauque d'avoir tant pleuré.

«Quoi donc?» chuchota le brun.

«Être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui nous écoute, qui nous comprend. Quelqu'un qui nous réconforte-»

«D'un ami» coupa Harry d'une voix sûre et pleine d'assurance.

«Ce n'est pas une blague?» demanda l'héritier Malfoy, les yeux écarquillés ne croyant visiblement pas à la déclaration de son camarade. «Tu jures d'être mon ami?» voulut-il savoir de sa voix légèrement tremblotante.

«Je ne te le jure pas Draco» dit le Survivant tout en prenant les mains du blond entre les siennes «Je te le promet»

Et c'est ainsi, du haut de cette Tour d'Astronomie, avec pour seule témoin l'éclat de la lune et la beauté des étoiles qui scintillaient doucement dans le ciel noire d'encre de cette nuit solennelle. Que ces deux camarades, autrefois distants l'un de l'autre, échangèrent une poignet de main. Promesse symbolique, d'une amitié éternelle.

Fin du chapitre 13: Promesse d'une amitié éternelle

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Et bien que de dialogue pendant ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous à plu. La scène de Harry et Théodore n'était absolument pas prévu, mais elle met venue d'un seul coup à la tête et je me suis sentie obligée de l'écrire. Et je pense qu'elle ravira beaucoup de personne. Pour le Harry Draco, je sais que beaucoup de monde l'attendait avec impatience. Mais toutes les scènes que j'avais faite avec eux depuis le début de cette histoire, devaient mener à cette scène. Je l'avais dans la tête avant même de commencer cette fic, je voulais que Draco évolue un peu, et je pense que son amitié avec Harry va l'aider. Le tableau du dernier chapitre a intéressé beaucoup de monde et j'en suis très fière. Félicitations de l'avoir remarqué(e)s, garder le à l'esprit ça pourrait vous être bénéfique. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, j'avoue être un peu anxieuse quant à vos commentaire.**

 **À** **la prochaine cher lecteurs^^.**

 **Publié le 10/09/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	14. Chapitre 14: Jusqu'à notre prochaine ren

**Hey salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci marquera la fin de la première année d'Harry, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois merci pour les reviews les mises en alerte et en favoris. Et sans plus m'attarder voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde:** **De rien, et oui enfin ils sont amis je sais que beaucoup de lecteurs attendaient avec impatience leur rapprochement.**

 **Lilas Chupa:** **Et voilà la suite, et oui tout e** **st rose et mignon, pour l'instant lol^^.**

 **Raspoutine66:** **Merci beaucoup.**

 **Drennae:** **Merci beaucoup, je prend** **s beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les relations entre nos petits Serpentard en herbe^^.**

 **Morgane93:** **Une lectrice attentive génial!^^ Merci de suivre ma fic, quel indice** **voudrais-tu? Je veux bien dire certaines petites choses anodines, mais si je pense que la réponse à ta question peut dévoiler trop de choses dans mon histoire, je te demanderais de m'en poser une autre jusqu'à ce que je puisse te répondre^^.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Moi** **aussi je suis heureuse qu'ils soient enfin amis.**

 **lalilou10:** **Merci je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise, je constate que beaucoup de lecteurs son heureux de l'amitié entre Draco et Harry.**

 **Liliume:** **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, l'important** **c'est que tu continues à prendre du plaisir à me lire. En effet, Draco avait vraiment besoin d'un ami. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait cogiter^^, mais pour te répondre, Draco était vraiment jaloux de l'amitié d'Harry et Théo. Il les enviait d'avoir ce lien très fort alors que lui n'avait personne à part peut-être Blaise.**

 **Guest:** **Oui ils sont trop mignon** **^^.**

 **Morane:** **Eh bien que d'éloges. Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a vraiment vraiment beaucoup touchée, ça fait très plaisir lorsqu'un lecteur écrit ceci d'un(e) auteur(e). Ce sont les meilleurs compliments qu'un(e) auteur(e) puis** **se recevoir.**

 **Yumoyabia:** **ça me fait très plaisir que tu es aimé(e) le chapitre précédent, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci beaucoup gros gros gros bisous à toi aussi^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture**

L'enfant de l'ombre

Chapitre 14: Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre

«Paroles»

Harry poussa un soupire de soulagement, alors que tous les élèves de première année quittaient la Grande Salle.

Ils venaient tout juste de terminer les examens de fin d'année, permettant de valider leur niveau et de passer en seconde année.

Le Survivant s'étira langoureusement pour délier ses muscles endoloris, et se rendit dans le parc en compagnie de Théodore, Draco et Blaise.

Les quatre amis s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un grand chêne à la bordure du lac, Draco et Théo s'appuyant contre ce dernier, tandis que Blaise s'était allongé parterre, un bras posé sur ses yeux. Harry quant à lui s'assit contre son grand frère, laissant sa tête s'appuyer contre son torse tout en sortant son programme d'examen sur lequel il cocha de sa plume le tout dernier sujet qu'il venait de passer.

«C'est enfin terminé» râla soudainement Blaise «J'ai bien cru que l'on ne sortirait jamais de cette maudite salle»

Draco ricana «Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, tu as dormi pendant tout le teste d'Histoire de la Magie»

«En même temps personne ne peut m'en vouloir» marmonna le métis «Cette matière est bien la plus ennuyante de tout Poudlard»

«Elle n'est pas ennuyante» contra Harry «Elle est juste enseignée par un incompétent qui raconte un concentré d'inepties, et qui se base sur de stupide préjugés»

Blaise releva la tête, tout en se plaçant devant le Survivant, dans une parodie de courbette ridicule. «Oh, mille excuses mon Seigneur, j'avais complètement oublié qu'aucune matière ne pouvaient être contraignante pour le petit prodige de Serpentard»

Ledit prodige se contenta de frapper son ami derrière la tête, tandis que ce dernier faisait semblant de s'évanouir.

«Hum, en fait Blaise, je crois qu'il y a bien une matière capable de résister à Harry» s'incrusta Théo.

«Quoi! Il existe une épreuve capable de mettre en difficulté notre petit génie!» s'exclama le métis avec une fausse moue horrifiée.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à contester, Théodore déclara «Dis moi Ry, comment c'est passé ton teste de botanique?»

Le Survivant referma la bouche tout en esquissant une grimace qui n'échappa pas à ses amis.

«Te fais pas de soucis Harry» le réconforta Blaise «Quoi qu'il arrive je sais que tu seras le premier de notre promo»

«C'est Granger qui va voir rouge en te voyant premier» se moqua Draco «Elle qui prétendait être la meilleure»

«De toute façon je ne la voyais pas me dépasser» dit le Survivant «Bien sûr, elle a de grandes connaissances et est très intelligente. Mais son plus grand défaut reste la pratique, Granger passe son temps à la bibliothèque à lire toutes sortes de manuels. Et, bien que ça lui apporte beaucoup en théorie, ce n'est pas le cas pour la pratique. Souvent lors des cours, j'arrive à effectuer mes sortilèges avant elle, et ils sont toujours beaucoup plus puissants que les siens»

«C'est parce que c'est une Née-Moldue» déclara l'héritier Malfoy «Les enfants nés de familles moldus ont souvent une magie moyenne comparé à nous, Sang-Pur, qui possédons une plus grande force magique, même si certaines exceptions existent»

«Tu penses à Crabbe et Goyle?» demanda Théodore

«Entre autre» soupira le blond «Ils seront certainement dernier du classement cette année, je suis soulagé d'avoir réussi à convaincre mon père que les fréquenter n'apporterait aucun avantage à notre famille. J'avais tout de même espéré que Londubat finisse dernier, pour sauver l'honneur des Serpentard. Mais ça ne semble plus être possible»

«Toi aussi tu as remarqué?» coupa Blaise «Depuis l'épisode de Granger et du Troll, Londubat semble être devenu plus puissant»

«Ce n'est pas ça» intervint Théo «J'ai entendu dire que durant le sauvetage de Granger, la baguette de Londubat se serait brisée. Bien sûr il en a eu une nouvelle, et depuis son niveau en Sortilège et Métamorphose a augmenté»

«C'est vraiment étrange» commenta Harry

«D'autant plus que tous les professeurs l'on remarqués» poursuivit Théodore «Même Quirrell n'arrêtait pas de le regarder»

«Quirrell» répéta Draco «Je ne sais pas qui sera notre prochain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année prochaine, mais Dumbledore a intérêt à trouver un meilleur enseignant que quelqu'un qui a peur de son ombre»

«Comment ça un nouvel enseignant?» demanda Harry «Quirrell ne reste pas?»

«Tu n'es pas au courant?» releva le blond «Quirrell a démissionné, il a dit qu'il voulait repartir faire ses recherches autour du monde sur les créatures magiques. Il doit certainement faire ses bagages à l'heure qu'il est. Apparemment il partirait demain soir après le banquet de fin d'année»

Harry contempla son ami choqué, il n'était pas du tout au courant du départ de son professeur, avec lequel il s'était beaucoup rapproché au fil des mois. Alors entendre que celui-ci avait démissionné lui fit mal au cœur, d'autant plus qu'au fil des conversations avec l'homme, il avait dorénavant une petite idée de qui se cachait derrière le masque du professeur bégayant.

Bien que celle-ci soit des plus extravagante et improbable, il n'en restait pas moins convaincu, et il n'attendait que l'occasion parfaite pour tester sa théorie. Mais apparemment il allait devoir la confronter bien plus tôt que prévu.

Mû par son instinct, Harry se releva et partit en courant en direction du château. Ignorant les appels insistants de ses amis qui lui demandaient ce qui n'allait pas.

Arrivé devant la grande porte de chêne, il entra et gravit à toute allure les trois étages qui le séparait de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau, le souffle court de sa course à travers l'école, inspira un grand coup et frappa.

La voix bégayante de son professeur l'invita à entrer, mais elle se fît tout de suite plus ferme et assurée lorsque son enseignant le reconnu.

Harry quant à lui regarda autour de lui pour constater que Draco avait visiblement raison. En effet, les différentes étagères autrefois pleine de livres de son professeur étaient désormais vide, de même que les tableaux qui ornaient les murs étaient à présent au sol, attendant d'être rangés.

Tous ces détails ainsi que les grandes valises disséminés de part et d'autre dans le bureau professoral, ne pouvaient que démontrer l'évidence d'un futur départ.

Encore abasourdi de cette nouvelle, l'héritier Potter s'installa sur la chaise où il s'était tant de fois retrouvé assis tout au long de l'année, et observa son professeur qui était en train de ranger une multitudes de parchemins éparpillés sur son bureau.

Une fois sa tâche fini, l'enseignant redressa la tête pour constater que son élève n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise et l'observait attentivement.

Quirrell haussa un sourcil et demanda «Eh bien M. Potter qui a t-il donc de si important qui vous est fait venir dans mon bureau par cette belle journée ensoleillée?»

«Vous partez» répliqua Harry d'une voix ferme et confiante.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, néanmoins le professeur confirma «En effet, je pars»

«Pourquoi?» interrogea le Survivant, ses yeux reflétant toute son interrogation et ses doutes.

«Hum» marmonna l'enseignant «Eh bien je dirais que même si Poudlard représente pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une maison, l'air de la nature me manque. C'est donc pour cela que j'ai présenté ma démission au directeur Dumbledore afin de retourner parcourir le monde et ainsi parfaire mes connaissances sur les différentes créatures magiques qui nous entourent»

Harry resta septique devant cette explication qu'il trouva peu convaincante. Gardant ses doutes à l'esprit, l'étudiant enchaîna sur un sujet avec lequel il espérait démasquer son professeur.

«Vous savez qu'il y a un chien à trois têtes dans l'école?» demanda le plus naturellement du monde l'héritier Potter.

Quirrell fronça les sourcils et jugea Harry du regard. Après quelques instants de silence il déclara «Oui je suis au courant»

«Ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange qu'un cerbère soit ainsi placé dans une école de sorcellerie remplit d'enfant?»

«Si bien sûr» répliqua l'enseignant «Mais je suis convaincu que s'il est ici, c'est pour une bonne raison»

«Garder quelque chose par exemple?» proposa Harry et il continua devant le regard de plus en plus intéresse de son professeur «J'étais à la bibliothèque l'autre jour lorsque j'ai entendu une conversation fort intéressante venant du trio d'or de Gryffondor» poursuivit-il «Il était question de quelque chose de grande valeur qui était caché au couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Ils ont ensuite déclarés que quelqu'un allait s'y introduire et voler cette chose. Bien entendu ces stupides Gryffondor téméraire ont projetés de passer pour le couloirs du deuxième étages demain soir afin de s'assurer qu'aucun voleur ne puisse si introduire. J'ai préféré vous prévenir, car comme vous le savez ce couloir est formellement interdit. Eh bien que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de voir ces imbéciles de rouge et or à l'infirmerie, j'ai jugé préférable de vous avertir afin d'éviter n'importe quel désagrément»

«Vous avez bien fait M. Potter» le félicita son enseignant «Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences que peut occasionner leur rencontre avec ce cerbère»

«Vous ne savez pas?» s'étonna faussement Harry «Il semble que ces trois élèves est trouvés le moyen de passer devant ce chien sans se faire mordre»

«Ah oui?» interrogea Quirrell, sa curiosité devenant de plus en plus évidente «Et quel serait ce moyen?»

«Apparemment il suffirait de jouer de la musique» répondit l'étudiant un air désintéressé sur le visage.

Avec fascination Harry observa le visage de son professeur se métamorphoser pour démonter une grande satisfaction ainsi qu'un bref éclat de victoire traverser son regard.

Voyant cela, les soupçons du Survivant se confirmèrent et sans plus attendre il abattit sa dernière carte.

«Et encore vous n'avez pas encore entendu le meilleure» déclara t-il

Pour seul réponse son enseignant hocha la tête, l'enjoignant à poursuivre.

«Ces idiots sont convaincus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait derrière toutes ces histoires» asséna t-il.

Il eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Quirrell semblait réfléchir intensément «C'est complètement absurde, pourquoi ces élèves croient-ils que Vous-Savez-Qui est derrière tout cela?»

«J'en ai aucune idée» répondit le Survivant

Bien évidemment il mentait, mais il n'allait tout de même pas avouer à son professeur qu'en milieu d'année il avait surprit une conversation très intéressante entre Granger, Weasley et Londubat. Apparemment ces imbéciles avaient découvert un chien à trois têtes au deuxième étage, et de fil en aiguille avaient fini par découvrir ce que gardait ce cerbère. Bien évidemment Harry avait continué de les espionner, et sa vigilance se retrouva accrue lorsqu'il entendit Londubat déclarer qu'il avait aperçu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans la Forêt Interdite, lors d'une retenue.

Le trio d'or continua à mener l'enquête, mais ce qui interpella Harry fût une discussion opposant Weasley et Granger, alors que le rouquin déclarait avoir entendu le professeur Quirrell se parlait à lui-même dans sa salle de cours, mais qu'il semblait parler avec deux voix différentes.

À partir de ce moment là, les soupçons d'Harry commencèrent à se former, et il devint beaucoup plus observateur lors de ses entrevues avec son enseignant.

Ainsi il put remarquer ses fréquents changements d'humeurs et d'expressions, mais également la brève lueur rouge qui traversait quelques fois son regard. Tout cela ainsi que sa grande connaissance sur la dernière guerre et sur les stratégies utilisées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même lui mirent la puce à l'oreille.

Mais ce qui le convainquit vraiment de sa véritable identité fût les interrogations rapportées par les trois Gryffondor sur une mystérieuse silhouette buvant du sang de licorne dans la Forêt Interdite, qu'ils soupçonnaient être Lord Voldemort.

Après quelques recherches approfondies Harry parvint à trouver dans la réserve, grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité, un livre expliquant l'utilité du sang de licorne et toutes les conséquences que pouvait engendrer un tel crime sur un être si pur.

Grâce à toutes ses recherches, il en déduisit que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'était rien de plus qu'un hôte qui, s'il ne se trompait pas, hébergeait en se moment même l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même.

Dire que le jeune attrapeur avait été choqué était un euphémisme. Mais, au lieu d'éprouver une grande peur face au mage noir qui avait assassiné ses parents, il en vint à éprouver de l'admiration. Oh bien évidemment il ne comptait pas vénérer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, loin de là, il admirait juste sa puissance et ses connaissances qui lui avait permis de survivre en cette nuit d'octobre il y a de cela dix ans.

Mais bien vite son instinct de préservation été revenu à la charge, et comme tout bon Serpentard, il avait cherché ce qui pouvait lui garantir sa survie lorsqu'il aurait démasqué le Lord Noir.

Bien entendu, Harry n'avait pas les meilleures résultats des premières année pour rien, et il le démontra en s'intéressant aux raisons qui pousserait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à investir Poudlard, lieu protégé par Albus Dumbledore son pire ennemi.

Vint ensuite le questionnement sur le cerbère et la découverte de la Pierre Philosophale par les trois Gryffondor.

Tous ces éléments mis bout à bout ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était introduit à Poudlard afin de voler cette pierre.

Mais Harry n'était pas dupe il savait très bien, comme n'importe quel sorcier doté d'un minimum de culture générale, quels pouvoirs possédait la Pierre Philosophale. Et il ne pouvait que se douter de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait d'un tel objet entre ses mains. Pour lui cela ne faisait aucun doute, que le Lord Noir arriverait à renaître avec celle-ci.

Étant connu comme le responsable de sa chute, le Survivant aurait dû craindre ce possible retour. Mais il avait préféré jouer carte sur table, et aidé de manière subtile, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à revenir. Et c'est pour cela qu'il était en face de son professeur aujourd'hui, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait démasqué, et qu'en aucun cas il ne voulait lui nuire.

En effet, ce qui intéressait surtout Harry, était la relation de pouvoir et de haine qui existait entre Voldemort et Dumbledore. Cette dernière lui était en fait très bénéfique, en se servant de l'aversion qu'éprouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres envers son pire ennemi, le grand Albus Dumbledore, le mage blanc s'affaiblirait d'année en année sous les assauts du côté sombre, ce qui permettrait à l'héritier Potter de prendre le temps de devenir puissant, et de pouvoir le tuer lorsque le moment serait venu.

Et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il continua d'observer son enseignant qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudainement celui-ci releva la tête et plissa les yeux, semblant sonder de son regard rougeâtre, le Survivant «Eh bien je vous remercie pour toutes ses informations M. Potter, cela dit vous ne l'auriez pas fait sans récompense» déclara Quirrell.

Tout en disant cela, il se mit à fouiller dans l'une de ses grandes malles qui semblait pleine à craquer de livres, tout en marmonnant des propos incohérents.

«Ah le voilà» dit-il finalement tout en tendant un livre à la couverture sombre à Harry «Je suis sûr que ce livre vous sera très utile, considérez-le comme un cadeau de départ si vous le souhaitez»

Le jeune attrapeur prit l'ouvrage que lui tendait son professeur et lut le titre, dont les lettres commençaient à s'écailler légèrement. _Occlumancie et légilimancie un art nébuleux._

Fronçant les sourcils, il croisa le regard de l'enseignant qui lui expliqua «Dans ce livre est consignée l'art de la Magie de l'Esprit, la légélimancie étant la faculté de lire l'esprit ainsi que de voir les souvenirs de son adversaire, et l'occlumancie étant la capacité de bloquer sa jumelle. Bien que cette magie soit considérée comme sombre, je suis sûr qu'il vous serez très bénéfique de l'apprendre, ne serait-ce que pour éviter à vos ennemis de lire vos pensées»

Harry acquiesça, tout en reconsidérant le livre du regard. En effet, cela lui serait d'une grande aide de pouvoir ainsi bloquer son esprit de toute attaque mentale, d'autant plus si comme il le soupçonnait, le directeur de l'école était capable de pratiquer cette magie.

«Bien» s'exclama soudainement Quirrell «Si vous avez fini, il serait peut-être temps d'aller rejoindre vos amis»

L'héritier Potter fronça les sourcils, et ce n'est qu'en laissant son regard dériver vers la fenêtre en voyant le soleil se coucher, qu'il réalisa qu'il était presque l'heure du dîner.

Hochant la tête, il se releva et accepta la poignée de main de son professeur, qui lui procura bon nombre de frisson dans la colonne vertébrale, et se dirigea vers la porte. Néanmoins, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir il se retourna pour poser une dernière question à son enseignant.

«Professeur» l'interpella t-il «Malgré votre résolution de voyager autour du monde, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si cela ne serait pas à cause de la malédiction»

«La malédiction?» reprit Quirrell «Vous parlez de cette rumeur qui stipulerait que le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal serait maudit?» ricana t-il «Soyez rassuré, je n'ai absolument aucune crainte concernant cette malédiction»

«C'est ce que je me disais» Répliqua Harry, ses lèvres se relevant en un rictus «Car après tout, cela serait vraiment absurde que vous ayez peur d'une malédiction que vous avez vous même crée»

Il y eut un temps de silence avant que le professeur n'esquisse un faible sourire de satisfaction «Vous êtes un petit serpent vraiment très intelligent et audacieux M. Potter»

«Je vous remercie monsieur, mais permettez moi de vous retourner le compliment, j'espère que nous nous reverrons d'en d'autres circonstances plus favorable»

«Soyez certain M. Potter que j'attendrai avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre» fût la réplique de son enseignant.

Le Survivant lui sourit une dernière fois, et après un nouvel échange de regard, quitta le bureau ainsi que le professeur Quirrell.

Le lendemain soir, après le banquet de fin d'année qui célébra la coupe des quatre maisons, gagnée par les Serpentard ainsi que la coupe de Quidditch. Une ombre se glissa discrètement le long du couloir interdit du deuxième étage, elle s'introduit à l'intérieur, et ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle en sortit. Elle quitta le château, sa silhouette disparaissant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. La seule preuve de son méfait étant les corps stupéfixés de trois jeunes Gryffondor devant la porte menant au couloir où était auparavant gardée la Pierre Philosophale.

Fin du chapitre 14: Jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Et voici que ce fini la première année d'Harry à Poudlard, et bien que de rebondissement. Je pense faire un peu moins de chapitres pour sa deuxième année, je sais pas ça dépendra de mon inspiration.**

 **Maintenant chers lecteurs j'aurai un service à vous demander, voyez-vous je suis à la recherche d'une fiction que j'ai déjà lu mais que je n'arrive plus à retrouver. C'était un HP/LM, et dans cette histoire Harry a voyagé dans le temps et est devenu Eden Black, futur époux de Lucius Malfoy qui est un vampire. Si quelqu'un connaîtrait le titre et/ou l'auteur ça serait vraiment gentil de me le donner^^. Encore milles mercis.**

 **Cher** **s** **lecteurs je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Publié le 01/10/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	15. Chapitre 15: Cauchemar et renaissance

**Hey, bonjour à tous. Voici le chapitre 15 qui est plus court que les précédents. Mille excuses cher lecteur, j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Merci à vous pour les mises en alertes et en favoris. Et grâce à vous nous avons dépassées les 30 000 vues! Merci beaucoup, de même que le nombre de reviews qui était au nombre de 19 pour le dernier chapitre. Encore un record de battu. Merci à vous, sans plus attendre voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouvert la foire aux reviews:**

 **Drennae:** **Merci à toi, leur prochaine rencontre n'aura certainement pas lieu tout de suite malheureusement. En réalité, je dois encore trouver dans quelle période la mettre^^.**

 **maoul92:** **Meeerciii^^.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **En effet, Harry est vraiment malin et subtile. Le parfait Serpentard en somme^^.**

 **Yumoyabia:** **Ce chapitre était attendu, et je suis ravi qu'il est plus autant. C'est toujours un soulagement de voir que des lecteurs apprécient mon histoire.**

 **Morgane93:** **Merci à toi de suivre mon histoire. Pour l'indice, relis la fic et dis moi ce qui t'interpelle. Je pourrai éventuellement te répondre^^.**

 **Ellana816:** **Voici le prochain chapitre, j'attends impatiemment ta réponse concernant la fic de Neko.**

 **angele.360:** **Merci d'avoir lu ma fic^^. Je poste le samedi toutes les deux semaines, sauf empêchement. Il m'arrive quelque fois de prendre trois semaines pour poster un chapitre, mais quoiqu'il arrive il est posté^^.**

 **alvia viridis:** **Meeeerciii beauuucoupp!**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Merci. Oui Ryry est très Serpentard et j'en suis fière, c'est pas forcément facile de le décrire comme ça, alors je fais de mon mieux. Et j'avoue être très satisfaite du résultat. Pour la fic, je pense avoir trouvée quelqu'un qui pourrait me la passer, si j'arrive à l'avoir. Je te l'enverrais^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci, la partie deux sera à la suite, si je faisais une fiction pour chaque année de Harry à Poudlard, je n'aurais pas fini. Quelqu'un pourrait peut-être me passer la fic que je recherche. Si j'arrive à l'avoir, je pourrai te la faire parvenir. Gros gros gros bisous^^.**

 **lalilou10:** **Je te remercie, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es été aussi captivé(e) par mon chapitre^^. Merci pour tes compliments, et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te captive tout autant.**

 **Liliume:** **Oui moi aussi j'adore Harry comme ça, j'avoue que je relie souvent certaines parties de ma fic et je me dit, c'est vraiment moi qui aie écrit ça? Tu as raison pour Neville, ce sera en quelque sorte le double d'Harry. Pour Voldemort je n'en dis pas plus, mais il vrai que l'on ne va pas le voir avant un certain nombre de chapitre, mis appart celui-là en quelque sorte^^. Je n'en dis pas plus est te laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à toi.**

 **silverwolf:** **Et voici la suite, chaud devant!^^**

 **Guest:** **Merci. Pour la fiction, elle s'appelle bloody beauty blacky écrite par Neko. Malheureusement comme me la précisée** ** _Ellana816_ , l'auteur la supprimée. Je demande un minute de silence pour cette perte des plus tragique^^.**

 **Kara:** **De rien. Que voulais-tu me demander?**

 **Elo:** **Merci pour ta réponse, le nom de la fic que je recherche est bloody beauty blacky, malheureusement elle a été également supprimée par son auteur.**

 **soln96:** **Merci à toi pour tous ces compliments, et pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé pour chacun de mes chapitres^^.**

 **Sayuri Ashihei:** **Merci, malheureusement leur prochaine rencontre n'aura pas lieu tout de suite, désolé. Mais ils se reverront bien un jour^^.**

 **Taminouche973:** **Je suis ravie de voir que ma fic est faite pour toi, cela dis, si un jour tu veux la demander en mariage n'oublies pas qu'il faut me le demander d'abord^^. Et voici le prochain chapitre bonne lecture^^.**

 **Cher lecteurs je vous souhaites à tous une très bonne lecture^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 15: Cauchemar et renaissance

«Paroles»

Au 93 Chemin de Traverse, un garçon plus connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter, était actuellement endormi dans la chaleur bienfaisante de son lit.

Cet acte en soi était des plus anodins. Ce qui l'était beaucoup moins en revanche, était le corps du garçon qui ne cessait de bouger, ses paupières qui tressautaient et son front qui se maculait de sueur, ne pouvait que démontrer l'évidence du sommeil très agité de celui nommé le Survivant.

Mais il restait un dernier détail, et non des moindres, qui prouvait incontestablement que le sommeil agité de l'endormi était tout sauf normal.

En effet, sur son front caché derrière un rideau de cheveux, se dessinait une cicatrice, celle la même qui avait rendu l'héritier Potter aussi célèbre.

Mais cette cicatrice, agissait en cette instant comme aucune autre, elle saignait. Fait des plus étranges lorsque l'on savait qu'elle avait été faite il y a de cela une dizaine d'années.

Malheureusement, dans l'obscurité de ce petit appartement, nul ne pouvait à présent remarquer cet étrange phénomène. Personne sauf une chouette, aussi blanche que la plus pur des neiges, qui se tenait sur le haut d'une armoire, et qui semblait fixait de son regard d'ambre, son maître avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

Loin de toutes ses préoccupations, Harry Potter quant à lui, était actuellement plongé dans un rêve ou peut-être bien un cauchemar, des plus réaliste.

En effet, alors qu'il s'était installé dans le creux de ses draps, pour une nuit de sommeil qu'il pensait bien mériter, le Survivant s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

Car avant même qu'il n'est put comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il s'était retrouvé catapulté dans un autre corps, qui était actuellement occupé à dessiner de grand symboles runiques tout autour d'un imposant chaudron placé au milieu d'une petite pièce sombre, où de l'eau bouillonnait doucement.

D'abord étonné d'avoir subitement atterrit dans un endroit aussi sordide, Harry était bien vite devenu effrayé alors qu'il voyait son corps bouger de son propre chef.

Il avait bien essayé de parler et de stopper ses mouvements, mais sans résultat. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se calma quelque peu, qu'il put enfin remarquer que les mains occupées à tracer de grands symboles sur le sol, étaient bien trop grandes pour être les siennes.

L'héritier Potter eut soudainement un doute, qui se trouva malheureusement pour lui confirmé alors qu'il traversait lentement la pièce où se trouvait l'immense chaudron. Il passa brièvement devant ce qui semblait être un vieux miroir, grâce auquel Harry put constater qu'il était dans le corps d'un homme, et non pas celui d'un adolescent, et que ce corps n'était absolument pas le sien.

La panique commença à le submerger, alors que l'homme avec lequel il partageait désormais le corps, s'entaillait profondément les avants bras avec une dague des plus aiguisée. Alors que le liquide carmin se rependait de plus en plus sur le sol, l'inconnu se débarrassa de sa chemise et passa la dague sur son torse où de longues traînées de sang commencèrent à s'écouler tandis que l'homme récitait de longue phrase qui semblaient être du latin. Au sol, le sang glissait lentement comme animé d'une vie propre, jusqu'aux runes qu'il redessina.

Au bout d'un moment, le sorcier redevint silencieux, et sortit sa baguette magique qu'il pointa en direction d'un petit coffret, qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici.

Sans qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcée, le coffret s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper une petite pierre aussi rouge que le sang qui maculait le sol et dont l'aspect était des plus reconnaissable, c'était la Pierre Philosophale.

Celle-ci devint subitement dorée et, d'un brusque mouvement de baguette, se brisa soudainement jusqu'à devenir un mince résidu de poussière, qui tomba délicatement dans le chaudron.

L'homme recommença sa longue litanie, tout en pointant sa baguette magique aux quatre coins de la petite pièce sombre d'où d'étranges objets en sortirent pour tomber dans le chaudron, dont la mixture prenait tour à tour des teintes différentes.

Après avoir ajouté le dernier ingrédient qui semblait être des os humains, le sorcier s'approcha du chaudron avec réticence, comme s'il voulait se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, il prit une grande inspiration et sans un mot, se plaça dans le récipient.

Durant quelques instants rien ne se passa, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui avait arrêté d'essayer de contrôler le corps dont il était désormais prisonnier, et qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que se cauchemar s'arrête enfin.

Puis soudain, une vive douleur commença à se propager dans tout le corps du Survivant, à moins que ce ne soit celui de l'homme, qui poussa de longs cris de douleur, semblant sortir tout droit de l'enfer.

Le supplice était devenu insoutenable, alors que le corps de l'homme commençait à fondre et ses os à se disloquer, pour remplir le grand chaudron, dont le liquide était désormais d'un rouge carmin.

À cet instant, le jeune vert et argent ne savait plus où il était ni même comment il s'appelait, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de crier de long râle d'agonie, alors qu'il sentait chaque molécule de son corps être détruite puis soudainement remodelées, pour prendre une nouvelle forme.

Après ce qui sembla des heures au Survivant, qui n'avait eu de cesse de crier, la douleur commença à refluer.

Le jeune Serpentard reprit peu à peu conscience mais, alors qu'il pensait se réveiller dans son lit bien loin de se cauchemar des plus réaliste.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir les bords du chaudron dans lequel il était encore assis, quand tout à coup la curiosité s'empara de son être.

Une grande main blanche presque squelettique passa devant son regard, et il l'admira longuement, comme un homme qui vient de découvrir le plus fabuleux des trésors.

Après un long moment, l'homme se leva pour sortir du chaudron. Mais, alors qu'il semblait se diriger vers le miroir placé sur un mur de la pièce, il se stoppa, et dirigea son regard vers le seul objet qui n'avait pas été utilisé pendant le rituel, un petit livre noir.

L'homme à la peau blanche parcourut l'espace qui le séparait du livre lentement, comme s'il avait peur que celui-ci s'envole. Arrivé devant l'objet, il le prit dans ses mains, et l'ouvrit doucement comme si le livre était fait de cristal.

Sur la première page écrit d'une encre noir et quelque peu délavée était marquée, _ce journal appartient à Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Le sorcier le tint longuement, comme indécis, puis sortit soudainement sa baguette qui était aussi blanche que sa main et marmonna « _Diffindo_ »

Le sortilège de découpe toucha son bras squelettique, où des perles de sang tombèrent délicatement sur le journal qui s'illumina d'une couleur blanche quelque peu aveuglante.

L'homme parla ensuite en fourchelangue, alors que les pages du journal se noircissaient de plus en plus, au point où l'encre qui imbibait ses pages coula sur le sol, jusqu'à former une grosse mare d'encre qui prit peu à peu l'apparence d'une grosse sphère. Celle-ci se jeta soudainement sur le sorcier, qui tomba à la renverse.

Le corps de l'homme fût secouer de spasme, alors qu'Harry se remettait à hurler jusqu'à sans casser la voix, épuisé par ce mauvais rêve.

Une fois cette nouvelle torture fini, le sorcier se releva, et sans accorder un seul regard au journal où plus aucune magie ne semblait s'échapper, se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le miroir afin de pouvoir observer son reflet.

Un sourire vint orner le coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il voyait se refléter dans le miroir, une image des plus satisfaisante.

En effet, dans la glace, on pouvait désormais apercevoir un homme qui semblait avoir la trentaine, d'une beauté sombre et quelque peu mystérieuse.

Il avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés qui s'arrêtaient à sa nuque, un nez fin, des pommettes hautes et des lèvres pulpeuses. Mais malgré toute cette beauté, et ce visage noble, tout ceci semblait éclipsé par une seule chose, ses yeux.

Il possédait des yeux noirs, qu'un rouge sang venait quelque peu recouvrir, donnant à son regard un aspect hypnotique et ensorcelant.

L'homme eut un sourire vainqueur, et sans cesser de se contempler il déclara.

«Lord Voldemort est de retour»

Il éclata soudainement de rire, alors qu'à des centaines de kilomètres de là, le jeune Harry Potter se réveillait en sursaut, les mains placées sur sa cicatrice qui ruisselait de sang. Son esprit encore embrumé par deux yeux rouges étincelants.

Fin du chapitre 15: Cauchemar et renaissance

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce chapitre est plutôt court et parle exclusivement de la renaissance de Voldemort. À la base je voulais le faire plus long, mais j'aurai dû le mélanger avec une autre partie du prochain chapitre qui aurait quelque peu cassée l'ambiance un peu sombre. J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus.**

 **À la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre^^.**

 **Publié le 15/10/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	16. Chapitre 16: Un cadeau de Sang-Pur

**Hey bonjour à vous, me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, que je poste avec deux jours de retard désolé. J'espère que vous passez tous d'excellente vacances^^. Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alerte et/ou en favoris. Et voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Yumoyabia:** **Oui Voldy est de retour, enfin!**

 **maoul92:** **Oui Voldemort est entier, mais pour leurs retrouvailles, ça ne sera malheureusement pas tout de suite.**

 **Pandadoudoucornu:** **Merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les Harry Serpentard, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais une fic déçu^^. Pour Harry, j'espère le faire rester neutre, mais les choses peuvent encore changer. Bon bisou baveux à toi^^.**

 **Sayuri Ashihei:** **Merci, j'avais peur que la résurrection de Voldemort soit un peu brouillonne ou pas assez compréhensive. Et en effet, j'ai préférée couper ici, même si le chapitre était court. Pour conserver l'atmosphère un peu sombre.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Effectivement, il y aura peut-être des connections entre Harry et Voldy, même si rien n'est encore défini.**

 **nomduneplume:** **Oui j'avoue que j'ai un peu cogitée pour son apparence, je voulais qu'il soit séduisant mais avec un style un peu mystérieux et ténébreux^^.**

 **lalilou10:** **Merci beaucoup.**

 **Pims10:** **Tout à fait, et j'avoue que j'ai encore des doutes sur celle-ci.**

 **soln96:** **Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite.**

 **Lilas Chupa:** **Oui mais elle n'aura pas lieu tout de suite, un peu de patience^^.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **On reconnaît les pervers(e)s. Pauvre Harry, tout juste adolescent que l'on parle déjà de sa vie sexuelle^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci beaucoup, gros gros gros bisous, en espérant que la fiction t'ait plus^^.**

 **Morgane93:** **Et voici un nouveau chapitre en espérant que ma réponse t'aura quelque peu aidée lol^^.**

 **Clara:** **Merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir des compliments^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Merci infiniment, j'avoue être très fière de ma fic, mais également d'avoir d'aussi plaisant lecteurs^^. Et je suis vraiment très soulagée que mon histoire semble crédible, en temps qu'auteure, je trouve ne pas avoir assez de recule sur l'histoire parfois.**

 **adenoide:** **Tout à fait.**

 **lalala1995:** **Merci, et voici la suite.**

 **bertuccichouchou:** **Ne t'inquiète pas, concernant ma fiction je ne publie que le week-end, sauf imprévu ou manque d'inspiration comme pour ce chapitre, donc tu ne perds rien^^.**

 **Je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture ainsi qu'un joyeux Halloween^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 16: Un cadeau de Sang-Pur

«Paroles»

 _Lettres_

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cet effrayant cauchemar des plus réaliste, qui avait fait tant de mal au jeune Serpentard.

Nous étions désormais le 31 juillet de l'année 1992 date à laquelle Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, allait avoir 12 ans.

Mais bien loin d'éprouver comme bon nombres d'enfants, une excitation sans borne, le jeune vert et argent était actuellement en train de dormir du sommeil du juste, totalement inconscient des futurs cadeaux qu'il allait recevoir.

Ce n'est qu'après un long moment qu'il consentit enfin à se réveiller, grâce notamment aux léger coups de bec que lui administrait gentiment sa chouette Hedwige, pour qu'il consente à émerger de son sommeil.

Après une longue série de bâillements, Harry sortit de son lit pour se préparer afin d'affronter cette nouvelle journée.

Mais avant qu'il n'est pu atteindre sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, ses pas le conduisirent dans son salon, où un léger bruit avait attiré son attention.

Surpris, il découvrit devant l'une de ses fenêtres, plusieurs chouettes qui n'arrêtaient pas de hululer et de tapoter du bec contre la vitre, en espérant que celle-ci s'ouvre.

Tout en soupirant, le Serpentard consentit à aller ouvrir la fenêtre, par laquelle les chouettes s'engouffrèrent toutes l'une après l'autre, sous le regard réprobateur d'Hedwige, exaspérée par tout ce remue-ménage.

Harry passa les dix minutes qui suivirent à détacher minutieusement les lettres et autres paquets que transportaient les oiseaux messager. Et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il observa les volatiles quitter son appartement, où le calme régnait de nouveau.

Sa douche momentanément oubliée, Harry commença à détacher une lettre qu'un vieux hiboux avait apporté, tout en manquant de se prendre le rebord de la fenêtre en sortant.

Il découvrit une carte, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, avec écris en gros caractère _ouvre moi_ sur la couverture.

Intrigué, le joueur de quidditch dans un acte d'inconscience, ouvrit la carte où une multitude de sorts et feux d'artifices multicolore en sortirent, en écrivant des joyeux anniversaire Harry dans les airs.

Le Survivant rigola devant cette carte des plus colorée qui ne pouvait venir que des jumeaux Weasley.

Il pensa avec mélancolie, qu'il avait tellement été obnubilé par cette horrible cauchemar qu'il avait fait, qu'il en avait complètement oublié son anniversaire. Chose pas si étonnante si l'on considérait que durant son enfance avec les Dursley il n'avait jamais pu le fêter.

Décidé à ne pas laisser ses mauvaises pensées gâcher son anniversaire, Harry s'empressa de passer au cadeau suivant qui lui venait de Blaise.

 _Joyeux anniversaire Ry!_

 _Alors dis moi qu'est ce que ça fait de prendre un an de plus tout en conservant la taille d'un nain de jardin? Je rigole, je rigole, je te vois d'ici devenir tout rouge. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que mon cadeau saura me faire pardonner._

 _Profites-en bien, et essaye de grandir un peu._

 _PS: Ne dis rien à Théo, il me tuerait!_

 _Blaise_

Harry regarda la lettre septique, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire où s'énerver.

Il finit par reporter son attention sur le cadeau de son ami, s'en approchant prudemment, inquiet de savoir ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

L'héritier Potter finit par déchirer l'emballage pour découvrir un carton remplit à ra-bord de confiseries, mais surtout de chocolats!

Étouffant un halètement, le Survivant se jeta sur le carton, pour vider son contenu sur la table basse du salon, afin d'observer tout ses merveilleux trésors des plus alléchants.

Après avoir mangé plusieurs barres chocolatés, Harry ouvrit la prochaine lettre qui lui venait de Théo.

 _Salut petit frère, joyeux anniversaire._

 _J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien, et que tu n'as rien fait d'imprudent. Tout comme j'espère que tu ne t'es pas gavé de sucrerie pendant l'été, sois sûr que je te surveillerais de retour à Poudlard._

 _Cette fois-ci je ne t'envoies donc pas de chocolat, mais quelque chose qui pourra t'aider à grandir._

 _J'ai également remarqué que tu étais intéressé par les fêtes sorcières. Je te donne donc un livre venant de ma bibliothèque qui t'aidera certainement à mieux comprendre toute la subtilité de ces pratiques._

 _Ton grand frère._

 _Théo_

Harry reposa la lettre de son grand frère surprotecteur tout en se dirigeant vers le cadeau de celui-ci.

Il s'attaqua à l'emballage pour découvrir un petit colis, semblable à celui de Blaise, mais bien différent dans son contenu.

En effet, alors que l'héritier de la famille Zabini lui avait offert tout un tas de sucreries, son grand frère de cœur quant à lui, avait envoyé un carton rempli de sachets de soupe!

Dépité, le Survivant pensa un instant à jeter ce cadeau horripilant, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un objet semblait être disposé au fond du paquet, dissimulé par tous les sachets.

Harry plongea ses mains dans le carton, pour en sortir un livre fait d'un cuir très sombre et dont le titre était écrit en lettre argenté. _Tout savoir sur les fêtes et coutumes du monde sorcier._

Haussant un sourcil, le jeune vert et argent se mit à feuilleter l'ouvrage, devenant de plus en plus absorbé au fil de sa lecture.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir finis le premier chapitre, que le petit prodige de Serpentard remarqua qu'il lui restait encore une lettre non ouverte, qui l'attendait sagement, pratiquement ensevelie derrière un monticule de sucrerie.

L'héritier Potter ouvrit donc cette dernière, quelque peu soulagé que tous ces déballages soit enfin terminé, et en même temps anxieux de savoir ce que pourrait être ce dernier présent.

 _Cher Harry_

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire._

 _J'espère que tes vacances se passe bien, les miennes étaient très reposantes, je viens juste de revenir d'un séjour de trois semaines en France, et je dois avouer que c'était très agréable._

 _Compte tenu de mon rang et de mon éducation, je te donne donc un présent des plus singulier, mais parfaitement courant entre famille de Sang-Pur._

 _J'en ai parlé avec mon père, qui est parfaitement d'accord avec mon choix._

 _Je sais que tu sauras en tirer un maximum de bénéfice._

 _PS: Tu n'auras qu'à prononcer le nom inscrit au dos de la lettre._

 _Amicalement._

 _Draco Malfoy_

De plus en plus confus, Harry retourna la lettre pour voir qu'effectivement un drôle de nom était inscrit au dos, de l'écriture soigné qui caractérisait l'héritier Malfoy.

Le Survivant soupira longuement, et tout en priant le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise surprise, murmura le nom écrit du bout des lèvres «Dobby»

Presque instantanément, un crac vint bouleverser le calme de l'appartement, et une petite silhouette chétive apparue.

Les yeux grand ouvert sous l'effet de la surprise, l'héritier Potter observa curieusement la créature qui venait d'apparaître en face de lui.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, et possédait une peau toute fripée comme si elle avait passée plusieurs heures sous l'eau. La créature était chauve, et possédait de longues oreilles semblable à des ailes de chauves-souris, presque aussi grandes que ses bras maigrelets. Mais le pire de tout, était ses yeux globuleux aussi grand que des balles de tennis. Et le fait qu'elle était habillée d'une espèce de veille taie d'oreiller crasseuse ne faisait que la rendre encore plus chétive.

Bien que n'ayant jamais vu de telle créature, Harry n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Il avait devant lui un Elfe de Maison.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry attendit que la créature parle, mais celle-ci se contentait de le regarder avec ses grands yeux comme s'il était un dieu vivant.

Quelque peu gêné l'héritier Potter se racla la gorge «Bonjour» dit-il doucement «Peux tu me dire ce que tu fais ici?»

L'Elfe mit quelques instants à répondre, mais lorsqu'il comprit que c'était à lui que Harry s'adressait, il se jeta à ses genoux.

«Dobby est désolé Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby ne voulait pas mettre mal à l'aise le nouveau maître, il va se punir pour son mauvais comportement» débita t-il à toute vitesse.

Et avant que l'héritier Potter n'est pu esquisser un seul geste pour l'arrêter, l'Elfe de Maison commença à se frapper la tête contre le sol.

«Arrête Dobby!» cria Harry tout en s'agenouillant pour prendre l'Elfe dans ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'infliger le moindre mal.

La créature se débattit quelques instants, mais finit par abandonner. Une fois qu'il fût certain que Dobby ne tenterait plus de se punir, le Survivant le relâcha et lui redemanda la raison de sa venue.

«Dobby est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry Potter» déclara Dobby.

«Un cadeau?» repris Harry complètement choqué.

«Oui monsieur» confirma l'Elfe «Si Harry Potter Monsieur l'accepte, Dobby deviendra l'Elfe de Maison de Harry Potter»

«Un Elfe de Maison» marmonna le Serpentard «Je n'y crois pas, Draco m'a offert un Elfe de Maison»

Dobby acquiesça et demanda d'une petite voix «Est-ce que... Est-ce que Harry Potter Monsieur veut bien de Dobby?»

Complètement dérouté le Survivant lui répondit «Je... Et toi Dobby?»

«Moi?» reprit l'Elfe d'une vox craintive.

«Oui, voudrais-tu être mon Elfe de Maison?» proposa le sorcier.

Les grands yeux de l'Elfe se remplir de larmes alors qu'il hochait la tête à toute vitesse «Dobby en serait très honoré monsieur»

«Bien alors des à présent, tu deviens mon Elfe de Maison» déclara Harry.

Aussitôt que ces paroles furent prononcées, un lien liant Harry à Dobby sortit du corps du Survivant, validant cette déclaration.

«Merci beaucoup Maitre Harry!» s'écria l'Elfe ne pouvant plus contenir sa joie.

Harry se contenta de sourire tout en se relevant avec la ferme intention de prendre une bonne douche.

«Que peut faire Dobby pour le maître?» demanda la petite créature avant que le Serpentard n'ait pu quitter la pièce.

«Appelle moi Harry» répliqua le sorcier «Tu pourrais commencer par nettoyer cette pièce pendant que je vais me doucher»

«Dobby doit-il venir vous laver et vous masser les pieds monsieur?»

«Non merci Dobby, ça ne sera pas nécessaire» répondit Harry tout en sortant de la pièce quelque peu embarrassé.

Les jours suivant furent très agréable et en même temps assez agaçant pour Harry. Le sorcier était très heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie dans son modeste appartement, et même si la cohabitation entre Harry et Dobby se passait à merveille, certain comportement de l'Elfe mettait mal à l'aise le Survivant.

En effet, à chaque fois que l'héritier Potter tentait d'être gentil avec Dobby, en lui proposant de dîner avec lui, l'Elfe fondait en larmes en marmonnant qu'elle généreux sorcier son maître était. Dans ces moments là, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au mauvais traitements que lui avait infligé les Dursley.

Au fur et à mesure des jours, une bonne entente commença à régner au 93 Chemin de Traverse. Harry avait finalement convaincu Dobby qu'il pouvait dormir sur le matelas qu'il lui avait acheté, l'Elfe de Maison ayant refusé d'avoir son propre lit, et de manger avec lui.

Dobby quant à lui, n'en revenait pas d'avoir un maître aussi gentil qu'Harry Potter, qui le considérait non pas comme un esclave mais comme un ami.

Une semaine après l'arrivé de son nouveau compagnon, Harry reçu une lettre de Poudlard contenant ses résultats d'examens, où il apprit qu'il était premier de sa promotion avec une mention bonus en Histoire de la Magie, ainsi que sa liste de fourniture nécessaire pour sa seconde année.

Ébahi et quelque peu mécontent, le Survivant remarqua que tous les livres de Gilderoy Lockhart était inscrit sur la liste, et pour en avoir lu deux durant l'été, le vert et argent doutait fortement de la véracité de ces écrits.

Bien évidemment, Dobby se proposa pour acheter les fournitures de son jeune maître, mais Harry refusa prétextant qu'il allait justement retrouver ses amis pour cette journée d'achat.

Et c'est ainsi, à tout juste deux semaines de la rentrée, qu'Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur, impatient de revoir ses amis.

Il se prépara rapidement, et souhaita une bonne journée à Dobby qui était encore une fois en train d'admirer sa nouvelle tenue de travail où trônait fièrement le blason de la famille Potter.

Après un bref arrêt à Gringotts, où Harry salua son ami Ragnarök ainsi que Grispec, il se rendit devant _Fleury & Bott _pour y attendre ses amis.

Le premier à arriver fût Blaise, qui salua l'héritier Potter d'une grande tape dans le dos, manquant presque de le faire tomber.

Vint ensuite Draco qui, après avoir quitté son père, retrouva ses deux amis en train de se chamailler sur une quelconque lettre que le métis aurait envoyé à Harry pour son anniversaire.

Et enfin arriva Théodore, mais avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser un geste pour saluer ses amis, Harry se jeta dans ses bras, obligeant son grand frère à le maintenir contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

«Théo tu m'as tellement manqué!» s'écria Harry, tellement fort que certain passant se retournèrent.

Le plus grand voulut lui dire de parler moins fort, mais avant qu'il n'est pu ouvrir la bouche, il fût devancé «Tu as encore grandi!» s'exclama le joueur de quidditch.

Il plaça alors ses bras autour du cou de son grand frère et l'embrassa sur les deux joues «Je tenais à te remercier pour ton cadeau, il était vraiment génial, franchement il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal!» déclara Harry, très amusé par la teinte rouge que prenait les joues de son grand frère.

De son côté Théodore n'en menait pas large. De plus en plus de sorciers s'arrêtaient à leur hauteur pour admirer leurs touchantes retrouvailles. Mais Théo, lui, savait très bien que tout cela avait du être orchestré par son frère qui savait pertinemment qu'il était très timide et embarrassé dans ce genre de situation.

Heureusement pour lui, il fût sauvé par Blaise qui commencer à s'impatienter, contrairement à Draco qui se délectait de toute cette attention.

Les quatre amis partirent donc faire leurs achats, les poches déjà remplit de gallions fournit par leur famille, mais qui s'amenuisait de plus en plus au fil des magasins.

Théo en profita pour se venger en déclarant qu'Harry devrait peut-être acheter de nouveaux vêtements, même s'il était peu probable qu'il est grandit durant l'été.

Aussitôt une lueur éclaira le regard d'un certain blond, qui s'empressa d'emmener Harry dans différentes boutiques de vêtements pour le plus grand malheur du brun.

Draco se fît plaisir à habiller son ami, sous les regards moqueur de Blaise et Théo, lui choisissant beaucoup de vêtement argenté, qui selon lui irait parfaitement avec sa peau qui avait perdu de son éclat bronzé.

Devant les questions de ses amis, Harry finit par avouer qu'il n'était pas beaucoup sortit de l'été, à part chez Gringotts, où il se rendait régulièrement dans ce qu'il appelait la salle spéciale.

Ils terminèrent leurs achats à la librairie, où le Survivant fût contraint d'acheter de mauvaise grâce la liste de livres de Gilderoy Lockhart, lui qui avait repoussé toute la journée cette étape, mais tout de même heureux d'avoir réussi à manquer la séance de dédicace.

Les quatre amis finirent par se séparer, très satisfait d'avoir passé cette journée ensemble. Et après les dernières recommandations de Théo sur son régime alimentaire, et de Draco sur son nouvel Elfe de Maison, le Survivant rentra chez lui, le cœur gonflé de joie, et très impatient de commencer une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Fin du chapitre 16: Un cadeau de Sang-Pur

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s? J'espère vous avoir un peu fait rire avec les cadeaux d'Harry^^. J'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous a plu, je vous dis donc...**

 **Ah la prochaine chers lecteurs^^.**

 **Publié le 31/10/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	17. Chapitre 17: En route pour une nouvelle

**Hey, bonjour à tous, je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre. Pour commencer pardonnez moi pour cette semaine de retard, mais pour ma défense je peux dire que l'inspiration ne se contrôle pas^^. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau chapitre sans attendre, et vous remercies pour vos reviews mises en alerte et/ou en favoris^^. J'en profite également pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma bêta qui a eu 18 ans, joyeux anniversaire à toi^^. _(Merci ma biche -universvendetta)_**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire au reviews:**

 **stormtrooper:** **Oui Harry a été gâté, personnellement j'aurai bien aimée avoir la cadeau de Blaise.**

 **Kaori Jade:** **Oui mais il en faut bien un^^. Et oui Dobby en puissance!**

 **Lilas Chupa:** **Oui, j'ai bien aimée l'écrire.**

 **lalilou10:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras également celui-ci, bisous^^.**

 **soln96:** **Je dois dire que j'ai vraiment trouvée les cadeaux très amusant, bien que je n'aimerais pas recevoir de la soupe pour mon anniversaire^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Merci beaucoup. Et oui, Harry se fait charrier mais c'est drôle^^. Je dois dire que l'idée que Dobby lui soit offert par Draco pour son anniversaire, est une idée que j'avais depuis le début de cette fic, comme beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plus^^.**

 **Pandadoudoucornu:** **Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Théo, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu une grande place (presque inexistante) dans l'histoire de J. K. Rowling peut permette aux auteur(e)s de le «modeler» comme ils le veulent contrairement aux autres personnages qui, même si on les «changent», on a déjà un caractère connu de par la véritable histoire.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci merci merci beaucoup. Gros gros gros bisous^^.**

 **Sunakotatji:** **Merci beaucoup^^.**

 **Silverwolf:** **Merci, oui Dobby peut rendre mal à l'aise de part son comportement, ce qui peut-être le cas de tous les elfes de maisons, et d'autant plus face à Harry qui peut garder des séquelles de son enfance chez les Dursley.**

 **Bellasidious:** **Merci^^.**

 **Adenoide:** **Oui je pense que Dobby et Harry se sont bien trouvés^^.**

 **Yumoyabia:** **Oui Harry et Théo sont trop kawaii, je dois dire que j'ai souvent pensée à ça en écrivant leurs scènes^^. Et ça me fait très plaisir que autant de personnes apprécient leurs moments passés ensemble.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous^^**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 17: En route pour une nouvelle année

«Paroles»

Confortablement installé sur l'une des banquettes du Poudlard Express, les cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche, Harry Potter était actuellement en train de relire un de ses livres de cours, tout en écoutant d'une oreilles distraite les bavardages incessant de Blaise, qui était concentré sur la partie d'échec qui opposait Draco à Théo.

Celle-ci dura un bon moment, pour se finir par la victoire de Draco, qui battit Théo de justesse. Théodore ne fit que soupirer devant sa défaite, et rangea les pièces après un bâillement des plus prononcé.

Finalement épuisé, il se laissa aller sur son petit frère, qui lui mit d'autorité sa tête sur ses genoux, où il s'endormit rapidement.

Légèrement confus face à la soudaine mais non pas inhabituel fatigue de son grand frère, Harry interrogea ses deux amis qui étaient reparti sur une énième discussion concernant Pansy Parkinson, que l'héritier Malfoy exécrait de plus en plus.

Écoutant les interrogations du petit brun, Blaise essaya d'expliquer les relations entre les familles de Sang-Pur.

«Vois-tu Ry»commença le métis «Les familles de Sang-Pur n'ont pas toutes la même définition de l'amour familiale que les familles de sorciers lambda» Il s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps de rassembler ses idées et reprit «Comme tu le sais maintenant, afin de conserver leur puissance et empêcher que leur Magie ne s'affaiblisse, les familles de Sang-Pur ont été contraintes de se marier entre elles. Ces mariages étaient le plus souvent organisé par le chef de famille, celui-ci choisissait parmi plusieurs prétendant qui devrait épouser son enfant. Ce dernier se voyait donc révélé à l'age de dix sept ans celui ou celle avec qu'il allait devoir partager sa vie, et ce, sans presque aucune possibilité de refus. Et même si quelques couples furent heureux de leur mariage» il désigna Draco du regard «La majorité d'entre eux se voyaient pour la plupart contraint à passer leur vie avec une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou qu'ils ne leurs convenaient pas» finit Blaise d'un ton triste.

Voyant que le métis avait du mal à s'exprimer, Draco prit le relais «Comme te la expliqué Blaise, à cause de tous ces mariages arrangés et pour la plupart non voulu, beaucoup de couple étaient malheureux. Ce qui se ressentait chez eux, mais aussi dans leur habilité à concevoir un héritier. Ce qui était le but de chaque mariage. Celui de perpétuer la lignée familiale» expliqua le blond, sa voix légèrement monocorde, résonnait comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise par cœur longtemps auparavant «Bien évidemment, lorsqu'un héritier était conçu, il devait avoir une éducation de Sang-Pur, et celle-ci conjuguée aux tensions entre ses deux parents, est souvent néfaste pour lui» finit-il tout en désignant Théo toujours endormi sur les genoux d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

«Heureusement, certains couples de Sang-Pur sont heureux en ménage, ce qui est le cas de mes parents» déclara Draco «Grâce à cela j'ai pu grandir en me sentant aimé par ma famille, malgré mon éducation qui peut paraître difficile et fastidieuse. Mais comme je l'ai dit cela reste une exception, et pour la majorité des Sang-Pur de notre école, du moins ceux de Serpentard, beaucoup d'entre eux appréhendent leur retour chez eux»

Harry hocha la tête à la fin de cette explication, et passa le reste du voyage à regarder d'un air absent le paysage défiler à travers la fenêtre du train, ses pensées tournant et se retournant dans son esprit.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express s'arrêta finalement, laissant les élèves se précipiter vers les calèches les conduisant au château, Harry se surprit à penser avec une légère pointe d'amertume, qu'il aurait bien aimé se retrouver avec son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour une énième discussion grâce à laquelle le jeune Serpentard aurait pu lui confier ses interrogations et ses doutes.

L'héritier Potter esquissa un rictus arrivé aux portes de l'illustre école de sorcellerie, en se rendant compte que ses pensées n'étaient que de vastes illusions. Son ancien professeur, qui s'était avéré être le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait démissionné après avoir volé la Pierre Philosophale au nez et à la barbe de son pire ennemi Albus Dumbledore qui, pour ce qu'il en savait, ne se doutait de rien. Il s'en était ensuite servi pour renaître, tuant au passage Quirrell. Et il était à présent quelque part nulle ne savait où, formatant sans aucun doute des plans complexes pour conquérir l'Angleterre.

Harry soupira de lassitude tout en se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de début d'année. Il s'assit à la table des vert et argent, entouré par ses amis, et attendit avec de plus en plus d'impatience et un énervement croissant que la Répartition ainsi que le banquet se termine pour qu'il puisse retrouver au plus vite le confort de son lit, qui n'attendait que lui.

Ce n'est que presque deux heures plus tard, que les Serpentard regagnèrent leur salle commune, avec à leur tête un Harry Potter d'une humeur massacrante.

Ce dernier se rendit à grand pas dans son dortoir, et prit brusquement son bas de pyjama dans sa malle, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dès qu'il eut fini de se changer, il rouvrit la porte pour permettre à Théo de prendre sa place, et se rendit vers son lit dans la très nette intention de se blottir au creux de ses draps. Malheureusement pour lui, la place était déjà prise.

En effet, Blaise semblait l'attendre allongé nonchalamment sur son lit. Exaspéré, le Survivant haussa un sourcil et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait à sa place.

«C'est que tu avais l'air de mauvaise humeur tout à l'heure» déclara le métis «Et moi en temps qu'excellent ami, je suis bien entendu prêt à t'offrir une oreille attentive afin que tu me racontes ce qui te met en colère. Allez viens tout raconter à tonton Baise» finit-il tout en tapotant d'une façon suggestive la place à ses côtés.

Harry secoua la tête devant le comportement de son ami, et rien que pour le faire enrager, déposa ses affaires sur son lit où il c'était outrageusement installé. Et se rendit lentement dans un autre lit, où un certain blond lisait un magasine, en attendant tranquillement que la salle de bain se libère.

Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry s'installer à ses côtés, mais ne dit rien en le sentant se coller à lui, adressant seulement un sourire moqueur à Blaise, qui faisait semblant de pleurer sur le lit du jeune attrapeur.

Épuisé par cette journée, l'héritier Potter finit par s'endormir dans les bras du blond, ne pensant même pas à regagner son propre lit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, en sentant son oreiller bouger, que Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Complètement désorienté, il se rendit compte en ouvrant les yeux, qu'il n'était non pas dans son lit comme il le pensait, mais bel et bien étendu sur son ami Draco. Sa tête reposant sur le torse du blond, recouvert part son pyjama en soie que l'héritier Malfoy affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Haussant les épaules, Harry regagna son lit que Blaise avait finalement abandonné, tout en faisait attention à ne pas réveiller son ami. Il prit ses affaires et alla se préparer.

Voyant qu'il était encore assez tôt, il décida d'attendre ses amis dans la salle commune, non sans avoir penser à prendre plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre pour sa première journée de cours.

Ses amis le rejoignirent peu de temps après que les septième année de leur maison se soient rendu dans la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent ensemble et déjeunèrent tranquillement malgré les coups d'œil acérés que lançait Théo à son petit frère, pour éviter que celui-ci ne mange trop de sucre.

Finalement ce fut d'une humeur joyeuse que les quatre amis se rendirent à leur premier cours.

Leur joie s'évanouit néanmoins bien vite alors qu'au détour d'un couloir ils furent aveuglés par un grand flash.

Harry eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits, qu'il fut accosté par un horrible gnome bondissant qui se révéla être un étudiant de première année portant les couleurs des rouges et ors.

Clignant des yeux, l'héritier Potter reconnut avec horreur le jeune élève comme étant celui qui l'avait pointé du doigt pendant tout le dîner hier soir, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur dû à la nomination d'un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal bien plus qu'incompétent.

«Bonjour Harry!» s'exclama le gnome «Je suis Colin Crivey, c'est vraiment merveilleux de te rencontrer! Dis est-ce que je peux prendre quelques photos de toi, et lorsqu'elles seront développées, je pourrai avoir un autographe? Ça serait génial!» s'enthousiasma t-il.

Le Serpentard aurait bien voulu lui répliquer qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas que le jeune Gryffondor ne prenne des photos de lui, et qu'il ne le signerait pour rien au monde. Mais alors qu'il comptait interrompre le babillage incessant de Crivey, il fut devancé par le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

«Eh bien eh bien, que ce passe t-il ici?» demanda t-il d'une voix joyeuse «Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours, la cloche a déjà sonnée»

À cet instant, même si Harry n'avait pas la moindre considération pour cet homme, il devait reconnaître qu'il arrivait à point nommé. Aussi profita-t-il de cette intervention pour s'engouffrer dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où avait lieu son premier cours, et s'empressa de prendre une place au fond de la salle, de peur que celles-ci soit assiégées.

Il n'eut néanmoins aucune inquiétude à avoir, alors que le flot d'élèves entrèrent dans la salle, la majorité d'entre eux se bousculèrent pour être sûr d'avoir une place devant.

Étonné, le jeune attrapeur finit par comprendre alors que son professeur refermait la porte et adressait à ses élèves un sourire des plus charmeur, démontrant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées, qu'en réalité toutes les filles de la classe c'était mise devant.

Soupirant de lassitude, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains en entendant les gloussements de toutes les filles, alors que Lockhart se présentait à grand renfort de sourires et de clin d'œil.

Agacé, il jeta un regard autour de lui, pour juger la réaction de ses amis.

À côté de lui, Théo était passablement ennuyé, et ne faisait visiblement aucun effort pour s'intéresser au professeur. Sa tête posée dans le creux de ses bras, il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit.

De son côté Draco ne cherchait même pas à être discret et lisait son livre de potion dans lequel il faisait quelques annotations dans la marge.

Et enfin Blaise, fidèle à lui même, faisait des dessins sur un parchemin, se moquant ouvertement des gloussements des filles.

Dépité, l'héritier Potter finit tout de même par porter un peu plus d'intérêt au cours lorsque le professeur déclara qu'il allait faire passer une interrogation non noté pour évaluer le connaissance des élèves sur ses livres.

Lorsqu'il eut l'interrogation en main, Harry mit son nom dans la marge, mais resta perplexe devant les questions que l'enseignant avait choisi.

Il finit par poser sa plume, sans avoir répondu à une seule question, et attendit la fin du cours avec impatience.

À quelque minute de la fin du cours, Lockhart ramassa les copies et finit par accorder dix points à Gryffondor grâce à Hermione Granger, qui avait répondu juste à toutes les questions.

La cloche sonna enfin la fin du cours, mais alors que Harry se dépêchait de sortir au plus vite de cette maudite salle, le professeur lui demanda de rester quelques instants.

À contrecœur, le vert et argent attendit que tous les élèves sortent de la salle de cours, et lorsqu'il fut seul face à l'enseignant, que celui-ci entame la conversation.

«Ah Harry!» s'exclama-t-il comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de la présence du Serpentard «Quel plaisir de te voir. Je dois dire que je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin parler au célèbre Survivant!» déclara t-il tout en serrant vigoureusement la main du jeune homme.

«De quoi vouliez-vous me parler professeur?» interrogea l'héritier Potter d'une voix nonchalante.

«Eh bien en temps qu'enseignant, je t'aurais bien demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas fait l'interrogation que j'ai distribué. Mais ce n'est pas grave ça arrive à tout le monde» répondit-il comme s'il parlait d'un sujet des plus trivial «En revanche, si je t'ai demandé de rester, c'est pour te proposer mon aide. Comme tu le sais bien évidemment, je suis un sorcier célèbre, et pour côtoyer la célébrité tous les jours je suis prêt à t'offrir mon aide ainsi que des conseils pour t'aider sur le long chemin de la Gloire. Et comme tu as pu le constater tout à l'heure lorsque ce garçon t'a demandé un autographe, la célébrité peut commencer très tôt, et en tant que sorcier plus âgé et plus expérimenté, je considère qu'il est de mon devoir de t'aider à avancer sur le merveilleux chemin qu'est la Gloire» finit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil des plus malicieux.

Harry quant à lui, n'en revenait pas du culot du professeur, et était bien décidé à lui dire sa façon de penser et ce peu importe les points en moins ou les retenues que cela pourrait occasionner.

«Tout d'abord monsieur» commença-t-il avec un sourire des plus poli mais qui cachait son irritation. «Si je n'ai pas fait votre interrogation, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé toutes les questions posées ridicule et sans aucun rapport avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ensuite, je suis sincèrement désolé de vous le dire» mentit-il «Mais je vais malheureusement devoir refuser votre aide. Sachez que je n'attache aucune importance à ma célébrité, et je déteste tout particulièrement que l'on s'occupe de mes affaires. Aussi j'espère que vous avez bien compris mon point de vue, et je vous souhaite une bonne journée» déclara l'héritier Potter tout en se faufilant gracieusement jusqu'à la porte qu'il franchit pour rejoindre son prochain cours. Laissant derrière lui un professeur des plus abasourdis.

Fin du chapitre 17: En route pour une nouvelle année

 **Chapitre corrigé par univervendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, je dois dire que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer dans celui-ci, ce qui la rendu beaucoup plus difficile à écrire et l'a donc retardé. Et nous voici en route pour une nouvelle année, qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que la première^^.**

 **Cher lecteurs je vous dis à la prochaine^^.**

 **Publié le 20/11/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	18. Chapitre 18: Club de duel et confession

**Hey bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je dois le dire me plaît assez^^. Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos mise en alerte et/ou en favoris. Et vous adresse un immense merci ainsi qu'un océan de bisous car grâce à vous, non seulement nous avons dépassés les 200 reviews, mais également les 40 000 vues! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que ma fiction vous plaît autant. C'est pour moi une immense joie car c'est vraiment la toute première que j'écris. Merci infiniment^^!**

 **Je déclare ouverte le foire aux reviews:**

 **lalilou10:** **Merci beaucoup^^.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que arrivé au 18éme chapitre, tu t'immerges toujours autant dans mon histoire^^.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Oui c'est vrai même si je ne sais pas à quel point on verra Colin dans cette fiction, certainement pas beaucoup.**

 **Morgane93:** **Lol pour Lockhart ne t'inquiètes pas, si j'arrive vraiment à terminer cette deuxième année comme je l'ai prévu, tu me voueras bien plus qu'un culte.**

 **Lilas Chupa:** **Oui tout à fait et je pense qu'il na pas fini.**

 **Sunakotatji:** **Merci j'espère que mes chapitres te feront toujours autant rire dans l'avenir.**

 **Liliume:** **Ne t'inquiète pas, si j'ai mit plus de temps déjà c'est par cause de petit manque d'inspiration. Ensuite, je préfère prendre mon temps et fournir un chapitre de bonne qualité, plutôt que de respecter mes délais et ne pas être satisfaite de celui-ci. Et effectivement l'inspiration est venu plus vite, même si j'ai trouvée ce chapitre éprouvant^^.**

 **MyFairLadyRose:** **Ce prof est une victime, malheureusement Harry et Tom ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Oui vive Harry avec les cheveux long^^.**

 **Eilonna:** **Décidemment beaucoup de personne dévorent mes chapitres. Je vais peut-être devoir faire une petite note pour rappeler que des chapitres ne se dévorent pas^^. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'essaye de diversifier tout de même cette fic par rapport à la vraie histoire.**

 **Bellasidious:** **Merci, je pense que le prochain chapitre va te plaire^^...**

 **luffynette:** **Et oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'update assez régulièrement, au passage je te remercie d'avoir mis une review pour chacun de mes chapitres^^.**

 **soln96:** **Lol et oui bien fait Lockhart sale victime professeur de pacotille! Hum hum, pardon pour ce petit débordement^^.**

 **adenoide:** **Et oui, mais les Sang-Pur sont des traditionalistes. Ils vivent avec leurs traditions et ne sont par conséquents pas très ouvert d'esprit. Je vais peut-être essayer de les changer, je ne sais pas, c'est un point à exploiter.**

 **Guest:** **Et oui, et c'est pas fini^^.**

 **Amanda14:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Chinyachi:** **Merci beaucoup, j'ai encore plein de chose en magasin pour cette histoire. Bonne lecture^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 18: Club de duel et confession

«Paroles»

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

C'est avec un air en apparence impassible, que Harry et ses amis se rendirent ce matin là dans la Grande Salle, pour observer et peut-être même participer à ce que le Survivant qualifiait de la plus grosse bêtise de l'année.

Nous étions début janvier, quelques jours après la fin des vacances de Noël, et l'air froid de cette nouvelle année que tous le monde espéraient des plus joyeuse, parvenait tout de même à faire grelotter les élèves pourtant pourvus de grandes capes et de pull épais.

Les quatre Serpentard s'adossèrent sur l'un des murs de la salle, laissant les autres étudiants s'installer au plus prés de la plate-forme qui avait remplacée les grandes tables des quatre maisons.

En effet, car en ce jour, alors que venait à peine de naître l'année 1993, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard allant de la première à la quatrième année, avaient été conviés à assister à la création d'un club de duel, dont le pire enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis l'ouverture de l'école de sorcellerie plus connu sous le nom de Gilderoy Lockhart, était l'investigateur.

Harry soupira, et ne put que grâce à ses boucliers d'occlumencie, se retenir d'esquisser une grimace, alors que le professeur Lockhart venait de monter sur la plate-forme et adressait à toute la foule d'étudiant des sourires éclatants. Le jeune vert et argent frissonna alors que Lockhart regarda dans sa direction et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Il sentit soudainement quelqu'un l'enlacer, et se détendit dans l'étreinte de son grand frère, Draco lui adressa un sourire encourageant tout en lui caressant le dos en un geste apaisant, et Blaise lança un regard noir au professeur.

Bien loin de s'en formaliser, celui-ci se retourna vers les autres élèves et commença un monologue sur ses expériences de duel.

Harry se calma doucement, alors que la colère commençait à s'immiscer en lui. En la sentant l'envahir, l'héritier Potter se rappela ce qui avait été le déclencheur de tout cet énervement.

Le Survivant revenait du terrain de quidditch après avoir aidé son capitaine et ami Marcus Flint à ranger le matériel.

Les sélections s'étaient très bien passées, Harry avait bien évidemment put conserver son poste d'attrapeur, et l'équipe avait accueillie avec joie un nouveau membre au poste de poursuiveur, qui n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

Le blond, s'était entraîné tout l'été comme un fou afin de pouvoir à son tour rentrer dans l'équipe de sa maison.

Encourager par Harry, dès leur retour à Poudlard, les deux joueurs s'étaient entraînés ensemble dans le plus grand secret afin de pouvoir être les meilleurs.

Mais alors que l'héritier Potter avait quasiment une place assurée dans l'équipe de part son talent inégalable, Draco quant à lui, voyait son stresse augmenter alors que les sélections approchaient.

Il parvint néanmoins à garder son calme grâce à ses amis, mais surtout grâce à Harry qui l'avait finalement convaincu que procurer des Nimbus 2001 à toute l'équipe ne lui ferait qu'acheter sa place au lieu de la gagner.

Lorsque les sélections arrivèrent, Draco, que le stresse avait fini par gagner vu le nombre de candidats au poste de poursuiveur, parvint finalement à se calmer et remporta la place sous les hurlements de joie de ses amis.

C'est ce soir là, alors que Harry regagnait seul sa salle commune où l'attendait ses amis pour une fête en l'honneur du jeune attrapeur mais surtout de Draco pour son entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard, que l'incident se produisit.

Harry marchait à pas vif, pressé de retrouver ses compagnons. Mais alors qu'il ne lui restait que deux couloirs à parcourir, il se fit intercepter par le professeur Lockhart qui venait calmement dans sa direction.

Étonné et quelque peu agacé de savoir ce que ce professeur de pacotille avait à lui dire, il haussa un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation du professeur Snape et l'attendit en croisant les bras.

L'enseignant s'arrêta finalement devant lui, et lui adressa l'un de ses plus beau sourire.

«Ah Harry!» s'exclama t-il «Justement l'étudiant que je cherchais»

«Et pourquoi me cherchiez-vous professeur?» demanda Harry de plus en plus énervé par la familiarité de l'enseignant.

«Pour te féliciter voyons!» répondit-il joyeusement «J'ai appris que tu avais été admis dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Tu sais j'ai moi même pratiqué le quidditch étant plus jeune, et j'étais même plutôt bon, je pourrai te donner quelques conseils»

«Je vous remercie professeur» dit Harry sentant presque ses mots lui écorcher la gorge, tout en se demandant si les autres équipes de l'école étaient également au courant qu'il restait dans l'équipe cette année «Bien je suis attendu dans ma salle commune, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée» et il partit sans plus de cérémonie.

Mais alors qu'il venait de changer de couloir, il se fît une nouvelle fois interpeller par l'enseignant.

«Harry attends!» cria t-il en s'arrêtant devant lui quelque peu essoufflé.

Il s'approcha soudainement du plus jeune et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. «Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment m'apprécier, surtout après la manière donc notre première discussion c'est finie» déclara t-il «Mais tu sais j'ai réfléchi, et je ne t'en veux absolument pas d'être jaloux de ma célébrité» le Survivant ouvrit la bouche pour protester avec virulence mais son professeur fût plus rapide «Non non Harry, pas la peine de le nier, je l'ai compris et c'est tout à fait normal que tu veuilles me prendre pour modèle. Et saches que maintenant que je le sais, j'ai encore plus envie de t'aider»

«Non professeur!» l'interrompit l'étudiant tout en essayant d'enlever les mains de Lockhart de ses épaules «Se n'est pas du tout ça...»

«Harry» le coupa l'enseignant «Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir peur, je suis là pour t'accompagner et pour t'aider, je pourrai t'apprendre plein de choses» continua t-il en rapprochant leur corps l'un de l'autre «Des choses dont tu n'as même pas idée»

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en sentant l'une des mains du professeur, auparavant sur son épaule, se placer dans son dos et descendre de plus en plus bas. Sa deuxième main lui attrapa le menton, le forçant à plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'enseignant.

Mais alors qu'il voyait les lèvres de Lockhart s'approcher des siennes, son nom retendit soudainement dans le couloirs, le sortant de son état complètement figé.

Il se dégagea brusquement des bras du professeur, et rejoignit rapidement Blaise qui l'avait interpellé. Celui-ci plissa les yeux et observa fixement l'enseignant avant de prendre Harry par le bras pour l'emmener dans leur salle commune.

Lorsque le Survivant retrouva finalement ses amis, il leur raconta tout et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Théodore, n'entendant pas ses amis jurer de le protéger.

Harry observa le professeur appeler son assistant, qui n'était autre que le professeur Snape.

Le Survivant esquissa un sourire en pensant que finalement le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal allait enfin recevoir la racler qu'il méritait, après tous ces mois à avoir essayé de «séduire» le jeune Serpentard. Qui heureusement pour lui avait été protégé par ses amis.

Après s'être salué et avoir fait le nombre de pas réglementaire comme l'exigeait les règle d'un duel, les deux professeurs comptèrent jusqu'à trois démarrant ainsi cette affrontement.

« _Expelliarmus!_ » s'écria le professeur Snape avant même que son adversaire n'esquisse le moindre mouvement.

Lockhart se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout de la plate forme, pour le plus grands contentement des quatre Serpentard, et sous les hurlements inquiets des filles présentent dans la Grande Salle.

Blaise commença à applaudir son directeur de maison, bien vite suivis par ses amis et la majorité des garçons, alors que les étudiantes leurs lançaient des regards noirs.

L'héritier Zabini se contenta de les saluer et leur adressa un sourire charmeur qui en fit rougir plus d'une.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal finit par se relever et déclara au Maître des Potions qu'il aurait parfaitement pu le contrer s'il n'avait pas voulu l'humilier.

Harry tout comme le reste des Serpentard et plus particulièrement le principale concerné serrèrent les dents devant cette incapable qui se croyait au dessus de tout le monde. Le professeur Snape resserra ses doigts sur sa baguette, et après avoir adressé un regard des plus meurtrier à son collègue, commença à donner les instructions aux étudiants.

Le professeur de potions s'occupant des Serdaigle et des Serpentard, et Lockhart des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle, chacun fît monter un de ses élèves à tour de rôle, affrontant ainsi un homologue d'une autre maison.

Les combats commencèrent d'abord avec les premières années, mais se terminèrent bien vite devant le faible niveau que les élèves possédaient.

Vint ensuite les deuxièmes années où les duel devinrent plus intéressant. Blaise gagna au la main devant un Poufsouffle qui avait visiblement une peur bleue des Serpentard.

Théo remporta lui aussi son duel, bien qu'il dût tout de même évité plusieurs sorts des plus explosif venant de Seamus Finnigan, un Gryffondor qui malgré les sortilèges inoffensif qu'il utilisait parvenait tout de même à leur donner un caractère enflammé.

Ce fut ensuite le tour d'Harry qui dû combattre Neville Londubat. Il finit par le vaincre, lassé par le combat, même s'il devait reconnaître que le rouge et or s'était très bien défendu.

Il observa ensuite Granger combattre Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière perdit contre la Née-Moldue, au grand damne des vert et argent, auxquelles elle adressa un sourire satisfait.

Arriva finalement le dernier duel des élèves de secondes années, opposant Draco Malfoy et Ronald Weasley.

Ce dernier combat était très attendu par les étudiants, qui connaissaient tous l'animosité qu'éprouvait les deux combattants l'un envers l'autre.

Aussitôt les Gryffondor se regroupèrent tous autour du rouquin, lui adressant des signes d'encouragement et essayant d'établir une stratégie.

Draco ricana devant ce spectacle, et après avoir déclaré à ses condisciples qu'il allait écraser la belette, comme il le surnommait, monta sur l'estrade avec toute la grâce que lui conférait son éducation, et attendit patiemment que son adversaire veuille bien le rejoindre.

Weasley finit par le rejoindre, non sans avoir demandé un ultime conseil au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui lui montra des mouvements totalement ridicule, qu'il finit par en laisser tomber sa baguette magique.

Le rouquin se plaça devant Draco, qui ricana d'un air moqueur dont lui seul avait le secret, rendant le dernier des fils Weasley aussi rouge que le blason de sa maison.

Le duel commença, et bientôt les élèves durent se baisser pour éviter les sortilèges que se lançaient les deux apprentis sorciers.

Weasley haleta alors qu'il venait tout juste de parvenir à se libérer d'un _Tarentallegra_ que lui avait lancé le blond, le laissant très essoufflé.

Draco, voyant la fin du duel ainsi que sa victoire approcher, ne se pria pas de se moquer de son ennemi, à grand renfort de regard moqueur et de phrase sarcastique.

Harry, Théo et Blaise ne purent retenir leur sourire en voyant enfin le rouge et or se faire régler son compte. Le jeune attrapeur regrettait juste que Granger est réussi à gagner son duel, car sinon leur victoire sur le trio d'or aurait été total.

C'était réellement très amusant de pouvoir remettre les Gryffondor à leur place, eux qui n'arrêtaient pas de les provoquer et de les insulter à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient au détour d'un couloir. Et au vu du sourire de Draco, lui aussi était de cette avis.

Mais contre toute attente, alors qu'il allait lancer le sort qui déclarerait la fin de ce duel. Weasley se redressa, et s'écria « _Serpensortia!»_

Aussitôt, un serpent de taille moyenne sortit de sa baguette pour atterrir juste devant Draco qui s'était figé, essayant malgré sa peur et sa surprise de rester le plus immobile possible.

Lockhart se proposa tout de suite de se débarrasser du serpent, malgré les protestations du professeur Snape qui allait le faire.

N'écoutant que lui, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal marmonna une formule magique tout en pointant le reptile de sa baguette.

Celui-ci s'envola dans les air, pour atterrir durement sur la plate forme de duel.

 _ **«Comment ose t-ils!»**_ siffla le serpent qui semblait très énervé **_«De quel droit ces maudits humains me dérangent t-ils pendant mon sommeil, en m'emmenant dans un endroit inconnu!»_**

Harry observa le reptile, alors qu'il sifflait de colère, étant le seul à pouvoir le comprendre. Il jeta un regard noir à Weasley qui tremblait dans son coin. Comment cet idiot avait-il put invoquer un serpent dans une salle remplit d'élève. Il était totalement inconscient!

Mais bien vite il reporta son attention sur le reptile. Ce dernier avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait glacé d'effroi.

 _ **«Alors petit humain, c'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici? Je vais t'apprendre moi à déranger mon sommeil!»**_ siffla t-il tout en se dirigeant non pas vers Weasley, mais vers Draco!

Ne voyant que l'air terrifié de son ami. Harry, ne se préoccupant pas des futurs répercussions de ses actes, s'écria _**«Non arrête!»**_

Le serpent s'immobilisa. Tout comme le professeur Snape qui avait levé sa baguette afin de protéger l'héritier Malfoy, ainsi que les élèves présent dans la Grande Salle, qui observaient maintenant le Survivant d'un air choqué et effrayé.

Le serpent balaya la salle du regard et demanda _**«Qui a parlé?»**_

 _ **«C'est moi»**_ répondit Harry.

Le reptile ondula jusqu'à lui, alors l'attrapeur des vert et argent lui sifflait des paroles apaisantes.

Bientôt celui-ci se calma tout en s'enroulant autour du bras du Serpentard.

L'héritier Potter sortit de la salle, les élèves s'écartant devant lui, suivit par ses amis qui, remis de leur état de choc, lui avait emboîté le pas.

Il se rendit dans le parc et relâcha le serpent qui le remercia, et marcha jusqu'au lac, attendant les questions que ses amis ne manqueraient pas de lui poser. Mais rien ne vint.

Étonné, Harry releva la tête et comprit en croisant le regard de ses compagnons, qu'ils lui laissaient le temps de s'expliquer.

Expirant un grand coup, le brun leur raconta tout. Sa rencontre avec un serpent nommé Ali, qui avait été son premier ami, et qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir de chez les moldus avait qui il avait grandi, en lui faisant découvrir le monde des sorciers.

Son arrivée au Chemin de Traverse où il vivait à présent, l'aide des gobelins qui l'avaient accompagné au fil des années.

Bouleversé, il finit même par leur raconter son enfance chez les Dursley, parlant pour la première fois des coups et des insultes qu'il recevait de ses tuteurs sans oublier sa malnutrition ainsi que le désintéressement des voisins quant à son état de santé plus qu'inquiétant.

Sentant qu'un poids venait de s'ôter de ses épaules, Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de ses amis qui, quelque soit son passé, l'accepterait à jamais comme l'un des leurs.

Fin du chapitre 18: Club de duel et confession

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Alors qu'en avait vous pensé(e)s? J'ai remarquée que beaucoup de personne détestaient Lockhart, ce que je comprends parfaitement, et là vous vous dites mais pourquoi a t-elle fait ça, elle est devenue folle? Et non chers lecteurs, je vous rassure tout va très bien. Et si vraiment j'arrive à terminer cette deuxième année comme je le veux, vous m'adulerez tous!**

 **Au passage, je voulais vous dire que cette fic ne serait rien sans vous et que tout le monde qui que vous soyez peut écrire, il ne tient qu'à vous de vous dire, si les autres y arrive alors pourquoi pas moi? Allez-y, essayez, vous n'avez rien à perdre et tout à gagner.**

 **À la prochaine chers lecteurs^^**

 **Publié le 03/12/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	19. Chapitre 19:Un expéditeur pas si inconnu

**Hey bonjour à tous. Et me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plairas. Et comme toujours merci pour vos reviews mise en alerte et/ou en favoris^^.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Pims10:** **Moi aussi je me suis dit que si quelque chose comme ça arrivait, il faudrait en parler à quelqu'un. Mais si je fais ça, je ne pourrai peut-être pas terminer cette deuxième année comme je le voudrais. Donc pour me laisser plus de marge de manœuvre, j'ai préférée ne rien dire.**

 **lalilou10:** **Merci, ce chapitre et maintenant corrigé, désolé pour l'attente.**

 **luffynette:** **Merci beaucoup.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci beaucoup, comme d'habitude, tes encouragements me donne une grande motivation. C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir une review de ta part^^.**

 **Ellana816:** **Merci, j'avoue que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire toutes ses scènes et à les rendre le plus réalistes possible^^.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Ouh la la je sens beaucoup de violence par ici, en même temps, lorsque l'on parle de Lockhart, c'est normal de vouloir lui jeter un sort^^. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ginny, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle finisse avec Harry.**

 **Yami Shino:** **Merci beaucoup et bienvenue à toi^^.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Étonnement, je n'ai pas trop parlé de Ron, maintenant que tu en parles ça me percute. C'est vrai que je l'ai un peu délaissé, mais bon c'est Ron quoi. On peut le mettre de côté^^.**

 **Bernaba:** **Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lockhart, on lui réglera son compte. Et merci, tu as tout à fait raison, mon plus gros problème c'est les accents, ainsi que l'inattention comme me l'a fait comprendre ma bêta. Je ne l'ai pas pris mal t'inquiètes, au contraire je suis ravie que l'on puisse m'aider à m'améliorer^^. Même si je ne suis pas sûre de me rappeler à chaque fois de ton conseil avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge^^.**

 **TeZuKa j:** **Vous êtes tous impatient de voir Lockhart souffrir^^, en même temps je vous comprends. Ça viendra, tout ce que je peux dire c'est chaque chose en son temps.**

 **soln96:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, j'avoue être assez anxieuse pour celui-ci.**

 **silveeerwolf:** **Mais oui moi aussi je me le demande, alors que c'est moi l'auteure de cette fic. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je l'ai fait? C'est pour que vous le détestiez encore plus^^...**

 **Eilonna:** **Tu as tout à fait raison, et je te remercie d'avoir prit le temps de savourer mon chapitre^^.**

 **Chinyachi:** **Merci à toi pour ta review, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas toujours facile de respecter ses délais. Et que parfois comme pour ce chapitre et le précédent, je suis obligée de publier sans correction.**

 **Bellasidious:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre^^.**

 **adenoide:** **Les jumeaux Weasley ont dû lui apprendre, à la base je voulais le mettre dans la fic, mais je me suis dit que ça ferai une interrogation en plus^^.**

 **Lady . hinata1:** **Merci beaucoup, au passage je ne sais pas si ton nom sera correctement retranscrit, si ce n'est pas le cas excuse moi. (je pense que ton nom apparaîtra dorénavant, il faut juste que je laisse un espace.)**

 **Barbara:** **Merci, je publie toutes les deux semaines, parfois trois lorsque l'inspiration tarde à arriver.**

 **acromanka:** **Bonjour à toi et bienvenue. C'est vrai, tu as raison beaucoup de fic qui concerne ce couple sont pour la plupart anglaise. Je suis ravie de savoir que ma fic te plaît, j'espère qu'il en sera toujours de même à l'avenir. Et au passage je fais exprès de vous laisser sur votre faim^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Merci et voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise tout autant.**

 **LittleFlicka:** **Merci à toi, ta review ma fait très plaisir, c'est toujours gratifiant pour un auteur(e) de savoir sa fic appréciée et complimentée.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et un joyeux Noël ^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 19: Un expéditeur pas si inconnu

 _Lettre_

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'ouverture du club de duel, qui avait rendu public la capacité d'Harry à parler Fourchelangue.

Comme il s'en était douté, la découverte de ce don considéré par la plupart des sorciers comme des plus malfaisant, n'avait fait qu'exacerber la suspicion que les élèves portaient au jeune attrapeur des vert et argent.

Aussi, il n'était désormais plus rare d'entendre les élèves chuchoter tout en lançant des regards noirs et effrayés vers Harry, dans les couloirs du château.

Et bien que l'héritier Potter puisse compter sur ses amis qui avaient accueillis avec joie et fascination ce nouveau talent, de même que le reste des Serpentard qui n'hésitaient désormais plus à lui parler et à l'introduire dans leurs discussions.

Harry était des plus exaspéré par tout cette situation, ainsi que par le comportement des étudiants qu'il trouvait des plus ridicule. Sans compter que bien évidemment la _Gazette du sorcier_ s'était emparée de l'affaire, n'hésitant pas à insister sur la répartition d'Harry à Serpentard qu'ils trouvaient des plus louche, ainsi que son aptitude à parler au serpent.

Toutes ces interrogations misent bout à bout n'avait fait qu'accroître la peur et la suspicion des sorciers à l'idée que le Survivant puisse devenir le prochain mage noir.

Harry avait serré les dents devant ce concentrer d'inepties, et faisait désormais bien plus attention à son courrier où quelques beuglantes arrivaient parfois à s'immiscer, ainsi que plusieurs lettres piégés.

Ces lettres toutes plus injurieuses les une que les autres, avaient considérablement augmentées la haine qu'éprouvait déjà le Survivant envers le peuple sorcier, qui n'avait jamais daigné vérifier que leur Sauveur était correctement éduqué par ses tuteurs Moldus.

Harry secoua la tête, essayant d'occulter ses idées noir, et resserra son écharpe verte autour de son cou, faisant ressortir ses initiales brodées d'or, cadeau que Blaise lui avait offert pour Noël.

Il esquissa un sourire tout en regardant le lac noir givré par le froid de février, tout en repensant aux fêtes de fin d'année qu'il avait put passer avec ses amis.

Ils étaient tous restés, même Draco, ce qui était étonnant compte tenu qu'à chaque vacances de Noël la famille Malfoy donnait un grand bal dans leur somptueux manoir où beaucoup de familles de Sang-Pur étaient conviées.

Le blond avait haussé les épaules en marmonnant que cette année il n'y aurait aucun bal, car ses parents avaient déclarés être très occupés, et avaient donc voulu que leur fils reste à Poudlard.

Cette nouvelle avait fait grand bruit, car cette réception était des plus attendus dans le monde sorcier, tous essayant d'obtenir une invitation pour cette fameuse soirée, qui malheureusement pour eux, était des plus sélective sur le choix de ses invités.

Aussi c'est donc très intrigués que les quatre amis avaient discutés tout au long de la nuit, sur les possibles raisons qu'avaient leurs parents respectif de les inciter à rester à l'école de sorcellerie. D'autant plus qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls, loin de là. À vrai dire la majorité des Serpentard avaient été contraints de rester à Poudlard pendant les fêtes.

Ce qui, contrairement à toute attente, avait laissé place à une ambiance des plus festive dans la salle commune. Les plus jeunes faisant des blagues, et les plus âgés discutant au coin du feu tout en buvant une Bièraubeurre.

Au grand malheur d'Harry, Draco n'ayant pu rentrer chez lui, s'était mis en tête de lui enseigner les manières des Sang-Pur, ce qui comprenait non seulement la gestuel, mais aussi l'art de la danse.

Aussi après avoir passé plus de deux heures avec une pile de livres sur la tête en essayant de se tenir droit et noble. Harry s'était laissé tomber sur son lit sous les regards moqueurs de Blaise et ceux approbateurs de Draco et Théo.

Vint ensuite la danse, mais alors que le brun avait essayé de comprendre les différentes postures et pas que lui avait montré son professeur du jour. Blaise était intervenu une fois de plus, en déclarant qu'il lui faudrait bien une démonstration.

L'héritier Malfoy s'était aussitôt retourné vers lui, et tout en soulevant un sourcil, lui avait demandé, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, de faire une petite démonstration.

Blaise s'était contenté de regarder le blond comme s'il était fou, et s'était mis à bouder dans son coin, sous les ricanement moqueur de son ami.

Ce dernier s'était donc retourné vers la dernière personne présente dans leur dortoir à pouvoir l'aider à faire une démonstration, et demanda galamment à Théo s'il voulait bien lui accorder cette danse.

Théodore accepta quelque peu gêné, et c'est ainsi que les deux enseignants entreprirent de démontrer leur savoir faire au Survivant, dans une danse fluide et douce, où ils se mouvèrent avec grâce. Leurs mouvements étant en complète harmonie. Sous les sifflements de Blaise et le sourire d'Harry.

Par la suite, le brun démontra un véritable talent pour la danse, sous le regard satisfait de ses amis avec qui il dansa à tour de rôle, et même Blaise les rejoignit pour valser avec le Survivant.

Revenant au moment présent, le jeune attrapeur franchit les portes de la Grande Salle et poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que celle-ci avait perdue toutes nuances de rose dont elle s'était vu affublée le jour de la Saint-Valentin, sous les ordres de Gilderoy Lockhart. Qui avait également ordonné à plusieurs Elfe de Maison habillés en tenu de Cupidon, de délivrer les messages amoureux que les étudiants leurs confiraient. Au grand malheur des enseignants qui voyaient sans cesse leurs cours perturbés par les créatures magiques. Pour le plus grand embarras des élèves, et pour le plus grand amusement d'Albus Dumbledore qui observait toute cette mascarade d'un œil bienveillant.

Malgré la découverte de son don, Harry s'était tout de même vu remettre des messages, dont un poème qu'il soupçonnait provenir de la dernière des Weasley, qu'il savait amoureuse de lui.

Il dût donc se protéger une fois de plus de toutes ces tentatives de séductions, sans pouvoir compter sur l'aide de son grand-frère qui une fois de plus s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie à son plus grand mécontentement, mais également de Draco qui se voyait tout comme lui recevoir des tonnes de messages dont il s'était amusé à parier la quantité. Blaise quant à lui profitait outrageusement des Elfes pour envoyer des messages osé à quelques Poufsouffle insignifiant ainsi qu'à plusieurs professeurs anonymement.

Il finit tout de même par emprunter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry et lança un _petrificus totalus_ à Colin Crivey, exaspéré qu'il les suivent et les photographie à chaque détours de couloirs. Le nouveau farceur prit donc un malin plaisir à écrire en gros caractère «faites vous plaisir» sur le visage du Gryffondor et le laissa ainsi en plein milieu du couloir à son triste sort, sans oublier de prendre plusieurs photos qu'il dispersa dans toute l'école.

Cette journée s'était finalement achevée, au plus grand soulagement de Harry, qui rentra dans une colère noir en découvrant un immense bouquet de fleur au couleur criardes sur son lit, signé par le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dépité, il jeta la composition florale dans la cheminée de la salle commune, et la regarda se consumer avec satisfaction.

Harry lança un regard noir à la table des Gryffondor qui n'avait cessé de le fixer méchamment depuis son arrivé, et s'assit sur le banc de la table des Serpentard et commença à se servir, tout en attendant le courrier du jour.

Peu à peu, les chouettes et les hiboux commencèrent à envahir la Grande Salle, apportant aux étudiants plusieurs lettres, colis ainsi que le journal ou encore divers magazines.

Un hiboux apporta la _Gazette du sorcier_ au Survivant qui paya les cinq noises requises.

Après avoir survolé le journal des yeux, et n'avoir rien vu d'intéressant, Harry donna la Gazette à son grand-frère qui s'empressa de la lire à son tour.

L'héritier Potter étouffa un bâillement, et accepta avec joie le chocolat que lui tendait Draco, qui provenait de l'habituel colis que lui avait envoyée sa mère, sous le regard vigilant de Théodore.

Harry lui adressa un sourire innocent, mais reporta bien vite son attention sur la chouette brune qui venait de se poser devant lui, une lettre accrochée à sa patte.

Le Survivant entreprit de la détacher, mais avant même qu'il n'est pu l'ouvrir, ou nourrir le volatile pour le remercier. Celui-ci s'envola à peine la missive fut elle détachée, et partit d'un grand battement d'aile.

Harry regarda l'enveloppe totalement vierge, et sentant une fois encore le regard du directeur sur lui, rangea la lettre dans sa poche, préférant la lire dans un endroit plus discret.

Ce n'est que le soir même, après un entraînement de quidditch des plus fatiguant, que le vert et argent put enfin être seul.

Draco et Blaise discutant stratégie dans l'un des canapés de la salle commune, juste à côté de Théodore qui était plongé dans un livre. Le jeune attrapeur prétexta un coup de fatigue, et monta seul dans leur dortoir.

Allongé dans son lit, les rideaux fermés, Harry même s'il était parfaitement conscient du risque qu'il prenait en ouvrant une lettre potentiellement piégée, décacheta l'enveloppe pour en sortir deux morceaux de parchemins. L'un recouvert d'une écriture soigneuse et quelque peu penchée et l'autre complètement vierge.

Intrigué, l'héritier Potter s'empara du premier parchemin, délaissant celui immaculé.

 _Très cher Survivant_

 _C'est avec une réel curiosité, que j'ai apprit que tu possédais un don des plus rare et inestimable._

 _En effet, quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de découvrir que le Sauveur du monde sorcier était Fourchelangue. Talent que seul la famille du grand Salazar Serpentard possède._

 _Bien évidemment la découverte de cette capacité n'a fait qu'accroître mon intérêt à ton égard, et j'ai vu grâce à celle-ci la possibilité de récompenser ta discrétion._

 _Lorsque tu seras seul, prend le deuxième parchemin, et verse-y quelques gouttes de ton sang. Des instructions apparaîtront alors au fur et à mesure. Elles te mèneront à un endroit des plus intéressant, dont je suis sûr, tu sauras en tirer profit._

 _En attendant impatiemment notre prochaine rencontre_

 _Un potentiel allié_

Harry observa la lettre, le cœur battent la chamade, une idée des plus extravagante se frayant un chemin dans son esprit, concernant le mystérieux expéditeur de cette lettre. Non c'était complètement impossible.

Et pourtant, alors que le Survivant laissait tomber quelques gouttes de son sang sur le parchemin vierge. Il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence devant le nom qui commençait à apparaître d'une écriture rouge sang devant lui, que l'expéditeur de cette lettre ne lui était peut-être pas si inconnu que ça.

Fin du chapitre 19: Un expéditeur pas si inconnu

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. J'espère que vous avez apprécié(e)s ce chapitre. Il m'a rendu vraiment très anxieuse, et j'avoue que je redoute quelque peu vos réaction.**

 **Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et vous dis à la prochaine^^.**

 **Publié le 17/12/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	20. Chapitre 20: La Chambre des Secrets

**Bonjour à tous, nous voici déjà arrivé(e)s au chapitre 20, mon dieu ça passe si vite. Avant tout, j'espère que vous avez passé(e)s un Joyeux Noël, et je vous remercie pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et/ou en favoris. Ensuite, je tiens à vous dire que nous avons dépassé(e)s les 50 000 vues les 200 favoris et les 300 followers, merci à tous, c'est le plus cadeau de Noël que vous auriez pu me faire. Merci infiniment.**

 **Petite Note:** **Comme je l'avais promis, je vais le dire à vous tous très cher lecteurs. UNE FICTION NE SE DEVORE PAS! Soyez un peu compatissent, pensez à tous ces pauvres chapitres qui n'attendent qu'une chose, que vous les lisiez attentivement, que vous y preniez plaisir. Et non pas de se faire dévorer par des lecteurs avides et sanguinaire. Pensez à ces pauvres chapitres qui ne demandent que votre amour^^.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Morgane93:** **Merci, j'avoue que j'ai toujours peur de faire des trop grosses fautes, heureusement ma bêta est là. Mais savoir que ça ne t'affecte pas tellement car mon histoire te plaît trop pour y faire attention, me touche beaucoup, franchement merci.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Tu as tout compris, en même temps je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'effort pour le cacher, contrairement à d'autres secrets de la fic. À toi d'essayer de les découvrir en lisant entre les lignes, bonne chance^^.**

 **silveeerwolf:** **Mais mais voici la suite^^...**

 **Yami Shino:** **Merci bonnes fêtes à toi aussi, et oui tu as tout à fait raison, voici la confirmation dans ce chapitre.**

 **esmeralda40:** **Et voici la suite, merci pour ta review^^.**

 **lady . hinata1:** **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ton pseudo s'affichera correctement cette fois-ci^^, lol pour le basilic, je ne pense pas vraiment qu'elle est un caractère comme ça, mais tout peu encore changer. Pour Lockhart, j'ai déjà ma petite idée, et si ça se met en place, ça promet juste d'être génial. Merci à toi, j'espère que tu as passé(e) un joyeux Noël et je te souhaite une bonne année.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Oui, laissons tous le monde mourir, vengeance! Et vive le slash! Bonne année à toi^^.**

 **Eilonna:** **Ha je te remercie, ça me rassure de savoir que mes fautes ne sont pas trop choquantes. Merci d'aimer mes chapitres, ça me réchauffe le cœur, et m'aide à continuer, d'autant plus que c'est ma première fic, et que j'ai encore plein d'idée pour de nouvelle histoire sur différents parings. Bonne année à toi^^.**

 **luffynette:** **Merci beaucoup.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci beaucoup, je ne me lasserais jamais de te dire qu'à chaque chapitre j'attends ton commentaire avec impatience^^. Merci à toi de me lire, je te souhaite une bonne année, et plein de bisous.**

 **Indomptee:** **Non! Pourquoi pratiquement tous mes lecteurs dévorent mes chapitres, pauvre petite chose. Pauvre Ryry, mon dieu je suis tombée sur un(e) lecteur/lectrice sadique, ahhhh^^. Et oui Lockhart pense séduire Harry, comme quoi, quoiqu'il fasse il reste un idiot fini irrécupérable^^. Bonne année à toi.**

 **LittleFlicka:** **Merci à toi pour ta review, je pense que le titre de ce chapitre te prouve déjà que tu avais vu juste n'est-ce pas^^?**

 **Bellasidious:** **Et bien voici la suite que tu étais pressée de lire, bonne lecture^^.**

 **adenoide:** **Merci à toi j'espère que tu as passé(e) un joyeux Noël^^, pour ton interrogation, je pense que ce chapitre t'éclairera.**

 **Bonne année chers lecteurs, et bonne lecture à vous tous!**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 20: La Chambre des Secrets

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

 _Lettre_

Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant peu à peu un plan réduit de Poudlard apparaître sur le parchemin auparavant vierge qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Les mots _la Chambre des Secrets_ apparurent en lettres carmines en haut de celui-ci, ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination quant à la destination que semblait indiquer ce plan.

Sa respiration s'accélérant de plus en plus, l'héritier Potter inspecta plus précisément le parchemin, n'osant croire à une telle découverte. Et si quelques instants plus tôt il en doutait quelque peu, dorénavant aucune trace d'incertitude n'était visible dans les beaux yeux émeraudes du Survivant quant à l'identité de l'expéditeur de cette lettre.

Pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il tenait entre ses mains la clé menant à la Chambre des Secrets, et cette dernière lui avait été donnée volontairement par le plus grand mage noir de cette époque, en récompense de sa discrétion concernant son statut de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année précédente semblait-il.

Encore sous le choc d'un tel cadeau, Harry redescendit néanmoins bien vite sur terre en entendant des bruits de pas se diriger vers son dortoir.

Disposant précipitamment les précieux parchemins dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, l'héritier Potter mit fin au sortilège de lumière qu'il avait lancé, et se pelotonna confortablement dans ses couvertures. Ses pensées défilant à toute vitesse dans son esprit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

C'est un Harry de très bonne humeur qui se réveilla le lendemain matin, malgré sa courte nuit, bien déterminé à découvrir la légendaire Chambre des Secrets, mystérieuse création du grand Salazar Serpentard.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis pour le petit déjeuner, il se rendit vite compte qu'il allait devoir remettre cet ambitieux projet à plus tard.

En effet, les regards soupçonneux de ses amis, auxquels il n'avait rien dit, et celui de plus en plus insistant de Dumbledore depuis l'incident survenu à l'ouverture du club de duel, le contraignirent à prendre son mal en patience, pour son plus grand malheur.

Au fil des jours, Harry essaya plusieurs fois de suivre le plan sur le parchemin, mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence devant son manque de réussite. Il allait devoir se faire beaucoup plus discret s'il voulait accéder à la mythique Chambre des Secrets.

Mais lorsque finalement il réussissait à se soustraire aux regards acérés de ses compagnons, il se faisait à chaque fois arrêter dans sa quête par un membre de sa maison, qui souhaitait lui parler. Mais également par Colin Crivey et son appareil photo démoniaque, ainsi que Ginny Weasley, que le Survivant soupçonnait de le suivre, qu'il croisait beaucoup trop souvent dans les couloirs.

Mais le pire de tout, c'était les tableaux. Bien que la première fois qu'il les ait vu, Harry les avaient trouvés véritablement magnifique. Il avait comprit, avec du recul, que ces tableaux qui semblaient aux premières abords seulement là pour égayer le château et décorer ses murs, pouvaient également se rendre mutuellement visite les uns aux autres, et transporter des messages. Et l'héritier Potter voyait parfaitement en eux, les yeux et les oreilles du directeur de Poudlard.

Dépité, il se rabattit sur la bibliothèque, dans laquelle il chercha toutes les références concernant la Chambre. Mais bien peu des ouvrages qu'il avait consulté ne la mentionnait réellement. Tous s'accordaient à dire, y compris _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ , que cette pièce était une légende dans laquelle résidait un monstre.

Devenant de plus en plus curieux et frustré au fur et à mesure des semaines, Harry se convainquit que puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre le jour, il irait la nuit, et de préférence bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Fier de cette résolution, il la mit en pratique le soir suivant, après s'être assuré que ses compagnons de dortoirs étaient tous bien endormis.

Le plus silencieusement possible, le jeune étudiant entreprit de sortir de son dortoir, sans oublier de prendre sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait préalablement glissé sous son oreiller.

Parvenu à la salle commune, Harry poussa un soupire de soulagement en la voyant déserte, et franchit le mur dissimulant l'entrée du repère des Serpentard, pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs glacials et pratiquement in-éclairés des cachots.

Après plus d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche à sa cacher à chaque détour de couloirs de peur de se faire attraper malgré sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry parvint finalement aux toilette des filles du deuxième étage, et entra perplexe en se demandant s'il n'avait pas mal compris les indications du parchemin.

Fronçant les sourcils, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas fait une quelconque erreur de parcourt sur le plan, et resta abasourdi en voyant qu'il était au bonne endroit.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, le Survivant se mit à la recherche d'indice indiquant l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets, et pesta à voix basse contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres tyrannique qui faisait exprès de ne pas lui donner toutes les indications.

Aussi il passa plus de deux heures à passer au peigne fin chaque recoins de la pièce, tout en évitant autant que possible de s'approcher des toilettes où il avait cru entendre des lamentations et des sanglots venant des tuyaux.

Commençant lentement à se décourager, et à penser que tout ceci n'était qu'une gigantesque farce dans laquelle il avait plongé les yeux fermé, il s'adossa contre les lavabos placés au centre des toilettes. Et se laissa tomber mollement au sol.

Il resta un long moment dans cette position, entortillant ses longs cheveux autour de son index, tout en réfléchissant.

Il fouilla la pièce du regard, se demandant qu'elle partie il avait bien pu oublier, lorsque ses yeux naviguèrent vers les tuyaux contre lesquels il était avachi.

Retraçant ses derniers du bout des doigts, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il revint à la réalité en sentant la surface lisse des tuyaux caressés par la pulpe de ses doigts se faire un peu plus bosselée.

Éclairant légèrement la pièce d'un _lumos_ de faible puissance, il esquissa un sourire en coin en découvrant la forme d'un serpent représenté sur l'un des tuyaux.

Aussitôt il se releva, et lança un puissant sort d'ouverture vers la supposée entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, mais se retrouva bien vite à devoir l'esquiver lorsque son sort, qui avait rebondis contre les lavabos sans le faire un quelconque effet, se redirigea dans sa direction.

De plus en plus frustré de savoir la Chambre à portée de main tout en ne pouvant pas y accéder, il finit par calmer sa respiration devenu erratique sous l'effet de la frustration, et refoula peu à peu ses émotions grâce à ses boucliers d'occlumencie.

Reprenant le contrôle de soi ainsi que de ses pensées, il laissa tomber une nouvelle goutte de sang sur le parchemin, qui laissa apparaître de nouvelle indications.

 _Pour révéler l'entrée, il suffit juste de demander._

Se sentant complètement ridicule, le Survivant demanda à la Chambre de s'ouvrir, essayant d'occulter le fait qu'il était entrain de parler à un lavabo, mais n'obtint aucune réaction.

Il se tapa soudainement le front devant sa propre stupidité, et redemanda en fixant le serpent gravé sur les tuyaux « _ **Ouvre toi!**_ »

Aussitôt, tous les lavabos se décalèrent un à un dans une parfaite harmonie, en laissant un espace assez large en son centre, révélant un immense tuyaux semblant descendre dans les entrailles de la terre.

Harry esquissa un sourire devant cette grande découverte, mais se morigéna pour ne pas avoir compris tout de suite l'emploi du fourchelangue. Après tout, on parlait de la pièce secrète de Salazar Serpentard, le tout premier parleur connu du monde sorcier.

Tout en secouant la tête de dépit, l'héritier Potter reporta son regard vers l'immense tuyaux et sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale en voyant la noirceur du tunnel.

Alors qu'il se demandait s'il ne devait pas regagner son dortoir et remettre l'exploration de la Chambre des Secrets à plus tard maintenant qu'il en connaissait l'emplacement. Harry sursauta soudainement en entendant une voix de jeune fille sangloter qui venait dans sa direction. Perdant l'équilibre à cause du rebord des plus glissant, l'héritier Potter tomba directement dans le tuyaux ayant à peine le temps d'agripper sa cape d'invisibilité, avant de voir l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se refermer, et se sentit tomber à pique.

L'atterrissage fût rude, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir parcourut plusieurs kilomètres pendant sa descente tout en prenant différents murs dans le processus.

Le brun se releva tout en esquissant une grimace devant la vase qui maculait ses vêtements, désormais il comprenait pourquoi le tuyaux était si glissant.

Après s'être lancé un bon sort de nettoyage, le Survivant augmenta l'intensité de son _lumos_ pour pouvoir éclairer le reste du tunnel.

Complètement subjugué par la couleur verte émeraude des murs conférée par l'eau et la vase présente sur les parois du tunnel, donnant aux murs l'impression d'onduler. Harry mit du temps à s'apercevoir du bruit de craquement que faisait chacun de ses pas.

Baissant les yeux, il étouffa un cri en découvrant le sol maculé de petit ossements d'animaux.

Lançant des _evanesco_ à tout va, il finit par se dégager un petit chemin jusqu'à une deuxième porte où plusieurs serpents entrelacés étaient sculptés, en se demandant avec un peu d'appréhension ce que tous ces ossements faisaient ici.

Après avoir longuement observer une gigantesque mue de serpent qui épousait le long du mur, ne le rendant que plus nerveux, le Survivant se posta devant l'ultime porte d'entrée de la Chambre et murmura « _ **Ouvre toi**_ »

Les serpents s'écartèrent les uns les autres et vinrent se placer chacun leur tour sur le contour de la porte, faisant céder peu à peu les verrous qui la maintenaient fermée.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur son passage, laissant l'impression à Harry d'être un conquérant accédant à une nouvelle terre durement gagnée.

Plissant les yeux, le jeune vert et argent lança un _incendio_ sur une torche présente contre l'un des murs, et regarda la Chambre des Secrets se révéler à son regard alors que toutes les torches de la salle s'embrasaient les une après les autres.

Harry s'engagea dans la salle, un grand sourire extatique sur son beau visage à l'idée de se retrouver dans la mythique Chambre des Secrets, un endroit pour lequel n'importe quel Serpentard donneraient bien plus que sa fortune pour avoir ne serait-ce que la chance de pouvoir y poser le regard.

Reportant son attention sur le parchemin qui s'était mis à briller dans sa main, signe que de nouvelle inscription étaient apparues, il lut attentivement.

 _Félicitation mon cher petit serpent,_

 _Tu as finalement découvert la pièce secrète de l'illustre Salazar Serpentard._

 _Mon cadeau s'arrête donc ici, je te laisse découvrir les secrets de cette merveilleuse pièce, et je te dirais seulement ceci: Parles-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard._

 _J'espère que tu l'utiliseras à bon escient, mais n'oublie pas de bien protéger tes yeux, au risque de croiser ce mortel de celle qui hante ces lieux._

Dés qu'Harry eut fini sa lecture, le parchemin s'embrasa ne laissant qu'un petit tas de cendre, qui se dispersa lentement sur le sol légèrement humide de la Chambre.

Haussant un sourcils, le vert et argent étouffa un bâillement, et lança un _tempus_ qui lui indiqua cinq heures du matin.

Prenant tout de même le temps d'observer les différentes statues de serpents disposées le long des murs, et celle beaucoup plus imposante de Salazar Serpentard qui allait jusqu'au plafond, semblant supporter à lui seul tout le poids de la pièce et ne faisant qu'accentuer la sensation de puissance émanant de lui.

Le Survivant, n'y tenant plus, se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, et après avoir refermé son accès, marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel, tout en pensant avec délice, à son merveilleux lit qui l'attendait chaleureusement dans son dortoir.

Arrivé devant l'immense tuyaux, il se demanda soudainement comment remonter, fronçant les sourcils il repensa à la façon dont-il était entré, et prononça « _ **Escalier**_ » Les parois auparavant lisse du tuyaux se transformèrent alors en marches assez glissante.

Finalement au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, le Survivant atteignit enfin l'entrée. Manquant de se cogner la tête contre les lavabos qui avaient rebouchés l'accès.

Harry leur ordonna de s'ouvrir et après avoir mit sa cape d'invisibilité et refermée le tunnel, il regagna son dortoir, se jurant tout au long du chemin que la prochaine fois qu'il redescendrait dans cette fameuse pièce, il emmènerait son Nimbus 2000.

Fin du chapitre 20: La Chambre des Secrets

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, j'espère que chapitre vous aura plus. Je voudrais vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne année 2017, prenez soin de vous, de votre famille et de vos amis, dites leurs que vous les aimez, c'est important. Merci à vous de me suivre dans ma fiction, qui ne serait strictement rien sans vous, j'espère vraiment que vous allez continuer à m'encourager et me suivre cette nouvelle année également. Prenez soin de vous.**

 **BONNE ANNÉE A TOUS!**

 **ObscurObsession**

 **Publié le 31/12/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	21. Chapitre 21: Basilic et plan

**Hey, bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous? Je suis revenue plus en forme que jamais, pour vous offrir un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimée l'écrire. Je vous remercies pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et/ou en favoris. Et sans plus tarder, voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Ellana816:** **Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu as passée de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Moi aussi je pense que j'aurais flippée grave en voyant ces ossements. En fait, je ne serais même pas descendue.**

 **Pims10:** **Et oui, et je pense que ça lui sera profitable^^.**

 **TeZuKa j:** **Merci à toi pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne année. Et j'espère que tu as passé(e) de bonnes fêtes.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Oui, moi aussi j'adore ce surnom, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'utiliser^^. Que de violence envers Ginny Weasley, en même temps je te comprends. Bonne année 2017 à toi aussi^^.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Merci pour ta review, je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **The son of Lilith:** **De rien, j'espère que tu penseras de même pour ce chapitre.**

 **Eilonna:** **Merci beaucoup et bonne année à toi, j'espère que tu aimeras également ce chapitre qui je pense devrait te plaire. Quelle aurait été ton idée? J'avoue être curieuse^^.**

 **Morgane93:** **Très bonne année à toi, je te souhaite une bonne lecture^^.**

 **Muirgheal:** **Mais de rien, je suis heureuse de savoir que tu apprécie(e) ma fiction. J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre.**

 **MyFairLadyRose:** **Merci, et voici la suite.**

 **Liliume:** **Bonne année! Merci à toi, mais pour moi le plus beau cadeau de fin d'année c'est non seulement de vous écrire un chapitre, mais également de voir à quel point cette fiction vous plaît, je n'en reviens toujours pas! Pour Harry je dois dire, qu'il est très indépendant. Et je le vois mal suivre les plans de Tom comme ça s'en savoir s'il pourrait en tirer profit, c'est tout de même un Serpentard. Bonne lecture^^.**

 **Chinyachi:** **Je pense que tu vas être servis, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Et oui, Dumbledore a des yeux et des oreilles partout. Bonne lecture, et bonne année 2017!**

 **luffynette:** **Merci, je te souhaite également une très bonne et heureuse année à toi.**

 **Bichtouille:** **Merci pour ta review, et bienvenue à toi. Je suis également une fan du couple HP/LV, c'est pour ça que j'écris dessus^^. Pour la prochaine rencontre Harry/Tom, il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres de plus malheureusement.**

 **nekopath:** **Merci pour ta review, j'essaye de faire correspondre au maximum Harry, à l'histoire que je lui est créée, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture^^**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 21: Basilic et plan

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

Harry dût attendre une semaine avant de retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets, afin d'être certain de ne pas être suivi.

Pestant contre l'intérêt très mal dissimulé du directeur de Poudlard envers ses moindres faits et gestes, il franchit la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, et poussa un soupire de soulagement en ne voyant pas le fantôme de l'horrible fille pleurnicharde qui hantait les lieux.

Serrant son Nimbus 2000 contre lui, le jeune vert et argent se débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité, et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun préfet ne faisait sa ronde par ici, ouvrit le passage caché par les lavabos des toilettes, et se laissa glisser dedans.

Arrivé au bas du tuyaux, Harry entreprit de nettoyer le passage à grand renfort de sortilèges. Ayant tout de même une pensée pour Pétunia Dursley, que tous ces cadavres d'animaux auraient épouvantée.

Au bout d'un long moment, le jeune attrapeur s'estimant enfin satisfait de la propreté des lieux, s'engouffra dans la Chambre des Secrets, non sans avoir adressé un dernier regard à la mue de serpent, présente le long du mur, qu'il avait préféré laisser.

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'héritier Potter laissa son regard naviguer le long de l'immense pièce, se laissant peu à peu imprégner par les ondes de puissances et de sérénité que semblait dégager le lieu.

Faisant le tour de la Chambre, Harry entreprit de lancer tous les sortilèges de révélation qu'il connaissait aux nombreuses statues de serpents présentes le long des parois de la pièce. Ainsi qu'à celle de Salazar Serpentard qui resta hermétique à chacun de ses sortilèges.

Sachant reconnaître sa défaite, et ne voyant aucune autre solution pour savoir si la Chambre des Secrets cachait réellement quelque chose, Harry se posta devant la statue du fondateur de la maison Serpentard et s'exclama « _ **Parles-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard»**_

Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien du tout, avant qu'un long sifflement ne retentisse dans la Chambre, semblant se répercuter à l'infini le long des murs de la salle, et faisant se glacer Harry d'effroi.

La bouche de Salazar Serpentard s'ouvrit soudainement. Laissant entrevoir une longue silhouette sinueuse qui glissa jusqu'au Survivant qui essayait de s'empêcher de fuir à toute jambe.

Harry ferma les yeux, se souvenant dans un flash de la mise en garde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tenta de contrôler les tremblements de son corps en sentant le gigantesque serpent s'approcher.

Malgré son cœur qui lui martelait les oreilles et sa respiration erratique, Harry parvint tout de même à entendre le reptile siffler « _ **Qui es-tu, et de quel droit oses-tu déranger mon sommeil ?**_ »

L'héritier Potter déglutit discrètement devant cette voix ancienne qui imposait le respect, et répondit « _ **Je vous prie de m'excuser noble serpent, je m'appelle Harry Potter, et c'est grâce aux indications d'une connaissance que je me tiens ici devant vous**_ »

Il y eut un instant de silence, avant que le serpent ne siffle « _ **Je ne sens pas l'odeur de mon Maître en toi, parle enfant, et dis moi le nom de celui qui t'as conduit jusqu'à moi**_ »

« _ **Il est connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, c'est le seigneur noir de notre époque**_ »

 _ **«Lord Voldemort dis-tu?**_ » l'immense serpent se tut comme plongé dans une intense réflexion « ** _Parlerais-tu de Tom Marvolo Riddle, l'héritier de mon Maître?_** » le reptile serpenta sur le sol, et Harry était sûr que s'il ouvrait les yeux maintenant, il tomberait directement dans son regard.

« _ **Hum oui**_ » reprit le serpent « _ **Il me semble sentir son odeur sur toi, mais cela est très subtile, c'est vraiment étrange**_ »

La tête d'Harry semblait prête à exploser sous le flot d'information qu'il recevait. Lord Voldemort serait ainsi l'héritier du grand Salazar Serpentard, grâce auquel il possédait la capacité de parler fourchelangue. Le reptile l'avait aussi reconnu sous le nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle, ce qui par déduction, laissait penser que c'était le véritable nom du mage noir. Un nom, qui bizarrement lui semblait familier.

Mais dans ce cas, que dire de lui? D'où lui provenait-il la capacité de parler aux serpents, alors que manifestement le reptile n'avait pas reconnu l'odeur de Salazar Serpentard en lui, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il n'était pas l'un de ses descendants. En revanche, et cela était des plus étrange, il semblait y avoir un lien entre Voldemort et lui. Cela provenait-il de sa cicatrice qu'il possédait depuis cette fameuse soirée d'octobre? Était-ce à travers elle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait transmis ce talent?

Les questions défilaient à toute vitesse dans l'esprit du Survivant, qui revint néanmoins à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit le serpent siffler « _ **Tu peux ouvrir les yeux jeune enfant, tu ne crains plus rien**_ »

Prudemment, l'héritier Potter ouvrit ses paupières dévoilant son regard émeraude, qui s'écarquilla face au serpent qui se tenait devant lui.

Celui-ci était gigantesque, il devait facilement mesurer vingt mètres de long au bas mot, et était d'un beau vert foncé que quelques reflets plus clair venaient sublimer.

Le vert et argent croisa le regard jaune au pupilles fendu, et ne put retenir une exclamation « _ **Vous êtes un basilic!**_ »

« _ **Quel sens de l'observation, enfant**_ » railla le roi des serpents d'un ton où une note d'amusement était perceptible.

« _ **Je me nomme Silva**_ » reprit le reptile « _ **Et je suis la gardienne de cette pièce créée par mon Maître**_ »

« _ **Votre Maître, Salazar Serpentard?**_ » s'étouffa Harry « _ **Mais-mais cela voudrait dire que vous existez depuis plus de mille ans!**_ »

« _ **C'est exact jeune enfant, mon Maître ma placée ici pour que je puisse garder ses secrets, et défendre l'école si elle en avait besoin. Malheureusement, quelque mois après cela, il s'est retrouvé expulsé de Poudlard, ayant tout juste le temps de me demander de rester ici, et de former ses futurs héritiers**_ » siffla t-elle, une touche d'amertume et de tristesse dans le regard.

« _ **C'est très noble de votre part ainsi que de la sienne**_ » déclara Harry d'une voix douce « _ **Cela explique les os d'animaux ainsi que la mue présente dans le tunnel. Mais dites-moi, comment avez-vous réussi à survivre ici depuis plus de mille ans sans que personne ne vous découvre?**_ » demanda le jeune attrapeur réellement intrigué.

« _ **Mon Maître, en tant que fondateur de Poudlard, à fait construire de nombreux tuyaux dans tout le château, me permettant ainsi de me déplacer en toute tranquillité et de me trouver de quoi me sustenter. C'est grâce à cela, que j'ai pu alerter mon Maître du complot que formataient les autres fondateurs contre lui, ce bref sursis lui à permis de mettre ses affaires en ordre, pour ensuite me quitter à jamais**_ »

Harry ne sut que dire devant la détresse du serpent, et lui caressa les écailles dans un geste de soutient. Le reptile pencha la tête au niveau du jeune attrapeur, et siffla de contentement en le sentant lui caressait la tête.

« _ **Merci de ton soutient, enfant**_ »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le Survivant étouffe un bâillement. Gentiment, le serpent l'envoya se coucher, et Harry lui promit de revenir demain tout en bénissant celui qui avait inventé les week-end.

Le Survivant tint parole, et revint le lendemain soir, très excité de revoir la gardienne de la Chambre.

Silva l'accueillit joyeusement, et après avoir parlé un long moment des basilics et de leurs différentes facultés, le serpent lui désigna un coin de la Chambre des Secrets à côté de la statue de Salazar Serpentard tout en lui demandant de scruter attentivement le mur.

Harry plissa les yeux, et parvint à distinguer difficilement, une phrase inscrite dans la pierre.

« _ **En tant qu'héritier, je t'ordonne de te dévoiler**_ » prononça t-il.

Le mur se mit à trembler, et une porte apparut soudainement devant lui.

« _ **Bravo enfant**_ » siffla le serpent « _ **Tu as réussi à lire le fourchelangue, et à faire apparaître la porte!**_ »

« _ **Lire le fourchelangue?**_ » répéta le sorcier « _ **Comment ça?**_ »

Silva secoua la tête et siffla, amusée « _ **Regarde l'inscription Harry**_ »

Fronçant les sourcils, l'héritier Potter se rapprocha du mur, et remarqua que la phrase y étant inscrite semblait onduler, comme des serpents vivants. Le brun était étonné, il n'avait jamais pensé que la langue des serpents pouvait s'écrire, tant cela était déjà étrange de la parler.

Reportant son attention sur la porte, il la poussa délicatement, et resta complètement ébahi.

Devant lui, se profilait une immense bibliothèque, remplie à ras bord de livres. Quelques lampes disséminées un peu partout, conféraient à la pièce une ambiance légèrement sombre et des plus attrayante. Des fauteuils moelleux étaient disposé auprès d'une grande cheminée.

Refermant sa bouche qu'il avait inconsciemment gardée ouverte, Harry s'engouffra dans la pièce, et caressa du bout des doigts les épais volumes sur les étagères. Les ouvrages semblaient pulser sous ses doigts, comme une invitation muette à les parcourir.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune Serpentard remarqua plusieurs portes au fond de la pièce. Délaissant pour un temps la bibliothèque. Le joueur de quidditch se dirigea vers l'une des portes, et l'ouvrit.

Derrière celle-ci, il découvrit une grande salle qui contenait différent types de mannequins d'entraînement, ainsi que plusieurs armes, dont certaines étaient des plus terrifiante.

Rebroussant chemin, le Survivant ouvrit la seconde porte qui renfermait un grand lit majestueux. Assez grand pour contenir quatre personnes et dont les draps étaient vert et argent. Rappelant incontestablement, l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard.

Sans plus attendre, Harry courut remercier Silva de lui avoir montré cet endroit, et parcourut la bibliothèque des yeux. Ressemblant à si méprendre à un enfant venant de recevoir ses cadeaux de Noël en avance.

Le Survivant passa une grande partie de cette nuit et des week-end suivants, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Discutant avec sa gardienne, et plongeant délicieusement dans les différents livre mis à sa disposition.

Beaucoup de ces ouvrages concernaient la Magie Noir, et le jeune Serpentard n'eut aucun mal à comprendre d'où provenait la puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il feuilleta également différents livres sur les potions, et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien que ce soit les livres de Magie Noir qui retinrent le plus son attention.

Bien sûr, certains ouvrages étaient très imagés, pour ainsi démontrer l'intensité de certaines incantations, et bien souvent Harry imagina Dumbledore ou encore les Dursley à la place des hommes agonisant en ayant les entrailles qui sortaient de leur abdomen, représentés dans les livres.

Mentalement, le Survivant se fit une liste des ennemis à qui il voudrait bien faire subir toutes ces souffrances.

Étouffant un grognement, le brun esquissa une grimace en repensant à Gilderoy Lockhart. L'homme s'était fait plus discret ces derniers temps, comme s'il semblait confiant de sa réussite et de son pouvoir de séduction. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui adresser des clins d'œil, de lui caresser la main en distribuant ses interrogations, et de lui faire parvenir des cadeaux, dont certains contenaient des filtres d'amour de basse qualité.

Bien entendu, toutes ses attentions n'avaient fait qu'augmenter la méfiance de ses amis, ainsi que leur insistance à en parler à leur directeur de maison.

L'héritier Potter avait sèchement refusé, ne voulant en aucun cas alerter l'équipe professoral, bien qu'il fasse confiance au professeur Snape. Il voulait régler ce problème seul, sans avoir recours à une aide extérieure, sa fierté l'en empêchant.

Pratiquement toute son enfance, il avait été contraint d'obéir aux ordres de ses tuteurs, sans aucune chance de rébellion. Les voisins, même s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose, n'était pas intervenus. Laissant le jeune garçon se faire asservir par ses tuteurs.

Harry n'avait pu compter que sur lui-même durant toutes ses années, et s'il n'y avait pas eu son ami Ali. Il serait certainement encore chez les Dursley.

À cette pensé, le corps de l'héritier Potter se glaça d'effroi, non c'était son problème. Il réglerait ça seul.

Lentement, un plan des plus machiavélique se forma dans son esprit. Oh oui, le professeur Lockhart allait payer, il fallait simplement le temps que tout se mette en place, et que le doute s'installe.

Fin du chapitre 21: Basilic et plan

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, alors qu'en avez vous pensé(e)s ? J'avoue être très satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le dialogue entre Harry et le basilic. J'avais vraiment envie de le poster pour, non seulement savoir vos réactions, mais aussi car bizarrement j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas écrit depuis des années, c'est très étrange.**

 **Maintenant dites moi chers lecteurs, j'avoue être assez curieuse quant à vos idées pour la punition de Lockhart pour avoir osé essayer de séduire Harry. J'aimerai bien connaître vos idées pour son châtiment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon idée à moi est déjà décidée, je ne serai donc pas du tout influencée par vos réponses^^.**

 **À la prochaine chers lecteurs^^.**

 **Publié le 14/01/2017**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	22. Chapitre 22: Adieu professeur

**Hey bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre qui me paraît juste génial et qui est l'un des plus long que je n'ai jamais écris. Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et/ou en favoris. Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez. Merci à vous, et voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Coucou, merci pour ta review, tu as raison je pense qu'Harry apprendra beaucoup de la bibliothèque de Salazar Serpentard. Quant à Lockhart, je te laisse découvrir l'idée que j'ai choisi, en espérant qu'elle te plaira. Sinon j'ai bien rigolée en lisant ta review, tes idées étaient vraiment bien et très divertissante^^. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Muirgheal:** **Merci à toi pour ta review, lol j'ai bien aimée ton idée de séjour dans la forêt interdite, et celle des potions. C'est sûr que cela aurait été très bien pour lui vu qu'il attache beaucoup d'importance à son apparence^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Ah merci beaucoup, pour moi c'est toujours un plaisir de lire ta review^^, j'espère que le plan d'Harry contre Lockhart te plaira. Bonne lecture à toi ainsi qu'un océan de bisous.**

 **Alice Nagini Riddle:** **Merci beaucoup, en fait Silva a déjà lâchée quelques infos, si l'on prend en compte le fait que grâce à elle Harry sait maintenant le vrai nom de Voldemort, qu'il est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et surtout qu'il y a un lien entre eux.**

 **Morgane93:** **Moi aussi j'adore les conversations pleine de sous entendu et j'ai adorée écrire cette scène. Pour la punition, ne t'inquiète pas je pense qu'il l'a bien sentie passer^^.**

 **Indomptee:** **Merci beaucoup, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu pour la punition de Lockhart. Tu as beaucoup trop d'idée? Et bien j'espère que la mienne sera à la hauteur des tiennes^^.**

 **Chinyachi:** **Moi aussi j'adore le basilic, et je pense vu ta review, que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, je te laisse juger^^. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.**

 **L'art est inutile:** **Merci, pour les fautes je suis désolée. Mais on ne peut pas être infaillible^^. (** ** _Et si ça te plaît pas, tant pis_ _J_ _-la bêta_ )**

 **Chloemanga:** **Merci, j'ai volontairement mis la suite en suspend pour créer un peu de suspense. Et voici la suite, et qui je pense vu ta review, te plaira beaucoup.**

 **adenoide:** **Lockhart est un idiot fini, narcissique et je pense qu'il voulait Harry juste pour sa célébrité et son joli visage. Pour Severus, Harry a tout de même sa cape d'invisibilité^^.**

 **Safira06:** **Merci beaucoup, pour la vengeance je pense que c'est assez Serpentard, et je pense que ça se rapproche de ton idée, du moins au début^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Je me doute, en même temps je fait tout pour que mes chapitres créer tout de même un peu de suspense^^. Lol tout le monde voulait que je touche à sa virilité, j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir. Merci encore il est vrai que je suis fière de ma fic. Et ça me fait très plaisir de voir qu'elle est autant appréciée. Bonne lecture.**

 **lady . hinata1:** **Merci, avant toute chose je m'excuse pour les espace dans ton nom, mais c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il soit correctement retranscrit. Ton idée m'a beaucoup intéressée, je la trouve franchement géniale. Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé, en tout cas c'est bien trouvée bravo^^. J'espère que la mienne sera tout de même à la hauteur de la tienne, moi aussi je te laisse juger.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Hey coucou, le plus sadique entre Tom et Ryry, franchement j'aurai dit Tom facile, mais vu ce que je fais subir à Lockhart je suis pas sûr pour ce coup là^^. Harry propriété privé, tu es sûre? Je pense que l'on peut peut-être lui faire gagner de l'expérience avant, à voir.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très très bonne lecture^^**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 22: Adieu professeur

«Paroles»

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

Harry venait tout juste de sortir du bureau de son directeur de maison, avec lequel il s'était entretenu sur les différentes options qu'il prendrait l'année suivante.

Sur les cinq présentées, trois avaient retenue son attention. Ne pouvant se résigner à en abandonner une, le Survivant avait argumenté avec son professeur un long moment avant de ressortir vainqueur de cet entretient, choisissant ainsi non pas deux mais trois options ce qui promettait d'alourdir considérablement l'emploi du temps de sa troisième année.

Esquissant un sourire victorieux, le jeune Serpentard se rendit gaiement dans sa salle commune retrouver ses amis, qu'il avait quelque peu négligé depuis la découverte de la Chambre des Secrets.

Murmurant le mot de passe, Harry s'engouffra dans l'entre des vert et argent, et alla s'installer à côté de Théodore, qui était sur le point de s'endormir dans son fauteuil.

Harry regarda songeur son grand frère endormi, remarquant avec gène que les quelques cernes présentes sur son visage semblaient s'être accentuées.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard émeraude du Survivant, lorsqu'il réalisa que tout cela était probablement de sa faute.

En effet, emporté par l'enthousiasme et l'excitation de la découverte de la fameuse pièce secrète du grand Salazar Serpentard, Harry s'était légèrement éloigné de ses amis afin de profiter au maximum de la Chambre.

Mais bien vite, il avait dû restreindre son nombre de visite, car non seulement son temps de sommeil s'en retrouvait réduit, ce qui portait préjudice sur son attention en cours. Mais également car il était surveillé.

D'abord septique, le joueur de quidditch dû se rendre à l'évidence quant au comportement étrange de ses camarades Serpentard, qui semblait l'observer à chaque fois qu'il était séparé de ses amis. Sans compter lesdits amis dont la surveillance c'était faite plus insistante au fur et à mesure des mois, et bien sûr Dumbledore dont les yeux bleuté scintillants semblaient suivre chacun de ses mouvements.

Toute cette surveillance n'avait fait que rendre Harry plus paranoïaque et suspicieux que jamais, le mettant sur les nerfs et le rendant incontestablement mal à l'aise.

Durant les quelques mois le séparant des examens de fin d'année, le jeune vert et argent avait donc fait tout son possible pour paraître le plus innocent du monde tout en mettant en place son plan pour se débarrasser définitivement de Lockhart.

Bien sûr, avant de commencer, Harry avait eu un moment de doute. Il était resté de longues heures assis sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux remontés contre son menton. Se demandant dans l'obscurité de la nuit si le professeur Lockhart malgré ses actions plus que discutable, méritait réellement le terrible destin que le jeune Serpentard lui envisageait.

Finalement le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal creusa lui-même sa propre tombe. Alors qu'Harry sortait de la bibliothèque et attendait Draco qui s'était trouvé avec une Pansy Parkinson plus que collante sur les bras, il s'était vu propulsé contre le mur d'un couloir adjacent par un Lockhart plus qu'entreprenant qui essayait de le dévêtir sans ménagement.

Alors que le brun envisageait, après le moment du choc passé, de lui lancer un sortilège de son cru, Miss Teigne était arrivée faisant s'écarter derechef le professeur de l'étudiant au son qui annonçait la venue du propriétaire de l'animal.

Ce fut un concierge des plus essoufflé qui débarqua dans le couloir, en lançant un coup d'œil suspicieux à la tenue débrailler d'Harry. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il fût arrêté par Draco qui, par sa démarche aristocratique et son air hautain, le dévisagea comme s'il était de la bouse de dragon. Et embarqua un Harry étourdit et stupéfait dans la salle commune.

Ce soir là, eut lieu la première dispute entre les quatre amis, ceux-ci implorant le plus jeune de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'en parler à leur directeur de maison.

L'attrapeur des vert et argent avait fermement refusé, restant sourd au protestations de ses amis, et tenta de rester impassible au regard triste de son grand frère qui lui déclara que si cela continuait, il irait tout rapporter au professeur Snape, au détriment de l'avis de son petit frère.

Par la suite, un froid s'était installé entre Harry et Théo. Et c'est ce froid qui décida finalement l'héritier Potter à mettre en place son plan des plus sanglant, afin d'évincer le professeur Lockhart à tout jamais.

Ainsi, le brun envoya une lettre à son Elfe de Maison Dobby, dans laquelle il lui ordonna de lui envoyer tout les articles de journaux mentionnant la malédiction concernant le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le paquet arriva deux jours plus tard, ainsi qu'une lettre de Ragnarök à qui Harry avait demandé davantage de renseignements sur la magie des Elfes de Maisons.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction le brun découvrit que la magie des Elfes, bien différente de celle des sorciers, ne laissait pas de trace et leurs permettaient de pouvoir se rendre dans les lieux les plus sécurisés sans se faire remarquer.

Son plan ne rencontrant pour le moment aucun obstacle, Harry se servit donc des copies de journaux les plus sinistres, qu'il envoya grâce à Dobby, anonymement au professeur Lockhart. Le rendant jour après jour de plus en plus livide.

Il mit également son orgueil de côté un bref instant, et tout en se consolant qu'il fallait bien faire des sacrifices pour gagner la guerre, s'installa à la table des Gryffondor au déjeuner, ce qui eut pour conséquences de rendre la Grande Salle silencieuse durant un bref instant.

Harry attendit que les conversations reprennent avant d'interpeller les jumeaux Weasley qui vinrent s'asseoir prés de lui, tout deux très surpris de le voir à leur table, et fit un pari avec les deux diables de Gryffondor, quant à savoir si le professeur Lockhart allait succomber à la malédiction. Sans oublier de donner de long exemple sur la façon dont ses prédécesseurs avaient fini.

Fred et George jouèrent le jeu en pariant une petite somme, et le brun leur fit un bref sourire, qui s'accentua légèrement en entendant Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, à côté de qui il s'était innocent assis, déblatérant en sanglotant sur le funeste destin de leur professeur adoré.

L'histoire se propagea comme une traînée de poudre à travers l'école, tous les élèves et particulièrement la gente féminine de Poudlard s'inquiétant pour le célèbre écrivain, occultant de ce fait l'histoire du pari.

Cela continua jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année qui affaiblirent les spéculations des étudiants, occupés à réviser avec plus ou moins d'acharnement.

De son côté, Harry s'amusait comme un fou, continuant à envoyer les dernières brochures en sa possession à l'enseignant qui, tellement préoccupé à regarder toute les secondes derrières son épaule d'un air craintif, avait cesser ses avances douteuses envers lui.

Se fût finalement le dernier jour des examens que le plan final du jeune Serpentard put commencer.

En effet, par une fuite dont nul ne savait la provenance, les élèves apprirent le soir même la démission du professeur Lockhart. Face aux regards des élèves le désormais ancien professeur leurs fit un sourire éblouissant et leurs expliqua qu'il partait pour écrire un nouveau livre.

Les élèves ne firent plus aucune objection, et hochèrent la tête aux paroles plus que logique de l'ancien enseignant. Bien qu'Harry avait parfaitement deviné la peur à travers le mensonge de Lockhart.

Devant cette annonce, Blaise décida d'organiser une fête, vite approuvé par toute la maison Serpentard tous très heureux d'être débarrasser de cet homme pathétique.

Tenant parole, les Serpentard organisèrent une grande fête dans leurs salle commune. L'héritier Potter en profita pour se réconcilier avec ses amis, mais surtout avec Théodore, qu'il prit dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte.

Au bout de deux heures Harry parvint néanmoins à s'éclipser discrètement et se rendit au bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

S'arrêtant devant la porte, le brun prit soin de paraître désespéré et tout en ébouriffant ses long cheveux pour les rendre emmêlé, frappa précipitamment à la porte.

Lockhart vint lui ouvrir la porte laissant passer un Harry semblant aux bords des larmes.

Il retint un sourire victorieux en voyant les valises presque terminées qui jonchaient le sol, et se retourna brusquement vers l'ancien professeur.

«Alors c'est vrai…» murmura le plus jeune d'une voix tremblante «Vous partez?»

«Harry! » s'exclama Lockhart surprit «Je ne t'attendais pas, que viens tu faire ici?»

«Pourquoi?! » cria l'étudiant occultant délibérément de répondre à la question «Pourquoi est ce que vous m'abandonnez!»

«Mais Har-»

«Vous ne m'aimez plus?» sanglota faussement l'héritier Potter tout en s'accrochant à la chemise de Lockhart.

Celui-ci ne fit tout d'abord pas un geste, avant d'encercler de ses bras l'adolescent semblant désespéré.

«Je suis désolé» marmonna Harry, observant à travers ses long cils le visage dont le regard de plus en plus avide du professeur s'attarder sur lui «Je n'aurai pas dû vous ennuyer avec mes sentiments, j'aurais dû savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre que vous ne pourriez m'aimer»

Cachant son visage entre ses mains, l'héritier Potter se dégagea brusquement des bras de Lockhart et couru hors du bureau.

Ralentissant délibérément l'allure, l'étudiant attendit que l'homme se remette de sa «confession», et se remit à courir en entendant Lockhart le poursuivre, s'assurant de toujours rester à porté de son regard.

Finalement Harry parvint à atteindre sa destination, et se mit à genoux en sanglotant bruyamment devant les lavabos des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, ressemblant à si méprendre à Mimi Geignarde dans ses grands jours.

Lockhart arriva essoufflé, et s'approchant de son ancien élève qui pleurait à chaud de larmes, s'empressa de le relever pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Le Serpentard cessa de sangloter en sentent les mains de l'ancien professeur sur lui.

«Oh Harry» commença celui-ci d'une voix qu'il voulait séductrice «Tu n'avais aucune raison de t'enfuir, j'avais cru que tu avais compris mes sentiments à ton égard avec tous mes présents. Mais je me rends compte maintenant que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi subtile»

Harry se retint à grande peine de lever les yeux aux ciel en entendant Lockhart se qualifier de subtile, et tenta discrètement d'attraper sa baguette.

«Je vais te prouver mon attachement Harry» déclara soudainement l'ancien enseignant.

Il souleva le jeune sorcier pour le faire s'asseoir sur les lavabos, et se pencha en avant, tout en rejetant la tête du brun en arrière pour que ses lèvres lui soi pleinement accessible.

Paniquant de plus en plus, l'héritier Potter sortit sa baguette oubliant toute discrétion et cria « _Petrificus Totalus!_ »

Le corps de l'ancien professeur se figea ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles d'Harry.

Ce dernier poussa un soupire de soulagement et repoussa sans ménagement Lockhart qui tomba au sol, figé dans une position des plus ridicule, les yeux ouverts et les lèvres tendu.

Esquissant un sourire des plus sombre, l'élève fit léviter le corps immobile, et le laissa tomber dans le tuyau de la Chambre des Secrets qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Sautant à son tour, le Serpentard lança un _Wingardium Leviosa_ , et emmena sa charge au cœur même de la Chambre pour poursuivre les festivités.

Déposant le corps à terre, Harry grimpa avec agilité sur l'une des statues de serpent, et lança le contre sort.

Lockhart se réveilla étourdi, et observa son environnement. Remarquant son ancien étudiant il lui demanda «Harry où somme-nous?»

«Dans la Chambre des Secrets» répondit le brun, regardant avec une satisfaction malsaine le visage de Lockhart passer de l'incrédulité à la peur.

«Non c'e-c'est impossible» bégaya t-il.

«Si c'est possible» lui confirma joyeusement Harry «Comme je suis fourchelangue, j'ai pu y avoir accès. Malheureusement j'ai découvert qu'un horrible monstre habitait ici. Mais au final ce n'est pas plus mal, comme ça vous allez pouvoir le battre, écrire votre nouveau livre, et rester avec moi» expliqua t-il d'une voix enfantine.

Durant son explication, le visage de Lockhart s'était décomposé, complètement paniqué, il déclara «Mais enfin Harry c'est impossible, jamais je ne pourrais battre ce monstre!»

«Quoi mais comment ça?» s'étonna faussement le plus jeune «Mais bien sûr que si, vous avez déjà combattu beaucoup de créatures, et aucune ne vous a mis en échec. Vous êtes un héros!»

«Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tout ça!» s'exclama le plus âgé de plus en plus apeuré «Tous ces exploits sont l'œuvre d'autres personnes, moi je ne suis qu'un imposteur»

«Vous mentez! » s'écria Harry jouant toujours son rôle d'enfant timide et confus.

«Non Harry je ne mens pas» tenta de s'expliquer Lockhart «J'ai effacé les souvenirs de toutes ses personnes et me suis approprié leurs exploits. Je garde toutes ses preuves dans une petite valise noire dans mon bureau, viens je vais te montrer» il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, dans la vaine tentative de convaincre le garçon de sortir d'ici.

Il fut interrompu dans sa progression par un rire glacial qui se répercuta contre les murs de la salle.

«Pathétique» murmura Harry «Je me doutais bien que vous étiez un imposteur. Cela dit maintenant que j'en aies la preuve, je suis sûr que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ pourra créer un très bel article!»

«Tu as tout fait raison Harry» confirma le professeur Lockhart tout en se rapprochant de la porte «Et je suis même prêt à t'accompagner au journal pour faire des aveux complets»

Le rire glacial retentit à nouveau dans la Chambre des Secrets «Des aveux complets devant la presse?» commenta l'étudiant avec un grand sourire «Parce que vous avez sincèrement cru pouvoir quitter cette salle en vie?»

Devant l'air ébahi de l'homme il lui expliqua toujours aussi joyeusement «Voyez-vous professeur, j'ai ici une amie qui a très faim, et comme elle m'a aidée, il y a quelques mois, je lui ai promis une récompense. Et quelle meilleure récompense pour un basilic qu'une proie humaine?» se moqua le jeune sorcier d'un air condescendent.

«Un ba-basilic?» répéta Lockhart d'une voix effrayée.

Harry ne lui fit qu'un grand sourire sadique, avant de déclarer « _ **Parle-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard**_ »

La bouche de la statue de Salazar Serpentard s'ouvrit, laissant sortir la longue silhouette reptilienne de Silva, qui goûta l'air de sa langue avec impatience.

Lockhart poussa un hurlement, et s'urina dessus en voyant le basilic glisser lentement vers lui, ses yeux mortels fermés.

«Allons professeur qu'attendez-vous?» railla Harry «Défendez-vous!»

À ses paroles l'ancien enseignant sembla réagir et chercha en tremblotant sa baguette magique dans sa poche. La trouvant enfin, il marmonna des sorts qui ne firent strictement aucun effet.

Silva lui donna un grand coup de sa queue, le projetant contre l'une des statues.

Complètement sonné, Gilderoy Lockhart ne put que crier en voyant le basilic ouvrir grand sa gueule, l'engloutissant jusqu'à son buste.

Silva le secoua un grand coup, et Harry ne put retenir un sourire machiavélique en entendant les cris de l'homme, qui se turent à jamais lorsque son corps se coupa en deux sous la force des crocs et du venin du basilic, laissant retomber la partie inférieur au sol dans une marre de sang.

Harry observa Silva finir son repas, et descendit de la statue. Il ramassa la baguette que Lockhart avait fait tomber au sol lorsqu'il s'était fait projeter par la queue du reptile et demanda « _ **Alors as-tu appréciée ton repas?**_ »

Silva ne répondit pas, et continua à broyer certains os restés coincés entre ses crochets.

« _ **Que vas-tu faire maintenant?**_ » s'enquit le serpent géant, après sa tâche accomplie.

« _ **M'occuper des derniers détails**_ » déclara Harry.

Aussitôt il appela Dobby, et lui demanda de rapporter toutes les affaires de l'ancien professeur ici. Une fois cela fait, le sorcier fouilla dans les documents et trouva toutes les preuves incriminant Lockhart.

Il ordonna à son Elfe de les transmettre à Ragnarök, qui saurait quoi en faire, après l'avoir reconduit prêt de sa salle commune, où Harry rentra victorieux, bien décidé à profiter de cette fête d'adieu qui portait au final très bien son nom.

Fin du chapitre 22: Adieu professeur

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé(e)s de ma vengeance contre Lockhart? J'avoue être très fière du résultat de ce chapitre, j'ai bien réussi à mettre l'accent sur la torture psychologique d'abord puis la torture physique ensuite. J'ai remarquée avec beaucoup d'amusement que vos punition tournez pratiquement toute autour de la virilité de Lockhart, j'espère donc ne pas vous avoir trop choqué(e)s et/ou déçu.**

 **J'aimerais vous demander de mettre dans un commentaire si ce chapitre vous a choqué(e)s, parut trop sanglant ou violent. Que je sache à l'avenir si je dois vous prévenir de ce genre de chose ou autre.**

 **À la prochaine chers lecteurs^^.**

 **Publié le 28/01/2017**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	23. Chapitre 23: L'évadé

**Hey bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie bien évidemment pour vos mises en alerte et/ou en favoris, mais surtout car grâce à vous nous avons dépassés les 60 000 vues et les 300 reviews. Merci beaucoup!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Chloemanga:** **Merci beaucoup, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à écrire la vengeance d'Harry. Concernant la fin de Lockhart, j'avais vraiment envie d'être beaucoup plus explicite, mais dans le doute de savoir si cette scène serait trop choquante ou non pour les lecteurs, j'ai préférée m'abstenir.**

 **L'art est inutile:** **Oui, j'aime les Harry un peu noir qui savent se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, mais je pense qu'Harry ne deviendra pas complètement sombre. J'envisage un autre chemin pour lui. Quant à Lockhart, nous n'entendrons certainement plus jamais parler de lui à présent, ce qui est tout à fait logique.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Ah, tu as failli(e) te faire piégé(e), j'ai volontairement mis cette histoire d'article au début pour créer un gros rebondissement ensuite. Pour Severus, je ne peux pas me mettre à sa place, mais je pense qu'il aurait d'abord trouvé des preuves et fait tout son possible pour qu'il se fasse renvoyer, humilier et certainement emprisonner.**

 **kedy ichyo:** **Merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'aie plus, j'espère qu'il en seras de même pour celui-ci^^. Et j'avoue également que le coup de la séduction était juste génial, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir une telle scène dans une fiction, c'est maintenant chose faite.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Oui, Harry peu se forger ses propres expériences mais pas avec des hommes comme ça voyons! Mais même si Lockhart était un hypocrite, je pense que Silva c'est bien régalée. Merci pour ta review, je te souhaite une bonne lecture^^.**

 **Pims10:** **Pardon si mon côté sadique c'est légèrement emporté, mais je ne voyais pas une autre scène pour la fin de Lockhart.**

 **Morgane93:** **Et ouais, rien n'est trop beau pour Harry, s'il veut une vengeance sanglante il l'aura. Et tu as raison, je compte mettre des **** pour les passages assez violent dorénavant. Merci de ton conseil^^.**

 **Safira06:** **Oh mais je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai moi-même déjà lu pire, mais il semble que cela soit tout de même trop violent pour certains lecteurs, m'enfin chacun est comme il est. Quant à Tom/Harry, j'avoue être moi-même impatiente quant à leur prochaine rencontre, de ce fait je stresse un peu^^. Mais pour leur prochaine rencontre j'ai une petite idée, mais je préfère ne rien dire pour ne pas créer de faux espoir si jamais elle ne se réalise pas. Je n'aimerais pas décevoir mes lecteurs.**

 **Muirgheal:** **Oui, je l'ai tout de suite classée M pour plus de marge de manœuvre à la base, mais cela se trouve totalement justifiée maintenant^^. Quant aux vacances d'Harry j'en dis plus dans ce chapitre.**

 **Chinyachi:** **Je te remercie, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne postes pas de review ou que tu ne la trouves trop brève, le principal pour moi c'est que tu es aimé(e)^^.**

 **Indomptee:** **Oui j'avoue que Vernon qui viol Harry et un détail en plus, fait partie des scènes les plus violentes qu'il m'est déjà arrivée de lire, de ce fait je les évite quelque peu maintenant tellement ça me rend triste, et énervée pour Ryry. Oh, ainsi Harry t'as fait verser une petite larme, et bien quel acteur. J'avoue que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à le mettre en scène comme ça, et le fait que cela t'aie touchée prouve que j'ai vraiment bien écrit cette partie. Et ne peut que me rendre que très heureuse^^. Merci à toi j'espère que ce chapitre sera également à la hauteur de tes espérances.**

 **Yami Shino:** **Oui, je sais pas si tout le monde en a rêvé(e), mais en tout cas, moi si, c'est pour cela que je l'ai écrit^^.**

 **Ellana816:** **Merci beaucoup pour ton très beau commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir. Je te laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de notre Harry adoré^^.**

 **Elodie:** **Oui, j'ai voulu mettre son accent Serpentard en avant dans ce chapitre, et d'après les commentaires, j'ai plutôt bien réussi^^.**

 **adenoide:** **Oui, c'est le cas de le dire.**

 **Liliume:** **Merci, que tu me dises cela me rend assez fière de mon histoire, et m'encourage vivement pour la suite, je suis ravie que tu es dégustée et non pas dévorée mon chapitre^^. J'avoue que j'aurais été assez effrayée si tu l'avais dévorée comme Silva^^.**

 **Rin-Chan:** **Je pense que depuis le début de cette fiction, je fais tout mon possible pour éviter d'être trop répétitive, et je crois plutôt bien m'en sortir. Il est vrai que je ne peux pas tout le temps être attentive à ça, mais jusque-là j'estime avoir fait un assez bon travail.**

 **Miss lyli:** **Merci à toi miss, voici la suite^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 23: L'évadé

«Paroles»

 _Lettre_

Le mois de juillet 1993 avait très bien commencé pour Harry. Après sa deuxième année où il avait une nouvelle fois fini premier de sa promotion suivi de près par Hermione Granger et Draco, le Survivant comptait passer l'été à s'entraîner dans la salle spéciale que ses amis gobelins avaient créé à son attention. Mais également à se documenter sur les nouvelles options qu'il avait choisies pour sa troisième année. Ainsi que sur les nouvelles inventions des jumeaux Weasley, auxquelles il donnait régulièrement un coup de main, notamment dans l'élaboration de diverses potions mineures.

En effet, depuis la fin de sa première année, Harry avait décidé d'apporter son aide aux jumeaux qui, bien que d'excellent inventeur et fauteurs de troubles, se retrouvaient quelques fois limités dans leurs actions. Notamment lorsqu'ils rentraient chez eux pour l'été où, d'après eux, ils étaient rigoureusement surveillés par leur mère. A cette contrainte venait s'ajouter d'autres problèmes, comme par exemple l'argent pour certains ingrédients, mais aussi leurs disponibilités. Car bien souvent, les ingrédients et autres objets nécessaires dans les potions et les inventions révolutionnaires des deux Gryffondor, n'étaient disponible qu'au marché noir.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry, sous les regards suppliant de Fred et Georges, concoctait certaines potions chez lui, tout en faisant parvenir aussi discrètement que possible d'autres fournitures aux deux rouquins.

Contre cet arrangement, l'héritier Potter avait demandé à être intouchable pour chacune de leurs farces, ainsi qu'un droit financier s'ils commercialisaient leurs inventions, même si pour l'instant ce n'étaient que des prototypes.

Il avait aussi découvert grâce à eux, l'Allée des Embrumes, un endroit où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds malgré sa curiosité, notamment à cause des recommandations de Ragnarök qui qualifiait cet endroit de très louche et surveillé.

Harry avait donc réfléchit et, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, avait parcouru l'Allée avec Dobby, qui avait revêtît son ancienne tête d'oreiller crasseuse pour l'occasion, faisant ainsi croire qu'il faisait les achats de son maître.

Les commerçants n'y virent que du feu, ce procédé étant très utilisé par les familles de Sang-Pur pour éviter d'être trop aperçu dans cette endroit par le Ministère de la Magie qui restreignait de plus en plus les légalisations des objets et autre artefacts vendu en ces lieux. Ils ne firent aucune protestation tant que l'Elfe avait assez d'argent pour les payer.

Le Survivant se permit donc d'acheter de nombreux livres, beaucoup moins régularisés par le Ministère, et aperçu même Lucius Malfoy le père de son ami Draco à quelques reprises, accompagné de divers hommes encapuchonnés pour la plupart, et également son directeur de maison Severus Snape.

Et ainsi après une nouvelle journée passé à lire, préparer quelques potions et se moquer des derniers articles parut dans la _Gazette du sorcier_ sur la déchéance de Gilderoy Lockhart, le brun sortit de son bain apaisé, enfila son bas de pyjama et partit s'allonger dans le confort de ses draps, où il s'endormit le cœur léger.

Malheureusement, cette nuit n'était pas destinée à être paisible pour le Survivant.

Bien vite son visage se crispa, ses paupières tressautèrent et sa respiration se fit plus lourde sous la douleur toujours plus croissante de sa cicatrice.

Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Harry se retrouva une fois de plus catapulté dans un autre corps que le sien.

Aussitôt qu'il eut pris conscience de ce fait, une grande colère s'empara de lui. Celle-ci était tellement grande qu'il ne souhaitait que de voir la silhouette humaine prosternée à ses pieds se mettre à crier de souffrances sous sa baguette.

Néanmoins se fût d'une voix contrôlée qu'il demanda «Que viens-tu de me dire Macnair?»

«Maî-Maître» balbutia l'homme en tremblant «C-C'est Lucius qui m'en a informé. Je quittais mon service au Ministère alors qu'il était appelé en urgence dans le bureau du ministre...»

«Cesse donc de me faire attendre» coupa froidement son maître «Et dis-moi ce qui a donc provoqué toute cette agitation»

«Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban Maître» murmura craintivement le mangemort, attendant avec terreur la punition que ne manquerait pas de lui infliger le mage noir pour lui avoir rapporté cette terrible nouvelle.

Il y eut un silence pesant, qui sembla s'étirer à l'infini, ne faisait qu'augmenter la crainte de l'homme jusqu'à ce que « _Endoloris!_ » s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il observa le corps de son partisan convulser de douleur tandis qu'il hurlait à en perdre la voix. Bien que normalement il aurait dut ressentir une certaine satisfaction de ses cris, il était à cet instant aveuglé par une rage intense et dévastatrice.

«Es-tu en train de me dire..» reprit celui-ci d'une voix froide comme si de rien n'était après avoir arrêté le sort quelques longues minutes plus tard «Que tous les plans que nous avons soigneusement élaboré depuis Noël dernier, que tous ces plans visant à libérer discrètement nos valeureux compagnons de leur cellule, viennent d'échouer à cause d'un stupide sorcier de la lumière?»

Macnair n'osa tout d'abord pas répondre de peur d'aggraver la colère de son maître en confirmant la nouvelle, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se redresser et de contrôler les tremblements de son corps.

«Ou…Oui maître» répondit finalement le mangemort d'une voix cassée.

Voldemort plissa les yeux, et renvoya un sortilège endoloris à son serviteur «Tu as de la chance Macnair que j'ai besoin d'espion au ministère sinon il y a longtemps que je t'aurais tué pour ton inutilité» déclara-t-il froidement, sans se préoccuper des gémissements de douleur de son serviteur.

«Je-Je tacherais de me montrer plus utile à l'avenir mon seigneur» balbutia le mangemort une fois le maléfice arrêté.

«Je l'espère pour toi Macnair» claqua la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres «Maintenant donne-moi ton bras»

L'homme s'approcha craintivement en tremblant violemment, et remonta sa manche gauche où se dessinait un crâne noir d'où un long serpent sortait de sa bouche. La Marque des Ténèbres.

Voldemort y appuya sa baguette, sentant son mangemort tressaillir brièvement sans néanmoins émettre un seul son.

«Disparais!» ordonna le mage noir.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier, et après une dernière révérence maladroite, il s'empressa de transplaner.

De longues minutes passèrent, avant qu'une nouvelle silhouette n'apparaisse devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«Monseigneur» salua-t-elle tout en effectuant une parfaite révérence.

«Lucius» susurra Voldemort «Qu'en est-il de la situation?»

«Azkaban est en effervescence mon seigneur, tous les Auror ont été mobilisés pour retrouver Black, Fudge a également réquisitionnés un grand nombre de Détraqueurs. Une enquête a été ouverte, mais pour le moment nul ne sait comment il s'est échappé»

«Quand est-il des barrières de protections et d'éventuels complices?» demanda le mage noir.

«Black n'a reçu aucune visite autre que les contrôles de routine des Auror et de Fudge pendant ces douze dernières années, personne n'aurait pu l'aider hormis peut-être son ami loup-garou, mais depuis l'assassinat des Potter il semble avoir disparu» expliqua le patriarche de la famille Malfoy. «Quant aux barrières magiques, je crains que le ministère ne remarque leurs affaiblissement depuis plusieurs mois. Ils risquent certainement de les consolider, ce qui reprendraient des mois voire même des années avant de pouvoirs les fragiliser si Dumbledore s'en mêle également»

«Préviens les mangemorts présent au ministère, il faut qu'ils se tiennent prêt à faire passer des vivres à nos prisonniers. Je refuse que des mois de travaillent soit gâchés. Qu'ils fassent tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour les empêcher de sombrer dans la folie le temps que l'on puisse les libérer» ordonna-t-il.

«Bien maître» répondit Lord Malfoy «Et pour Black, doit on se mettre à sa poursuite?»

«Non laissez le fuir. Cet imbécile à peut-être gâché mes plans, mais tant qu'il ne sera pas retrouvé, le ministère s'acharnera sur lui plutôt que sur nos activités. Quand est-il de Dumbledore?»

«Il continue de tenter de convaincre le Magenmagot ainsi que le ministre de votre potentiel retour» ricana le blond «Mais Fudge ne le croit pas grâce au manque d'actions de votre part, Dumbledore commença à être tourné en dérision par certaines famille de Sang-Pur»

«Bien» approuva le Seigneur des Ténèbres «Il serait dangereux que ce vieux fou n'arrive à contrecarrer nos plans. Continue à te rapprocher du ministre, et fais toi discret sur tes actions, même si Dumbledore n'a pas convaincu le Magenmagot, il doit certainement avoir réuni ses alliés pour lutter contre moi»

«A vos ordres monseigneur» acquiesça Lucius, puis se voyant congédié, il transplana.

Laissé seul, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla se plonger dans une intense réflexion. Harry attendit quelque peu frustré de savoir quel serait le prochain mouvement de Voldemort, car même s'il pouvait partager son corps par un procédé plus que mystérieux, qu'il ne le contrôlait pas du tout, cette condition avait des limites.

En effet, lorsqu'il était présent à l'intérieur de l'esprit du mage noir, il pouvait bien sur voir à travers ses yeux, mais ne pouvait en aucun cas prendre le contrôle de son corps, et accéder à ses pensées.

Chose qu'il lui aurait pourtant été bien utile pour apprendre les sombres plans du Seigneur des ténèbres, ainsi que de connaître les réponses aux milles et unes questions qui se succédaient dans son esprit à cet instant précis.

Finalement, Lord Voldemort se décida à bouger, et quitta la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait précédemment, pour parcourir un dédale de couloirs tous aussi sombres les uns que les autres.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant une vieille porte qui avait sans aucun doute connue des jours meilleurs.

A l'instant même où il l'ouvrit, un courant d'air glacial lui parvint, mais ce n'est pas cela qui glaça Harry d'effroi, mais bel et bien les gémissements et autres cris d'agonie qui étaient soudainement parvenu à ses oreilles.

Nullement affecté par cet endroit où la souffrance et le désespoir semblait régner en maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'engouffra nonchalamment dans ce qui semblait être des cachots, et balaya du regard les centaines de cellules présentent, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles.

Il observa la silhouette endormie d'un homme, sans aucun doute d'origine moldu vu ses vêtements, à forte carrure et s'empressa de lui lancer un _Endoloris_ pour le réveiller.

Esquissant un sourire sous les cris de souffrance de l'homme, Voldemort s'engouffra dans la cellule et entreprit avec délectations de décharger la rage qu'il avait accumulée ces dernières heures contre ce moldu qui cria pendant de longues heures.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut sa tête semblant vouloir se fendre en deux tant la douleur était intense.

«Maître Harry!» entendit-il soudain.

«Dobby?» appela le brun.

«Oh maître!» s'exclama l'Elfe «Dobby a eu si peur quand le maître s'est mis à crier dans son sommeil, il a cru que jamais il ne réussirait à le réveiller!»

L'héritier Potter s'adossa contre son oreiller et remarqua un Dobby semblant au bord des larmes, mais également Hedwige qui s'était installée sur son torse.

Remarquant le regard de son maître sur sa chouette, l'Elfe de Maison expliqua «Dobby est profondément désolé maître, Dobby a essayé de réveiller son maître mais il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux! Alors Dobby a voulu le transporter à Saint-Mangouste, quand il a vu sa cicatrice se mettre à saigner. Mais la chouette de maître Harry s'est posée sur lui, et a empêchée Dobby d'approcher»

L'attrapeur de Serpentard regarda Hedwige qui lui demandait des caresses. Le brun s'empressa de les lui accorder ne pouvant s'empêcher de la féliciter «Je te remercie ma fille, tu as bien fait»

La chouette hulula joyeusement et lui mordilla gentiment les doigts.

«Mais le maître a besoin de soin!» protesta la créature magique.

«Inutile Dobby, une potion contre la douleur fera l'affaire. Si tu m'avais emmené à Saint-Mangouste, les médicomages auraient posés des questions. Ce qui aurait été assez gênant au vu de ma condition actuelle»

L'Elfe sembla septique, mais acquiesça tout de même aux propos de l'héritier Potter, puis alla chercher la potion demandée.

Une fois la douleur quelque peu apaisée, Harry s'empressa de prendre son petit carnet de cuir marron, cadeau que Théo lui avait offert Noël dernier, dans lequel il écrivit tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir de son mauvais rêve.

A l'instant même où il mettait le point final, une chouette hulotte tapota contre l'une des fenêtres du salon et déposa une brève note adressé à l'héritier Potter.

 _Mon cher petit protéger_

 _Je te prie de bien vouloir te rendre dans mon bureau aussitôt que cette missive te sera parvenue. Utilise le réseau de cheminette pour plus de sûreté._

 _Bien à toi_

 _Ragnarök_

Fronçant les sourcils devant cette courte note des plus inquiétante, le vert et argent se précipita vers la cheminée et, s'en se soucier du fait qu'il soit encore vêtu de son peignoir s'exclama «Gringotts, bureau du directeur Ragnarök!»

Aussitôt la poudre jetée, les flammes se colorèrent d'un magnifique vert émeraude si semblable à ses yeux, et Harry se sentit transporté d'une bien désagréable manière jusqu'au bureau de son ami gobelin.

Le brun se réceptionna maladroitement dans la cheminée et grimaça au commentaire sarcastique du directeur de Gringotts «Eh bien quelle entrée! Il faudra corriger cela, tout héritier de Sang-Pur qui se respecte se doit de savoir utiliser la poudre de cheminette»

Bien que la tirade se veuille moqueuse, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur d'inquiétude présente dans le regard de son ami.

«Qui a-t-il Ragnarök?» demanda le jeune homme «Pourquoi m'avoir appelé aussi tôt, je croyais que nous avions installés le réseau de cheminette seulement pour les états d'urgence?»

Le gobelin sembla soudainement nerveux devant les interrogations de son protégé, mais ne pouvant soutenir le regard inquisiteur de celui-ci, il déclara comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'un poids trop lourd à porter. «Je crains malheureusement qu'il ne s'agisse d'une urgence…» soupira-t-il. La fière créature prit une grande inspiration et déclara «Aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois depuis sa création, un prisonnier a réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban. Et cet homme s'appelle Sirius Black»

Harry pâlit à cette annonce. Il venait d'avoir la confirmation que son rêve, si tenté que l'on puisse le qualifier de rêve, était réel. Bien sûr il s'en doutait pertinemment, au fond de lui il savait que tout cela était bel et bien réel, c'est pour cela qu'il avait consigné dans son carnet tout ce dont il était capable de se rappeler. Mais apprendre ainsi de la bouche de son ami, rendait cela bien trop réaliste.

«Je voulais te le dire moi-même avant que tu ne l'apprennes de la _Gazette du sorcier_ » reprit Ragnarök «Car les crimes pour lesquels Sirius Black a été envoyé à Azkaban sont les meurtres d'une douzaine de moldus et du sorcier Peter Pettigrow qui était l'un de ses plus proche ami. Mais il est connu de toute l'Angleterre comme étant celui qui a trahi James et Lily Potter»

Complètement choqué, Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux en face du bureau de son ami, totalement désemparé. Ainsi donc le criminel qui s'était évadé d'Azkaban, était l'homme qui avait vendu ses parents au Seigneur des Ténèbres!

«Il faut que tu sois prudent Harry» lui dit le directeur d'une voix douce «Cet homme est dangereux. Dorénavant je te demande d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette à chaque fois que tu viens ici, il serait également sage de renforcer ton bouclier d'occlumancie et de t'entraîner à la legilimancie auprès d'un maître dans cette matière et que tu limites tes déplacements au stricte minimum»

«Pourquoi?» demanda l'héritier Potter soudainement suspicieux devant le comportement plus que protecteur de son ami «Pourquoi me demandes-tu de prendre de telles mesures pour ma sécurité? Je ne doute pas d'après tes paroles de la dangerosité de ce criminel, mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Ragnarök?» finit-il d'une voix froide.

Le directeur devint soudainement mal à l'aise, souhaitant ne pas avoir à dévoiler à son ami cette atroce vérité. Déglutissant devant la prestance du vert et argent, il prononça la phrase fatidique qui ne manquerait pas de glacer le cœur de son protégé «Harry, il faut que tu saches que le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que Sirius Black est ton parrain»

Soudainement, tous les repères que l'héritier Potter s'était construit jusqu'ici, s'écroulèrent.

Fin du chapitre 23: L'évadé

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez pensé(e)s de ce chapitre qui n'a pas été des plus faciles à écrire. Concernant maintenant les scènes plus ou moins violentes. Je vous avais demandée dans mon dernier chapitre si la scène de la mort de Lockhart vous avez choqués. Et je suis ravie de voir que cela ne vous choque pas plus que ça. Néanmoins, cela a tout de même gênés certains lecteurs. Donc à partir de maintenant je vais mettre des **** au début et à la fin des scènes trop violentes. Si vous me demandez pourquoi je n'en ai pas mis dans ce chapitre, c'est que je ne considère pas cette scène faisant partit de celles trop violentes. Si cela vous déplaît, dites le moi.**

 **A la prochaine, chers lecteurs.**

 **Publié le 11/02/2017**

 **Nouvelle correction le 13/01/18**


	24. Chapitre 24: Détraqueur et responsabilit

**Hey salut à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Comme d'habitude, je vous remercie pour vos mises en alerte et/ou en favoris et bien sûr pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent toujours autant^^.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Lacie Phantom:** **Tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir et j'ai très bien sentie ton enthousiasme à travers elle^^. Pour répondre à ta question, effectivement je publie toutes les deux semaine le samedi, et jusque-là je n'ai jamais eu trop de retard. Le plus gros étant d'une semaine. Et pour finir, bienvenue à toi!**

 **Pims10:** **Oui, et justement je compte dessus pour qu'Harry se pose des questions et est des doutes.**

 **Indomptee:** **Moi aussi je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire et imaginer la collaboration d'Harry et des jumeaux Weasley^^. Pour Sirius, j'avoue n'avoir pas toutes les réponses moi-même, il y a beaucoup de points que j'ai peur d'oublier et que je n'ai pas encore imaginée. C'est comme connaître la fin d'un livre sans savoir le milieu, c'est frustrant. Il est vrai que au final Lockhart peut paraître légèrement attachant dans toutes son idiotie. Je t'en aurais bien fait cadeau mais Silva en a déjà profiter, et malheureusement ne me l'a jamais rendu^^.**

 **Miss lyli:** **De rien, dans ma tête je me suis dit que déjà Sirius Black est le 'meurtrier' des Potter, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Mais apprendre qu'en plus de ça il est également le parrain de leur fils, et vraiment injuste, car cela démontre la confiance que le couple avait envers lui. En plus s'il n'avait pas été arrêté, leur fils aurait été éduqué par leur 'assassin'. Enfin voilà j'espère avoir répondu à ton interrogation miss, si ce n'est pas le cas dis le moi^^.**

 **Safira06:** **Je vous remercie très cher pour votre review des plus agréable, quant à mon dernier chapitre, c'était en quelque sorte un chapitre de transition pour stabiliser l'histoire. Maintenant que celui-ci est passé, j'ai la très grande joie de vous annoncer la suite de mon histoire que vous sembliez attendre avec tant d'impatience. J'espère que sa lecture vous comblera au-delà de tous les mots. Votre dévouée ObscurObsession^^.**

 **lady. hinata01:** **Merci pour ta review, je n'ai pas trop compris le passage sur Voldemort avec l'esprit d'Harry je n'ai donc pas pu répondre à ton interrogation. Quant à Sirius Black, il est je pense en quelque sorte lui aussi en recherche de liberté, donc je ne pense pas qu'il va en privé Harry et au pire son filleul peu très bien lui dire non.**

 **TeZuKa j:** **Je sais que c'est un peu trop facile, mais avec toutes les choses que j'ai disséminées dans ma fiction, je voulais que pour une fois il est presque toute les cartes en main pour bien analysé la situation.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, moi je n'aimerais pas faire des cauchemars comme ça. Justement je voulais poser les limites de mon personnage, j'ai créé un Harry puissant, beau, intelligent. Mais il devait aussi avoir des défauts sinon il serait trop parfait, et donc j'ai mis l'accent sur sa trop grande fierté dans le chapitre 21, et sur le fait qu'il ne dévoile pas tout même à ses amis comme en témoigne ses rêves sur Voldemort et la découverte de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais bon, ils ont presque tous des secrets à cacher. C'est donc pour ça qu'il ne dit rien à Ragnarök malheureusement. Oui j'ai toujours trouvé ça suspect que Sirius n'est jamais eu de procès. Quant à Peter ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas le donner à Silva même si elle est un basilic ça pourrait la tuer.**

 **Guest:** **Comme je l'ai expliquée à DidiineOokami, Harry est trop secret, il ne se confie pas assez sur ce qui le dérange, et croit tout pouvoir résoudre seul sans aide extérieur. C'est l'un de ses plus grands défauts, et pourtant il aurait peut-être pu être aidé par Ragnarök, on ne sait pas.**

 **S:** **Et bien voici la suite, je te remercie pour ta review au passage^^.**

 **mamy 83:** **Merci beaucoup ça me fait toujours chaud au cœur de recevoir ce genre de review, j'ai toujours peur que mes chapitres ne plaisent pas, et chaque fois mes lecteurs sont là pour me témoigner le contraire. Merci à vous tous.**

 **Liliume:** **Merci à toi, et oui le Lord et toujours un peu colérique mais en même temps il n'a pas pu libérer ses mangemorts, comment il va faire pour sa conquête du monde? Ou du moins de l'Angleterre. Tu as raison pour Sirius/Harry ne sera pas pour toute suite^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très agréable lecture^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 24: Détraqueur et responsabilité:

«Paroles»

C'est envahi par le chahut des discussions, embrassades et autres retrouvailles, que le jeune Harry Potter marchait d'un pas souple en direction d'un immense train rouge vif qui sifflait en laissant échapper un long jet de vapeur.

Se retenant de pousser un soupir exaspéré devant toute cette agitation, le brun entreprit de monter dans le train, et de trouver un compartiment vide pour lui et ses amis.

Mais devant les wagons remplient d'élèves, la tâche s'avérait assez compliquée. Le Survivant fronça les sourcils légèrement énervé par toute cette cacophonie, étant peu habitué à être ainsi entouré.

En effet, il était pour fois partit légèrement en retard cette année. Ayant passé de longues minutes à tenter de rassurer Ragnarök, qui était inquiet pour sa sécurité. Finalement il réussit à partir par le réseau de cheminette jusqu'à la gare, mais visiblement trop tard pour pouvoir éviter tous les autres étudiants.

Reprenant son activité, le jeune Serpentard se retourna en entendant quelqu'un le siffler.

«Hey belle créature, ça te dirait de venir faire un tour dans mon compartiment?»

Levant les yeux vers cet inconnu qui l'avait aussi familièrement accosté, Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller en reconnaissant l'un de ses amis.

«Ça alors Ry!» s'exclama le jeune homme «Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu»

«Salut Blaise» sourit légèrement Harry. Il avait un peu grandit cet été pour sa plus grande joie. Sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux noirs, son visage fin, sans oublier son corps svelte, son joli sourire et ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, le rendait vraiment attirant.

«Tu sais Harry,» se moqua le métis, qui lui n'avais pas tellement changé mis à part ses traits plus mature, en lui faisant un clin d'œil «De dos j'aurais pu jurer que je m'adressais à une fille, mais en faite c'est aussi vrai de face»

Comme il l'avait prévu, son ami ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer «Je ne ressemble pas à une fille!»

«Tu es sûr?» rigola le plus grand «Parce que avec ton corps menu et tes cheveux longs, je t'assure que ça prête à confusion»

«N'importe quoi!» contredit l'héritier Potter «Avoir les cheveux longs, était une mode très répandue parmi les Sang-Pur. Et je te ferai remarquer que même Lucius Malfoy à les cheveux longs, et qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à une fille!»

«Pardon?!» intervint soudain une voix grave complètement choquée.

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour voir justement arriver Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci avait bien grandi durant les vacances, le dépassant d'une bonne tête, deux dans le cas d'Harry. Sa démarche aristocratique faisant ressortir à merveille les quelques muscle visibles à travers sa robe cintrée. Haussant un sourcil, il se planta devant eux, attendant visiblement une explication.

«Oh Draco…» Commença Blaise «Justement j'étais en train d'emmener Harry vers notre compartiment»

«Ah bon?» s'étonna faussement le blond «C'est étrange, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu»

«Mais non mais non, tu te fais des idées» répliqua joyeusement Blaise tout en tirant Harry par le bras, pour qu'il le suive «D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que tu sois sorti du compartiment alors que Pansy pourrait te sauter dessus à tout moment» lança t-il l'air de rien.

L'héritier Malfoy regarda soudainement partout autour de lui, craignant de voir arriver la jeune fille plus qu'insupportable se coller à lui.

Ne voyant pas arriver la furie brune, il s'empressa de suivre ses deux amis jusqu'à leur compartiment.

«Enfin un peu de calme» commenta Harry en allant s'installer sur l'une des banquettes «J'en avais assez de toute cette agitation»

«Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses Ry» répliqua gaiement Blaise «Je t'assure que j'ai pu remarquer de très beau spécimen, d'ailleurs tu en fais partie» termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry se retint de lui lancer son livre d'Arithmancie, et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

«Non mais sérieusement les mecs!» s'exclama le métis tout en regardant alternativement ses deux amis «Cette année je me mets en chasse, le célèbre séducteur Blaise Zabini est née»

Draco ne put retenir un ricanement moqueur au commentaire de leur ami.

«Tu n'es pas en position de te moquer mon cher Draco» lui dit mielleusement l'auto proclamé séducteur «Car vu le boulet que tu te traîne, il serait peut-être temps pour toi que tu changes d'air, d'ailleurs comment ça s'est passé cet été?»

Le blond soupira «C'était l'enfer, les Parkinson ont réussi à s'inviter toutes les semaines au manoir, nous avons réussi à leur échapper seulement grâce à notre voyage en Espagne, et encore ils sous entendaient, qu'ils voulaient venir avec nous»

«Eh bien dans un sens je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir une famille moins puissante que la tienne. Mon pauvre, elle fera tout pour devenir ta fiancée, et encore je suis sûr que d'autre vont bientôt te harceler. D'ailleurs toi aussi Harry, tu vas devoir faire attention,après tout, la famille Potter est aussi influente que celle des Malfoy»

«De toutes façons si elles m'approchent de trop, elles se souviendrons toute leur vie du maléfice que je leur aurais lancé» menaça le plus jeune.

«Oh mais je ne parle pas que des femmes mon petit Ryry» répondit malicieusement Blaise «Tu sais dans notre monde les hommes aussi peuvent avoir des enfants. A moins bien sûr que tu ne sois pas u courant de cela» puis voyant l'air perplexe d'Harry il se rapprocha de lui pour murmurer «Tu sais, quand deux personnes s'aiment très fort il peut arriver que les choses s'emballent et-»

« _Petrificus Totalus!_ » grogna une voix rauque.

Blaise se raidit brusquement touché par le maléfique, et tomba au sol. Une baguette apparut dans son champs de vision, avant qu'il ne distingue la silhouette de leur dernier compagnon qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

Le nouveau venu annula le sort et déclara «Je t'interdis de raconter de telles choses à mon petit frère, surtout expliquer ainsi»

«Salut Théo» répondit le métis en se relevant «Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir, comment s'est passé ton été?»

Le Serpentard aux cheveux châtain ne répondit pas, et partit s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, juste en face de Draco avec lequel il engagea la conversation.

«Franchement…» ronchonna Blaise «Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi protecteur»

Le train s'ébranla finalement et le quatuor se mit à discuter des derniers match de quidditch, de l'éclair de feu qui avait fait sensation et dont l'équipe d'Irlande avait acheté pour chacun de ses joueurs un exemplaire, des nouvelles options qu'ils avaient pris, des futurs sortis à Pré-au-lard auquel Harry ne pourrait malheureusement pas participer et bien sûr arriva le sujet de Sirius Black.

«Vous avez vu Londubat!» s'exclama soudainement l'héritier Zabini «Il a vraiment changé! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître»

«Mon père m'a dit que depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black, Augusta Londubat aurait entraîné son petit-fils avec l'aide de Dumbledore, afin qu'il puisse faire face à toutes éventualités. Elle a peur qu'il ne finisse comme ses parents» déclara Draco.

«Un entraînement avec le directeur ?» reprit Blaise «Et bien pas étonnant qu'il est vraiment changé. Après tout, Black est le cousin de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle faisait partie de ceux qui ont torturés les Londubat jusqu'à la folie»

«Bellatrix Lestrange…» marmonna Théodore «Ce ne serais pas la sœur de ta mère Draco?»

«C'est exact» grimaça le blond «Mais ma mère ne me parle pas beaucoup d'elle, apparemment elles étaient très proche étant enfant, et elle a difficilement supportée son emprisonnement malgré ses crimes»

«Ta mère t'as-t-elle parlée de Sirius Black?» questionna Harry, délaissant son livre pour prêter pleinement attention à la conversation.

«Je lui ai demandé cet été» répondit l'héritier Malfoy «Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'a jamais été très proche de lui. Elle restait seulement avec ses sœurs, et son cousin Regulus, le petit frère de Sirius Black. Elle m'a aussi renseigné sur la honte que Black avait jeté sur les siens en étant répartis à Gryffondor, d'après elle, il est devenu le meilleure ami de James Potter, et passait son temps à faire des blagues aux étudiants avec sa bande d'amis. C'est pour ça qu'elle a eu du mal à croire qu'il est pu trahir tes parents, ils étaient vraiment très proche»

L'attrapeur des vert et argent fronça les sourcils, cette affaire lui semblait de plus en plus louche. Depuis sa discussion avec Ragnarök il avait réfléchi, déjà le fait que Sirius Black soit ami avec James Potter, l'estimant beaucoup plus que sa famille, chose vraisemblablement réciproque étant donné que son père avait fait de lui son parrain. Ensuite l'envoi de Sirius Black à Azkaban sans procès, passant outre la loi stipulant que chaque accusé devait avoir un. Et pour finir les doutes de sa famille restante concernant ses crimes, sans oublier les curieuses paroles du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son rêve.

Ses réflexions furent soudainement interrompues par l'arrêt brutal du train qui faillit l'envoyer sur les genoux de Blaise.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» s'étonna Draco qui lui n'avait pu empêcher Théo de s'effondrer sur lui «Pourquoi s'arrête-t-on nous ne sommes pourtant pas encore arrivé»

Les lumières s'éteignirent faisant pester Draco et Théo qui tentait de se démêler l'un de l'autre. Puis le silence. Une sensation de froid se propagea dans le wagon alors qu'une sombre silhouette ouvrait doucement la porte de leur compartiment.

Le souffle des quatre amis sembla se couper en découvrant la chose qui se trouvait devant eux. Car en effet, on ne pouvait que qualifier de chose l'abomination à la forme vaguement humaine semblant emmitoufler dans une longue cape noire.

La créature poussa un râle, et c'est comme si tout l'air du compartiment avait disparue. Un froid intense se propagea dans tout le corps d'Harry, semblant lui geler le cœur.

L'être tourna sa tête encapuchonnée dans leur direction, et tendit sa main tuméfiée recouverte de croûte.

Difficilement comme si la scène se produisait à des lieux d'ici, il entendit des voix, d'abord étouffées puis de plus en plus net «Non pas Harry! Je vous en supplie, je ferais ce que vous voulez!»

«Pousse toi idiote, allez pousse toi»

Le brun parvint juste à entendre le cri d'une femme suivit juste après des vociférations de son oncle le traitant de monstre. Avant de sentir les Ténèbres l'envahir.

«Harry? Harry?» entendit-il faiblement.

Ouvrant les yeux, le petit brun rencontra le regard marron chocolat de son ami Blaise, qui lui tapotait gentiment la joue.

«Ah enfin tu te réveilles» s'exclama le métis «Vous nous avez fait une de ces peur»

«Nous?» marmonna faiblement le plus jeune.

Blaise l'aida à se redresser doucement et lui désigna Théodore évanoui, la tête sur les genoux de Draco qui l'appelait en lui caressant les cheveux.

«Vous vous êtes évanouis tous les deux après que le détraqueur soit entré, heureusement le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est arrivé à temps et l'a chassé, il s'est approché de vous, et vous a examiné. Il a dit que tu n'avais rien, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il a pâlit quand il a vu l'état de Théo»

«Comment il va?» questionna Harry inquiet pour son grand frère.

«Il n'a pas encore reprit conscience» répondit Blaise «Mais ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, le professeur nous a dit de vous donner ça quand vous seriez réveillés»

Son ami tendit un gros morceau de chocolat au petit brun, qui le prit silencieusement et alla rejoindre Draco auprès de Théo.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la gare de Pré au lard sous un véritable déluge, et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre une calèche.

Draco, Blaise et Harry faisait particulièrement attention à leur camarade qui semblait toujours un peu pâle. Et dire que pour une fois il n'avait pas l'air fatigué en arrivant.

«Messieurs Potter, Malfoy et Nott» les interpella la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall à leur arrivé dans le Hall de Poudlard.

La directrice de Gryffondor les emmena à l'écart laissant Blaise seul en plein milieu du Grand Hall.

«Tout d'abord jeune gens…» commença-t-elle à l'adresse de Théo et Harry «Comment vous sentez-vous?»

«Bien professeur» répondit Harry laissant Draco sécher méticuleusement ses longs cheveux noirs avec sa baguette. Théodore se contenta d'acquiescer.

McGonagall plissa les yeux «Je veux bien vous croire M. Potter, d'après le rapport du professeur Lupin, votre cas n'était pas si alarmant. Mais quant à vous M. Nott je me vois dans l'obligation de vous envoyer à l'infirmerie pour plus de précaution. Et cela n'est pas négociable» rajouta-t-elle en le voyant prés à protester «Je vais vous y accompagner, quant à vous deux messieurs, le professeur Snape à laisser entendre qu'il voulait vous voir dans son bureau avant le banquet»

Théodore tenta de leur faire un sourire rassurant, et partit à la suite de la directrice des lions.

«J'espère que ce n'est pas grave» s'inquiéta Harry.

«Ne t'inquiète pas» le rassura Draco lui-même pas très sûr «C'est juste un contrôle de routine, c'est Théo qui ne va pas être content, lui qui voulait tout faire pour éviter l'infirmerie cette année, le voilà qui y va avant même que les cours ne commence»

Le brun acquiesça, pas trop convaincu.

«En tout cas» repris le blond en se dirigeant vers le bureau du maître des potions «Pour une fois nous avons un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait»

Harry hocha la tête pour marquer son accord et frappa contre la porte du bureau de leur directeur de maison.

«Entrez» entendirent-ils.

«Ah M. Potter, M. Malfoy! » retentit la voix de velours du professeur Snape «Installez-vous, si je vous ai convoqués» reprit l'enseignant «C'est pour vous demander votre assistance»

Les deux jeunes hommes haussèrent un sourcil dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

«Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer M. Potter que vos résultats font la fierté de la maison Serpentard. Aussi, je voudrais que vous proposiez des cours de soutien aux élèves les plus en difficulté, et les aider à remonter leurs notes»

«Des cours de soutiens professeur?» répéta Harry surprit.

«Précisément» répondit le Maître des Potions «Je voudrais faire remonter la maison Serpentard dans le classement, et cela n'est pas possible sans votre soutient. Je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de problème avec cela car d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous aidez même les années supérieures dans certains domaines. Bien évidemment vous ne ferez pas cela seul, compte tenu de votre emplois du temps légèrement plus chargé que vos autres camarades, Draco vous prêteras assistance» il laissa passer un petit silence le temps que ses deux élèves assimilent sa demande «Ne me décevez pas tous les deux, vous êtes les premier et troisième de votre promotion et je compte bien que votre investissement en cours perdure»

«Oui professeur» acquiescèrent les deux étudiants.

«Bien maintenant vous pouvez rejoindre vos condisciple au banquet, je dois encore me rendre à l'infirmerie vérifié l'état de votre ami. Oh et M. Potter» interpella le directeur de Serpentard alors que les élèves se dirigeait vers la porte «J'espère que vous veillerez à rester premier de votre classe, la concurrence risque d'être rude cette année, et je ne tolérerais en aucun cas un échec, soyez à la hauteur de votre titre de prodige de la maison Serpentard» l'avertit le professeur Snape.

L'héritier Potter confirma son accord, et se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec Draco rejoindre Blaise. Les plats étaient déjà sur les tables lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les deux compères s'installèrent de part et d'autre de l'héritier Zabini qui leur demanda des nouvelles de Théodore et de leur convocation. Il leur rapporta ensuite le discours de Dumbledore sur les détraqueurs posté aux abords de Poudlard.

Ne voyant toujours pas Théo revenir, les trois amis crurent qu'il était allé directement dans leur dortoir. C'est donc pressés qu'ils rejoignirent leur salle commune, inquiets pour la santé de leur compagnon. Mais leur inquiétude s'accentua encore davantage, en découvrant le lit vide de leur ami.

Fin du chapitre 24: Détraqueur et responsabilité

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la scène de retrouvailles entre les quatre Serpentard. Surtout le comportement de Blaise^^, et croyez-moi, il n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer.**

 **A ce propos, il est très probable que des scènes citronnés commence à apparaître bientôt aussi si cela dérange je préfère vous prévenir que quoi qu'il arrive cela viendras, alors préparez-vous.**

 **Et enfin pour finir je voudrais vous poser une question: Si vous étiez dans le monde d'Harry Potter, quel métier exerceriez-vous?**

 **Et voilà, si cela vous plaît je pourrais poser une question à chaque fin de chapitre sinon j'arrêterais. A vous de me le dire^^.**

 **Je vous dis aux prochains chers lecteurs et prenez soin de vous.**

 **Publié le 25/02/2016**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**


	25. Chapitre 25: Hippogriffe et épouvantard

**Bonjour à tous, avant toute chose je voudrais m'excuser de mon retard d'une semaine et pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre ci est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit pour l'instant.**

 **Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est les mélanges d'idées qui n'allaient pas dans le bon sens, et ne suivaient pas ma chronologie et qui donc se confondaient, ne me facilitaient pas la tâche pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. Il y a aussi le fait que j'ai beaucoup d'autres histoire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter qui me tourne dans la tête, bien que normalement je ne compte pas me lancer dans une autre histoire pour le moment sauf si elle est bien avancée. Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos encouragements et de mettre cette fiction en alerte et/ou en favoris sachez que l'on a dépassé les 70 000 vues et les 400 followers. Merci à vous^^. PS: si jamais j'oublie quelqu'un dans les reviews, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **shishi-sama76:** **Bonjour à toi et merci pour ta review^^, j'avoue n'avoir pas du tout pensé à ce métier, qui est pourtant très beau. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment présent dans la vraie histoire d'Harry Potter ce qui lui donne un petit côté mystérieux qui donne envie dans savoir plus. En tout cas si ma maison et en danger, je n'hésiterais pas à t'appeler pour que tu viennes la protéger^^.**

 **Lacie Phantom:** **Pourquoi plaisantes-tu, Ministre de la Magie te permettrait de dominer le monde^^. Psychomage serait vraiment un très beau métier, être à l'écoute des gens. 17 de moyenne en chimie? Eh bien tu pourrais peut-être devenir prof de potion, il faudrait demander à Severus de te prendre en apprentissage^^. Heureuse que tu es pris de plaisir à me lire et encore désolée pour cette semaine de retard.**

 **Safira06:** **Mais de rien très cher, professeur de Défense? Pourquoi pas, en plus tu serais logé(e) à Poudlard que demander de mieux? Merci pour ta réponse, je vais bien évidement continuer de poser des questions il y en d'ailleurs une à la fin de ce chapitre^^. Et j'ai enfin trouvé quand placer la prochaine rencontre avec Tom.**

 **Miss lyli:** **Merci à toi pour ta review Miss^^. Langue de plomb? Intéressant, ce sont des personnes très secrètes on ne sait en fait pas vraiment ce qu'elles font réellement...**

 **stormtrooper2:** **C'est exact, la réaction de Théo est assez liée à son enfance, et je compte bien l'approfondir lors de cette troisième année, lever le voile sur ce mystère qui vous intrigue tous beaucoup^^. Severus n'a pas proposé à Harry d'apporter son aide à ses camardes pour rien, c'est un Serpentard il a forcément une idée derrière la tête, quant au fait de pourquoi il rappelle à Harry qu'il est le premier de la classe et il faut bien en quelque sorte l'encourager pour qu'il coopère à son idée. Je pense plutôt qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'il chute dans le classement et se fasse devancer par Hermione, qui a il faut le dire, le retourneur de temps. Il veut que Serpentard reste premier.**

 **esmeralda40:** **Et bien beaucoup de monde veulent devenir professeur à Poudlard, remarque c'est un très bon poste^^. Je profite de cette réponse pour te dire que si jamais tu as des questions sur ma fic pour la traduction ou autre je suis dispo^^.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Merci pour ta review, qui m'a vraiment, vraiment fait très plaisir^^. Je te laisse sans plus attendre lire ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira également.**

 **anujen666:** **Merci beaucoup, je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour que tout soit le plus réaliste possible. Les métiers de la recherche me semble très intéressant et assurent le développement du monde magique surtout que pour beaucoup de ces métiers, ils restent très discret sur leurs activités. Et la construction de sorts feraient de grande avancées.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Et oui Blaise et un incorrigible séducteur, mais Théo surveille, mais il ne sera pas tout le temps là^^. La phrase sur Lucius était fait exprès pour faire croire qu'il était derrière. Et voici la suite.**

 **Helenya:** **Merci beaucoup, Blaise fait rire beaucoup de monde, et pour Théo la réponse est dans ce chapitre, première phrase. Ah une fan des animaux, jusque là tout le monde a dit professeur ou dans les métiers de la recherche. Mais avoir un dragon de compagnie serait juste super! Et bien évidement je vais continuer mes questions^^.**

 **Blair18:** **Pauvre Théo il en prend toujours plein la figure et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger, mais vu que tu veux être médicomage, il n'a rien à craindre^^.**

 **Indomptee: Ta review m'a bien fait rire, j'avoue avoir bien rigolé en écrivant la scène de Blaise expliquant à Harry les relations entre hommes, et bien sûr la réaction de Théo, et j'ai même prévue d'en refaire tellement elle m'a plu^^. Beaucoup de monde s'inquiète pour Théo, mais j'en parle dans ce chapitre, et effectivement ses souvenirs doivent beaucoup l'affecter, mais je l'expliquerai normalement cette année. **

**Lady. hinata1:** **Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour ton mail non reçu concernant ma mise à jour, essaye peut-être de la remettre en alerte? Je n'ai pas trop poussée la discussion sur le père de Draco car je ne voyais pas trop quoi rajouter, j'ai donc privilégiée celle dans leur compartiment. Veticomage? J'avoue n'avoir jamais entendue parler de ce métier, merci de l'avoir partager, en tout cas il a l'air très intéressant, surtout le contact avec les animaux^^.**

 **mamy83:** **Merci beaucoup, saches que je lis tous les commentaires qui me sont adressés, et y réponds à chaque fois. Désolée de t'avoir fais attendre pour la suite de cette histoire, j'espère avoir compensé en écrivant un chapitre un peu plus long^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci beaucoup, pour Théo je précise son état dans ce chapitre. Bisous^^.**

 **adenoide:** **Oui son année risque d'être chargée, et heureusement qu'il se pose des questions sur Sirius.**

 **MissAnika:** **Merci beaucoup et voici un tout nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.**

 **Liliume:** **Mais pourquoi varier si c'est bien^^? Pour les scènes citronnés je ne prévoit pas dans faire beaucoup cette année, une tout au plus, en plus c'est la première fois que j'écris, je ne sais donc pas ce que ça va donner. Je vais laisser le mystère sur les partenaires pour l'instant de toute façon ça arrivera normalement bien assez tôt. Tu as raison cette année sera portée sur le passé de Théo, il est temps que l'on en apprenne plus. Auror pourquoi, il faut bien des personnes travaillant à la sécurité du monde magique, après il y a encore pleins de possibilités, pourquoi s'arrêter à une seule?**

 **emiliegarcia941: Eh bien oui il y a une suite, j'espère que tu as pu récupérer de ta nuit et te souhaite une agréable lecture^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 25: Hippogriffe et épouvantard

«Paroles»

Finalement Théo revint juste à temps pour le premier cours de l'année, au grand soulagement de ses amis.

Après avoir été rassuré sur la santé de Théodore, qui pesta contre l'infirmière pour l'avoir gardé toute la nuit, le quator se rendit en cours de Sortilège avec lequel ils commençaient leur troisième année. Celui-ci fut aussi intéressant que d'habitude, même si Harry était plus qu'impatient de commencer ses nouvelles options.

C'est donc assez excité que les quatre vert et argent se rendirent aux bordures de la forêt interdite le matin suivant, où allait se dérouler leur premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

«Allez allez venez!» s'exclama gaiement une voix forte «Vous êtes tous là? Bien alors suivez-moi!»

Tous les élèves suivirent le professeur qui n'était autre que Hagrid le garde chasse de Poudlard.

«Franchement» marmonna Draco «Depuis quand un simple garde chasse peut devenir professeur à Poudlard! Par Salazar tout le monde pense que c'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde, mais lorsque l'on voit qu'un simple garde chasse et un fantôme radoteur enseignent ici, cela remet sérieusement notre réputation en doute!»

«Calme-toi Draco» lui intima Harry «Même s'il est vrai que je trouve le choix de Dumbledore vraiment partial et une fois de plus non professionnel, je suis curieux de voir ce que notre nouveau professeur va nous enseigner. Après tout, tout le monde sait qu'il a un penchant très prononcé pour les créatures magiques»

«Les créatures que cet espèce de demi-géant affectionne sont souvent dangereuse Harry!» le corrigea le blond «La preuve en est cet horrible livre que nous avons été obligé d'acheter» grogna t-il tout en jetant un regard méprisant au _Monstrueux livres des Monstres_ qu'il avait enroulé solidement avec une corde.

«N'empêche ce livre est assez marrant tout de même» ricana Blaise «Après tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut croiser un livre qui mord»

«Assez marrant?» reprit durement Harry «Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai reçu cette chose pour mon anniversaire sans aucune note de prévention. Si Dobby n'était pas intervenu, je suis sûr que je n'aurais plus de main à l'heure qu'il est!»

«Tu n'as pas aimé mon cadeau Ry?» s'enquit innocemment le métis en passant un bras autour des épaules du plus petit pour le rapprocher de lui «Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, le prochain livre que je t'offrirais sera certainement très instructif» susurra t-il d'une voix chaude aux creux de son oreille.

Dans un grognement, Théo emprisonna Harry dans ses bras tout en lançant un regard noir à Blaise.

Celui-ci ne fit que soupirer devant l'attitude surprotectrice de son ami, mais reporta néanmoins son attention sur le cours, alors que Hagrid expliquait d'une voix assurée les caractéristiques de la créatures présentes devant eux.

«Voici Buck» annonça t-il «C'est un hippogriffe. Comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, son corps est un savant mélange entre les attributs d'un aigle et d'un cheval ce qui s'avère très pratique lors de voyage de longue distance, car s'il ne peut pas le finir en volant il le finira en marchant. Ce qu'il faut avant tout savoir à leurs sujet, c'est qu'ils sont des créatures très fières et extrêmement susceptible, il faut toujours attendre qu'elles fassent le premier pas et s'incliner devant eux pour leurs montrer votre respect. Si l'hippogriffe vous rend votre salut vous pouvez l'approcher, sinon et bien j'espère que vous savez courir vite» finit-il d'un ton docte.

Tous les élèves étaient encore abasourdi par l'allure de la créature qui, il faut le dire, paraissait loin d'être gentille avec ses grandes griffes et son regard menaçant.

Harry tout comme Hermione Granger tous deux occupés à prendre des notes ne réagirent pas aux prochaines paroles du tout nouvel enseignant «Eh bien maintenant qui veut venir lui dire bonjour?» demanda celui-ci joyeusement.

Le jeune Serpentard se sentit soudainement tiré en arrière, et atterrit contre le torse de Draco auquel il adressa un regard interrogatif. Son ami lui désigna Hagrid qui, inconscient de la retraite stratégique de ses élèves, les appelaient à venir confronter l'hippogriffe.

«Personne ne veut tenter l'expérience?» reprit-il d'une voix contrite «Vraiment personne? Allons, il n'y a aucun danger» Mais devant la mine sceptique des étudiants il se résigna à désigner quelqu'un «Ne voudrais-tu pas essayer Neville?»

Et ce n'est qu'à l'instant où l'héritier des Londubat se détacha du flot de ses camarades, que Harry put le reconnaître. En effet, l'image du petit Gryffondor aux joues rondes et au regard confus faisait maintenant place à un regard plus déterminé et à une silhouette beaucoup plus élancé. Tout dans son maintient criait la détermination, et le vert et argent songea en croisant les bras d'exaspération qu'il était clairement le plus petit des deux, alors qu'ils faisaient quasiment la même taille lors de l'ouverture du club de duel l'année précédente où ils s'étaient affrontés.

Prudemment, le rouge et or s'avança auprès de l'hippogriffe et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui. Après un temps qui leur parut assez conséquent, la créature magique inclina la tête à son tour et, sans la quitter des yeux, l'étudiant s'approcha lentement jusqu'à pouvoir lui caresser la tête.

«Bravo Neville!» s'exclama Hagrid «Dix points pour Gryffondor! Voudrais-tu monter sur son dos?» proposa t-il.

«Non merci professeur» répondit Londubat «J'aimerais rester sur terre si cela ne vous embête pas»

«Mmh bien» acquiesça celui-ci «Vous allez maintenant former des petits groupes, chacun votre tour vous tenterez de caresser un hippogriffe» annonça t-il aux autres élèves en désignant des enclos où plusieurs d'entre eux étaient attachés «Et pas plus de cinq par hippogriffe!» prévint le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Les quatre Serpentard attendirent que la foule d'étudiants se soit dispersé avant de se diriger vers le dernier hippogriffe restant qui n'était autre que Buck, que Hagrid venait seulement de rattacher.

«Eh bien» siffla d'admiration Blaise «C'est une belle bête»

«Tu trouves?» marmonna l'héritier Malfoy sceptique.

«Moi je pense qu'il te ressemble Draco» ricana Harry

«Plaît-il?» demanda poliment le blond.

«Tu ne trouves pas?» reprit le brun «Pourtant le garde chasse a dit que c'était une créature magique très fière et ça ajouté à ta propre fierté et ton côté susceptible vous rend très semblable. De même que la couleur grise de celui-ci va très bien avec tes yeux» ajouta t-il l'air de rien.

Draco grogna quelque peu devant les propos de son ami, mais sembla regarder la créature d'un œil nouveau. Lentement il approcha de l'hippogriffe et s'inclina tout en gardant néanmoins son allure aristocratique. Buck s'inclina à son tour après l'avoir jaugé. Draco sourit d'un air satisfait en caressant l'animal et demanda «Alors à qui le tour?»

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre favorablement, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure de Théodore parvint à ses oreilles «Moi je voudrais bien essayer»

Étonné par l'air hésitant de son grand frère, Harry lui laissa volontiers sa place, de même que Draco qui se plaça le plus en retrait qu'il put.

Essayant de rester le plus calme possible, Théo s'approcha infiniment lentement de la créature magique, alors que celle-ci commença à faire claquer son bec de façon menaçante, le vert et argent se stoppa et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes. Son regard se faisant un peu moins méfiant, Buck s'inclina et accorda finalement le droit au jeune sorcier de le toucher.

Théodore sourit l'air très content de lui, tendit que ses amis soupiraient de soulagement. Aucun d'eux n'auraient voulu que leur ami ne retourne à l'infirmerie à cause d'un hippogriffe mal léché.

Malheureusement la réalité les rattrapa.

«Attention!» cria une voix masculine. Un hippogriffe roux qui paraissait furieux galopait à toute allure dans leur direction.

Complètement tétanisé, Draco ne put bouger en voyant la créature arriver à toute vitesse vers lui. Mais soudain quelqu'un se plaça devant lui faisant office de bouclier vivant.

Théodore n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir, avec une rapidité inégalable il s'était placé devant son ami et l'hippogriffe fou furieux, négligeant les possibles blessures que cet acte impulsif pouvait lui occasionner, ne pensant qu'au danger présent en face du blond.

Théo écarta les bras dans une attitude défensive et essaya de capter le regard de l'animal. Arrivé devant les deux élèves, l'hippogriffe se cambra brusquement comme effrayé, et l'une de ses pattes griffa profondément Théodore sur son torse malheureusement non protégé par ses bras écartés.

«Théo!» cria Draco en voyant son compagnon tomber sur lui, ses amis ainsi que le reste des Serpentard se précipitant à ses côtés tandis qu'Hagrid tentait de stopper l'hippogriffe fou.

«Que s'est-il passé?» grogna celui-ci.

«Mon _Monstrueux livre des Monstres_ c'est ouvert et à attaqué l'hippogriffe» marmonna Ronald Weasley, paraissant presque honteux.

«Et ton livre à réussi à s'ouvrir tout seul Weasley!» siffla Draco sa voix remplit de haine.

«Calmez-vous!» retentit la voix puissante du garde chasse qui blêmit en voyant la grande tache sombre s'élargir sur le torse du Serpentard inconscient «Le cours est terminé, rentrer au château pendant que j'emmène ce jeune homme à l'infirmerie!»

Quelque larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues, Harry s'empressa de suivre Hagrid, Draco les yeux brillant et des taches rouges sur sa robe et ses mains, ainsi que Blaise livide, à sa suite.

Parvenu à l'infirmerie, Pompom Pomfresh ne put que reconnaître son patient quasi quotidien.

«Encore?» ne put elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer «Oh mon dieu que lui est-il arrivé?!» s'emporta t-elle en remarquant le torse meurtri de son nouveau patient.

«Une griffure d'hippogriffe» la renseigna Harry ses mains agrippant avec force celles de Blaise et Draco.

Faisant virevolter sa baguette avec dextérité, madame Pomfresh délaissa Théodore de ses vêtements le laissant en simple boxer, et amena à elle tout en stock de potions en lançant des sorts de diagnostic à son patient.

Les trois étudiants ainsi que Hagrid, qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, furent congédiés de force de l'infirmerie.

Les vert et argent, secoués, restèrent devant la grande porte les séparant de leur camarade, tandis que la garde chasse s'en allait le dos voûté.

«Si j'arrive à attraper Weasley je le tue» grogna Draco d'une humeur massacrante, et ne souhaitant que faire le plus de mal possible au rouge et or.

Blaise marmonna son accord, et tous restèrent là, passant outre le déjeuner.

Ce n'est que lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant ainsi la reprise des cours que les Serpentard consentirent à se lever pour se rendre à leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, passant tout de même rapidement au dortoir pour laisser à Draco le temps de se changer.

Parvenu au deuxième étage, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, pour découvrir que tous les pupitres avaient été enlevés, laissant un grand espace au centre de la pièce où tous les autres étudiants étaient déjà rassemblés.

«Ah vous voilà» commenta une voix douce «Le cours va donc pouvoir commencer»

Se retournant vers le détenteur de cette voix apaisante, Harry rencontra le regard d'ambre et le visage bienveillant de son nouvel enseignant. Celui-ci n'était pas très grand, et portait des vêtements miteux et très rapiécés. De lourdes cernes violettes venaient maquiller ses yeux et trois fines cicatrices à peines visibles traversaient son visage ne faisant qu'accentuer son air maladif.

Malgré tout cela, le brun ne put empêcher un étrange sentiment de confiance de l'envahir lorsque son regard sonda celui du professeur Lupin, ce sentiment était comparable à la confiance qu'il portait envers Severus Snape son directeur de maison. Aussi, tout en songeant qu'il faudrait impérativement qu'il le voit à la fin du cours pour le remercier de son aide dans le train, Harry adressa un bref sourire d'encouragement au nouvel enseignant.

Lequel au lieu de lui retourner l'attention, le détailla de haut en bas de son regard presque doré semblant confus un bref instant. Inévitablement son regard dériva vers son front où se dessinait sa légendaire cicatrice qui, malheureusement pour l'homme, était parfaitement cachée par la longue chevelure ébène du Survivant.

Reprenant ses esprits, le professeur Lupin adressa un rapide hochement de tête à Harry et prit la parole «Après avoir prit connaissance des notes de mes prédécesseurs, j'ai pu remarquer que bien qu'ayant terminé avec succès le programme de première année, vous souffrez de terrible lacunes concernant votre deuxième année d'apprentissage. Comme je ne peux vous faire rattraper votre année entièrement sans pouvoir omettre le programme de troisième année, nous nous sommes arrangés avec le professeur Dumbledore pour vous instruire sur les différentes créatures dangereuses demandées pour les examens de deuxième et troisième années, tandis que mon successeur l'année suivante vous enseignera les différents sorts d'attaques et de défenses»

«Professeur?» intervint une voix.

«Oui Miss?» demanda Lupin.

«Granger monsieur» répondit la Gryffondor «Cela ne sera t-il pas contraignant pour notre futur enseignant de devoir nous apprendre tous les sortilèges de défenses et d'attaques depuis notre deuxième année jusqu'à la quatrième?»

«Très bonne question Miss Granger» le félicita le professeur avec un sourire «En réalité, la plupart des sortilèges que vous apprendrez en classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seront principalement utilisés pour combattre des créatures dangereuses. Vous apprendrez ensuite à vous battre en duel en cinquième année jusqu'à celle des ASPIC, la quatrième année étant une année d'entraînement et récapitulative de vos jeunes années en quelque sorte. Bien maintenant que ce point est éclairci avez vous d'autre questions?» ne voyant personnes lever la main il poursuivit «Et bien moi j'en ai une pour vous, qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard?»

La main d'Harry jaillit dans les airs suivit de prêt par la Miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor «M. Potter?» interrogea Lupin, alors que Granger baissait sa main avec dépit tout en adressant un regard noir au Serpentard.

«Un épouvantard est une créature qui peut à volonté changer d'apparence suivant la plus grande peur de son adversaire, de ce fait personne ne connaît sa véritable forme. Le rire étant la seul chose qui puisse le vaincre, son adversaire doit penser à une image désopilante qu'il lance à l'épouvantard à l'aide du sort _Riddikulus_. Bien que cela paraisse facile à première vue, il faut beaucoup de courage pour vaincre sa peur, aussi est il donc recommandé d'être plusieurs pour vaincre l'un d'entre eux, aux risques de mourir de peur»

«Dix points pour Serpentard pour ce résumé des plus complet» approuva Lupin.

Harry adressa un regard hautain à Granger à cette annonce, qui détourna le regard rouge de rage. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle parviendrait à le détrôner de sa place de premier de la classe.

«Vous allez chacun votre tour passer devant l'épouvantard qui se cache dans cette armoire et penser à une chose amusante pour vaincre votre peur. M. Weasley? Si vous nous faisiez une petite démonstration?» 

Devant l'air livide du rouquin, le professeur s'approcha et lui murmura quelques mots d'encouragement. Se sentant plus confiant le rouge et or se plaça devant l'armoire qui tremblait légèrement et sortit sa baguette magique.

«Souvenez-vous bien de l'incantation c'est _Riddikulus_ » prononça Lupin, voyant que tout le monde avait comprit il ouvrit l'armoire d'un sort «C'est partit!»

Des hurlements collectif retentir dans la salle, alors qu'une gigantesque tarentule sortait de l'armoire et avançait de façon menaçante vers le rouquin, celui-ci resta un bref moment tétanisé, mais après un rappel à l'ordre de leur enseignant déclara « _Riddikulus!_ »

Les cris se changèrent en rires lorsque les pattes de l'araignée se virent affublées de patin à roulettes.

Devant la réussite de Weasley toute la classe se bouscula pour pouvoir tenter sa chance. Se retrouvant séparé de ses amis, Harry attendit son tour voyant se succéder serpent, momie, et autre spectre de la mort, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Frissonnant de tout son corps, il pria Merlin pour que cela ne soit pas l'oncle Vernon, bien que cela fasse longtemps qui ne ressentait plus que de la haine pour cet infâme moldu, il ne pourrait supporter la honte de voir l'épouvantard prendre cette forme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, avant de se retrouver devant l'épouvantard. Brusquement il se retrouva non pas devant Vernon Dursley comme il l'avait craint, mais devant lui-même. Car en effet le regard vert émeraude qui le dévisageait d'un air apeuré sur son visage émacié ne pouvait que lui appartenir. Son double plaça ses mains devant lui en signe de protection, laissant apercevoir d'affreuse marque de ceinture sur ses avant bras, partiellement cachées par les lambeaux de vêtements beaucoup trop grand qu'il portait.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse tenter de lever sa baguette, son double se changea en détraqueur.

Soudainement Harry se retrouva projeté sur le côté par le professeur Lupin qui discutait auparavant avec Parvati Patil.

«Ça va Harry?» demanda celui-ci devant le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude du Survivant.

L'héritier Potter hocha mécaniquement la tête, ne remarquant pas l'emploi de son prénom dans la bouche d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, encore perturbé par l'image de son double plus que celle du détraqueur.

Un rire aigu à glacer le sang coupa court à leur échange. Redressant la tête l'élève et le professeur purent entrevoir une femme mince aux longues boucles brunes cascadant dans son dos, observant de ses yeux gris glaciaux, sous ses paupières lourdes, l'héritier Londubat tout en continuant de rire de façon hystérique.

Lentement la femme vêtue de noir leva sa baguette au bois foncé « _Endolo-_ »

«Ici!» cria Lupin en se plaçant devant Neville. La femme se volatilisa pour laisser place à une pleine lune scintillante « _Riddikulus_ » souffla le professeur d'un habile coup de baguette qui obligea l'épouvantard à rentrer dans l'armoire.

«Le cours est terminé» annonça t-il «Allez récupérer vos affaires. J'accorde dix points à chaque élèves ayant réussi à lancer le sortilège _Riddikulus_ et je veux deux cent quarante centimètres de parchemins sur les épouvantard, leurs facultés et les moyens de s'en protéger pour jeudi matin sur mon bureau! Neville, Harry ça va?» demanda t-il plus doucement.

«Oui professeur» acquiescèrent les deux étudiants, néanmoins très secoués.

«Si vous voulez parler de quoique se soit, ma porte est grande ouverte» les renseigna le plus âgé.

Après d'autres remerciements, les deux élèves quittèrent la classe chacun rejoignant son groupe d'amis.

Ses compagnons ne lui posèrent aucune questions, à son grand soulagement, tout trois prenant la direction de l'infirmerie.

Mais alors même que Draco et Blaise débattaient sur les peurs des élèves dont l'apparition de Bellatrix Lestrange, que le blond avait reconnu, était au centre de la conversation. Harry n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête les différentes formes qu'avait pris l'épouvantard pour lui. Dire qu'il avait été surprit de se voir vêtu des vieilles loques des Dursley étaient un euphémisme, cette image était d'autant plus frappante, que sans l'aide d'Ali son ami serpent, il ressemblerait certainement à cela aujourd'hui. Un enfant confus et effrayé, au trait maladif et surtout, seul.

Le détraqueur quant à lui ne l'avait en soi pas vraiment surprit, cela démontrait juste une autre de ses faiblesses qu'il devait absolument surmonter. Il avait pour cela l'intention d'envoyer une lettre à Ragnarök, pour lui demander conseil.

Parvenu à l'infirmerie, les trois vert et argent se placèrent au chevet de Théodore qui dormait sereinement. En le voyant ainsi détendu, Harry ne put que penser que finalement cela n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il n'est pu venir à ce cours. Car, posté devant l'épouvantard, nul ne sait quel possible créature son grand frère aurait dû affronter.

Fin du chapitre 25: Hippogriffe et épouvantard

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Avant tout j'aimerai faire une petite précision sur Regulus Black que j'ai mentionné brièvement dans le chapitre précédent, dans ma fiction il n'est pas un traître à Voldemort et est mort en étant un bon mangemort. Et oui je sais j'ai envoyé Théo à l'infirmerie dans le chapitre précédent pour l'y renvoyer aussi sec, mais que voulez-vous, je n'y peux rien s'il a une santé fragile et qu'il s'attire que des ennuis (ne me tapez pas s'il vous plaît)**

 **Ce petit point mis à part, j'avoue avoir été très agréablement surprise de vous voir répondre si nombreux à la question que je vous avais posé(e)s. Beaucoup d'entre vous voudrez bien être professeur ou dans les métiers de la recherche, quand d'autre veulent être médicomage, auror, véticomage, dresseur de dragon... Pour ma part je voudrais être historienne ou encore Seigneur des Ténèbres pour régner sur le monde mouhahaha (si l'on peut vraiment qualifier ça de métier lol).**

 **Maintenant vient l'heure de la nouvelle question: Dans quelle maison de Poudlard seriez-vous et pourquoi?**

 **Je sais, cette question revient assez souvent et à l'air facile, mais en y réfléchissant bien et en regardant les qualités des quatre maisons, ça peut se compliquer un peu, pour ma part j'hésite entre deux maisons. ( _Universvendetta:_ je veux être chez les Serpentard pour pécho Drago mon mâle bye)**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, je vous dis à la prochaine^^**

 **Publié le 19/03/2017**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**


	26. Chapitre 26: Découverte et invitation

**Hey bonjours à tous, comment allez-vous? Et me voici de retour pour un tout nouveau chapitre. Avant toute chose, je préviens que dans celui-ci il y a un lemon, avec langage quelque peu cru! Alors pour ceux que ça dérange vous êtes prévenu. Ensuite je vous remercies infiniment pour vos mises en alerte et/ou en favoris, d'autant plus que grâce à vous nous avons dépassé(e)s les 80 000 vues et le nombre record de reviews qui était de 24 pour ce chapitre!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Mama-Milie:** **Merci pour ta review, voir écris que ma fic est l'une des meilleures que tu es pu lire me fait chaud au cœur, ce n'est vraiment pas un mince compliment. Serpentard et Poufsouffle? Je dois dire que c'est une combinaison inhabituelle, mais ça a son charme.**

 **Lii-chan Nightray:** **Oh une Gryffondor, je pense que tu dois être à peu près la seule de cette maison ici, lol ne te laisse pas faire et montre le courage légendaire des lions. Et oui Théo est encore à l'infirmerie, mais que voulez-vous tous que j'y fasse je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus ^^. Et j'avoue m'être bien amusée à créer cette double peur comme tu dis.**

 **lady. hinata1:** **Beaucoup de monde est touché par le sort de Théo mais il a été quand même héroïque, il n'y a pas de honte à être Poufsouffle, je pense que cette maison a été trop sous exploitée par J. K. Rowling, et du coup tout le monde pense qu'elle est faible mais non, sois fière d'appartenir à cette maison.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Et oui dur dur pour Théo, pour Ron je l'ai précisée dans ce chapitre, pour l'épouvantard je voulais créer quelque chose de différent de la vraie histoire et qui montre le tourment d'Harry, et visiblement j'ai réussi. Serpentard et Serdaigle sont pour moi la meilleure combinaison possible, tu es chanceuse.**

 **shishi-sama76:** **Je te comprends parfaitement, j'ai moi même plus de place chez moi pour ranger mes livres, et j'aime beaucoup connaître les réponses à divers questions, connaître des choses...**

 **Lady Sunrise:** **J'avoue que quand j'ai lut ta review, elle ma donnée une horrible image mental, je ne me rappelais plus du tout que certains rapaces mangeaient des serpent, cela voudrait-il dire que les Serdaigle sont meilleurs que les Serpentard?**

 **Angelyoru:** **Bonjour à toi, et oui Théo est un garçon courageux! Pour Ron, plus de détails dans ce chapitre. Beaucoup de monde ont aimé ma vision de l'épouvantard de Harry, et pour Neville tu as tout compris je n'ai rien à te dire, c'est vrai que les Serpentard sont cool, mais un peu snob aussi je trouve.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Merci à toi j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

 **Miss lyli:** **Et bien moi en temps que Serdaigle je te dis merci pour ta review.**

 **Helenya:** **Il faut me croire quand je dis que je n'ai absolument rien contre Théo, au contraire c'est un de mes personnages préférés dans cette fic, pour ton rêve de monter sur un dragon, je m'en suis doutée au vu ta précédente review pour la chapitre 24^^.**

 **Pims10:** **Oui pour Ron c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre.**

 **Indomptee:** **Je suis vraiment désolée, honte à moi, même si je suis sûre que c'est de la faute de Théo et non la mienne, après tout c'est lui qui s' est placé devant l'hippogriffe. Oui je pense que tu es un peu sadique sur les bords, mais pourquoi n'écris tu pas ta propre fic avec Vernon et la scène que tu as imaginée? PS: Comment sais-tu tu que tu es une Sang-Pur, dois-je m'incliner? Sinon fais plus attention a tes chevilles, je crois qu'elles commencent à gonfler^^.**

 **Safira06:** **Je donne toujours le meilleur de moi même pour rassasier mes lectrices et lecteurs, même si j'ai toujours une petite appréhension à chaque chapitre posté. Alors j'avoue que tu m'as prise de court, je pensais poser cette question bientôt alors pour te répondre j'y ai déjà réfléchie et elle serait en bois de cerisier avec à l'intérieur un crin de licorne. Même si c'est le baguette qui choisit son sorcier.**

 **mamy 83:** **Merci beaucoup, un chapitre parfait? Et bien que d'éloges merci beaucoup, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touchée.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira, gros bisous à toi^^.**

 **luffynette:** **Merci j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre.**

 **adenoide:** **Pas forcément, mais je trouve ça bien de lui rabattre le caquet^^.**

 **Muirgheal:** **Je sais pas si ça calmera Ronald, mais j'aimerais pas être à sa place. Merci pour ta review.**

 **Liliange83** **: Merci, et comme je l'ai déjà expliquée, une fic ne se dévore pas. Pense à cette pauvre fic qui n'a rien demandée à personne, n'as tu donc aucun cœur^^? Bonne lecture à toi.**

 **Mad:** **Encore un dévoreur, pauvre fic vraiment, sinon merci à toi pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir.**

 **Liliume:** **Oh merci infiniment, un Draco rien que pour moi mon dieu le rêve, bien que je pense que ma bétà serait un peu jalouse de ce présent vu qu'elle veut Draco, enfin bref je pense qu'il y a moyen de partager moyennant récompense bien sûr^^. Tu ne voudrais pas devenir un genre d'esprit criminel plus tard comme dans la série, je pense que ça t'irait très bien^^.**

 **Rosalie Malfoy:** **Merci pour ta review, alors mon rythme de parution est de deux semaines environs, même si en ce moment je suis plus à trois semaines.**

 **PelagieGRZ:** **Et bien voici la suite, bonne lecture à toi.**

 **Malucia BLACK 666:** **Très beau métier en même temps remplis de mystère.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 26: Découverte et invitation

«Paroles»

 _Lettre_

Par moment, Harry se demandait vainement ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour arriver dans une telle situation.

Retenant avec difficulté un soupire de frustration, le jeune Serpentard attendait patiemment que son ami Draco finisse de s'occuper de ses cheveux. Puis, voyant celui-ci prendre différents rubans de couleurs, il en vain une fois de plus à maudire sa stupide fierté qui l'avait incitée à accepter un pari avec Draco Malfoy.

C'était un soir comme un autre. Confortablement assis dans les fauteuils de la salle commune, les quatre amis vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations.

Draco et Harry se livraient à une partie d'échecs, Théo comme à son habitude lisait calmement un livre et Blaise quant à lui pouffait dans son coin comme un Poufsouffle de première année, les joues rougies devant un magazine dont-il dissimulait soigneusement la couverture.

Le mois de septembre était passé à toute vitesse pour Harry, entre le quidditch, ses nouveaux cours et le soutient apporté aux élèves en difficultés, il n'avait plus eu une minute à lui et de ce fait n'avait pu retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Aussi avait-il vu une opportunité de déléguer un peu de ses responsabilité à Draco, celui-ci acceptant de s'occuper seul des autres élèves pendant une semaine entière si Harry gagnait la partie. Laissant ainsi au brun le soin de s'atteler à d'autres activités, comme trouver un bon livre de potions dans la salle secrète de Salazar Serpentard, le traduire consciencieusement du Fourchelangue à une langue plus accessible, et l'offrir à son directeur de maison en contrepartie de son savoir en legilimancie et occlumancie.

Car en effet, depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black, Ragnarök lui avait demandé à maintes reprises de renforcer ses capacités en magie de l'esprit, se protégeant ainsi d'éventuel ennemis, mais surtout de Dumbledore qui l'observait de plus en plus intensément. D'autant plus que l'héritier Potter avait senti plus d'une fois ses barrières d'occlumancie trembler lorsqu'il croisait par mégarde le regard du directeur de Poudlard.

Mais par une chance insolente, il se trouva qu'il y avait effectivement un maître de Magie de l'Esprit à sa disposition.

En effet, après avoir manifesté son inquiétude auprès de ses amis, Draco lui avait ainsi appris que son parrain, qui n'était autre que Severus Snape, était parfaitement qualifié dans ce domaine plus que nébuleux.

Aussi Harry s'était donc interrogé sur ce qu'il pourrait offrir à l'homme en échange de son enseignement et de sa discrétion sur ses futures leçons. Car bien évidemment le Maître des Potions étant un ancien Serpentard, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il accepte sa demande sans bénéfice. Mais voilà le livre dont-il avait besoin été malheureusement hors de porté à cause de ses différentes responsabilités et du regard inquisiteur du directeur.

Et tout ces éléments conjugué l'avait fait accepter une partie d'échec avec l'héritier Malfoy, que seul son frère Théo pouvait battre. Et son adversaire avait demandé à pouvoir s'occuper à sa convenance de la longue chevelure du Survivant aux gré de ses envies s'il était vainqueur.

Et bien évidemment le blond avait gagné, pour le plus grand désespoir de son adversaire qui se faisait à présent coiffer par son ami tous les jours, de longues minutes durant lesquelles il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se tenir droit et immobile sous les ordres de celui-ci.

Mais après plusieurs semaines, alors qu'il se voyait enfin pouvoir accéder aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, il fut sans sommation kidnappé par son ami Blaise qui prit soin d'emmener sa cape d'invisibilité au passage.

«Mais enfin Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fais?» demanda l'héritier Potter énervé de ne pas avoir pu se rendre dans la Chambre «Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises, j'ai d'autres choses à faire!»

«Calmes-toi Ry» lui demanda le métis «Ça fait un moment que je voulais te montrer ça, mais à chaque fois Théo était dans le parages. Mais maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir t'ouvrir les yeux» dit-il tout en les recouvrant soigneusement tous les deux de la cape d'invisibilité.

Bon gré mal gré, Harry fut contraint de suivre l'héritier Zabini, qui lui tenait le bras d'une poigne de fer.

Arrivés au Hall d'Entrée, les deux Serpentard toujours invisibles croisèrent Ronald Weasley qui remontait des cachots et se tenait les mains, qui étaient à vif.

Malgré lui, Harry sentit un sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres en voyant l'état pitoyable de Weasley. Après l'incident entre Théodore et l'hippogriffe le mois dernier survenu lors de leur premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, le rouquin clairement en faute ne s'était pourtant vu retirer aucun point notamment grâce à l'intervention de sa directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall, qui avait plaidé que l'erreur était humaine.

Révoltés par tant d'injustice, les Serpentard avaient serré les mains sans pouvoir dire un mot, dégoûté. Cela était sans compter sur leur directeur de maison qui, ne pouvant retirer des points au rouge et or, prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier lors des cours de potions, mais lui infliger aussi une somme astronomique de retenue sous n'importe quel prétexte des plus ridicule.

Bien évidemment les Gryffondor avec à leur tête Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat, étaient allés se plaindre de la sévérité du Maître des Potions auprès du professeur de Métamorphose qui, malgré de nombreuses conversations auprès du directeur des vert et argent, n'avait pas réussi à le faire plier à sa volonté.

Et donc depuis plus d'un mois Ronald Weasley se rendait régulièrement aux cachots astiquer les chaudrons sales, mit généreusement à sa disposition par le professeur Snape. Et bien sur cela ajouté aux brimades et autres moqueries de toute la maison Serpentard qui, très solidaire contrairement aux idées reçues, voulait venger leur camarade, rendait la troisième année du rouquin des plus atroce.

Revenant au moment présent en sentant une douce brise venir lui caresser le visage, l'héritier Potter se rendit compte que Blaise l'avait mené dans le parc du château, et visiblement le métis avait une idée car le duo se rendaient à grands pas vers le terrain de quidditch, et plus particulièrement le vestiaire des rouge et or.

«Mais enfin Blaise que fait-on ici?!» s'exclama Harry de plus en plus suspicieux.

«Chut!» le réprimanda son ami «Crois moi c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça, il est tant que tu ouvres les yeux»

Sans plus donner de détails sur ses paroles plus que mystérieuses, l'héritier Zabini ouvrit délicatement la porte menant aux vestiaires et tout en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire, et les mena prés des douches.

Sentant son ventre se nouer sous la tension et la méfiance qu'il éprouvait pour les nouvelles frasques du métis qui pourtant avait l'air sérieux, Harry se stoppa lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements. Maintenant assez curieux le Survivant suivit sans broncher son ami, jusqu'à tomber sur un spectacle des plus stupéfiant.

Son capitaine et ami Marcus Flint embrassait passionnément un autre homme qui à la vue de sa carrure et de son visage éperdu de plaisir semblait être Olivier Dubois, tous les deux entièrement nu sous le jet brûlant des douches.

La surprise était total, pourquoi son capitaine se trouvait-il dans les douches des Gryffondor et prenait visiblement du bon temps avec l'un d'entre eux? Mais par dessus tout c'est un sentiment de gêne qui envahi le jeune Serpentard d'être spectateur d'une telle scène.

Mais alors qu'il comptait s'en aller au détriment de Blaise qui semblait adorer ce qu'il voyait, il ne put se contraindre à bouger lorsqu'il vit la main droite de son capitaine atteindre la virilité tendu de son homologue et la masturber énergiquement.

«Ah Marcus» soupira Dubois visiblement satisfait de l'initiative de partenaire.

«Oui Olivier?» le taquina Flint en suçant vicieusement un de ses tétons «Tu aimes ça?»

Le Gryffondor se contenta de gémir n'étant visiblement pas en état de parler. Mais Marcus voulant une réponse, enfonça sans prévenir deux doigts dans l'anus serré de Dubois.

«Ha!» cria le rouge et or.

«Alors Olivier» reprit le Serpentard «Tu aimes ça?» redemanda t-il tout en bougeant vivement ses doigts dans l'intimité de son amant.

«Ah oui! Marcus, hum j'aime ça!» cria le Gryffondor les yeux voilé de plaisir.

«Tant mieux» grogna le brun «Car je vais te faire subir ça tout au long de l'année»

«Tu oublies que si c'est mon équipe qui gagne au prochain match, c'est mon sexe que tu prendras dans ton cul !» marmonna difficilement le rouge et or dans une attitude de défis propre à sa maison.

«Oh mais en attendant Olivier c'est mon sexe que tu vas prendre» siffla le Serpentard qui retira ses doigts de l'intimité du rouge et or qui grogna de frustration, ainsi que sa main sur son sexe.

«Rappelle toi Olivier» s'exclama Flint en retournant son homologue qui plaqua ses deux mains contre le carrelage de la douche laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son dos, son postérieur bien en évidence «Que pour l'instant c'est moi qui domine!» grogna t-il tout en enfonçant son sexe imposant dans l'intimité du Gryffondor qui n'attendait que lui.

«Han Marcus!» cria le gardien des rouges et or, son corps s'arquant pour rencontrer les coup de butoirs de son amant.

«Répète-le» ordonna celui-ci en donnant un coup de rein plus brusque.

«Marcus, Marcus, Marcus!» scanda Dubois.

Poussant un grognement bestial, le Serpentard agrippa fermement les hanches de son amant et instaura un rythme des plus violent, maltraitant sans vergogne la prostate de son partenaire.

La suite ne fut que gémissements bercé par le bruit indécent de deux peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la délivrance les submerge.

Les deux corps s'effondrèrent au sol épuisé, l'eau ayant depuis bien longtemps arrêté de couler.

Sentant le bras de Blaise l'entourer, Harry se laissa guider comme un automate vers la sortie du vestiaire, puis regagna dans le brouillard le plus total l'école de sorcellerie.

Parvenu dans leur dortoir, Blaise retira la cape d'invisibilité qu'il rangea dans la malle du Survivant et vint s'installer auprès de son ami toujours en état de choc.

«Alors Harry, comment as-tu trouvé le spectacle?» demanda t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

L'héritier Potter ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois de suite visiblement pas en état de parler, après un moment il commenta «Dis moi Blaise, est-ce que je viens bien de voir mon capitaine et Olivier Dubois faire l'amour dans les vestiaire de quidditch?»

«Eh bien, je n'aurais pas employé se terme» répondit son ami d'un ton connaisseur «Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui tu n'as pas rêvé tout cela c'est bien passé»

Imitant une nouvelle fois le poisson hors de l'eau Harry reprit «Mais Marcus et le capitaine de Gryffondor?!» s'exclama t-il d'une voix choquée «Ils ne sont pas sensés se haïr?»

«Il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour» expliqua sagement Blaise «Bien que je pense plutôt que c'est un arrangement entre eux»

«Un arrangement?» demanda le Survivant toujours sans comprendre.

«Un arrangement sexuel Ry» répondit le métis sans prendre de gant «D'après ce que je sais, ils parient sur les résultats des match de quidditch pour savoir qui dominera la fois suivante»

«D'après ce que tu sais» releva le plus jeune en plissant les yeux «Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que tu vas les observer? »

«Eh bien» marmonna son ami, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un enfant pris en faute «Il se pourrait que je prenne régulièrement ta cape d'invisibilité pour aller les espionner. Mais cela a eu au moins un point positif!» reprit Blaise en voyant son ami prés à intervenir «Au moins maintenant on sait que tu es attiré par les hommes»

«Quoi!» s'exclama le jeune attrapeur offusqué.

Blaise se racla la gorge mal à l'aise et désigna son pantalon. Baissant les yeux le plus jeune remarqua qu'un léger renflement été apparut. Haussant un sourcils intrigué, Harry tendit la main pour le toucher, mais celle-ci se fit agripper par celle de son ami avant d'avoir put atteindre son but.

«Je pense que tu en as assez vu pour aujourd'hui» expliqua celui-ci d'un ton très sérieux «Pour ton bien il vaut mieux que tu n'y touches pas et que tu ailles plutôt prendre une douche froide, je t'expliquerais tout ça une prochaine fois»

Acquiesçant devant l'air grave de son ami, le vert et argent partit prendre une douche glacée et songea qu'il ne verrait plus jamais le quidditch de la même façon.

Déterminé à oublier cet épisode malencontreux de sa mémoire, le jeune Serpentard s'investit davantage dans ses études et parvint finalement à s'introduire dans la Chambre des Secrets se procurer un bon livre des potions. Comme il le craignait celui qu'il avait choisi était écrit en Fourchelangue. Loin de se décourager le petit prodige de Serpentard se mit à la fastidieuse tache de la traduction. Ne pouvant bénéficier tout de suite de cours sur la Magie de l'Esprit, Harry se rendit avec son frère Théo dans le bureau du professeur Lupin, lui demander de leur donner des cours sur la façon de repousser un détraqueur. Après une longue discussion où les deux Serpentard finirent par convaincre leur enseignant, Harry regagna sa salle commune où l'attendait Draco avec impatience, laissant Théodore avec Lupin qui voulait l'entretenir sur son dernier devoir.

Le jeune attrapeur retrouva son ami assis sur l'un des canapés en cuir de la salle commune, caressant tranquillement un hibou grand duc.

«Ah Harry!» s'exclama celui-ci «Tiens c'est pour toi» dit-il en lui tendant une petite carte au papier blanc crème des plus luxueux.

 _Cher héritier Potter_

 _Vous êtes par la présente invité au bal du solstice d'hiver, qui aura lieu le 21 décembre au Manoir Malfoy._

 _Cordialement_

 _Lord et Lady Malfoy_

Relevant la tête, le vert et argent croisa le regard satisfait de son ami.

«Alors surpris ?» demanda t-il «Tu te rappelles l'année dernière je t'ai parlé d'un bal qui avait été annulé et bien c'est celui-ci. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes parents de t'inviter, mais tu ne viendras pas au manoir seulement pour la soirée, tu vas venir pour l'intégralité des vacances de Noël!»

«Mais je... Enfin» balbutia Harry «Je ne voudrais pas déranger»

«Harry c'est moi qui t'invite, tu ne dérangeras pas» répondit le blond en levant les yeux au ciel «Et crois moi quand je te dis que ma mère était très enthousiaste à l'idée de ta venue, si tu ne venais pas elle irait te chercher elle-même. Je voulais t'inviter au manoir pour les vacances, mais après réflexions ont s'est dit qu'il vaudrait mieux t'envoyer une invitation officielle au cas où Dumbledore mettrait son nez dans tes affaires. En tant que tuteur magique, il aurait le droit de t'interdire de venir chez nous»

Harry acquiesça au propos de son ami, très heureux de passer Noël et le réveillon avec lui, mais également nerveux d'assister à son premier bal. Puis après cela vint la colère une fois de plus dirigée vers Albus Dumbledore qui, malheureusement pour le Serpentard, avait beaucoup trop de pouvoir sur lui.

Décidé de profiter à fond de cette bonne nouvelle, l'héritier Potter occulta ses désagréables pensées de son esprit, et laissa libre court à sa bonne humeur.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et son humeur joyeuse se ternit le soir d'Halloween.

En soi le banquet s'était bien passé, Blaise passait son temps à faire des blagues aux filles, Draco et Théo discutaient tranquillement et Harry se gavait de sucreries tout en essayant d'échapper à son grand frère qui malgré tout le gardait à l'œil.

Mais alors que tous les élèves s'emmitouflaient comme des bien heureux sous leur couette, le professeur Snape débarqua vivement dans le dortoir les sommant de se lever.

Parvenus à la salle commune, tous les Serpentard furent escorté dans la Grande Salle, sous la mine sombre des préfets qui gardaient leurs baguettes levées.

C'est donc avec surprise et dans une totale incompréhension que tous les étudiants se retrouvèrent en pyjama en plein milieu de la Grande Salle.

Mais alors que tout le monde commençaient à s'inquiéter, l'information tomba laissant les élèves muet devant l'horrible vérité, Sirius Black s'était introduit dans Poudlard.

Fin du chapitre 26: Découverte et invitation

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'avoue être assez anxieuse quant à vos réactions pour le lemon, à la base je ne prévoyeais pas de le faire aussi 'violent' mais vu les deux protagoniste j'ai jugée que cela ne passerait pas si j'écrivais un lemon tout doux. Comme je le rappelle souvent c'est la toute première fois que j'écris et donc là vous assistez à mon tout premier lemon, alors je continue où je peux aller me rhabiller?**

 **Passons maintenant à la dernière question que je vous ai posés, je vous avez demandés dans quelle maison de Poudlard vous seriez, et bien je me suis amusée à faire un petit tableau des scores sachant que ma bêta est Serpentard et que je suis Serdaigle, et oui vive les Serdaigle!** _(Universvendetta: vive les serpentard!)_ **. Alors ça donne Gryffondor avec 1,5 points, Poufsouffle avec 2,5 points et Serpentard et Serdaigle à égalité avec 5 points chacun. J'ai mis 0,5 lorsque vous hésitiez entre deux maisons.**

 **Et voici la nouvelle question: Si vous étiez dans le monde d'Harry Potter, qui seriez-vous et pourquoi?**

 **Et voilà, merci à vous de m'encourager et d'être là, car cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que je publie cette fiction et votre soutien n'a jamais failli. Déjà un an mon dieu comme le temps passe vite snif^^.**

 **À la prochaine^^**

 **Publié le 08/04/2017**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**


	27. Chapitre 27: Carte et bal

**Hey bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien! Me revoici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de _l'enfant de l'ombre,_ et une fois de plus j'ai dépassée mon record de longueur pour votre plus grand plaisir. Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos mises en alerte et/ou en favoris, on a dépassé les 300 favoris, ainsi que de lire cette fic, car on a également atteint les 90 000 vues! Sans compter vos reviews qui étaient aux nombres de 28 pour le dernier chapitre encore un record de battu, si j'avais su j'aurais écrit un lemon tout de suite lol^^! PS: n'hésitez pas à me signaler si j'ai oubliée de répondre à votre review, et/ou si j'ai mal orthographiée votre pseudo. **

**Je déclare ouverte la foire au review:**

 **Pims10:** **Tout à fait, Blaise est un farceur et un pervers, il ne faut pas l'oublier.**

 **Lothyx:** **Et oui un lemon! C'est mon tout premier mon dieu je suis émue^^.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Lol j'avoue que c'était pas forcément ces deux personnages que l'ont attendait pour un premier lemon dans cette fic, j'aime surprendre mes lecteurs, et visiblement j'ai réussi. Et cette scène a également servis pour Harry et n'est pas là juste pour décorer ou mettre de l'ambiance même si elle en a mise beaucoup^^. Il est vrai que Blaise va devoir faire très attention que Théo ne l'apprenne jamais. Pour l'invitation, c'est dans ce chapitre, j'espère que j'arriverais également à te surprendre avec ce chapitre.**

 **Alice Nagini Riddle:** **Lol nous avons donc** ** _une_ Harry Potter Serpentard, quel mélange plus qu'intérressant, personnellement j'ai toujours adorée les Harry/Serpentard, et je pense que cela se voit dans ma fic^^.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Et oui, Blaise est un pervers, c'est la vie^^. Perso je suis assez fière de mes petites idées comme celles du livre pour Severus, qui au final se développent bien. Et pour Dumbledore tu as tout à fait raison, mais il reste tout de même une personne des plus influente dans le monde des sorciers, donc ça ne sera pas simple et pas pour tout de suite. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, quelqu'un y réfléchit déjà pour Harry.**

 **Orthon McGraw:** **Ah Luna tout le monde l'aime^^.**

 **lady. hinata1:** **Norbert Dragonneau pourquoi pas, j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore vu le film les animaux fantastiques, je devrais peut-être mis mettre. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **esmeralda40:** **Merci^^.**

 **Indomptee:** **Merci beaucoup, et je pense et suis même sûre que tu vas encore plus l'aimer, j'en suis même convaincue sans une hésitation. Moi aussi j'adore Regulus Black je suis trop déçu que l'on en parle vraiment pas assez, surtout qu'il est en fait un homme super courageux malgré la vie de merde qu'il a eu, j'en veux toujours à Sirius de l'avoir négligé.**

 **Helenya:** **Merci beaucoup ça me rassure, comme c'est mon premier lemon, j'avais vraiment très peur de vos réactions, et moi aussi j'adore Luna!**

 **Miss lyli:** **Pour Luna je te comprends pour Severus aussi tu me diras, mais de la à être dans ses pantalons quand même, déjà il faudra se débarrasser de sa grande robe noir^^.**

 **Lerugamine:** **Théo est juste trop mignon enfin je parle du mien bien sûr lol, je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'est jamais été représenté dans l'œuvre de J. K. Rowling alors qu'il est très utilisé par les auteurs de fanfictions.**

 **Mama-Milie:** **Merci beaucoup, Narcissa la beauté froide par excellence, et le gros bonus la femme de Lucius Malfoy très bon choix! Hum pour Lucius... bon chapitre.**

 **TeZuKa j:** **Merci à toi pour ta review, j'espère que tu appréciras mes prochains chapitres également.**

 **Liliume:** **Oui j'avoue que j'ai adorée les mettre en scène tous les deux surtout dans cette situation^^. Blaise est le farceur de la bande mais lis bien ce chapitre on ne sait jamais. Quant à Théo c'est la personne responsable du groupe il fait très attention à ses amis, de même que tout les autres c'est un groupe très soudé. Pour ce qui est question du passé de Théo je l'aborde dans quelques chapitres mais honnêtement je suis étonné que vous n'avez pas trouvé avec les indices que je laisse dans mes chapitres, pas dans tous évidemment, mais quand même. Ah Tom Riddle c'est pour moi l'un des meilleurs perso de la saga tout entière bordel, il a une histoire, et personnalité juste trop classe. Si tu veux l'arrêter un jour tu as intérêt à bien t'investir dans ce métier car franchement c'est juste the boss quoi! Tu n'es pas la seule une lectrice voudrait également être Ginny Weasley, même si elle se fait souvent lynchée dans les fanfic^^. Merci pour ton commentaire des plus génial, j'ai adorée te répondre.**

 **louveepine05:** **Merci beaucoup, je n'en reviens toujours pas de l'engouement que cette fic à créée, pour la chambre des secrets je ne préfère pas te répondre pour l'instant, mais tu verras bien^^. Pour le lit, j'ai relut le passage et c'est en fait un énorme lit pouvant contenir quatre personne, je pense avoir été assez explicite^^.**

 **Muirgheal:** **Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, et oui Blaise se développe de plus en plus^^.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Oui il est vrai que Blaise prend un risque énorme, gare à la lui si Théo l'apprend. Bonne lecture^^.**

 **Bichtouille:** **Avant tout de chose je voudrais te dire que j'adore ta photo de profil! Bien et maintenant, humhum. Il est vrai que Harry découvre la sexualité un peu bizarrement enfin bref, tu dis vouloir être Ginny, pourquoi pas quant à tes raisons, arrêtes tout le monde sait que c'est pour être avec Harry^^! Même s'il est vrai que c'est une personne très forte.**

 **adenoide:** **Oui c'est vrai, mais pourquoi?**

 **Mamy83:** **Merci de ton commentaire, ah Severus quel homme mon dieu! Il faut que je me calme, vite un mouchoir!**

 **Artemis:** **Lol et encore tu n'as pas encore tout vu, barman ou archéomage, très intéressant, surtout ton idée de bar ouvert à toutes les races.**

 **l'ombre des larmes:** **Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire ma fait super plaisir^^.**

 **Safira06:** **Luna/Harry/Severus et bien quelle mélange! Alors tu m'a fait cogiter mais je pense vouloir être un sombral, au départ j'aurais dit licornes ou phénix. Mais les sombral sont tellement mystérieux, et c'est en même temps triste car seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir, ces créatures ont un sens hyper profond. Merci pour ta review je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Lacie Phantom:** **Tout le monde adore Luna, quant à Voldemort il a vraiment une personnalité complexe c'est pour ça qu'en vrai tout le monde l'aime! Au fait je voulais te poser une question, ton pseudo c'est en rapport à black butler (kuroshitsuji)?**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci à toi pour tes commentaires à chaque chapitre, et ton soutien^^.**

 **Kukanai:** **Merci beaucoup ce genre de review fait toujours hyper plaisir, et voilà la suite.**

 **Pouika:** **Merci et voici le chapitre 27, bonne lecture.**

 **UpTo:** **Bonjour, tout d'abord je te remercie pour ta review, cela fait toujours plaisir à un ou une auteur(e). Pour Harry il est vrai qu'il est un peu jeune, mais en même temps au vu des épreuves qu'il a traversé, je peux comprendre qu'il soit beaucoup plus mature et débrouillard que les jeunes de son ages. Après pour les fautes d'orthographes, comme je l'ai dis à ma bêta, ce n'est pas à moi de juger cela mais bien à elle de décidée si elle à besoin d'assistance dans la correction de mes chapitres. Je te demande donc si tu es intéressé(e) par la correction de fiction, de prendre contact avec elle, et voir si elle accepte ton offre, dans tout les cas je ne m'en mêlerais pas, la correction c'est son domaine. Son pseudo est universvendetta si tu as besoin. PS: je t'es réécrit le même message que le Message Privée que je t'es adressé(e), dans le doute que tu ne l'es pas lut.**

 **Elaelle:** **Ravie que tu es appréciée, Harry a vraiment bien orchestré son coup. Pour ce qui est du 'pouvoir politique' de Harry je pense l'exploiter dans le futur, surtout que en vrai ça lui apporte beaucoup de bonus et de puissance.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 27: Carte et bal

«Paroles»

Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry avançait aussi silencieusement que possible dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le départ du Poudard Express avait lieu demain annonçant ainsi le début des vacances de Noël.

Parvenu au troisième étage, le jeune Serpentard regarda une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours sur la merveilleuse carte qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir.

En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il regardait ses amis se diriger au village de Pré-au-Lard, ressentant tout de même une légère rancœur à l'idée de ne pouvoir si rendre lui aussi. Il se fit attraper soudainement par les épaules, et enfermé dans une salle de classe vide par les deux diablotins de Gryffondor, Fred et George Weasley.

Prenant un air méfiant en avisant les sourires plus que dangereux des jumeaux, Harry croisa les bras et releva le menton avec défi, croisant avec arrogance et dignité le regard de ses deux partenaires.

«Fred, George, que me vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie?» s'enquit sarcastiquement le plus jeune.

«Eh bien très cher associé» commença l'un des jumeaux «Il nous est venu à l'esprit que grâce à ta collaboration, nos farces et attrapes se développent beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. Et pour te remercier de ton aide, nous avons décidé de t'offrir notre bien le plus précieux»

«La décision n'a pas été facile à prendre» reprit le second rouge et or «Mais après de nombreuses discussions, nous avons le plaisir de t'offrir aujourd'hui la carte des maraudeurs!»

Et sous les yeux abasourdis d'Harry, les jumeaux Weasley lui tendirent un vieux bout de parchemin miteux. Mais après quelques explications des deux rouquins, l'héritier Potter se trouva en possession d'une formidable carte de tout Poudlard, montrant non seulement des passages secrets dont-il ignorait complètement l'existence, mais également le nom et la position de chaque personnes présente dans le château et ses environs.

Le jeune Serpentard esquissa un sourire en voyant son nom quelque peu plus brillant que les autres à côté de celui des jumeaux Weasley. Reprenant ses esprits, Harry regarda les deux élèves plus âgés, septique.

«Et donc que voulez-vous en échange?»

«Comment ça Harry?» demanda le rouquin posté à sa droite.

«Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, je me doute bien que tout le soutient que je vous ai apporté n'aurait certainement jamais suffit à m'accorder le droit de posséder un tel objet, donc je vous le redemande, que voulez-vous réellement en échange?» redemanda le brun, son temps passé avec Ragnarök lui ayant permis de reconnaître ce genre de situation au premier coup d'œil.

«Oh Harry tu me brises le cœur!» s'exclama Fred Weasley une main crispée sur son torse, une expression faussement choquée sur son visage «Moi qui croyais qu'il y avait une confiance absolue entre nous!»

Le Survivant resta de marbre fasse au propos du rouquin, et porta son regard sur son frère qui prit à son tour la parole «Cela étant Harry, il est vrai que si tu pouvais nous prêter occasionnellement ton Elfe de Maison, cela serait vraiment très généreux de ta part. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas!» reprit celui-ci en voyant le brun prêt à protester «Nous n'avons pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Nous voulons seulement qu'il cuisine quelques petites choses pour nous»

«Qu'il cuisine pour vous?» répéta le plus jeune en haussant un sourcil, avec scepticisme.

«C'est exact» confirma Fred «Nous voulons lancer une nouvelle gamme de produit disons plus comestible. En fait c'est toi qui nous en a donné l'idée. En te voyant engloutir toutes sortes de sucreries au repas on s'est dit, que se serait extra de créer toute une gamme de bonbons et chocolats aux effets dévastateurs»

«Et donc» continua George «Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour nous assister. Et comme nous ne pouvons demander aux Elfes de Maison de Poudlard de cuisiner exclusivement pour nous sans que cela ne parvienne aux oreilles du directeur, nous avons pensé à toi, ou plutôt à ton Elfe. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, cela me semble un marché plutôt équitable» finit le Gryffondor en désignant la carte entre les mains d'Harry.

Le plus jeune en bon Serpentard prit le temps de la réflexion, et il devait admettre que le parchemin entre ses mains valait très certainement quelques déplacements de Dobby, ça plus l'interdiction que les jumeaux avaient de tester leur invention sur lui, plus les bénéfices qu'il en retirerait une fois les produits mis en vente, même si cela n'arriverait que dans quelques années, lui garantissait d'être gagnant dans l'affaire. D'autant plus qu'il pourrait demander un compte rendu à Dobby, des tâches que les deux Weasley lui auraient confiés.

Hochant la tête et serrant la main des jumeaux, l'héritier Potter s'empressa d'aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, après que les deux rouquins lui est recommandé un passage secret pour Pré-au-Lard.

Et le voilà donc devant la statue de la sorcière borgne, à vérifier une nouvelle fois qu'il était bien seul, et prononça le mot de passe inscrit sur la carte en tapotant la bosse de la statue de sa baguette.

Lentement un passage se dévoila. Rangeant sa carte et sa cape, Harry s'engouffra dans le tunnel tout en songeant avec amusement que des personnes aussi grandes et musclé que Marcus Flint aurait eu bien du mal à passer. ( ***** )

Bien malgré lui ses pensées s'égarèrent jusqu'à Sirius Black dont l'infiltration dans Poudlard avait fait grand bruit dans le monde sorcier, certains parents avaient même menacés de retirer leurs enfants de l'école. Malheureusement le criminel n'avait pas été retrouvé, et Poudlard avait vu son nombre de détraqueurs augmenté pour le plus grand malheur du brun. Alors si Black parvenait à mettre la main sur un artefact aussi précieux que la carte, Harry ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Après de longues minutes de marches, le vert et argent parvint enfin à la sortie du passage qui débouchait directement dans la réserve de Honeydukes, la confiserie du village sorcier.

Se drapant une fois de plus de sa cape, Harry s'engagea dans la boutique qui était bondé d'élèves.

Grognant dans sa barbe, le Survivant se faufila habilement entre tout les étudiants, mais fit tout de même halte devant le présentoir des chocolats. Salivant devant les nombreux choix proposés, Harry mit du temps à apercevoir ses amis tout prêt de lui.

«Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?» lui parvint la voix de Draco, qui désignait un sac ouvert devant ses amis «Vous croyiez qu'il en aura assez?»

«Honnêtement je ne sais pas Dray» ricana Blaise «Harry serait bien capable de tous les manger en une journée»

«Il y en a largement assez Draco» contredit Théo «Encore l'autre jour j'ai dû lui prendre ses dernières réserves de chocolats pour éviter qu'il ne mange tout»

«C'était toi!» s'exclama Harry faisant sursauter ses amis, et ne se souciant nullement d'être découvert, alors que son voleur de chocolat était enfin démasqué.

Théodore fronça les sourcils en voyant soudainement la tête de son petit frère apparaître dans les airs côté de lui.

«Ry!» cria Blaise sans se soucier d'être discret «Mais que fais-tu ici?»

«Je vous expliquerais lorsque l'on sera sorti» déclara précipitamment le plus jeune «Il y a trop de monde ici!»

Acquiesçant, les trois amis partirent régler leurs achats, Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité les suivant discrètement.

Parvenu aux abords de la Cabane Hurlante, l'héritier Potter enleva sa cape, se dévoilant à la vue de ses amis, remarquant au passage le tressaillement de Théo dont le regard était posé sur la maison la plus hanté de Grande Bretagne.

Dès lors que le regard de ses amis se posèrent sur lui, Harry fut assailli de questions et dû bien évidemment parler de son secret et dévoila la carte des maraudeurs tout en faisant attention à ce que Blaise ne la tienne pas trop longtemps entre ses mains, de peur qu'il ne soit trop tenté de l'utiliser.

Après que l'attrapeur de Serpentard eut fini ses explications, les quatre vert et argent repartirent en direction du village, se fondant dans la foule des élèves.

Et alors que Draco faisait découvrir le village au joueur de quidditch, que Blaise faisait du charme à quelques jeunes filles, et que lui-même engageait une discussion virulente avec son grand frère au sujet des chocolats disparus, Harry se surprit à vouloir que cette journée ne se termine jamais.

Malheureusement, les quatre amis furent contraint de rentrer pour terminer leur bagages en prévision de leur départ pour les vacances de Noël.

Parvenu à bord du Poudlard Express, Harry poussa un soupire de soulagement en le voyant se mettre en marche. Il se relaxa sur la banquette de leur compartiment, soulagé que Dumbledore ne l'ait pas empêché d'aller chez Draco. Afin d'éviter que le directeur abuse de son autorité de tuteur magique sur Harry, celui-ci avait signalé le plus tard possible à son directeur de maison son intention de ne pas passer les vacance de Noël à Poudlard, ne lui montrant son invitation officiel pour le bal Malfoy que tôt ce matin.

Lorsque enfin le train s'arrêta en gare, le vert et argent fit ses au revoir à Blaise et Théo qui lui adressèrent un clin d'œil malicieux, et partit avec Draco en direction d'un grand homme doté de long cheveux blond, au port aristocratique, qui dévisageait tous les sorcier présent avec arrogance.

Après les salutations d'usage entre le père et le fils, Lucius Malfoy porta son regard bleu glacé sur Harry, lequel effectua une brève révérence «Lord Malfoy, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, permettez-moi de vous adresser mes remerciements ainsi qu'a votre épouse pour votre invitation à séjourner à votre manoir le temps des vacances»

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi héritier Potter, c'est une joie d'accueillir une personne aussi importante que vous dans mon domaine» répondit le patriarche Malfoy.

Puis, posant ses mains sur les bras des deux garçons, il transplana.

Aspirant l'air à grande goulet pour dissiper l'horrible sensation d'avoir ses poumons comprimés, Harry reprit lentement sa respiration troublée par l'horrible sensation du transplanage.

«Allez-vous bien Harry?» demanda Lord Malfoy d'une voix beaucoup plus aimable que quelques minutes auparavant, une main posé sur son épaule.

Hochant la tête et remerciant le père de Draco pour sa sollicitude, le brun détailla abasourdi l'immense jardin des Malfoy taillé à la française, et bordé de nombreuses fontaines, il crut même apercevoir des paons, mais ne put regarder plus attentivement étant poussé dans l'entrée du manoir par un Draco très joyeux.

Déjà impressionné par l'extérieur, Harry fut époustouflé par le Hall d'Entrée majestueux du Manoir Malfoy. Partout où son regard se posait, était décoré dans le plus grand luxe démontrant sans conteste la richesse des propriétaire du lieux. Un grand escalier de marbre blanc lui faisait face recouvert d'un somptueux tapis rouge. Et là, posté devant eux, se trouvait une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux blond, cascadant dans son dos. Elle portait une belle robe blanche qui épousait sa mince silhouette, ses yeux gris si semblable à son fils se posèrent sur Draco avec douceur.

«Mère!» s'exclama celui-ci délaissant sa valise pour aller étreindre Lady Malfoy.

«Mon dragon!» s'extasia t-elle «Comme tu as grandi !»

«Tu dis toujours cela mère» la taquina Draco.

«Parce que c'est la vérité» répliqua celle-ci comme une évidence.

Reportant son regard sur Harry, elle l'invita à s'approcher.

«Lady Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer» déclara l'héritier Potter effleurant de ses lèvres la main tendue de la blonde.

«Tout le plaisir est pour moi Harry, je vous en prie appelez-moi Narcissa»

«Très bien Narcissa» acquiesça le brun.

«Alors mère» sautilla Draco «Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'il était magnifique!»

Rougissant sous le compliment, le jeune homme laissa Lady Malfoy le contempler.

«C'est vrai» confirma celle-ci visiblement amusée de sa gêne «Vous êtes en tout point charmant jeune homme»

Lui adressant brièvement le petit sourire dont il avait le secret, Harry remarqua le visage soudain quelque peu troublé de Narcissa, chose que son époux avait également remarqué.

«Tout va bien Cissa?» demanda celui-ci d'une voix douce, entourant les épaules de sa femme en signe de soutient.

Clignant des yeux, le blonde hocha la tête, son regard toujours porté sur le Survivant «Draco pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Harry dans sa chambre?»

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, l'héritier Malfoy entraîna Harry jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était attribuée durant la durée de son séjour. Celle-ci était démesurément grande. Dans les tons bleu pâle, un grand lit au drap blanc trônait en son centre, bordé de grandes fenêtres. Un bureau ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque était également visible de même qu'un dressing. Une autre porte qui menait vraisemblablement à une salle de bain personnelle était entrouverte.

«Alors?» questionna le blond «Elle te plaît?»

«Elle est magnifique» lui confirma son ami, soufflé d'avoir une telle chambre pour lui tout seul.

«Parfait» s'enthousiasma Draco «Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter le manoir!»

Les journées avant le bal passèrent à toutes vitesse, entre le temps passer avec Draco à jouer au quidditch, et celui à investir l'immense bibliothèque des Malfoy. Mais, alors que l'heure de la réception approchait, Harry commençait à devenir nerveux et ne cessait de faire tourner son anneau d'héritier autour de son majeur gauche.

Vêtu d'une magnifique robe émeraude bordé de fils d'or pour laquelle Narcissa avait du dépenser une fortune, ainsi que d'un masque dans les même teinte, il attendait que la réception commence. Car en effet, le bal pour le solstice d'hiver organisé au manoir Mlafoy, était un bal masqué.

Pour se détendre, Harry repensa aux cours de danse que lui avait administré la mère de Draco, malgré que son fils lui ait déjà enseigné l'art de la danse l'année précédente.

Un jour avant la réception les deux garçons, en compagnie de Narcissa, s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle de bal pour une leçon de dernière minute.

Au bout d'un moment, les conversations finirent par dévier sur l'héritière de la famille Parkinson, qui n'arrêtait pas de poursuivre le blond.

«Je t'assure mère, cette fille est pire qu'un sortilège de glu perpétuelle» se désolait l'héritier Malfoy «Elle est persuadée qu'elle deviendra ma femme!»

«Hum, j'ai pourtant laissée sous-entendre à Lady Parkinson qu'une alliance entre nos deux familles, ne pourrait pas être à l'ordre du jour, mais apparemment cela n'a servit qu'à accentuer la détermination de sa fille» songea à voix haute la belle femme blonde.

«Malheureusement, il n'y a pas qu'elle, beaucoup d'héritières d'autres familles me pourchassent, et il en va de même pour Harry, je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de me rapprocher des garçons» déclara le blond, la tête dans les mains.

«Cela est tout à fait normal mon dragon, étant les héritiers de deux grandes familles, il faudra vous attendre à être harcelé jusqu'à ce que le choix de votre futur époux ou épouse soit fixés. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Draco» reprit sa mère en voyant a moue boudeuse de son fils «Ton père t'a promis de te laisser le choix parmi les candidatures proposées à tes dix-sept ans. Même si nous pensons qu'il serait préférable pour nous que tu épouse une jeune fille»

«Pourquoi?» interrogea timidement Harry «Pourquoi favoriser le mariage entre un homme et une femme plutôt que deux personnes du même sexe? Le monde sorcier est-il homophobe?»

«Non pas du tout» répondit Narcissa «Autrefois nombre de mariages comprenait deux époux. Car je ne sais pas si tu le sais Harry, mais deux hommes peuvent concevoir» voyant l'air perplexe et surtout très surpris du brun elle développa «En réalité, la magie permet la création d'un embryon au sein d'un couple masculin, et à terme à l'accouchement d'un enfant. Hélas, au fil des années, la magie s'est affaiblie, et beaucoup d'enfants et de pères porteurs moururent à la naissance. Aujourd'hui une potion existe pour les couples homosexuels, mais son taux de réussite est encore très faible, cela conjugué à l'intolérance néfaste des née-moldus envers ces couples qui selon eux ne rentrent pas dans la catégorie de la société nous pousse à avantager les couples mixes, car dorénavant seul des sorciers avec une très forte puissance magique peuvent concevoir entre eux. Et pour les Sang-Pur qui veulent à tout pris conserver leur ligné en donnant naissance à un enfant, ils préfèrent choisirent une option plus sûre»

«Dans tout les cas» grogna Draco «Si ma future femme ressemble à Pansy, je préfère mettre fin à mes jours tout de suite»

«Ne soit pas si défaitiste mon dragon» lui dit sa mère avec affection « Les femmes ne sont pas toutes comme ta camarade, et elles ont beaucoup plus de ressources et de pouvoir que tu ne le crois» Puis sans prévenir elle cria «Lucius!»

Leur adressant un clin d'œil complice, elle se redressa en entendant les pas précipité de son époux.

C'est en voyant le patriarche Malfoy arrivé quelque peu précipitamment mais toujours avec la même grâce aristocratique qui le caractérisait, que Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il était bien dommage que les Sang-Pur portent un masque d'indifférence en public pour se protéger des autres sorciers, les contraignant à être eux-même que dans des lieux considéré comme sûr.

«Que se passe t-il Cissa chérie?» s'enquit l'héritier Malfoy en haussant élégamment un sourcil.

«Eh bien Lucius, je viens de terminer une leçon de danse avec les garçons, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus éducatif de démontrer notre talent au jeune Harry pour qu'il est un aperçu de ce qu'il lui sera demandé lors du bal»

«C'est une excellente idée Narcissa, néanmoins j'étais en plein travail-»

«Oh très bien» le coupa Lady Malfoy «Puis-ce que c'est cela je danserais avec Draco, à moins bien sûr que ton refus signifie seulement que tu ne veux pas danser avec moi» déclara t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Lucius Malfoy pâlit quelque peu, et s'empressa de s'incliner devant sa femme pour lui faire un baisemain «Loin de moi l'idée de vous blesser très chère» intervint-il d'une voix quelque peu officiel «Vous êtes et resterez la plus belle femme et la plus merveilleuse danseuse qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer»

«Serait-ce une invitation Lord Malfoy?» lui demanda son épouse d'une voix taquine.

«Bien évidemment Lady Malfoy» susurra Lucius.

Un doux air de musique envahie la pièce, emportant le merveilleux couple dans une danse pleine de grâce et de volupté.

Un petit tapotement sur son épaule ramena Harry au moment présent. Draco se tenait devant lui dans sa robe bleu foncé au léger reflet plus claire, son masque bleu sur son visage.

Lentement les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent la salle de bal où les invités affluaient, tous portant des robes et des masques assortis aux couleurs chatoyantes, laissant un doute sur l'identité de chacun. En attendant les derniers retardataires, Harry et Draco saluèrent respectueusement les invités. Beaucoup d'entre eux se montrèrent très intéressés par le Survivant et quelques uns mirent en avant leurs filles pour la plus grande gêne du Serpentard.

Une fois tous les sorciers présent, Narcissa et Lucius valsèrent pour ouvrir le bal. Voyant de nombreux regards féminins se tourner vers Draco et lui, Harry déglutit difficilement et fut soulagé en apercevant ses amis Théo et Blaise approcher.

«Surprise!» s'exclama l'héritier Zabini «Alors content de nous voir?»

«Vous étiez invité et vous ne me l'avez pas dit!» leur reprocha Harry.

«Nous voulions te faire une surprise Harry» répondit son grand frère de sa voix habituellement calme «Et éviter que tu sois trop seul pour ton premier bal»

«Hey j'étais là moi!» s'indigna Draco.

«En tout cas je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour l'exploit que tu as accompli» s'enthousiasma Blaise, ignorant totalement le blond «Te rends-tu compte, c'est la première fois depuis des années que notre Théo vient à une réception!»

Reportant son regard sur son grand frère, le plus jeune le vit rougir, et connaissant son malaise et sa timidité en publique, Harry le remercia chaleureusement d'être venu pour son premier bal.

«Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie en votre compagnie, mais nous allons bientôt être submergés de filles» les interrompit leurs amis farceur «Et moi je ne veux pas être là quant elles vont arrivées. Ry, si tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse» puis sans attendre de réponse, il emmena son ami sur la piste de danse.

Se retournant une dernière fois, Harry vit un groupe de fille avec à leur tête Pansy Parkinson entourer Draco.

«Blaise, pourquoi as tu fais ça?» le sermonna le plus jeune restant tout de même concentré sur leur valse.

«Parce que si tout se passe comme prévu, Draco et Théo ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre» lui répondit-il d'un ton malicieux, ses grand yeux chocolat, observant les différents couple proche d'eux, également plongé dans leur valse.

Effectivement, quelque minutes plus tard, le blond entraîna un Théodore gêné sur la piste de danse, sous le regards furieux des filles.

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Harry, Blaise s'expliqua «Vois-tu Ry, Théo a toujours été un garçon solitaire et renfermé, il ne parlait pratiquement jamais, et n'assistait que très peu aux réceptions de Sang-Pur. Bien sûr à cause de son comportement, il fut quelque peu rejeté, mais avec les années, ce comportement s'est accentué surtout après son onzième anniversaires» l'héritier Potter écoutait attentivement son ami, perturbé par son expression si sérieuse «Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué Harry, mais Théodore ne porte pas sa bague d'héritier» chuchota t-il.

Plissant les yeux, le plus petit tenta d'apercevoir la main gauche de Théo qui valsait toujours avec Draco.

Légèrement perplexe en découvrant sa main gauche complètement vierge, le Survivant reporta son regard sur Blaise «Personne ne sait pourquoi il ne la porte pas» reprit celui-ci «Et cela est très troublant car il n'a aucun grand frère ou personne pouvant prétendre à ce titre à sa place. Les rumeurs les plus folles ont circuler, comme celle le décrivant comme un bâtard... Mais aucune ne s'est révélées exactes. Son influence auprès des autres familles se dégrade de plus en plus. Ce qui m'amène à Draco, il est l'héritier d'une des plus importantes familles du pays sans compter la tienne bien sûr, et le voir danser avec Théo peut faire douter les rumeurs et aider Théodore. Et sachant qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour éviter de danser avec Pansy, le choix était vite fait»

Tentant d'assimiler la masse d'informations que son ami venait de lui révéler, et comprenant que les liens entre les familles de Sang-Pur étaient plus subtiles qu'il ne le croyait, le vert et argent continua de danser un moment avec son ami, comprenant beaucoup mieux à présent pourquoi celui-ci avait atterri à Serpentard.

Harry continua à valser gracieusement avec ses compagnons et d'autres personnes comme Daphné Greengrass et sa sœur, tout en sentant constamment le poids des regards sur lui. C'est vrai que de voir le Survivant et unique héritier de la grande famille des Potter avait de quoi intriguer.

Épuisé, il finit par se rendre dans un petit salon attenant, pour se reposer un peu, il n'aurait jamais cru que les bals étaient si épuisant. Il s'adossa contre le balcon, laissant la légère brise caresser son visage et le rafraîchir.

Harry ne bougea pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer délicatement derrière lui, persuadé que c'était ses amis qui venaient le retrouver.

Un frisson traversa son corps lorsqu'une voix rauque et suave reconnaissable entre toute lui chuchota soudainement à l'oreille «Bonsoir Harry»

Fin du chapitre 27: Carte et bal

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 *** Clin d'oeil à la fanfic _Incorrigible Infatuation_ de _Restartinglnsanity_ et traduite par _Bliblou_. C'est un Harry/Marcus que je recommande, cette fic est vraiment génial! Attention la traduction n'est pas terminée, mais en revanche la vrai fiction l'est. **

**Merci à vous d'avoir lu alors oui je sais c'est hyper sadique de couper là, mais c'est pour le suspense. Avant de le lancer des _Endoloris_ à tout va sachez au moins que j'ai déjà commencée à écrire la prochain chapitre^^. Même si je ne sais pas quand je vais le poster. En tout cas je vous remercie pour votre immense soutien, vous êtes irremplaçable .**

 **Alors dans le précédent chapitre je vous aies demandé(e)s quel personnage d'Harry Potter auriez-vous aimé(e)s être. Et bien vous avez presque tous répondu Luna! A part quelque Harry, Ginny, Narcissa... Ah au fait je tiens à préciser que le Lucius que j'ai créer dans cette fic n'est absolument pas à vendre, non non non. Même si en vrai tous les perso appartiennent à la grande J. K. Rowling^^. Quant à moi, je serais également Luna, pour son côté hyper attachant, génial, sympa, décalé, je je-m'en-foutiste... Même si je pense que ma photo de profil parlait pour moi.**

 **Bien maintenant passons à ce que vous attendez avec impatience, la question: Si vous pouviez posséder un seul objet de la saga Harry Potter, lequel serait-il?**

 **PS: Pour ceux qui suivent ma deuxième fic _Pour un monde meilleur_ , le second chapitre sera posté le 1 mai, le temps que ma bêta finisse de le bichonner^^.**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**

 **Et bien voilà, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre^^**


	28. Chapitre 28: Discussions et présents

**Hey bonjour à vous tous, voici le chapitre 28 de _l'enfant de l'ombre._ Je n'est malheureusement pas pu publier hier, j'en profite donc aujourd'hui.Je vous remercie comme toujours pour votre soutien, vos mises en alerte et/ou en favoris sans oublier vos magnifiques reviews. Sans plus attendre voici les réponses aux reviews. **

**PS: Signalez moi si par mégarde j'ai oubliée de répondre à quelqu'un. **

**Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Lerugamine:** **Merci pour ta review^^, décidément Théo est très aimé pas les lecteurs.**

 **Angelyoru: Et oui c'était fait exprès, réponse à ta première question dans ce chapitre^^. Oh je vois que tu es remonté(e) contre les autres aristocrates, mais que veux-tu, Draco et Harry c'est quand même la crème de la crème. La cape d'invisibilité est géniale si on ne veut pas se faire prendre, ensuite le médaillon et vraiment cool, mais il faut faire attention à l'horcruxe quand même.**

 **Lacie Phantom: Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai beaucoup aimée ton commentaire, une malle magique, pourquoi pas, j'avoue ne pas y avoir du tout pensée mais c'est vrai que c'est très pratique, la carte des maraudeurs aussi, quant au retourneur de temps il faut y faire très attention, surtout en l'utilisant.**

 **Pims10: Et oui on découvre enfin pourquoi il a atterrit dans cette maison.**

 **Mama-Milie: J'ai adorée écrire la fin du chapitre précédent pour laisser du suspense^^, ensuite le choixpeau est un artefact magique, donc je pense que oui, mais veille à être seul pour pouvoir discuter avec lui, tu imagine de promener avec dans la rue^^.**

 **Miss lyli: Ah l'homme et son rêve de voler, merci pour ta review, et bon vol, euh je veux dire bonne lecture.**

 **DidiineOokami: Et voici la suite, pour les moldus j'ai une idée juste géniale en tête mon dieu si j'y arrive ça va être géant. Merci à toi pour ta review^^.**

 **Pouika: Hedwige n'est pas un objet, mais dans mon immense bonté je l'accepte, c'est vrai que l'on ne peut pas résister, elle est trop mignonne. Merci pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture^^.**

 **Indomptee: Et oui lol qui aurait pu imaginer le grand Lucius Malfoy se faire manipuler par sa propre femme^^. Pour Théo la grande explication est dans un ou deux chapitre normalement, et je te laisse découvrir qui est le personnage 'mystère' de mon dernier chapitre. Tous les objets que tu as cité sont juste magnifiques, tu n'as plus qu'à demander au père noël de t'apporter le miroir du Risèd^^.**

 **J. S. Skay: Merci beaucoup, en vrai l'identité du personnage qui a parlé à Harry n'est pas très difficile à deviner contrairement aux autres secrets de cette fiction, et pour la suite et pourquoi pas maintenant^^.**

 **Vaynothitania: Thank you for your review, excuse me for my deplorable English. I am very satisfied to have an English reader, thank you so much. For the philosopher's stone and the layer of invisibility very beautiful objects. Very good reading to you^^.**

 **luffynette: Merci**

 **stormtrooper2: Merci pour ta review, tu as raison c'est vraiment agaçant pour Draco et Harry, pour le retourneur de temps, c'est un objet dangereux mais tellement fascinant.**

 **Safira06: Alors d'abord je tiens à te dire que ta review m'a fait mourir de rire^^! Ensuite, franchement une fin comme ça c'était trop tentant de la faire, mon dieu j'espère arriver à te satisfaire, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau sinon. Oui une baguette se serait juste génial, et la cape d'invisibilité est très pratique. Comment ça deux questions et après c'est moi que l'on traite de tortionnaire! Enfin dans ma grande bonté, qui à dit que c'est par peur, je vais te répondre. Alors je vois pas forcément de petit(e) ami(e) mais plus «un coup comme ça» mais je dirais Tom Riddle, je précise bien quant-il est jeune, bordel c'est criminel d'être aussi beau. Ensuite pour les couples gay je dirais Harry/Draco et bien sûr Harry/Tom, je n'y participerais pas, juste regarder c'est bien assez, vite un mouchoir!**

 **TeZuKa: Et bien voici le nouveau chapitre, un éclair de feu, et bien que de sensation, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture^^.**

 **Khamoon: Moi aussi, j'ai adorée cette fic, et bien voici la suite que tu attendais.**

 **irema94: Merci, alors je pense que tu as mal compris certains points, Harry va chez les Malfoy car Draco l'a invité, Tom n'a jamais eu la garde de Harry, et il a bien une demeure, mais c'est Harry qui a un appartement situé au Chemin de Traverse. Pour le bal j'ai volontairement été vague, aussi je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, qui sait peut-être se verront-ils.**

 **shishi-sama76: Et on ne te demandera pas pourquoi, tout le monde veut cette pierre^^.**

 **Muirgheal: Et bien j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre pourra t'aider, et au final tu avais raison, il est inutile de demander qui vient d'arriver.**

 **Guest: Et oui HP/TR POWER!**

 **pioupiou60: Merci beaucoup, pour Théo réponse dans un ou deux chapitre.**

 **Liliume: Merci pour ta review, en fait j'adore écrire sur Tom Riddle car c'est un perso très complexe, c'est donc très intéressant et en même temps j'ai peur de me planter et donc ça stimule, de même que Snape qui est juste un perso génial. Ah tu as été fouiller dans mes favoris, vas-y tu verras c'est que des superbes histoires^^. Il me semble avoir déjà lu Passion Coupable mais je vais refaire un tour pour être sûre. Au final il y a tellement de belles fanfictions, que j'ai un peu peur de rouvrir un vrai livre de la saga de peur d'être déçu au vu de la qualité de bon nombre de fanfiction. Je sais c'est idiot d'autant plus que rien ne pourra jamais remplacer les ouvrages de J. K. Rowling, mais je n'y peux rien, la preuve je n'ai pas encore ouvert _l'enfant maudit_ que m'a offert ma bêta et que je garde précieusement. Je n'avais pas du tout penser à la pensine mais il est vrai que c'est un très belle objet et très pratique, la pierre de résurrection est très appréciée au final, et un portoloin est hyper pratique. Bon aller je sais que cette question était pas facile dont j'ai pris tout tes objets^^.**

 **adenoide: Oui il est vrai que Harry a trouvé de très bons amis. Réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **mamy83: Et bien si, mais ne t'inquiète pas voici un nouveau chapitre^^. Et la baguette est très bien pensé après tout sans elle on ne peut rien faire.**

 **LittleFlicka: Merci à toi pour ta review, et voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.**

 **KrisIzzy: Merci j'ai adorée ta review, je te laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Guest: J'ai mis dès le début que c'était un Harry Potter/Tom Riddle. Je ne compte pas faire de couple hétéro dans cette fiction, je suis plus sur des couples gay désolé.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 28: Discussions et présents

«Paroles»

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

Se retournant brusquement, l'héritier Potter eut le souffle coupé en avisant l'homme magnifique juste en face de lui.

Celui-ci était grand, sa robe noir aux multiples reflets sanguins laissait entrevoir un corps fin et savamment dessiné. Son visage, à demi dissimulé laissait admirer des pommettes hautes et des lèvres esquissant un sourire narquois. Mais le pire de tout était ses yeux, d'un rouge carmin ensorcelant, visible derrière son masque. Des yeux que Harry avait aperçu une fois dans un rêve. Les yeux de Lord Voldemort.

Sa bouche complètement asséchée, Harry ne put répondre un traître mot.

«Tu ne dis rien?» s'enquit le Seigneur des ténèbres, sa voix délicieusement rauque envoyant de nombreux frissons dans le dos du Survivant «T'aurais-je laissé sans voix?» demanda t-il avec moquerie dans un murmure qui résonna quelques instants dans les oreilles du plus jeune.

«Pas du tout _professeur_ » répondit Harry accentuant volontairement son ancien titre «C'est juste que vous voir après tant de temps et avec votre véritable apparence m'a quelque peu abasourdis»

«Allons Harry, je ne suis plus ton professeur dorénavant» le sermonna faussement le Lord «Nul besoin de m'appeler ainsi»

«Et comment dois-je vous appeler à présent? Mon Seigneur, Voldemort ou bien Tom Riddle?» demanda l'héritier Potter avec défi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était en présence du plus grand mage noir de ce siècle qu'il allait tranquillement lui baiser les pieds, non Harry avait promis à son ami Ali de devenir un sorcier puissant, dorénavant il ne s'agenouillerait devant personne.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux, son regard s'assombrissant à l'évocation de son véritable nom «Mon Seigneur suffira amplement, quant à ta dernière proposition» murmura t-il dangereusement «Peut être cela arrivera t-il un jour»

«Un jour?» reprit Harry ne parvenant pas à dissimuler sa surprise à l'entente de la possibilité d'appeler Voldemort par son prénom, alors que d'après Silva, celui-ci avait son nom en horreur, raison pour laquelle il s'était crée un nouveau nom.

«Oui, je l'envisage sérieusement» répondit le plus âgé, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même «Malheureusement pour moi, ce moment n'est pas encore venu»

Avant même que le plus jeune ne puisse lui demander d'approfondir ses pensées, quelque peu gêné par le regard insistant de son interlocuteur, même s'il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître. Celui-ci l'invita à prendre place sur le sofa présent dans le petit salon, tandis que lui prenait place dans un confortable fauteuil. Après un instant de silence, il demanda finalement «Qui t'a révélé mon nom?»

«Silva» répondit doucement le Survivant.

Plissant une nouvelle fois les yeux, le mage noir reprit « _ **Mon cadeau t'a t-il plu?**_ »

Harry frissonna en entendant ces paroles prononcées en fourchelangue « _ **Oui beaucoup, j'ai pu**_ _ **énormément apprendre grâce à cela**_ » acquiesça t-il en rentrant dans le jeu de son vis à vis.

« _ **N'as tu donc pas utilisé le basilic pour faire disparaître quelque né-moldus?**_ »

« _ **Ça ne fait pas partie de mes objectifs**_ » dit fermement Harry, croisant les jambes, ainsi que ses bras dans un accès de mécontentement « _ **D'ailleurs, je ne connais toujours pas les vôtres**_ »

« _ **Décidément tu es toujours aussi curieux mon petit serpent**_ » se moqua le mage noir, un bref sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres « _ **Malheureusement tu es encore trop jeune pour que je te les révèle**_ » déclara t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

« _ **Je ne suis plus un enfant!**_ » s'agaça l'héritier Potter, balançant négligemment sa main en signe de contrariété.

« _ **Oh mais je ne parle pas de jeunesse mais d'expérience**_ » clarifia Voldemort « _ **Je vois que tu as fait**_ _**bon usage du livre que je t'ai offert, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas assez**_ » plissant les yeux en sentant une conscience étrangère venir effleurer ses barrières d'occlumencie, le jeune attrapeur tenta de les consolider comme il put, voulant éviter à tout prix que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenne connaissances de ses pensées et de ses secrets, il n'osait même imaginer ce que son ancien professeur ferait s'il découvrait qu'il avait à maintes reprises rêvé en temps réel de ses faits et geste « _ **Sans compter**_ » reprit le Seigneur noir « _ **Que même si tu était assez fort, je ne pourrais révéler mes projets à quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie de mes fidèles**_ »

« _ **Je ne deviendrais jamais un de vos mangemort!**_ » s'exclama Harry, essayant de se dégager du regard envoûtant du plus âgé.

« _ **Vraiment**_ » susurra la voix suave de Voldemort, un sourire narquois sur le coin de ses lèvre, semblant le mettre au défi de le contredire « _ **En es-tu sûr?**_ »

Sentant ses barrières s'effriter dangereusement, Harry sursauta en entendant la porte du petit salon dans lequel les deux sorciers se trouvaient s'ouvrir «My lord» leur parvint la voix du père de Draco.

«Qui a-t-il Lucius» demanda sèchement Voldemort son regard se portant sur le blond, laissant enfin Harry respirer.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'ami de son fils, le patriarche des Malfoy répondit «Le bal est sur le point de se terminer mon seigneur»

L'héritier Potter écarquilla les yeux, étaient-ils restés dans cette pièce aussi longtemps?

«Très bien» lui parvint la voix du mage noir.

«Mon seigneur dois-je-» commença Lord Malfoy en esquissant un geste pour sortir sa baguette.

«Inutile Lucius» le coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres «Je veux que sa mémoire reste intacte» regardant une dernière fois le Survivant, Voldemort se leva et porta l'une des mains du jeune sorcier à ses lèvres « _ **Au revoir Harry**_ » susurra t-il « _ **J'espère avoir le plaisir de te revoir une nouvelle fois, bien que je n'en doute pas**_ »

«Au revoir» marmonna l'héritier Potter, complètement hagard, de nombreux frissons le parcourant au contact des lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Esquissant un dernier sourire narquois, celui-ci s'en fut, Lucius sur ses talons.

C'est à ce moment seulement que Harry se relâcha enfin, qui aurait cru que la présence du Seigneur des ténèbres était aussi intoxicante, l'air semblait encore saturé de sa magie, laissant le brun se détendre voluptueusement. Tentant de respirer le plus possible cette délicieuse présence qui s'estompait peu à peu, Harry s'allongea dans le sofa sur lequel il était assis, le plaisir parcourant ses sens, envoyant de délicieux frissons le long de son corps. Le berçant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et l'envoyant au royaume des rêves.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, assez tard, confortablement emmitouflé dans les draps blancs de son lit.

«Harry?» lui parvint la voix de Draco de derrière la porte de sa chambre «Est-ce que tu es réveillé?»

«Oui» acquiesça le brun «Tu peux entrer»

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, l'héritier Malfoy s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et découvrit son ami qui s'étirait dans son lit. Il repoussa ses couvertures pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, seulement vêtue d'un boxer, sa robe de soirée sagement pliée sur une chaise.

«Eh bien, mon père n'avait donc pas mentit» déclara Draco.

«De quoi parles-tu?» lui parvint la voix du brun à travers la porte fermée.

«Il paraît que tu t'es endormi dans le petit salon hier soir» se moqua son ami «Mon père t'a donc ramené dans ta chambre. Cela dit, tu aurais dû nous prévenir que tu étais fatigué, Blaise, Théo et moi nous nous sommes inquiétés. Si mon père ne t'avait pas retrouvé, je pense que ma mère aurait été capable d'aller au ministère en pleine nuit, au département des Aurors pour signaler ta disparition»

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, Harry entra dans la douche, se remémorant dans un flash la soirée d'hier. Dans un sens si on oublie le nombre affligeant de danse qu'il avait dû accorder, cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé.

Cela dit, l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas du tout prévu au programme, et l'avait vraiment surpris. L'héritier Potter serra les dents en réalisant qu'il n'avait pu apprendre aucune information sur Voldemort, en fait celui-ci était resté maître de la discussion, et avait presque réussi à percer ses boucliers d'occlumencie.

Ce brusque constat lui fit réaliser qu'il fallait qu'il demande des cours au plus vite au professeur Snape, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait presque faillit briser ses défenses sans effort, quant était t-il d'Albus Dumbledore qu'il côtoyait presque toute l'année.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait pensé à emporter le livre de potion qu'il avait déjà commencé à traduire, et comptait de ce pas si remettre au plus vite.

Sa décision prise, il sortit de la salle d'eau avec l'intention de se changer, mais sursauta en trouvant Draco devant la porte, du linge propre entre ses mains.

Remerciant son ami, il s'empressa de revêtir ses vêtements que lui avait choisi le blond, mais dû tout de même accepter de se laisser coiffer.

Une fois le plus jeune enfin prêt, les deux étudiants se rendirent auprès de Lucius et Narcissa pour le déjeuner, Harry ayant raté le petit déjeuner.

Hormis quelques regards lancé à la dérobé, le patriarche Malfoy ne démontra aucun signe indiquant qu'il aurait trouvé le Survivant en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres hier soir dans son salon. Et Harry se garda bien de le mentionner.

Mais alors que l'héritier Potter voulu se rendre à la bibliothèque familiale des Malfoy pour continuer de traduire le livre de potion, il fut embarqué de force par Narcissa et Draco pour une sortie au Chemin de Traverse.

Le brun eut beau argumenter qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, il se retrouva néanmoins à circuler dans l'allée marchande, Lucius ayant prétexter une quelconque affaire au Ministère pour se dérober.

Parvenu à Gringotts, Harry parvint à convaincre les deux Malfoy de partir à leur propre coffre, pendant que lui faisait de même gagnant ainsi du temps. Acquiesçant, ceux-ci le laissèrent et le Serpentard en profita pour se rendre sans plus tarder dans le bureau de Ragnärok.

Harry eut un grand sourire en entrant dans le bureau désormais familier de son ami, celui-ci très surpris de voir son protégé ici, l'accueillit chaleureusement.

Racontant rapidement ses préoccupations, et son début d'année qu'il n'avait que brièvement mentionné dans ses lettres, pourtant écrites en gobelbabil de peur qu'elles ne soient interceptées, Harry parla surtout de ses soupçons envers la culpabilité de Sirius Black, des regards insistants de Dumbledore qui essayait de percer ses défenses mental, et relata sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au bal des Malfoy. Car oui, le brun avait une total confiance en son ami gobelin qu'il connaissait depuis quelques années à présent, il lui avait ainsi relaté ses étranges rêves, mettant en scènes le mage noir et ses partisans.

Étonnement, Ragnärok resta stoïque, si au départ il fut intrigué par les propos de son protégé envers le traître des Potter, et en colère contre le directeur de Poudlard, il ne montra rien si ce n'est une brève surprise quant au sujet de Lord Voldemort.

Voyant l'heure tourner, la vénérable créature recommanda une fois de plus à Harry de se renforcer en Magie de l'Esprit et contre les détraqueurs, et surtout de le tenir au courant du moindre problème.

Il lui tendit finalement une bourse d'argent provenant de son coffre que Grispec était allé chercher pendant leur discussion, prenant le jeune sorcier dans une brève étreinte, il le regarda partir, une lueur d'inquiétude demeurant tout de même dans son regard.

Harry regagna le Hall de Gringotts au moment même où les Malfoy arrivèrent. S'adressant un bref sourire, ils quittèrent la banque pour gagner l'allée commerçante.

Ils dévalisèrent les magasins tout l'après-midi et le brun fut contraint plus d'une fois à jouer au mannequin pour Lady Malfoy, qui ne cessait de lui faire essayer des vêtements.

Au prix d'un incommensurable effort, l'attrapeur des vert et argent parvint à convaincre les deux fous du shopping de se rendre dans son lieux de prédilections, la librairie _Fleury & Bott._

Bien que moins approvisionné en livre sur la Magie de l'Esprit que l'Allée des Embrumes, l'héritier Potter parvint à dénicher quelques livres intéressant notamment sur les Animagus qui le fascinaient au plus au point depuis le cours du professeur McGonagall sur ceux-ci, ainsi que plusieurs des livres de Défense sur le patronus, et d'autres livres indispensables pour les cours de soutient qu'il donnait aux autres Serpentard.

Après cette longue journée d'achats, les trois aristocrates regagnèrent le manoir Malfoy, satisfait pour les deux blonds, fatigant pour le brun.

Par la suite, Harry se plongea ardemment dans la traduction du livre de potion, terminant ainsi la moitié de l'ouvrage.

Le Serpentard jugea plus rusé de faire sa demande à son directeur de maison en lui donnant directement cette partie traduite, sa curiosité le poussant certainement à accepter le marché pour obtenir la seconde moitié.

Très satisfait de lui-même, le brun passa un merveilleux réveillon avec les Malfoy, leur magnifique manoir paressant encore plus somptueux pavé de décorations de Noël.

Lorsque le moment tant attendu des cadeaux arriva, Harry reçu du couple Malfoy, plusieurs copie de livres rares venant de leur bibliothèque personnel. Il les remercia chaleureusement, mais fut étouffé dans l'étreinte de Lady Malfoy lorsque celle-ci découvrit les tenues de bal assorties que l'héritier Potter avait offert aux parents de Draco, sous les bons conseils de ce dernier.

Il reçut quelques livres et une minuscule boite de chocolat de son grand frère, un magnifique vif d'or de Draco ainsi que divers morceaux de chocolat de Honeydukes. Il reçut finalement de Blaise un livre sur les différentes questions que se posaient les adolescents, son ami ayant délimité un long chapitre sur les nombreuses interrogations sur la sexualité que tous se posaient durant cette tranche d'âge.

Mais alors que l'héritier Potter, après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois la famille Malfoy pour ses présents, voulut regagner sa chambre pour écrire des lettres de remerciement à ses amis. Draco le retint en désignant un ultime paquet argenté, pas encore déballé.

Découvrant son nom inscrit dessus, le Survivant l'ouvrit très intrigué, se faisant une liste mental de qui pouvait provenir ce cadeau.

Le nom de Ragnärok résonna un court instant dans sa tête, mais il le chassa rapidement en avisant la lettre écrite de celui-ci déjà ouverte un peu plus loin.

De plus en plus perturbé, Harry découvrit une boite dans laquelle reposait un magnifique bracelet.

Celui-ci était en argent finement ouvragé, et représentait un long serpent qui faisait le tour de son poignet, jusqu'à ce que sa tête vienne reposer sur le haut de sa main.

Ne trouvant aucun mot indiquant le nom de l'expéditeur, Harry se dit que finalement il n'en avait pas besoin en avisant les magnifiques rubis qui faisait offices d'œils au serpent, avec lesquels il semblait le transpercer de son sublime regard carmin. Il ne connaissait qu'une seul personne possédant un tel regard hypnotique, et au fond de lui, il espérait ardemment avoir raison.

Fin du chapitre 28: Discussions et présents

 **Corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu. Alors je sais pertinemment que ce chapitre est très attendu, j'espère donc ne pas vous avoir déçu. Surtout dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé(e)s, c'est important pour moi.**

 **Alors dans le précédent chapitre je vous avez demandé(e)s: Si vous pouviez posséder un seul objet de la saga Harry Potter, lequel serait-il? J'ai été abasourdie par le nombre de réponses, vous êtes géniaux de vous prendre au jeu. Pour ma part j'ai tout d'abord pensée à une baguette magique, mais si on part du contexte que je suis moldue, je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser. Ensuite et bien je vais prendre une plume automatique, ou à papotte pour copier tout ce que je dis sans avoir besoin de l'écrire, hyper pratique, pour écrire des fanfictions^^.**

 **Voici la prochaine question: Si vous chers lecteurs étiez en fait un ou une sorcièr(e) que seriez vous, un(e) étudiant(e) qui travaille à fond, un(e) joueur/joueuse de quiditch, d'échec sorcier. Seriez-vous à Dumstang, Poudlard, Beauxbatons... Couriez-vous tous après Severus Snape, seriez-vous neutre, faisant partit de l'Ordre du Phénix, des mangemort...**

 **Je sais cette question est juste énorme, mais imaginez un instant que demain vous recevez une lettre vous informant que vous êtes un ou une sorcier ou sorcière, sérieusement que seriez/feriez-vous?**

 **PS: J'ai enfin réussi à avoir mon permis! C'est une super bonne nouvelle pour moi, malheureusement cela veut dire que tout va s'enchaîner, et donc que j'aurais certainement moins de temps pour écrire.**

 **Chapitre publié le 14/05/17**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu à la prochaine**


	29. Chapitre 29: Chute et infirmerie

**Hey bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour, et avec un assez long chapitre du moins pour moi en prime. Merci à vous pour vos reviews mises en alerte et/ou en favoris, sachez que nous avons dépassés les 100 000 vues! Le record de reviews a également était battu, 33 reviews pour le dernier chapitre! Merci infiniment.**

 **Petit rappel:**

 **Auteur de cette fiction:** **Moi ObscurObsession, et oui ce n'est pas une traduction mais bien une fiction française!**

 **Temps de parution:** **2 à 3 semaines, je publie le samedi.**

 **Et pour finir tout l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, tout est à J. K. Rowling.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Agraphe:** **Merci à toi pour tes reviews, je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, j'aime également beaucoup Théo, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis en avant dans cette fic.**

 **Lerugamine: Merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup le camp que tu choisis, très original et c'est vrai qu'il a un meilleur taux de survie^^.**

 **Angelyoru: Oui! Moi aussi j'attendais leur prochaine rencontre avec impatience! J'adore Tom/Voldemort. Hum Dumstrang, cette école m'a toujours attirée, serais-tu un(e) futur(e) mage noir en puissance? Merci pour ta review.**

 **stormtrooper2: Voldemort est un visionnaire, il sait regarder loin. Et oui il a fait une forte impression à Harry, mais en même temps c'est the dark lord! Beaucoup de gens sont neutre et de mon propre avis je pense que c'est la meilleure place, même si des familles neutre ont été tuées par Voldemort durant la première partie de la guerre, c'est triste.**

 **Chabouquine: Merci, et voici la suite.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy: Merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, et oui, bien évidemment c'est Tom. Bisous à toi et bonne lecture^^.**

 **Pouika: Oh une sorcière travailleuse neutre et un peu pour la lumière. Mais pour quelles raisons te tournerais tu plus du côté de la lumière? J'avoue que ça m'intrigue.**

 **Safira06: Alors pour ma question je voulais seulement demander ce qui se passerait si du jour au lendemain on nous annonce que nous sommes des sorciers, j'ai donc mis quelques exemples, mais il est vrai que ça fait une longue question. Après il est vrai que tu m'as posé(e) pleins de questions la dernière fois, mais c'est pardonné, il est vrai que j'avais coupée au moment où Tom arrivait^^. Oh mon dieu, aller à Serpentard et avoir Severus, rah je suis jalouse, puisque c'est ça je prends Tom et Draco na! J'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois que cette fiction devrait te plaire, mais ce n'est pas pour le plaisir, j'ai pleins d'idées derrière la tête qui sont juste génial et rejoignent ta façon de penser, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Pour ta question décidément ont reconnaît les pervers, je pense être dessous, mais il est vrai que quand j'y pense on va dire que donner du plaisir ne me gênerais pas^^. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup écrit pour répondre à ta review, lol et pour mon permis j'ai eu du mal à l'avoir, des moments de découragement surtout mais j'ai fini par réussir, si tu penses que cela t'apportera quelque chose de l'avoir alors fonce.**

 **esmeralda40: Oh une pro Voldemort, mon dieu épargne moi, en plus à Dumstrang, ça va faire des étincelles^^.**

 **kedy ichyo: La meilleure place, spectateur, mais de bonne connaissances à Dumstrang.**

 **Miss lily: Et oui un cadeau de LUI mais attention pourquoi lui offre t-il un cadeau? Merci pour ta review miss.**

 **maoul92: Oh moins tu es franche, en même temps on est pas obligé d'être excellent partout, être neutre ou mangemort ne veut pas dire être lache, seulement choisir son camp tout simplement il n'y a aucune honte à ça. Snape n'était qu'un exemple, mais Neville est bien aussi, et il est juste trop badass à la fin.**

 **Chrome-chan96: Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne laisses pas de review, le principal est que tu es apprécié(e). Serpentard et neutre, fais gaffe de ne pas te perdre en chemin et te faire recruter de force ou non par Voldemort.**

 **Mama-Milie: C'est pareil pour beaucoup de monde, on retient mieux si la matière nous intéresse. Magie noir, très intéressant. Severus et Lucius, Merlin tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, mais je dirais qu'ils ont tout deux un caractère difficile dirons-nous, donc tu peux toujours essayer de les avoir mais ça risque d'être difficile malheureusement. Un peu comme Bellatrix on va dire sans le côté folle, une mangemort assez sombre mais qui fait ce qui lui plaît.**

 **shishi-sama76: Je suis française également et j'aimerai beaucoup aller à Dumstrang et Poudlard également, peu m'importe tant que je peux aller dans une école de sorcellerie^^. Il est vrai que certains noms se perdent je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne portant mon prénom, même si j'en connais plus que de Catherine^^. Je partage ton point de vue pour l'ordre du phénix, ce qu'ils ont fait est complètement débile, c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer dans leur camp. Tu veux aider Harry! Merlin merci, enfin quelqu'un qui est la pour lui! À part Hermione qui la quelque peu aidé, il n'a pas eu plus de soutient que ça niveau sort, combat. On le mettait plutôt de côté le pauvre, allez démerde toi pour sauver le monde maintenant! Va mourir pour nous on te pleurera deux jours et c'est fini! Je trouve également que les Runes sont clairement sous exploitées. Et pourquoi Marcus Flint? Il y a t-il une raison particulière?**

 **TeZuKa j: Merci, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Muirgheal: Et oui, il fallait bien qu'ils se revoient^^.**

 **akuryouxxakuma: Ce n'est pas grave, je réponds toujours à toutes les reviews que l'on m'écrit même les anonymes^^. Mon dieu encore une dévoreuse de fic, on n'en finit jamais. Oh Merlin que de compliments, je ne sais plus ou me mettre, neutre ou peut être mangemort, pourquoi pas, Severus Snape quel défi. J'espère que mes chapitres te plairont toujours autant à l'avenir et ne pas te décevoir^^.**

 **slach-nono: Tu es sûr que tu aimes tout le monde, même Ombrage, ou Vernon? Moi aussi la magie me fascine, tellement que j'écris des fictions sur Harry Potter^^.**

 **DyanaLoveless2001: Mais voici la suite.**

 **J. S. Skay: Tous sur Draco Malfoy, en même temps il est beau, riche et intelligent que demander de plus! Merci beaucoup.**

 **Elisabeth de Valencia: Oui je veux des cookies! Mon dieu je suis en train de me faire acheter, je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, c'est le principal.**

 **Bellasidious: Merci, ta fac à l'air sympa^^. Oh tu as de l'ambition devenir dark lord quand même et bien respect. Mais il y a Voldemort devant quand même.**

 **luffynette: Merci beaucoup depuis le temps que je l'attendais!**

 **mamy83: Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être ce que l'on veut vraiment, j'aime bien prendre mon temps au vu de tout ce que je veux mettre dans cette histoire je suis obligée^^. Bellatrix est juste un personnage hyper charismatique c'est une méchante mais limite on arrive pas trop à lui en vouloir, sauf pour Sirius snif.**

 **DidiineOokami: Tu as tout compris, mais si je suis sûre qu'il y a une formation de farceuse juste pour toi^^. Ah tout le monde veut Severus!**

 **Morgane93: Merci à toi pour ton commentaire à chaque chapitre, c'est très encourageant^^.**

 **Indomptee: Et oui le retour de Tom il était très attendu, Dumstrang à juste l'air d'une super école! Mais pourquoi Grindelwald? Je suis curieuse^^.**

 **adenoide: Beauxbatons, tu es presque l'une des seules, respect, mais tu as raison tu serais plus tranquille la bas^^.**

 **Loulou78 dark: Merci, j'essaye toujours d'apporter du sens à ma fic, pour qu'il n'y est pas trop de temps de vide, en vrai il y plein d'indices cachés partout^^, mais chut.**

 **Liliume: Et oui, tout est déjà prévu, pour Sirius j'explique dans ce chapitre que le match de quidditch dans lequel Harry à perdu son balais a été reporté, c'est normal, tu vas comprendre. T'inquiètes moi aussi je fouine beaucoup dans les favoris des autres, c'est là que l'on trouve les meilleurs fictions^^. C'était le but de ma question, imaginer notre vie en temps que sorcier et sorcière j'avoue que l'atterrissage est rude après. Je n'arrive pas à choisir d'école même si évidement Poudlard reste prioritaire! Elles ont toutes l'air génial. Merci, je le voulais depuis longtemps.**

 **KrisIzzy: Merci, en réalité dans le livre les deux écoles sont mixes, et je compte les présenter mixes dans ma fiction. Après choisir un camp ne veux pas dire pratiquer une seule magie même si eux se cantonne à ça, vie ta vie et emmerde les autre^^!**

 **Rose British: Lorsque j'ai vu ta review je me suis dit ça me dit quelque chose, et après j'ai fait mais oui c'est l'auteur de _La loi de l'Amour_ , j'adore ta fiction, et j'attends toujours la suite avec impatience! Hum bref, reprenons nos esprits, pour ma fiction je voulais essayer de faire un truc un peu innovant, en réalité, j'ai lu beaucoup de fiction et je me suis demandée si moi j'en écrivais une quelle serait mon histoire idéal? Qu'est-ce que je changerais de l'histoire originale ? Et au final ma fiction plaît et j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, et te souhaite une bonne lecture^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 29: Chute et infirmerie

«Paroles»

La fin des vacances était passé à toute allure, Harry avait passé son temps à feuilleter quelques ouvrages de la bibliothèque des Malfoy, ainsi qu'à jouer au quidditch avec Draco ainsi que Théo et Blaise qui avaient été invités courtoisement au manoir Malfoy par la maîtresse de maison jusqu'à leur retour à Poudlard.

Et bien que Blaise se montra très à l'aise, démontrant sans contexte qu'il avait déjà été invité par les parents du blond à maintes reprises. Cela ne fut pas le cas de Théo qui, très timide et réservé en publique, avait appréhendé son invitation chez des personnes aussi importante et influente que Lord et Lady Malfoy. Mais alors que Lucius le saluait poliment avant de vaquer à ses occupations, Narcissa l'avait pour sa part embarqué, pour lui faire essayer tout un tas de vêtement appartenant à son fils, tout en s'exclamant à qu'elle point il était adorable, sous le regard moqueur de ses amis et celui compatissant de son petit frère, étant lui-même déjà passé par là.

Sous l'engouement de l'héritier Malfoy, les quatre amis se rendirent au stade de quidditch du domaine, disputer quelque partie amical. Très prudent, Harry surveilla du coin de l'œil Théo, se rappelant particulièrement bien de leur leçon de vol en première année. Mais il se fit du soucis pour rien, Draco qui avait visiblement très à cœur la sécurité de Théodore, n'hésitait pas à lui remontrer plusieurs fois les bons gestes, et à le repositionner correctement faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la mine gêné de son ami.

Finalement le jeu put débuter bien qu'il n'y eu aucun point mis en jeu, et Théo étonna ses compagnons après l'appréhension du début dépassé, sur son agilité à éviter les cognard et sa force prodigieuse pour marquer des buts. Harry échangea un coup d'œil complice avec Draco qui, tout comme lui, avait pensé que Théodore ferait visiblement un très bon poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, surtout s'il arrivait à combattre sa timidité.

La fin des vacances sembla arriver bien plus vite que prévu aux quatre vert et argent, qui durent faire leur adieux au couple Malfoy, qui les déposèrent sur la plate forme 9 ¾.

Le retour à Poudlard se fit sans encombre contrairement à leur début d'année, Harry comme à son habitude plongé dans un livre qui avait cette fois-ci pour thème les animagus, qu'il avait acheté au Chemin de Traverse pendant les vacances. Draco et Théo plongés dans une redoutable partie d'échec sorcier, et enfin Blaise partit faire la cour à une jeune fille de Serdaigle qui avait retenu son attention avant les vacances.

Cependant, à peine les quatre amis eurent-ils franchit le passage de leur salle commune après le dîner, que Marcus Flint vint réquisitionner Draco et Harry pour les informer qu'il avait d'ores et déjà réservé le terrain de quidditch pour demain matin afin de se préparer au match contre Poufsouffle qui étaient des adversaires redoutables depuis que leur capitaine et attrapeur Cédric Diggory avait reformé l'équipe.

Manifestant tout les deux leur mécontentement contre leur samedi matin fichu, les deux membres de l'équipe des vert et argent durent se résigner et se couchèrent au plus vite, sachant à l'avance que leur entraînement ne serait certainement pas des plus tendre.

En effet, Marcus Flint étant bien décidé à emporter la coupe de quidditch pour sa toute dernière année scolaire à Poudlard ne leur fit aucun cadeau, et multiplia les stratégies et les essais jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement satisfait, ne laissant son équipe rejoindre les vestiaires qu'au moment d'aller déjeuner.

C'est donc épuisé après toute une matinée de quidditch, que Draco et Harry rejoignirent Théo et Blaise dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque le courrier arriva, l'héritier Potter reçut comme à son habitude un exemplaire de la _Gazette de Sorcier,_ ainsi qu'une brève note du professeur Lupin lui demandant de venir dans son bureau jeudi soir en compagnie de Théodore pour leur première leçon sur le sortilège du Patronus.

Prévenant son grand frère de leur premier cours privé avec le professeur Lupin, Harry demanda une nouvelle fois à ses amis s'il voulait y assister.

Blaise déclina rapidement, de même que Draco malgré une brève hésitation, prétextant qui voulait travailler sur ses cours pour enfin dépasser Granger dans le classement et ainsi obtenir la deuxième place.

Croisant le regard ambre de Lupin toujours assis à la table des professeur, l'héritier Potter lui adressa un bref signe de tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait bien reçu sa note, et qu'il comptait bien assister à son premier cours privé avec lui.

C'est en remarquant la personne assise à la gauche du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, que le Survivant se souvint qu'il devait demander au plus vite d'autre cours privé d'une tout autre espèce.

C'est avec cet objectif en tête que le petit prodige de Serpentard se présenta ce soir là au bureau de son directeur de maison, le livre de potion à moitié traduit dans son sac.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry toqua à la porte, attendant la permission d'entrer. Son professeur l'invita, et le jeune Serpentard se posta devant son aîné actuellement occupé à corriger des copies.

Une fois le dernier parchemin raturé à l'encre rouge, le professeur Snape releva la tête et invita son élève à prendre place sur une chaise «Eh bien M. Potter que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite?» demanda t-il de sa voix sarcastique.

«Dites moi professeur» s'enquit Harry «Cette salle est elle bien sécurisé? La raison de ma visite est assez personnelle, et je ne voudrais pas que des personnes mal avisée n'en prennent connaissances»

Haussant un sourcils, Snape jaugea du regard l'héritier Potter et murmura plusieurs formules assurant discrétion et silence dans l'enceinte de son bureau.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement, mais regarda tout de même si aucun tableau n'était présent dans la pièce. Rassuré, il commença son discours pour convaincre son enseignant «Professeur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que lors de notre arrivée à Poudlard en septembre cette année, Théodore Nott et moi avons été attaqués par un détraqueur» commença précautionneusement Harry, attendant que le professeur est acquiescé pour continuer «Après une discussion avec un ami, j'ai appris que la magie de l'esprit pouvait aider légèrement face à un détraqueur. Bien sûr j'ai déjà mis en place des leçons avec le professeur Lupin pour apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, mais je persiste à croire qu'un entraînement en magie de l'esprit me serait bénéfique, et sachant que vous êtes un maître dans cette catégorie, vous êtes le seul pouvant m'aider»

«Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire M. Potter que j'accepterais de vous aider?» demanda son directeur de maison, ses yeux s'étant plissés dangereusement au fil des explications du plus jeune «D'autant plus que vous apprendre cet art pour repousser un détraqueur me paraît des plus absurde»

«Les raisons qui me pousse à apprendre l'occlumencie ne regarde que moi monsieur» répliqua fermement Harry «Mais ne croyez pas faire ceci sans rien recevoir» dit-il tout en sortant la copie à moitié traduite du livre de potion de son sac «Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de m'apprendre l'occlumencie et les bases de la legilimencie et de me jurer par un serment sorcier que vous n'en parlerez à personne»

«Vos demandes sont nombreuses M. Potter» déclara le professeur de potion de sa voix de velours «Aussi j'espère que ce que vous m'offrez en échange de mes services soi assez important pour me donner matière à réflexion» il prit l'ouvrage disposé sur son bureau et l'ouvrit septique, son regard s'élargissant à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

«Ce livre n'est pas une contrefaçon» déclara Harry en voyant le regard soupçonneux de l'enseignant se reporter sur lui «La façon dont je l'ai eu ne vous regarde pas, maintenant c'est à vous de voir si cet ouvrage vaut votre enseignement»

«Je vais y réfléchir» murmura Snape les lèvres pincées.

«Bien» acquiesça Harry qui se leva pour quitter la pièce «Oh professeur une dernière chose» se rappela le brun une main sur la poignée de la porte «Tout ce dont nous venons de parler est strictement confidentielle, si le moindre doute venait à me parvenir que vous en avez parlé au directeur ou à n'importe qui d'autre, je reprendrais ce livre, et vous n'aurez aucune chance d'obtenir un jour sa traduction complète»

Après un dernier échange de regard perçant, Harry quitta la pièce et partit en direction de la salle commune rejoindre ses amis, finalement cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, le professeur Snape ne lui reparla pas de ses potentiels cours d'occlumencie, aussi Harry se concentra sur ses propres cours, le soutient des élèves de sa maison, les entraînements de quidditch et les cours privé avec Lupin le jeudi. Avec toute cette masse de travail le jeune Serpentard s'étonnait encore de ne pas tomber de sommeil, seul Granger arrivait à concurrencer son état de fatigue de même que Théodore, mais lui semblait toujours avoir des cernes sous les yeux.

Vint finalement le match tant attendu Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Celui-ci avait été reporté pour plus de sécurité. En effet, le match devant avoir lieu avant les vacances de Noël, avait été reporté à cause de l'invasion de Sirius Black dans Poudlard, dont les recherches pour le retrouver, ainsi que les renforcement des protections déjà mise en place, avaient durées jusqu'au vacances de Noël.

Et maintenant, Harry venait à maudire Sirius Black de tout son cœur en avisant le temps plus qu'exécrable avec lequel il allait devoir jouer, il se demandait encore comment il allait faire pour ne pas être déporté de sa trajectoire au vue de la force du vent.

Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, déjà qu'il était fatigué de sa dernière séance avec Lupin, si en plus les éléments se liguaient contre lui.

Harry se renfrogna en repensant aux cour de défense contre les détraqueurs. Il était arrivé le premier soir dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Théodore juste derrière lui, et avait trouvé le professeur à côté d'une vielle malle, les pupitres des élèves repoussé contre les murs pour aménager un espace conséquent, ainsi que de nombreux coussins éparpillés au sol.

«Ah vous voilà!» s'exclama leur enseignant «Vous êtes pile à l'heure, il n'y a désormais plus qu'a attendre vos autres camarades, j'ai pensé qu'ils auraient eux aussi besoin de ces leçons»

Harry et Théo se regardèrent confus, ils avaient demandés à Lupin de les entraîner à lutter contre les détraqueurs, mais leur enseignant n'avait jamais parlé d'autre élèves.

Des bruits de pas précipités mirent un terme à leurs pensées, et ils virent surgirent avec horreur Weasley et Londubat tout deux rouges d'avoir couru. C'est en observant le plus petit des deux, que Harry se rendit vraiment compte que Londubat avait changé, visiblement l'adolescence avait du bon. Il avait pris quelques centimètres qui de prés faisait une fois de plus passer Harry pour un nain. Son visage perdait peu à peu ses rondeur de l'enfance, et son regard était beaucoup plus déterminé et confiant. Le jeune Serpentard ne savait pas si tout cela avait un rapport avec le fameux entraînement que le rouge et or avait suivi avec Dumbledore cette été, mais la transformation était spectaculaire.

«Nous voilà donc au complet» s'exclama Lupin, sans se préoccuper de la mine scandalisé de ses élèves qui se regardaient en chien de faïence «Approchez je vais vous expliquer le déroulement des futures séances. Il y a dans cette malle un épouvantard» les renseignât-il.

Les quatre élèves frissonnèrent à cette annonce, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient avoir affaire à cette créature, bien qu'Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait ainsi faire peur à son grand frère au vu de la teinte cadavérique de son visage.

«Rassurez-vous» les apaisa Lupin «Vous n'aurez pas tous à combattre l'épouvantard, seulement je ne pouvais décemment pas faire entrer un véritable détraqueur dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais Harry ici présent m'a donné la solution»

L'attrapeur des vert et argent fronça les sourcils à cette remarque, ayant peur de comprendre le raisonnement de l'enseignant.

«En effet, il me semble Harry que votre épouvantard à la particularité peu commune de prendre deux formes différentes. Et l'une d'elles étant un détraqueur, j'aimerais donc que vous vous concentriez sur cette image. Cela vous permettra de vous entraîner vos camarades et vous, à lancer le sortilège du Patronus sur un faux détraqueur. Bien entendu je serais là pour m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien»

Harry n'était que moyennement rassuré à cet instant, et l'idée de confronter son épouvantard changer en détraqueur ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça, même s'il devait reconnaître que la solution était brillante. Par dessus tout, savoir qu'il allait devoir se tenir immobile devant le pseudo détraqueur pendant que Londubat et Weasley lanceraient le sortilège du Patronus n'était pas très engageant, néanmoins il hocha la tête pour marquer son accord, si cela pouvait aider son frère ainsi que lui-même, cela valait le coup d'essayer.

Les séances furent un véritable enfer pour Harry, il entendait chaque fois de plus en plus nettement la voix d'une femme qu'il découvrit être sa mère se faire tuer par Voldemort.

Cela l'avait chamboulé, il n'avait jamais put être proches de ses parents ceux-ci étant décédés lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Et pour la première fois, il ressentit une immense tristesse après avoir assisté au décès de James et Lily Potter. Mais bien vite sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, la colère revint. Comment ses parents, qui étaient considérés comme de puissant sorciers, avaient-ils put mourir aussi facilement? James avait même oublié sa baguette sur le canapé du salon pour affronter Voldemort à mains nues! Comme s'il avait put avoir la moindre chance. Il n'y avait que le sacrifice de sa mère qui l'avait réellement touché, ça et la stupéfaction de voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait laissé une chance à Lily Potter de s'en sortir.

Tous ses souvenirs renforcèrent grandement sa conviction de devenir puissant, et une rage sans nom l'envahi envers Sirius Black, meilleur ami et accessoirement meurtrier de ses parents. Cet homme qu'ils avaient choisi pour être son parrain, à cet instant, il aurait très bien put le tuer à mains nues.

Reprenant ses esprits en sentant Marcus Flint lui taper sur l'épaule pour qu'il enfourche son balai. Harry décolla dans les airs sous une pluie battante.

Les hurlements de ses condisciples de Poudlard dans les gradins se confondaient avec le mugissement du vent. A peine était-il entré sur le terrain que sa tenue de quidditch se colla à sa peau sous l'intensité de le pluie, il remercia le ciel de ne plus avoir besoin de ses horribles lunettes, qu'il avait porté enfant, sa vue s'étant nettement améliorée depuis qu'il avait quitté les Dursley. Néanmoins la pluie qui tombait tel le plus grand des déluge ne l'aidait aucunement. Il eut juste le temps de voir Madame Bibine libérer le souaffle, les cognards et le vif d'or, avant qu'elle ne porte le sifflet à ses lèvres pour déclarer le début du match, laissant le calvaire commencer.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il cherchait inlassablement le vif d'or, ni même qu'elle équipe menait le score, les paroles du commentateur Lee Jordan, n'arrivait même pas à parvenir à ses oreilles.

Tous les muscles de son corps étaient meurtris de devoir jouer dans ces conditions, il lui semblait qu'à chaque seconde il devait éviter un cognard ou un autre joueur.

Savoir que l'attrapeur des Poufsouffle Cédric Diggory était dans la même situation que lui, ne lui apportait aucune consolation.

Harry profita d'une brève éclaircie, pour balayer du regard le stade, espérant sans trop y croire apercevoir un éclat doré.

Ce ne fut cependant pas cela qui attira son attention, au point qu'il s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu de sa trajectoire, mais un gros chien noir comme la nuit, présent dans les tribunes du stade. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'un simple chien soi présent qui le perturbait, mais que celui-ci le regardait comme s'il sondait son âme.

La tempête l'empêchant de distinguer les yeux de l'animal, Harry resta confus en voyant celui-ci trembler et s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

Mais la sensation de froid bien connue qui semblait lui geler les entrailles, reléguèrent toutes pensées sur ce chien au fond de son esprit.

Une masse énorme de détraqueurs avait envahi le terrain.

Mettant toute la puissance de son Nimbus 2000 à contribution, Harry tenta d'éviter la masse sombre qui s'en prenait aux élèves.

Il enchaîna des zigzagues et des loopings dignes d'un professionnel, et qui aurait rendu Marcus Flint fier, il cru apercevoir l'éclat de la chevelure de Draco au loin avant de se sentir agrippé par l'épaule. Ses mauvais souvenirs l'envahirent lorsque le détraqueur qui l'avait attrapé commença son œuvre. Il aperçu celui-ci relever sa cagoule avant qu'il ne se sente tomber, les cris des élèves accompagnant sa chute, puis tout devient noir.

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce entièrement blanche qu'il reconnu tout de suite après y avoir accompagné tant de fois Théodore. L'infirmerie.

Tentant de se redresser doucement, l'héritier Potter grogna lorsqu'un mal de crâne l'assaillit. Il sentit une fiole se presser contre ses lèvres, et l'avala docilement. Son mal de tête quelque peu renfloué, il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision d'abord flou, s'ajusta et il vit Blaise le flacon toujours à la main et Draco assit de l'autre côté de son lit.

«Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur Ry, mais tu as vraiment une tête de déterré» déclara son ami dans une tentative d'humour, qui ne parvint pas à dissimuler l'éclat d'inquiétude dans son regard et celui du blond.

«Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici?» marmonna le blessé d'une voix pâteuse.

«Trois jours» répondit Draco «Tu as fait une sacrée chute, les détraqueurs t'avaient déjà affaibli, et si Snape et Lupin n'avais pas lancé un sort pour te stopper, tu serais sûrement mort sur le coup» finit-il sa voix quelque peu brisée.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du Survivant, savoir qu'il avait échappé de peu à la mort était une nouvelle difficile à encaisser.

«Lorsque tu es tombé» murmura Blaise d'une voix gêné «Ton balai a été emporté par le vent et, comment dire, il a dévié jusqu'au Saule Cogneur»

Nouveau coup dur, Harry ferma les yeux de lassitude.

«Diggory a finalement attrapé le vif d'or» continua Draco «Les deux capitaines voulaient que le match soit rejoué, mais Bibine a été inflexible, Marcus doit encore être en train d'essayer de se noyer dans la douche» se moqua t-il légèrement.

«À moins qu'il ne s'y fasse consoler» déclara Blaise en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Harry, même si pour une raison inexpliqué il restait tendu.

L'héritier Potter fronça les sourcils, le comportement de ses amis n'étaient pas normal, ils agissaient comme s'ils voulaient lui dissimuler quelque chose. Balayant la pièce du regard, le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et demanda «Où est Théo?»

Ses deux amis gigotèrent mal à l'aise, confirmant les soupçons de l'attrapeur.

«Eh bien» marmonna Blaise «La présence des détraqueurs l'a affaibli lui aussi, il s'est évanoui et on la transporté à l'infirmerie. Il est resté une journée le temps que Pomfresh le remette sur pieds, et est reparti»

«Mais alors il va bien?» s'enquit Harry qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

«Il est tombé malade hier» révéla le blond, et si le dernier des Potter ne le connaissait pas, il aurait put jurer que l'héritier Malfoy avait les larmes aux yeux «Il a été transporté à l'infirmerie bien sûr, mais nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle. Lorsque Pomfresh nous a dis que tu te réveillerais sûrement aujourd'hui, nous sommes venu voir si nous pouvions également avoir de ses nouvelles mais...» Draco se stoppa, jetant un regard triste autour de lui.

Harry se redressa et fit de même. Une sourde angoisse commença à l'envahir. La panique le submergea en voyant qu'il était le seul patient à l'infirmerie, tout les autres lits étaient inoccupés, il n'y avait aucune trace de Théodore.

C'était mauvais signe. Quoiqu'on en dise, Madame Pomfresh était une infirmière très compétente, les seuls moments où elle ne pouvait pas soigner ses élèves c'est qu'ils étaient dans un état critique, qui nécessitait qu'ils soient emmenés à Saint-Mangouste.

Des larmes commençant à envahir ses yeux, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu par l'infirmière qui chassa ses deux amis, et demanda à son patient de se reposer. Frustré et inquiet, celui-ci mit du temps à s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, les lueurs de l'aube n'allant pas tarder à apparaître. Il voulu se rendormir, mais un son sembla se répercuter dans le silence de l'infirmerie. Fronçant les sourcils, l'héritier Potter se demanda s'il avait bien entendu ou si cela était un reste de ses mauvais rêves. Ayant perçu une nouvelle fois ce drôle de bruit, il se dégagea de ses couvertures et se leva prêt à découvrir la nature de se bruit inopportun.

Bien que vaguement conscient que son attitude avait tout d'un Gryffondor impulsif, la curiosité dévorait sans vergogne le petit brun, qui se demanda également pourquoi l'infirmière n'entendait pas les cris.

Car en effet, plus il se rapprochait de la source du bruit, plus le son s'amplifiait. Et ce qu'il entendait ressemblait étrangement à des cris, mais étonnement il ne semblait pas humain.

Arrivé au fond de l'infirmerie, Harry découvrit une porte qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusque ici. Agrippant la poignée, il fut étonné de constater qu'elle était déverrouillée. Mettant son instinct de survit totalement Serpentard de côté, l'héritier Potter ouvrit la porte.

Il se trouva dans une antichambre, où seule une chaise avec des vêtements dessus semblait être présente. S'approchant prudemment d'une autre porte située juste en face de lui, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir regarder à travers la lucarne fixée sur celle-ci.

Il ne vit tout d'abord rien du tout, la pénombre étant trop forte, puis finit par apercevoir ce qui semblait être des chaînes attachés à un mur et qui semblait enserré une silhouette vaguement humaine.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre sur le coup de la réalisation. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois le tas de vêtement où une baguette dépassait quelque peu.

Reconnaissant entre mille la teinte clair de celle-ci, le Survivant déglutit un grand coup et reporta son regard sur l'être enchaîné «Théo?» murmura t-il finalement.

La silhouette bougea légèrement avant que des yeux marrons doré si semblables à ceux de son grand frère ne le dévisage.

Fin du chapitre 29: Chute et infirmerie

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et oui c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Alors plein de choses dans celui-ci, quand avez-vous pensé(e)s, la situation de Théodore commence à se développer comme promis. Le secret au prochain chapitre, mais j'ai déjà laissée des petits indices ici et là dans d'autres chapitres^^.**

 **Bien revenons tout de suite à la question du dernier chapitre, en gros je vous avez demandé(e)s ce que vous feriez si vous découvriez que vous étiez en fait un(e) sorcier/sorcière. J'avais mis quelques exemples avec, et encore une fois je suis étonnée du nombre de réponses, vous jouez presque tous le jeu! En réalité la plupart d'entre vous êtes neutre et à Dumstrang ou Poudlard. Pour ma part je pense également être neutre et soit à Poudlard ou à Dumstrang.**

 **Voici maintenant la prochaine question elle m'a déjà été posée par une lectrice, mais je comptais la mettre d'ici peu: Si vous étiez une créature, magique ou non, que seriez-vous et pourquoi?**

 **PS: Pour les lecteurs de _Pour un monde meilleur,_ j'ai une grosse panne d'inspiration pour le moment alors je ne sais pas du tout quand le troisième chapitre sera dispo désolé.**

 **Publié le 06/07/17**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**

 **Et voilà c'est fini pour cette fois, je vous dis à la prochaine et prenez soin de vous^^.**


	30. Chapitre 30: A cœur ouvert

**Hey bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre de _l'enfant de l'ombre_ , avant toute chose, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard. J'ai du remettre au propre mon plan, et je me suis penchée sur l'écriture de _Pour un monde meilleur_ , dont j'ai postée le troisième chapitre et le quatrième. Pour finir je dois avouer que je n'avais pas très envie de commencer ce chapitre, même s'il était prévu depuis longtemps, il fallait que je fasse attention de ne rien oublier. Ce chapitre était très attendu car il parle du passé de Théo, mais pas seulement. Attention chapitre tout en émotion, donc soyez prêt. Pour finir je vous remercie pour vos reviews mise en alerte et/ou en favoris, on a dépassés les 500 followers!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Angelyoru: Hey merci pour ta review, en effet, Théo n'est pas comme les autres, réponse dans ce chapitre. Même si j'avais laissée pas mal d'indices. Et oui j'adore le suspense même si ça me frustre beaucoup sur certaines fic, je pense que ça rajoute un bon côté à l'histoire, et accroche le lecteur. Pour Neville, il est plus en fond pour l'instant qu'autre chose, mais on comprend bien qu'il est suivi par Dumbledore... Un phénix ou un sombral, franchement j'adore ces deux créatures et ce qu'elles représentent. D'un côté la renaissance et la vie, de l'autre la mort. C'est juste génial et hyper profond^^. **

**Luffynette:** **Je ne pense pas que métamorphomage soit une créature magique mais plutôt une capacité comme le fourchelangue, mais il y a de l'idée^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Tu as tout à fait compris, rassure toi. Alors pour les indices j'en ai laissé dès la première année, pour un petit exemple je te conseille d'aller relire le chapitre 09** ** _Cours de potion et de vol_ , on verra si tu arrives à trouver l'indice de ce chapitre, même si j'en ai laissé dans d'autre également. Ensuite, un dragon, et bien rien que ça. C'est sûr que tu ne passerais pas inaperçue^^.**

 **Miss lyli:** **Mais de rien miss.**

 **Rose British:** **Et pourtant j'avais laissé des indices! Pour ta créature ce n'est pas un niffleur? Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de trop m'approcher d'Ombrage elle pourrait te kidnapper^^.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Pour Snape se sera normalement le prochain chapitre. Pour Théo réponse dans celui-ci^^ et un elfe en créature magique, genre Legolas^^?**

 **maoul92:** **Ah un phénix, c'est juste merveilleux. Alors je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était un nundu lorsque j'ai lu ta review, jusqu'à ce que je regarde** ** _les animaux fantastiques._ Mais cette créature est juste hyper dangereuse. Digne d'un tournois des trois sorciers^^. Total respect.**

 **shishi-sama76:** **Ah je me disais aussi que ça allait pas être un elfe de maison^^. J'avoue que j'ai été intrigué par Marcus Flint et j'ai fait des recherches jusqu'à tomber sur des photos de Jamie Yeates, et oh maman il et juste sexy! Mon dieu ça y est je suis perdue. Pour Severus, comment ne pas l'aimer surtout avec une histoire comme la sienne, je n'ai plus jamais vu James Potter de la même façon après ça, Sirius non plus d'ailleurs.**

 **Pouika:** **Et bien réponse dans ce chapitre, encore un dragon et bien décidément cette créature est très appréciée^^.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Merci à toi pour ta review, et voici la suite.**

 **Mama-Milie:** **Une velane soumise pourquoi pas, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on en croise. Oh c'est chou le romantisme, la protection maternel, mais pour ça il faut trouver un compagnon^^.**

 **adenoide:** **Et bien réponse dans ce chapitre^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Et bien je te laisse le découvrir^^. Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.**

 **lalala1995:** **Et bien voilà la suite.**

 **Muirgheal:** **Merci pour ta review, Théo est à l'honneur dans ce chapitre.**

 **mamy83:** **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a très touché, un scrout à pétards, j'avoue que lorsque j'ai posée cette question, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse, tu m'as prise de court^^.**

 **Safira06:** **Merci, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'écris pas un gros commentaire, le principal ce sont tes examens. J'espère que tu les as eu et félicitation dans ce cas^^!**

 **lyra lupa:** **Merci beaucoup, j'aime beaucoup également le fonctionnement d'une meute de loups, et un hippogriffe est une très belle créature, bien que beaucoup de personnes semblent l'oublier.**

 **lovely love to lie:** **Oui j'avoue qu'ils pourraient très alimenter des fantasmes, et puis franchement autant se faire plaisir alors en avant pour les elfes^^!**

 **Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos:** **Et bien tout d'abord sache que je réponds à toutes les reviews que l'on m'écrit qu'importe qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. J'avoue que pour l'instant je reste concentrée sur la vengeance d'Harry, j'avais dans l'idée de le faire un peu désemparé si celle-ci s'accomplit de ne pas avoir pensé à la suite, mais je peux encore changer d'avis. Dans un sens j'essaye d'équilibrer son envie de puissance, vengeance... Avec l'innocence qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il n'avait pas vécu sans les Dursley. Beaucoup de lecteurs adorent le Théo que j'ai créé, je lui rends donc hommage dans ce chapitre. Pour la relation Voldemort/Harry j'ai beaucoup hésitée, à savoir si Harry devait en parler à ses amis mais réponse encore une fois dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review, j'ai souri en la lisant, et j'espère que ma fiction continuera à ta plaire par la suite.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 30: A cœur ouvert

«Paroles»

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

Un bref grognement se fit entendre. «Harry?» retentit de la voix son grand frère, très rauque.

«Oui, Théo c'est moi» chuchota celui-ci faiblement, choqué de voir son frère enchaîné comme un vulgaire animal «Attends, je vais venir te libérer»

«Non surtout pas!» cria le plus âgé d'une voix paniquée. «Tu ne dois pas me libérer, et de toute façon tu ne peux pas entrer dans cette pièce. La porte est charmée pour ne s'ouvrir que lorsque le dernier rayon de lune aura disparu»

«Peu importe» déclara avec obstination l'héritier Potter «Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul enchaîné à ce mur!»

«Non tu ne comprends pas Harry!» tenta de le dissuader Théodore. Puis voyant la lueur de l'aube envahir la pièce par une petite lucarne. Il paniqua en entendant au même moment le sortilège de fermeture s'estomper, et son petit frère entrer dans la pièce «Non Harry n'approche pas je suis un loup-garou!»

Un silence pesant s'installa, Théo, la tête baissée, attendait en serrant les dents, que son petit frère le quitte à jamais dégoûté par sa monstruosité. _Au moins,_ songea-t-il, _je l'aurai protégé du monstre que je suis_.

Mais à la place des hurlements indignés auquel il s'attendait, se fut une main douce qui lui releva la tête et sécha les larmes silencieuses qui avaient dévalées ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en soi rendu compte. Lentement, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, Harry plaça sa baguette sur les chaînes qui maintenait prisonnier son grand frère, et les brisa, sans qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne brisent le contact visuel.

Puis le plus jeune laissa tomber sa baguette, et porta ses mains sur les joues du plus âgé, effaçant les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Doucement, il s'approcha et nicha sa tête dans son cou, ses deux mains venant se loger dans son dos. Il prit Théo dans une longue étreinte.

«Harry...» murmura celui-ci complètement désemparé.

«Chut» répondit doucement son frère «Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là»

Les dernières barrières de Théo s'effondrèrent et il rendit son étreinte à son ami n'osant y croire «Je suis un monstre Harry» chuchota-t-il faiblement «Je suis une créature dangereuse»

«Chut, calme toi» lui demanda Harry, tout en se détachant de lui. Il plaça une nouvelle fois ses mains sur ses joues et colla leur front ensemble «Écoute moi Théo, que tu sois un loup-garou ou un dragon je m'en fiche, tu seras toujours mon frère. Et quoiqu'il arrive, tu n'es pas un monstre»

«Mais Harry je suis un loup-garou!» protesta tristement son grand frère.

«Dis moi, Théo…» reprit le plus jeune sans se démonter «As-tu déjà tuer, mordu ou même voulu faire du mal à une autre personne?»

Le plus âgé secoua la tête de gauche à droite «Non jamais»

«C'est là ce qui nous différencie» murmura le joueur de quidditch «Je peux donc t'assurer que s'il y a un monstre dans cette pièce, ce n'est pas toi»

Théodore écarquilla les yeux en comprenant à demi-mot ce que son petit frère venait de sous-entendre.

«Dans un sens je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu étais aussi souvent malade» déclara Harry plus clairement «Ça explique beaucoup de choses»

«Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti sur mes séjours à l'infirmerie» s'excusa Théodore «Mais j'avais tellement peur d'être rejeté»

«Nous sommes tes amis Théo, jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons» ce dernier esquissa un sourire maladroit peinant à croire ses paroles «Tu devrais le dire à Blaise et Draco» lui conseilla Harry.

«Non surtout pas!» s'écria son grand frère, paniqué «Ils ne vont pas comprendre, ils vont me rejeter et-»

«Théo» le coupa le plus jeune «Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils comprendrons, ils sont nos amis, jamais ils ne nous laisserons tomber»

«Mais Harry...»

«Tout se passeras bien Théo, et puis tu ne seras pas seul à te dévoiler, j'ai également des secrets à vous avouer. Je n'aurai pas dû du garder tout cela pour moi» déclara le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

Théodore allait lui demander des explications, mais un bruit se fit entendre venant de l'infirmerie.

«Ça doit être Madame Pomfresh» dit Théo «Tu devrais regagner ton lit, gare à toi si elle ne te trouve pas»

Hochant la tête, Harry répara les chaînes qui enserraient son grand frère, et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Harry?» lui parvint la voix de Théodore soudainement plus timide «Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais tomber»

L'héritier Potter lui fit le petit sourire dont-il avait le secret et déclara «Je te le promets grand frère» puis il referma la porte et s'empressa de regagner discrètement la pièce principale de l'infirmerie, et se glissa dans les couvertures de son lit au moment même où Madame Pomfresh sortit de ses appartements.

Bien qu'encore choqué par la révélation de la vraie nature de son frère, Harry s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte et fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par l'infirmière venue l'ausculter.

Après un dernier examen, elle le chassa de son antre, laissant le jeune Serpentard regagner sa salle commune sans avoir pu revoir son grand frère.

Parvenu chez les Serpentard, il fut abasourdi par toutes les remarques amicales qu'il reçut de la part de ses condisciples alors qu'ils devraient pourtant être furieux qu'il est perdu le match contre Poufsouffle.

Il eut à la place des remontrances, droit à un accueil des plus chaleureux et enthousiaste de sa maison, joyeux que leur attrapeur soit en bonne santé. Le petit prodige de Serpentard réalisa ainsi entouré qu'il avait été définitivement accepté par les vert et argent sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Il parvint tout de même à rejoindre son dortoir où il fut accueilli avec joie par Blaise et Draco. Il leur expliqua à demi-mot que Théo allait bien, et qu'il aurait besoin de leur parler prochainement.

Ses deux amis ne furent guère enchantés de ne pas en savoir plus, mais se résignèrent à attendre le retour de Théodore sachant qu'Harry serait inflexible.

À leur grand soulagement leur ami quitta l'infirmerie le lendemain mais ne voulut pas leur dévoilé où il avait disparu ces derniers jours déclarant qu'il voulait être sûr de pourvoir en parler que dans un endroit protéger de toutes oreilles indiscrètes.

Or contrairement aux apparences, Poudlard n'avait guère d'endroit comme celui-là, beaucoup d'élèves étaient présents au château, sans compter les portraits qui étaient de vraies commères.

Harry lui, savait parfaitement où trouvé un endroit hors d'atteintes d'oreilles malveillantes, encore fallait-il y accéder.

Car en effet, depuis les vacances de Noël que l'héritier Potter avait passé chez les Malfoy, la surveillance de Dumbledore semblait s'être accrue, et désormais il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Harry ne sente le regard calculateur du directeur de Poudlard posé sur lui.

Alors un soir, excédé par toute cette surveillance, le Survivant prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur, et parvint à emmener après plusieurs aller-retour ses amis aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

«Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici Harry?!» s'exclama Blaise «Quand tu nous as parlé d'une réunion importante, je ne pensais pas que nous devions aller dans les toilettes des filles!»

«Chut!» le réprimanda le plus jeune en s'assurant que Mimi Geignarde n'était pas dans les parages. En voyant le fantôme nulle part, il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il aille remercier Peeves de sa collaboration et déclara « _ **Ouvre-toi**_ ».

Les lavabos se déplacèrent sous ses paroles proclamées en fourchelangue, laissant apercevoir le gigantesque tuyaux menant à la Chambre des Secrets.

Satisfait, il se retourna vers ses amis qui n'avaient par l'air rassuré le moins du monde. Il voulut les enjoindre à descendre mais se stoppa en entendant la voix du concierge provenant du couloirs. «Cherche bien ma belle, il serait dommage de ne pas attraper de maudit chenapans ce soir»

Ni une ni deux, Harry attrapa Blaise et Draco par la main, et poussa ses deux amis surpris dans le tuyaux. Puis il tendit la main à son grand frère et lui demanda «Tu es prêt à tout leur dévoiler?»

«Au point où j'en suis, je ne pense pas que je puisse reculer» souffla-t-il en attrapant la main de son petit frère.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, et ils sautèrent tous les deux dans le tuyaux qu'ils dévalèrent à toute allure jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent aux pieds de Draco et Blaise, qui attendaient Harry leur baguette à la main.

L'héritier Potter leur fit un sourire innocent qui ne trompa personne, et détala à toute vitesse dans le couloir menant à la Chambre, poursuivit par ses amis qui lui lançaient des sortilèges de chatouillis.

Ils s'arrêtèrent essoufflés devant l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais bien vite, ses compagnons remarquèrent la mue de basilic qu'il avait préféré laisser lors de son grand nettoyage des lieux.

«Euh Harry?» demanda Blaise incertain «Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes exactement?»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez adorer!» s'exclama le plus jeune joyeusement sans néanmoins répondre à la question de son ami « _ **Ouvre-toi**_ » demanda-t-il à la porte qui s'actionna sans protester.

«Les amis» déclara Harry d'une voix suffisante «Bienvenue dans la Chambre des Secrets!»

«C'est pas possible!» s'écria Draco perdant toute retenue en apercevant la statue de Salazar Serpentard.

Le jeune attrapeur se délecta des mines abasourdis de ses amis, et s'empressa de dévoiler les appartements de Salazar Serpentard aux trois autre vert et argent.

Ceux-ci, soufflé de se retrouver dans cet endroit mythique, ne purent que suivre le Survivant dans un état second. Ce dernier les conduisit dans l'immense bibliothèque de l'un des quatre fondateur de Poudlard, laissant ses compagnons s'installer sur les différents fauteuils placés devant l'imposante cheminée.

Le silence s'installa, l'instant que le petit groupe découvre leur environnement, et enfin Blaise s'enquit «Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais à nous dire de si important Théo qui nécessite que l'on se rendent dans la légendaire Chambre des Secrets?»

Théodore se racla la gorge mal à l'aise «Eh bien tout d'abord je n'avais aucune idée qu'Harry avait découvert la Chambre des Secrets» dit-il en lançant un regard accusateur à son petit frère qui haussa nonchalamment les épaules, l'invitant à poursuivre «Mais il m'a convaincu de vous révéler la vérité sur mes fréquents voyages à l'infirmerie»

Draco et Blaise se redressèrent sur leurs fauteuils aux aguets, tous deux très pressés de comprendre ce qui était arrivé à leur ami.

Théo expira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et commença son récit «Je suppose qu'en temps que membre d'une grande famille de Sang-Pur, vous avez dû entendre parler du déclin de la famille Nott. Mes parents étaient, comme la tradition l'exige, issu d'un mariage arrangés. Mais comme pour tes parents Draco, ils ont eu la chance de s'aimer. Tout le monde qualifie mon père d'homme renfermé et solitaire, et c'est en parti vrai mais lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de ma mère, il ressemblait à un autre homme. Il m'a même dit il y a longtemps, que ma mère était le joyaux de sa vie. Il ne vivait que pour elle. Et leur bonheur fut total le jour de ma naissance. Nous vivions heureux sans aucune contrainte, c'était l'âge d'or de notre famille. Mais un jour, tout a basculé» la voix de Théodore se brisa, les yeux dans le vide il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules dans un synonyme d'étreinte protectrice, et il reprit son récit sans voir les mines déboussolées de ses amis «Un jour alors que j'avais six ans, je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai quitté les limites du domaine familial. Seulement ce bref moment d'égarement a coûté très cher à notre famille. Je me suis perdu dans la forêt juste à côté du manoir, mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'appeler un Elfe de Maison pour venir me chercher, une bête s'est jetée sur moi. Elle était monstrueuse, et s'est amusée à me rouer de coups jusqu'à me mordre l'épaule. J'appris bien plus tard que cette bête était en fait un loup-garou faisant parti d'une meute de renégat qui venait d'être décimé par Fenrir Greyback. Seulement ce loup-garou avait réussi à s'échapper, et avait trouvé amusant de jouer un peu avec l'enfant égaré que j'étais alors. Je me suis évanouie de douleur pour me réveiller trois jours plus tard au manoir. Ma mère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et mon père se disputait avec Greyback dans le salon. C'est lui qui m'avait sauvé de mon agresseur, malheureusement il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour l'empêcher de me mordre» Théo s'arrêta un bref instant pour regarder la réaction de ses amis. Blaise était prostré dans son fauteuil la tête dans les mains, Harry avait fermé les yeux laissant quelques larmes tomber sur ses joues. Le regard du jeune lycanthrope se reporta sur Draco qui avait considérablement blanchi rendant sa peau presque cadavérique, ses deux mains serraient fermement les accoudoirs «Le temps a passé» reprit Théodore «Les transformations étaient douloureuses même avec la potion tue-loup. Elle perd de son efficacité sur les plus jeunes lycanthropes. À chaque pleine lune, je pouvais entendre les pleures de ma mère qui faisaient écho à mes cris de souffrances. Jusqu'à ce que finalement mon père accepte que Greyback vienne me chercher les soirs de pleine lune, et m'accepte dans sa meute. Le contact de personne semblable réduisant considérablement la douleur. Mais malgré cela, rien ne pouvait effacer le chagrin de ma mère, elle se laissait dépérir de jour en jour rendant mon père fou de désespoir» raconta t-il d'une voix atone «Il essaya tout, demanda de l'aide à un panel de guérisseurs, mais rien n'y fit. Ma mère finit par mourir d'épuisement, et tout cela cause de moi. Mon père pleura longtemps et redevint l'homme solitaire et renfermé qu'il était avant la rencontre de son épouse. Négligeant son fils et héritier auquel il n'adressait aucun regard n'y aucune parole. Puis vint ma rentrée à Poudlard, j'avoue avoir été très anxieux d'aller à l'école. J'avais peur que quelqu'un découvre ma monstruosités, ou de perdre le contrôle. Et puis, je vous ai rencontré. Mes premiers amis, moi qui avait tellement peur d'être seul, vous avez toujours été là pour moi, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous m'êtes cher» finit-il les larmes dévalant ses joues.

«Alors tu es un loup-garou» commenta Blaise «Alors toutes ces fois où tu était absent en cours...»

«C'était des soirs de pleine lune» acquiesça Théodore.

«Alors à chaque fois tu te rendais à l'infirmerie pour te transformer?» demanda le métis.

«Pas exactement non» rectifia le grand frère d'Harry «Madame Pomfresh m'emmenait à la cabane hurlante pour éviter tout risque de contamination, je ne me transforme à l'infirmerie que depuis cette année. À cause de l'évasion de Sirius Black, le directeur a jugé plus sage de me garder sous contrôle dans l'enceinte de l'école. Mais de toute façon même sans Black, j'aurai dû rester à Poudlard à cause de Lupin»

«Le professeur Lupin?» interrogea Harry «Pourquoi?»

«Eh bien» expliqua Théodore «Lupin est aussi un loup-garou et durant sa scolarité ici, il avait l'habitude d'aller dans la cabane hurlante les soirs de pleine lune. Mais avec la menace Sirius Black, il a été contraint de rester dans ses appartements. Grâce au professeur Snape qui nous distribue la potion tue-loup nous sommes beaucoup plus docile dans ces moments là»

«Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai eu peur en apprenant que tu étais à l'infirmerie» commenta Blaise beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude, perdant son ton joyeux coutumier «Mais malgré toutes mes interrogations, j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer ça»

«Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, j'avais tellement peur de votre réact-» commença sincèrement le lycanthrope, avant d'être coupé.

CLAC

«Espèce d'imbécile!» s'écria Draco qui avait jusqu'ici garder le silence, la main avec laquelle il venait de le giflé toujours levée «Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu nous a fait peur! Peu importe qui tu es, on s'en fiche que tu sois un loup-garou, cela ne change rien aux sentiments que l'on te porte!» finit le blond les larmes aux yeux.

Théo se laissa tomber de son fauteuil et pleura à chaudes larmes devant l'acceptation de ses amis qu'il n'avait même jamais osé espérer. Il fut bien vite enlacé par Draco, puis Blaise et Harry chacun cherchant à le réconforter.

«Tu sais Théo, ta famille n'est pas le seul à avoir une sale histoire» intervint Blaise «Regarde ma mère, elle est réputée pour être une croqueuse d'homme. Depuis que je suis enfant, tout ce que j'entends venant de sa part se sont les mots pouvoir, fortune et sexe. Voilà toute l'éducation que j'ai reçu de sa part. Heureusement que mon paternel m'a déclaré son héritier avant de mourir, sinon ma mère aurait dilapidé sa fortune. Mais grâce à son testament elle ne peut pas en toucher une noise. Du coup je me retrouve avec un nouveau beau-père quasiment tous les étés, qui meurent dans d'étranges circonstances peu après»

«Ça ne doit pas être très joyeux chez toi alors» remarqua Harry.

«Oh tu sais, avec le temps on s'habitue, mais c'est tout de même mieux qu'une enfance avec tes moldus. Dans un sens je suis heureux d'être l'héritier et futur Lord d'une grande famille, car je ne pense pas que ma mère m'aurait laissé grand-chose» déclara t-il fataliste, puis il enchaîna «Et toi Draco tu n'aurais pas une petite histoire à nous raconter pendant ce moment de confession?»

«Il n'y a heureusement rien à dire» répondit le blond «Je réalise grâce à vous que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une famille unie comme la mienne, mais je me rends compte à présent que tout peu également basculer à tout moment» constata-t-il en regardant Théodore toujours dans ses bras «Mais la question que je me pose à l'heure actuelle, c'est comment Harry a réussi à découvrir la Chambre des Secrets?»

Tout les regards se portèrent sur l'héritier Potter qui déclara «Et bien je suppose que c'est à mon tour de vous raconter une histoire. Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon enfance chez les moldus et de la découverte de mon don de fourchelangue. Seulement ça n'est pas le seul talent que je possède» et il leur raconta sa rencontre avec Quirrell qui était en fait Voldemort, le rêve de sa renaissance, l'arrivé de Lockhart et de ses avances. La lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets après que son don de fourchelangue soit rendu public par la _Gazette du sorcier._ Il leur parla même de son plan contre Lockhart qui s'était achevé par la mort de ce dernier.

«C'est ce dont tu voulais parler lorsque tu m'as demandé si j'avais déjà tué quelqu'un?» demanda Théo.

Harry acquiesça.

«Eh bien, dire que nous nous inquiétions pour toi en deuxième année alors que tu n'en avais pas besoin!» s'exclama Blaise «C'était bien le peine de demander aux Serpentards de te suivre entre les cours»

«Vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir orchestré la mort de quelqu'un?» demanda le Survivant abasourdi.

«Mon père est un mangemort Harry, et ma tante aussi, et vu que dans l'avenir je serai sûrement appelé à devoir prendre la relève, tu comprendras que ça ne me choque pas, surtout pour la mort de ce pervers» répondit nonchalamment Draco.

«Quant à moi, ma mère tue ses maris. Les tentatives de meurtres ont bercées mon enfance» déclara Blaise, pas plus choqué que ça.

«Je pense, au vue de ma nature, que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir petit frère. Et puis si tu ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais fini par dévorer ce pédophile» dit Théo en faisant un clin d'œil au plus jeune de la bande.

«En tout cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'air de t'apprécier pour t'avoir indiqué l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets» reprit le métis.

«Tu n'as même pas idée» répondit Harry, il leur relata ensuite sa rencontre avec le mage noir pendant le bal au manoir Malfoy et les paroles que le puissant sorcier avait prononcés.

«Ça veut dire que tu vas devenir mangemort?» s'enquit Draco qui avait écouté attentivement son ami «Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semble pas te donner le choix»

«Je ne sais pas» avoua Harry «Mon but premier est de devenir puissant et de tuer Dumbledore, pas de participer à une guerre. Je ne veux pas être soumis à Voldemort, et encore moins rejoindre le directeur. Et si les choses se précisent et que je sois obligé de choisir, je préférerais monter mon propre camp, plutôt que d'être dépendant de quelqu'un»

La conversation se poursuivit encore un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que les vert et argents regagnent leur salle commune, beaucoup plus unis qu'à leur départ. Ils auraient très bien pu dormir dans l'immense lit présent dans la Chambre des Secrets sans problème, mais ils décidèrent pour plus de sûreté de regagner leur dortoir.

Bien leur en prit, car quelques heures plus tard, ils furent réveillés en catastrophe par leurs préfets, pour passer une nouvelle fois, une nuit dans la Grande Salle.

Sirius Black était entré dans la tour de Gryffondor, grâce à une liste de mot de passe, un couteau à la main.

Fin du chapitre 30: À cœur ouvert.

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s? Le passé de Théo et des autres personnages est enfin dévoilé, ainsi que le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou. Je vous avais laissé(e)s des indices par-ci par-là pour vous aiguiller mais malgré tout ça, personne n'a trouvés avant le chapitre 29. Ce que j'aime dans une fiction c'est lorsqu'il y a des phrases cachées ou autre qui prennent leur sens seulement après coup, c'est juste génial! J'ai également semée d'autres indices pour d'autres révélations même s'ils sont plus durs à voir. Notamment le portrait dans le chapitre 12, pour lequel vous m'avez beaucoup interrogée, qui concerne le gros secret de la fiction qui sera normalement dévoilé aux alentours de la cinquième année d'Harry.**

 **Ensuite dans le dernier chapitre je vous avez demandé(e)s, si vous étiez une créature, magique ou non, que seriez-vous et pourquoi? Et bien j'ai été agréablement surprise par la diversité des réponses! Quant à moi je serais, un sombral tout simplement, car comme je l'ai déjà dit à une lectrice, ils sont très mystérieux, et ont un sens hyper profond car seul ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir, c'est beau et très triste en même temps. PS: si vous pensiez que j'avais posée cette question au hasard dans le dernier chapitre et bien non, c'était encore une fois en lien avec Théo^^.**

 **Et maintenant, comme j'ai été absente un long moment et que j'y pensais depuis longtemps, je ne vous poserez pas de question. C'est vous qui allez m'en poser une. Vous avez bien lu, je _vous_ laisse le pouvoir. Cela peut être sur l'univers d'Harry Potter comme je vous l'ai fait, sur la fiction ou même sur moi. Je tacherais d'y répondre le mieux possible, mais si ces questions risques de dévoiler certains secrets de ma fiction, je ne pourrais peut-être pas y répondre.**

 **Publié le 15/07/17**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et la prochaine. ^^**


	31. Chapitre 31: Le passé de Snape

**Hey bonjour à vous, et voici le chapitre 31 de l'enfant de l'ombre. Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais entre mes aller et retour pour trouver un emploi, les coups de téléphone et d'autres affaires personnelles, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me pencher sur mes fictions. Je profite donc de cette date anniversaire de J. K. Rowling et Harry Potter pour poster ce chapitre. Comme d'habitude je vous remercie pour vos mises en alerte et/ou en favoris ainsi que vos merveilleuse reviews! Par ailleur on a dépassé(e)s les 500 reviews, merci infiniment de votre soutient, ça m'aide énormément.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Angelyoru: Effectivement, j'avoue qu'au début j'avais un peu peur que la réaction de Harry et Théo soit trop guimauve, mais j'ai adorée l'écrire du coup je l'ai laissée et ça c'est très bien passé^^. Pour leur histoire, je voulais que leur passé les rapprochent encore plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà, et démontrer que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils viennent de grandes familles qu'ils ont forcément eu une enfance heureuse. Ensuite pour ta question, je t'avoue qu'elle m'a prit complètement de court, mais instantanément un nom de sortilège est apparu dans mon esprit, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est celui-ci mais bon. Ce sortilège est celui de l'imperium, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il faisait dans ma tête mais je le mets quand même. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'en réalité je suis du côté obscure ?**

 **lady. hinata1: De rien, alors pour Greyback si j'arrive à le mettre dans cette fiction, effectivement il sera gentil. Pour Lupin, son caractère et le même que celui des livres, il est au courant que Théo est un loup-garou, mais encore faudrait-il que Théo l'accepte, il a tendance à être renfermé sur lui même et n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance aux gens.**

 **Pims10: Et oui, comme quoi être un Sang-Pur ne signifie pas forcement avoir une vie heureuse.**

 **stormtrooper2: Coucou, tu a fait un excellent résumé du chapitre^^. Ah tu as posé(e) la question, je dirais pour t'éclairer que la route pourra être longue, ce n'est pas dans le caractère de Harry et de Voldemort de se soumettre à l'autre, ça promet pour le futur. Mais bon il faut encore que je mette ça en place.**

 **Pouika: De rien, pour ta question la réponse est non, je n'ai pas en tête de tuer un de nos quatre amis. Pour tout te dire j'ai déjà commencée à écrire un bout d'épilogue et ils sont tous vivants. Mais tout peu encore changer bien que j'en doute.**

 **Miss lyli: De rien, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir^^.**

 **maoul92: Et oui, Tadam! Théo est un loup-garou, pour tout te dire je n'ai vu les animaux fantastiques que récemment, j'avais même peur de le regarder et d'être déçu. Mais au final c'était enrichissant.**

 **LeSinistros: C'est sûr que vu comme ça, Théo à de quoi s'inquiéter lol, merci beaucoup, j'essaye toujours de faire de mon mieux pour que cette fiction soit cohérente et réaliste. Alors pour ta question, elle se rapproche de celle que m'a posée _Angelyoru_ auquel j'ai répondu juste avant. Ma réponse est l'imperium, je ne saurai pas du tout te dire pourquoi, surtout que c'est un sortilège impardonnable. Mais c'est le premier qui met venu à l'esprit donc voilà^^. Ta question était très intéressante, peut-être que je la poserai un jour en fin de chapitre^^. Bonne lecture.**

 **Byako: Merci beaucoup, pour tes compliments, ça m'a vraiment touchée^^! Pour Théo et Fenrir, tu as tout compris lol pas besoin de l'expliquer. Et voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **MissAnika: Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite.**

 **Marvolo Kovu Regulus Dominos: Alors ta review m'a fait explosée de rire, j'ai rigolée toute seule devant mon écran, ça a été comme une vraie bouffée d'air frais. Si ton premier commentaire m'avait fait sourire, celui-ci m'a fait rire, merci beaucoup^^. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais Draco n'est pas un loup-garou, ça a été certifié par J. K. Rowling en personne. Désolée si tes rêves secrets partent en fumée^^. Et oui, les garçons savent pour Harry et Tom, au départ je voulais garder ça entre eux, mais aprés réfléxion j'ai trouvée que ça rapprocherait plus Harry et ses amis s'ils leur en faisait part. Mais attention, si certaines choses se passent dans l'avenir, il se pourrait qu'Harry ne dise pas tout à ses amis. Et voici le nouveau chapitre bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **TeZuKa j: Merci à toi pour ta review, je garde en tête que tu es l'une des premières personnes à avoir commentée cette fiction^^.**

 **Loup dark: Merci beaucoup, et bien que d'enthousiasme, et voici la suite^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy: Merci à toi, gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

 **mamy83: Si j'étais un personnage de l'histoire je serai Luna, merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture.**

 **Liliume: Lol je ne prétends pas être aussi douée que J. K. Rowling, loin de là même, personne ne pourrait égalé un tel génie. Pourquoi as-tu donc l'impression que Théo et Draco pourrait finir ensemble, hum peut-être parce que cela peu très bien arriver^^. Qu'il soit moins subtile ou non le dragon reste une très belle créature et Serdaigle une bonne maison, auquel je fais parti d'ailleurs^^. Alors mon livre préféré est le 6ème pour son ambiance sombre de début de guerre le passé de Tom... Bien que j'ai un gros faible également pour le 3 et le 4 que je passais mon temps à relire, ainsi que la fin du 7 évidemment^^. Et si J. K. Rowling pouvait écrire un autre livre, j'avoue être intéressée par les reliques de la mort, même si tous les thèmes que tu as proposé(e) m'intriguent également.**

 **Safira06: Merci, pour ta question, oui je mettrais des scènes X, et sans viol bien sûr, je détesterais écrire une scène de viol. Pour tout te dire, ta review m'a donnée une idée de scène un peu chaude sans rentrer en profondeur, comme quoi n'importe quoi peut donner de l'inspiration à un(e) auteur(e) même une review^^.**

 **Guest: Merci pour ta review, tu as tout à fait raison, bonne lecture.**

 **Noveski: Merci, et voici la suite, j'essaye de faire évoluer la relation Voldemort/Harry lentement pour qu'elle est l'air le plus réaliste possible, en plus Harry à 13 ans pour le moment.**

 **KrisIzzy: Eh bien, eh bien que de compliments. Merci, même si je ne sais plus où me mettre^^. Alors si j'atterris dans le monde d'Harry Potter je pense que je ferai n'importe quoi pour aller à Poudlard et expliquer à Dumbledore (s'il est encore en vie) ma condition donc mon arriver soudaine dans le monde magique, s'il ne peut rien pour moi je pense m'orienter vers le Département des Mystères qui semble toujours connaître des choses inexpliquées, et en profiter bien sûr pour faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse et chez Honneydukes^^. Merci d'avoir posé(e) une question et bonne lecture.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 31: Le passé de Snape

«Paroles»

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la découverte de la condition de Théodore, et la seconde intrusion de Sirius Black dans Poudlard. Les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas, au plus grand bonheur des élèves. Mais ces vacances signifiaient avant toutes choses les examens de fin d'année. Ce qui avait de quoi en épuiser plus d'un.

Ce qui était le cas d'Harry. Ayant plus d'options que ses camarades, les entraînements de quidditch en vue du dernier match de la saison, ses leçons de défense contre les détraqueurs avec Lupin, ainsi que ses cours privés d'occlumencie et de legilimencie avec Snape, conjugué au soutient qu'il apportait aux élèves de sa maison, et la menace toujours présente de Sirius Black. Le jeune Serpentard n'avait plus une minute à lui. En réalité, seule Hermione Granger semblait être capable de concurrencer son état de fatigue constant. De ce fait, il avait dû repousser son entraînement pour devenir animagus, qu'il pratiquait depuis les vacances de Noël, et avait mis ce temps à profit pour traduire la seconde moitié du livre de potion promis à son directeur de maison en échange de son savoir en Magie de l'Esprit.

Leçons qui, malgré quelques difficultés au début, se passaient plutôt bien. Expliqué par un maître en la matière, sa compréhension sur les défenses de l'esprit avait considérablement fortifié ses boucliers mentaux.

Ce qui ne s'était pas fait sans mal. Le professeur Snape avait choisi pour l'entraîner, d'attaquer ses barrières pour que son élève les rendent infranchissables. Chose qui avait fonctionné à merveille, mais malheureusement, pas sans conséquences.

En effet, à la plus grande horreur de Harry, la maître des potions avait pu accéder à quelques uns de ses souvenirs. Et bien que heureusement pour le plus jeune, rien n'est été en rapport avec Voldemort, les secrets de ses amis, ou encore sa connexion avec le mage noir, Snape avait découvert la plus grande honte d'Harry, son enfance chez les Dursley, au cours d'un bref souvenir où l'héritier Potter se faisait maltraiter par l'oncle Vernon.

Dire que Snape avait été choqué était un euphémisme, les souvenirs de son élève l'avait bouleversé, et sa confiance envers le directeur de Poudlard avait été sacrément ébranlé lorsqu'il constata la négligence de ce dernier envers le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Mais ce petit incident, loin de couvrir de honte l'étudiant ou de dégoûter le professeur de lui comme il l'avait secrètement craint, avait au contraire rapproché davantage les deux Serpentard, qui prenaient dorénavant le temps de discuter calmement autour d'une tasse de thé après chaque séances.

Cette confiance avait par la même façon, poussé son directeur de maison à faire une proposition inattendue à son jeune élève. En effet, alors que pour les cours de legilimencie, le plus jeune s'entraînait sur son Elfe de Maison Dobby, secondé par le professeur Snape qui avait accepté la présence de l'Elfe dans ses appartements, dépourvus du moindre tableau pouvant alerter Dumbledore de la chose. Pour son dernier cours, son directeur lui avait proposé de tester ses capacités sur sa personne.

Cet acte démontrait ainsi la grande confiance qui s'était instauré entre le maître et l'élève. Et Harry comptait bien y faire honneur en s'entraînant aussi durement que possible.

Mais pour l'heure, toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur la finale de quidditch opposant l'équipe de Serdaigle aux Serpentard. En voyant le jour du match se rapprocher de plus en plus, la perte de son Nimbus 2000 lors du match contre Poufsouffle se faisait de plus en plus cruellement sentir. Toujours bouleversé par la perte de son premier balais, Harry ne s'attendait pas à recevoir quelques semaines plus tard un splendide éclair de feu, actuellement meilleur balais sur le marché.

Ce très coûteux cadeau ayant été envoyé anonymement, aussi Harry prit donc les mesures qui s'imposèrent et demanda à l'équipe enseignante d'inspecter cette petite merveille, de peur que son présent n'est été trafiqué.

Heureusement ses craintes furent infondées, et c'est sous les applaudissements de ses coéquipiers et de son capitaine Marcus Flint, qui se pavanait dorénavant comme un roi devant Olivier Dubois, qu'Harry réalisa les meilleurs entraînements de sa vie.

Regardant le ciel qui présentait des conditions de jeu optimales, le jeune homme se retourna en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Marcus lui adressa un bref signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire légèrement crispé, ses muscles tendus alors qu'il allait disputer le dernier match de sa scolarité.

Les vert et argent enfourchèrent leurs balais, et envahirent le terrain en même temps que les aigles. Sous les exclamations des étudiants de Poudlard.

Roger Davies et Marcus Flint se serrèrent la main, et après le traditionnel coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, la match débuta.

La partie était serrée, les deux équipes concentrées au maximum afin de remporter cette finale et d'apporter la gloire à leur maison.

Dans un coup totalement maîtrisé, Harry fonça sur un joueur de l'équipe adverse feignant d'avoir aperçu le vif d'or. Effrayé par la vitesse avec laquelle arrivait le Serpentard, le Serdaigle s'écarta prestement, laissant ainsi le champs libre à Draco qui détenait le souaffle, de marquer un but spectaculaire.

Les deux amis se frappèrent dans la main de concert après ce coup magistral qui avait gonflé de joie les tribunes des vert et argent, et regagnèrent leur place. C'est en scrutant le stade, que le jeune attrapeur remarqua l'étincelle de fierté et d'affection qui resplendissait dans les yeux de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, qui avait fait le déplacement pour la finale de quidditch.

Mais en détournant le regard, le Survivant se stoppa dans sa course en découvrant le chien noir, tranquillement assis dans une tribune éloigné, qu'il avait déjà entre aperçu brièvement durant son match désastreux contre Poufsouffle.

Bien que cela semble étrange, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer cet animal, son instinct lui soufflait que sa présence ne devait pas être dû au hasard.

Reprenant soudainement ses esprits en sentant un cognard passer prés de lui, l'héritier Potter se reconcentra sur le match, essayant de distancer Cho Chang, qui avait calqué son allure sur la sienne.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de jeu, Harry commençait doucement à perdre patience. À chaque fois qu'il parvenait à apercevoir le vif d'or, Chang le coupait dans sa trajectoire, l'empêchant efficacement de pourchasser la petite balle dorée.

Elle battait ensuite furieusement des cils en lui adressant un sourire pour l'attendrir. Mais si ses techniques auraient très bien pu marcher sur Blaise, dont la jeune chinoise était le béguin du moment, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Aussi d'un mouvement brusque, il entama une rapide descente vers le sol, vite suivit par l'attrapeuse adverse qui ne se doutait pas que le Serpentard effectuait ainsi sa manœuvre favorite.

Se redressant à quelques centimètres du sol, le prodige de Serpentard espéra perfidement que la jeune Serdaigle se soit écrasé. Malheureusement celle-ci avait dû flairer le piège juste à temps pour éviter de rencontrer le sol, mais pas suffisament rapidement pour éviter que son épaule droite ne s'y cogne violemment.

L'héritier Potter lui adressa un rictus en apercevant sa grimace douleur, et repartit sans plus tarder à l'assaut du vif.

À son plus grand soulagement, il l'aperçut peu après et partit à sa poursuite. Après une course effrénée, Harry esquissa un sourire victorieux lorsque sa main se referma sur la petite balle. Il tendit bien haut son poing en l'air, laissant Madame Bibine siffler la fin du match, gagné par les vert et argent. Le plus jeune fut quelque peu secoué lorsque son équipe vint le prendre dans ses bras, retombant dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes au sol, tous très peu soucieux de leur dignité en cet instant.

Euphorique, Marcus se vit remettre des mains de Dumbledore la coupe tant convoitée. Adressant un regard extatique à Olivier Dubois, dont Harry remarqua que, bien que paré des couleurs de Serdaigle pour montrer son soutient à cette équipe, portait discrètement sur son poignet droit un foulard vert dont le jumeau rouge était en possession de Marcus.

Ce présent de la part du Serpentard envers le Gryffondor rappela au Survivant le bracelet en forme de serpent qu'il avait reçu pour Noël. Et c'est en caressant ce cadeau qu'il se doutait provenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, que Harry brandit à son tour la coupe sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Après une fête mémorable qui se termina très tard, les Serpentard durent mettre de côté leur joie pour se pencher sur les examens de fin d'année.

Son dernier cours de Magie de l'Esprit ayant été repoussé par son directeur de maison qui ne voulait pas que son meilleur élève ne se fassent dépassé dans le classement par une Gryffondor. Harry s'investissait donc corps et âme dans ses études, restant jusqu'à tard le soir dans la salle commune pour aider ses condisciples stressés par les examens.

Il avait ainsi mis un terme au court de défense contre les détraqueurs avec l'accord du professeur Lupin. Après que Harry, Théo et Neville Londubat eurent réussi à faire apparaître des volutes de fumée suffisantes pour repousser le détraqueurs-épouvantard. Weasley tenta bien de protester en déclarant que lui n'avait pas encore réussi cette étape. Mais le professeur Lupin se montra inflexible. Les examens approchaient, et Harry devait être au mieux de sa forme et non tremblant de s'être tenu devant un épouvantard pour laisser ses autres camarades l'affronter.

Mais malgré que son attention soit tourné vers les tests finaux, l'héritier Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Outre la menace de Sirius Black et les détraqueurs toujours postés aux abords de l'école, le jeune homme avait, il y a peu, reçu une lettre de Ragnarök qui l'informait d'une écriture précipitée qu'il faudrait qu'ils se rencontrent aussitôt son retour chez lui. La lettre restait vague de peur de se faire intercepter malgré son écriture en gobelbabil. Aussi cela rendait Harry fébrile, d'autant plus que le regard de Dumbledore semblait être encore plus perçant. Cela conjugué à l'attitude de Ginny Weasley, qu'il croisait beaucoup trop souvent dans les couloirs pour que se soit une coïncidence, le mettait sur les nerf.

Les examens arrivèrent, les étudiants devenant plus stressés à chaque secondes. Confiant, Harry passa haut la main ses épreuves, brillant en Astronomie et Histoire de la Magie. Et bien qu'il eut un léger doute pour la Botanique, il rendit avec joie sa copie de Rune Ancienne et d'Aritmancie.

C'est donc joyeux, mais également avec appréhension, que le Survivant se rendit dans le bureau de son professeur de potion pour son tout dernier cours en Magie de l'Esprit à peine ses examens terminés. Munit de la carte des maraudeurs qui ne le quittait pratiquement jamais, il frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur qui l'invita à entrer.

Après de brèves salutations, l'élève et le professeur se mirent en place. Commençant tout d'abord doucement pour tester les boucliers d'occlumencie du maître des potions, Harry augmenta peu à peu l'intensité de son sort.

Bien qu'ayant eut du mal au début avec l'occlumencie, même s'il était dorénavant capable de se protéger, sa maîtrise en legilimencie avait été bien plus rapide démontrant ainsi son talent certain pour cet art.

Et bien que l'objectif de ce dernier cours soit de voir seulement comment fonctionnait les barrières mental d'un autre sorcier, l'héritier Potter se laissa déborder par l'enthousiasme en sentant les barrières de Snape commencer à céder. Aussi, submergé par un sentiment de puissance dévorant, il envahit l'esprit du maître des potions sans que celui-ci n'est eu le temps de réagir.

Émerveillé, il observa les filaments de souvenirs qui pour les plus récents flottaient encore à la surface. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à se contempler lançant un _legilimens_ à son directeur quelques secondes auparavant. Il vit Snape lutter contre le sortilège mais perdre pieds en observant ses yeux verts intenses. Et sans qu'il ne s'en compte, il se retrouva devant deux yeux émeraudes si semblables aux siens d'une belle jeune fille à la chevelure de feu.

Elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux et le cœur d'Harry se serra en reconnaissant le beau visage de sa mère.

Sentant Snape le repousser de plus en plus de son esprit, l'héritier Potter lutta avec virulence, ne voulant pas que le souvenir de sa mère ne s'estompe. De ce fait il ne put remarquer l'éclair de souffrance visible dans les orbes obsidiennes de Severus Snape, submergé par la puissance du Survivant. Le visage de sa mère fut remplacé par la vision d'un Snape adolescent qui écoutait à la porte d'une veille chambre décrépit. Sentant l'esprit du professeur s'agiter, à l'évocation de ce souvenir, il le repoussa autant qu'il le put jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre des mots qui lui glacèrent le sang « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...»_

Mais il ne put en entendre davantage, alors qu'un homme ressemblant à si méprendre à Dumbledore, remarqua Snape et le délogea sans ménagement de son poste d'observation.

Alors que l'esprit d'Harry luttait à toute vitesse après la visualisation de ce souvenir, il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger avant d'être basculé dans un autre.

Snape était seul sur une colline déserte en plein milieu de la nuit et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Son teint pâle était devenu livide sous l'appréhension.

Soudain, dans un grand éclair blanc, Dumbledore apparut désarmant par la même le professeur Snape alors adolescent.

Dans un état second, Harry écouta leur discussion jusqu'à ce que des paroles l'interpellent.

«La prophétie de Trelawney» murmurait Snape d'une voix tremblante, incapable de continuer.

«Ah oui?» dit Dumbledore sa voix suintant le mépris «Qu'avez-vous communiqué à Lord Voldemort?»

«Tout... Tout ce que j'ai entendu!» répondit le Serpentard désespéré «C'est pourquoi... C'est pour cette raison... Il pense qu'il s'agit de Lily Evans!»

«La prophétie ne mentionne pas une femme» fit observer Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils «Elle parlait d'un garçon né à la fin du mois de juillet...»

«Vous savez ce que je veux dire!» hurla Severus Snape «Il pense que c'est son fils, il va la traquer... Les traquer tous...»

«Si elle à tant d'importance à vos yeux» reprit le directeur de Poudlard «Lord Voldemort l'épargnera sûrement. Ne pouvez-vous pas lui demander la grâce de la mère en échange de son fils?»

«Je... Je l'ai déjà demandé...» murmura son interlocuteur d'une voix faible.

«Vous me dégoûtez» cracha Dumbledore «Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de la mort de son mari et de son enfant? Ils peuvent bien disparaître, du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez?»

«Cachez-les tous dans ce cas» dit Snape d'une voix rauque «Mettez-la... Mettez-les à l'abri. S'il vous plaît»

«Et que me donnerez-vous en échange Severus?»

«En... En échange?» murmura celui-ci choqué. Mais il n'était pas le seul, Harry observait apathique l'échange entre les deux hommes. Severus Snape avait trahi sa famille? Et s'était quoi cette histoire de prophétie? Triste, en colère, abasourdis, l'héritier Potter ne savait que penser, aussi il concentra sa haine sur Dumbledore, qui osait demander à Snape quelque chose en échange de le protection de la famille Potter, alors que celui-ci malgré la dangerosité de son action avait averti le directeur des futures actions de Voldemort, trahissant ce dernier. Interdit, il pût juste entendre un «Ce que vous voudrez» avant qu'il se retrouve expulsé de l'esprit du maître des potions.

Il tituba et se laissa finalement tomber dans un fauteuil les yeux dans le vide, tendit que Snape livide, allait se chercher une potion contre la douleur. Une fois ceci fait, il adressa un regard noir à son élève et s'assit en face de lui.

«Que s'est-il passé...?» murmura Harry d'une voix blanche, pas complètement remis de son excursion dans l'esprit de son directeur de maison.

«Il semblerait que j'ai sous-estimé votre puissance» marmonna Snape à mi-voix «Vos avez sans conteste réussi à passer mes barrières d'occlumencie, et pu visiter mon esprit en toute impunité»

«Expliquez-moi» demanda le plus jeune d'une voix brisée «S'il vous plaît racontez-moi tout»

Severus soupira devant la mine affligé de l'étudiant, il alla se remplir un verre de Whisky-pur-feu, et commença son récit, ses yeux perdu dans le lointain «J'ai rencontré votre mère lorsque j'étais enfant. C'était une Née-moldue, je lui ai donc tout appris de notre monde, cela à renforcé notre amitié. Elle était la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu, et j'étais le grand frère qui la comprenait, beaucoup mieux que sa sœur en tout cas. À notre arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai été réparti à Serpentard et Lily à Gryffondor. Malgré cela notre amitié est restée intacte, jusqu'à notre cinquième année» raconta t-il de sa voix de velours «J'étais souvent vu en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy et d'autre Serpentard connu pour approuver la Magie Noir, et Lily voyait d'un mauvais œil mes fréquentations. Mais j'avais moi aussi mes problèmes surtout avec votre père et ses acolytes qui ne cessait de m'humilier» cracha t-il avec virulence «Alors ce jour là mes mots ont dépassés ma pensées et je l'ai traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Un geste que j'ai regretté toute ma vie. Après mes études je suis devenu un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis que l'ont célébrait le mariage de vos parents. Désireux de faire mes preuves, j'ai espionné Dumbledore jusqu'à entendre un début de prophétie. La suite vous la connaissez, je me suis empressé de tout révélé au maître, condamnant par la même ma meilleure amie sans le savoir. J'ai été effondré lorsque j'ai appris sa mort. Par la suite, Dumbledore m'a donné un poste ici, et depuis votre arrivée je vous protège dans l'ombre pour racheter ma conduite, dans l'espoir que la où elle est, Lily puisse me pardonner»

La tête dans les mains, Snape observa la réaction d'Harry, sachant que tout devait se jouer maintenant. Mais celui-ci le surprit.

Lentement et sans croiser le regard du maître des potions, l'héritier Potter sortit la deuxième partie traduite du livre de potion de son sac, et le posa sur le bureau du professeur sans un mot. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et abaissa la poignet «Merci professeur de m'avoir donné ses cours privés» prononça t-il d'une voix lointaine. Voyant son élève prêt à partir, Severus voulut l'interpeller mais il fut devancé «J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposé si vous le voulez bien, je crains de ne pouvoir me contenir si je reste ici plus longtemps» et sur ses derniers mots il s'en alla. Laissant un Severus Snape désemparé sans plus d'explications.

Machinalement, Harry sortit la carte des maraudeurs, pour vérifier qu'aucun préfet ne faisait de ronde à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il sentait sa magie tourbillonner autour de lui, prête à exploser au moindre geste de sa part. Son esprit était envahi de pensées contradictoires. Il voulait se défouler maintenant, peu importe les conséquences.

Esquissant soudainement un sourire sadique, le Survivant se dit qu'il avait trouvé le parfait exécutoire à sa colère, en voyant affiché sur la carte des maraudeurs à l'emplacement de la Cabane Hurlante, le nom du traître de ses parents, son parrain Sirius Black.

Fin du chapitre 31: Le passé de Snape

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu j'espère que ça vous à plu. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? J'avoue que au départ je craignais d'écrire la scène Harry/Snape, mais au final ça s'est bien passé. J'ai écrit bien plus que ce que je m'attendais, et je pense que certains d'entre vous aurons reconnus des passage de certains tome d'Harry Potter. J'en avais besoin pour ce chapitre.**

 **Ensuite la dernière fois je vous avais laissée le champs libre pour poser vos question, et beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont fait! Bien que certains soit devenu un peu mégalomane sur les bords lol. Je pense refaire cela quelques fois ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez aussi la parole.**

 **Bien maintenant ma question: Quel couple ou pairring comme vous voulez, aimez-vous le plus?**

 **Pour ma part je pense que le mien et clairement indiqué quand on voit sur quel couple se base cette fiction^^.**

 **Encore merci à vous pour vos encouragements, je pensais pas que cette histoire serait tellement appréciée, je vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, portez-vous bien.**

 **Publié le 31/07/17**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**

 **Bye^^**


	32. Chapitre 32: Le prisonnier d'Azkaban

**Hey bonjour à tous, et le revoilà enfin pour un nouveau chapitre de _l'enfant de l'ombre._ Alors je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre, malheureusement je ne pouvais pas trop écrire ce mois ci. Ce n'est pas un manque d'inspiration de ma part, mais bien un manque de temps. Je n'ai pas arrêté de bosser ce mois-ci, et le peu de temps que j'avais de libre je m'en servais pour me reposer. Je n'étais même pas disponible les week-ends, alternant entre les anniversaires et les mariages. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi, autant vous dire que ce mois d'août a été épuisant. Pour tout vous dire je suis encore de mariage aujourd'hui. Bref je voudrais surtout vous remercier pour votre immense soutient, c'est franchement encouragement d'être soutenue à ce point vous ne pouvez pas savoir ensuite je vous remercie pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et/ou en favoris. Et je passe sans plus attendre au réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **adenoide:** **Et bien par ce qu'il veut tuer Dumbledore lui-même, il lui en veut terriblement de son enfance chez les Dursley et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Oui c'est vrai que foncer dans le tas sans se poser de questions fait plus penser à notre Harry qu'autre chose, mais j'aimais bien l'idée de faire un petit clin d'œil à la véritable histoire^^.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Oh la la, que de vulgarité. Dis donc on comprend bien que tu n'aimes pas Cho et Ginny, lol. Bravo pour avoir retenu la lettre, tu verras bien au prochain chapitre^^. Harry/Tom/Voldemort mais quel excellent couple, le meilleur du monde! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie chaleureusement pour ta review.**

 **maoul92:** **Merci beaucoup, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé au 'every-gay' comme tu dis, je n'avais même jamais entendu ce terme, mais ça ne m'a jamais vraiment dérangé. Et bien je te dis également à la prochaine, en espérant que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également.**

 **Noveski:** **Et bien le voici, avec beaucoup de retard je l'avoue, mais cela ne le rend que plus savoureux^^.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **C'est vrai, si au début Severus aurait pu avoir des préjugés contre Harry, je pense que sa répartition à Serpentard, et son dévouement dans ses études l'on fait réfléchir, surtout qu'il n'a pas le même caractère que James. Je suis contente que beaucoup de monde soit intrigué par la lettre du gobelin, et bien tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est prévu pour le prochain chapitre normalement^^.**

 **Miss lyli:** **De rien miss, ça, seul le temps nous le dira, bonne lecture^^.**

 **Pouika:** **Quel magnifique pairing, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, sauf pour le Charlie/Harry, je n'en ai jamais trop lu pour ma défense, je suis plutôt du genre à ce que Harry soit en couple avec un Serpentard.**

 **Safira06:** **Merci beaucoup, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ces couples, alors pour ta question, oui j'ai un chat et deux chiens, même si les chiens sont plus à mes parents et toi?**

 **Mama-Milie: Tu vises plus les couples à trois, toi. Pourquoi pas, j'ai déjà lu plusieurs Harry/Lucius/Severus et j'ai bien aimé. Bien sûr je préfère les Hp/Tr ou tout autre ou Harry fini avec un Serpentard^^.**

 **shishi-sama:** **YES! Le meilleur couple du monde!**

 **hekamiel:** **Ah the best!**

 **Lerugamine:** **Merci**

 **slach-nono:** **Merci beaucoup, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir tellement d'enthousiasme !**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Oh oh, une anti Hermione, intéressant. Pour Blaise, tu l'as parfaitement écrit c'est un béguin, d'ailleurs je pense pas en parler plus que ça.**

 **Guest:** **Tous mes préférés, excepté le rl/sb mais à part ça je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi^^.**

 **mamy83:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.**

 **Liliume:** **De rien, oui, je voulais qu'il travaille pour augmenter ses pouvoirs, et non pas que ça lui tombe du ciel. Merci pour ta review, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour le couple, et te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci, j'adore tous les couples yaoi que tu as mentionnée. J'ai déjà lu du Lucius/Hermione et j'ai bien aimée, mais avec mon préféré reste le Voldemort/Tom- Hermione. D'ailleurs si tu as des fictions à me conseiller sur ce couple, je suis preneuse^^. Je n'ai pas encore lu de Draco/Hermione mais compte bien m'y mettre un jour pour tester. Bisous à toi.**

 **Guest:** **Merci Muirgheal, pour ton commentaire, je te laisse savourer ce chapitre et te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **gumiarcadia:** **Merci beaucoup, et bienvenue. Et bien en général je poste toutes les deux ou trois semaines le samedi, mais raison de problèmes de temps que j'ai citée plus haut je n'ai pas pu poster avant, désolé. Quant à des couples favoris, je les aime tout autant, et te souhaite donc une bonne lecture.**

 **Guest:** **Et bien voici la suite!**

 **Astropia:** **Et bien voilà la suite tant attendue, en espérant que tu apprécieras ce chapitre également.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture^^**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 32: Le prisonnier d'Azkaban

«Paroles»

 _Pensées_

Harry parcourut aussi silencieusement que possible les cachots de Poudlard, jusqu'à arriver au Hall d'entrée, ne cessant de consulter la carte des maraudeurs pour s'assurer qu'aucun préfet ne faisait sa ronde dans les parages.

Il aurait bien sûr, pu aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité qui était soigneusement rangée dans sa malle au pied de son lit, mais il ne voulait pas laisser à Black une occasion de s'échapper, d'autant plus que sa magie qui virevoltait autour de lui à cet instant ne l'aurait certainement pas aidée à être discret, surtout auprès de ses amis qui se seraient empressés de lui poser bon nombres de questions.

Telle une ombre, il ouvrit la grande porte de chêne, se demandant brièvement pourquoi celle-ci était toujours ouverte, surtout par les temps qui court, et se faufila dans la nuit noire. Le jeune Serpentard attendit de s'être éloigné du château pour lancer un _lumos_ de faible intensité de peur de se faire repérer.

Ses pas le conduisirent devant le Saule Cogneur que la carte des maraudeurs indiquait comme point d'entrer.

Esquissant un rictus impatient, Harry immobilisa l'arbre à l'aide d'un sortilège d'un geste nonchalant de sa baguette, et s'empressa de s'engouffrer dans le passage secret caché au creux des racines de l'arbre tumultueux, qui le menait tout droit vers sa future victime.

L'héritier Potter dû baisser la tête en arrivant dans le passage assez étroit et, tout en avançant vers le traître qui avait vendu ses parents au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il remercia mentalement son grand frère qui, même s'il n'apprécierait certainement pas son comportement en cet instant, lui avait grandement facilité la tâche en lui décrivant comment accéder à la Cabane Hurlante par le Saule Cogneur.

Parvenu au bout du chemin, Harry éteignît sa baguette n'en n'ayant désormais plus besoin. En effet, l'intérieur de la maison était éclairé de plusieurs bougies, démontrant sans conteste qu'elle était habitée.

Le jeune brun grimaça en observant son environnement, la maison était délabrée au possible, de nombreux restes de mobiliers jonchaient la pièce où il se trouvait, éparpillés ci et là. Plusieurs centimètres de poussières envahissaient la demeure qui faisait peur à voir avec son vieux papier peint décrépit et ses nombreuses toiles d'araignées.

Entendant un bruissement venant de l'étage, Harry se tendit et essaya de gravir le plus silencieusement possible le vieux escalier moisi, priant Merlin pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas sous son poids.

Enfin, il put observer sa victime à loisir à travers la porte légèrement entrebâillée de la pièce dans lequel le célèbre criminel été reclus. Sirius Black était de dos, ignorant totalement qu'un intrus était en train de l'espionner.

Ne s'attardant pas sur l'homme de peur qu'il ne perçoive sa présence, le petit prodige de Serpentard, s'empressa de lui lancer un puissant _expelliarmus,_ qui envoya valdinguer le fugitif d'Azkaban vers un mur qu'il se prit en pleine face dans un craquement sinistre.

Esquissant un sourire satisfait qui n'augurait rien de bon, Harry entra dans la pièce d'une démarche sûre et fluide, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Black qui tentait vainement de reprendre ses esprits.

L'héritier Potter en profita donc pour observer l'homme que ses parents avait nommés son parrain. La première chose qui le frappa était sa maigreur, son visage était affreusement émacié, il était tellement maigre qu'une brise de vent aurait facilement pu le faire vaciller, Harry grimaça en voyant les côtes du fugitif se démarquer à travers sa tenue de prison qui n'était désormais plus qu'une loque.

Se reconcentrant sur le haut de son corps, l'étudiant nota les cheveux noirs légèrement ondulé de Black, qui lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules, ressemblant à ceux de sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange que le Survivant se souvenait avoir vu grâce au cours sur les épouvantards du professeur Lupin en début d'année au cours duquel Lestrange été apparue en face de Neville Londubat.

Il remarqua également les pommettes hautes, le nez droit mais surtout les pupilles argentée de son vis-à-vis qu'il voyait quotidiennement à travers le regard de son ami Draco.

C'était un fait, Sirius Black faisait incontestablement partie de l'aristocratie sorcière. Malheureusement, son séjour en prison avait considérablement altéré la beauté de son visage, pour ne laisser que l'homme présent en cet instant aux pieds de l'héritier Potter.

Homme qui dévisageait à son tour le plus jeune ne semblant pas en croire ses yeux, cependant sa réaction ne fut pas du tout ce qu'aurait pu prévoir le plus jeune «C'est impossible!» s'exclama t-il soudainement plus pâle qu'un fantôme «Tu-Tu es mort!» balbutia t-il «Tu-Tu ne peux pas être en vie?!» murmura t-il d'une voix blanche, des larmes envahissant ses yeux.

Harry se tendit, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Qu'est-ce que Black marmonnait encore, il ne comprenait rien du tout. Serait-il possible que cet imbécile de Gryffondor l'est confondu avec son père? Dans ce cas les dommages liés à ses années passées en prison devait être plus importantes qu'il ne le croyait, cela dit être entouré de détraqueurs en permanence pendant douze ans avait de quoi vous rendre fou. Mais tout de même, là où quelques années auparavant il aurait pu ressembler à James Potter, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps. Ses longs cheveux lisses et sa peau pale, ainsi que sa petite taille son beau visage rehaussé par des lèvres charmeuses et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes ne faisaient clairement pas références à son père.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il aurait comprit si Black l'aurait confondu avec sa mère, mais visiblement ce n'était pas l'avis de l'échapper d'Azkaban. _Bon sang, même Ollivander m'a fait la remarque que je ressemblait à ma mère_ pensa t-il.

Cela dit le fait qu'il l'associe directement à son père démontrait peut-être à quel point il était torturé par ses actes. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, il avait plus important à faire pour le moment. Sa magie recommençait à virevolter autour de lui, voulant s'extérioriser après les révélations qu'il avait apprit plus tôt dans la soirée auprès de son directeur de maison.

«Sirius Black, enfin nous nous rencontrons» railla Harry «Je dois dire que vous arrivez à point nommer, j'avais justement besoin de me défouler. Vous allez enfin payer pour avoir trahi mes parents!» cracha t-il tout en levant sa baguette prêt à exécuter sur le champs le sortilège doloris.

«Non Harry attend!» s'écria Black complètement paniqué en voyant la magie du Survivant virevolter autour de lui rendant l'atmosphère dans la pièce oppressante. Ayant brusquement peur en voyant celui-ci le viser de sa baguette magique, une lueur de pure haine et d'excitation dans les yeux. «Ce n'est pas moi qui est vendu James et Lily à Voldemort, je te le jure!»

«Je n'ai que faire des paroles d'un traître!» cracha hargneusement l'héritier Potter.

«Non Harry, je t'en prie, crois moi je n'ai rien fait» supplia Sirius.

«Silence!» tonna le plus jeune «Puisque vous avez l'air si peu à l'aise avec vos crimes, pourquoi ne pas vous les remémorer?» déclara sadiquement l'étudiant.

Black se tut ne voulant pas comprendre les paroles du Survivant. Il ne put guère se protéger en entendant le plus jeune s'exclamer « _Legilimens!_ »

L'héritier Potter s'engouffra aussitôt dans l'esprit de sa victime que les années passées auprès des détraqueurs avaient considérablement affaiblie, il délaissa complètement l'enfance de Black, mais s'attarda néanmoins sur certains moments de son adolescence qu'il avait passé auprès de ses parents. Gravant dans sa mémoire les visages heureux et insouciant de James et Lily Potter à l'époque. Il assista médusé et en colère, à l'humiliation publique de son professeur de potion. Mais délaissa cet honteux souvenir pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, la nuit du 31 octobre 1981.

Avec étonnement, il ne constata aucun lien entre Sirius Black et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et fut choqué de voir le meilleur ami de son père conseiller de prendre Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami proche de ses parents, à sa place comme gardien du secret pour la sécurité du couple et de leur enfant.

Il assista impuissant à la découverte de la planque de Peter complètement vide par Sirius, et de sa réalisation quant à la trahison de leur ami, lorsqu'il découvrit la maison en ruine des Potter.

Harry allait se retirer de l'esprit de Black, complètement chamboulé par ce qu'il avait vu, mais ce retint au dernier moment en voyant Hagrid le garde chasse de Poudlard et actuel professeur de Soin au Créatures Magique, sortir des décombres de la maison, un bébé dans le creux de ses bras.

Statufié il observa Black, son parrain, le laisser à la garde de Hagrid venu le chercher sur ordre de Dumbledore, et partit aveuglement à la recherche de Peter Pettigrow. Il finit par quitter l'esprit de Sirius Black après que celui-ci se soit fait arrêter par les Aurors, Pettigrow ayant dévasté une rue moldus et ayant simulé sa propre mort en se coupant le doigt et fuyant sous la forme d'un rat.

Complètement abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de voir, Harry se laissa tomber sur le vieux lit double présent dans la pièce, faisant s'envoler de nombreuses touffes de poussières.

En face de lui, Sirius Black reprenait ses esprits, et adressa un regard remplie d'espoir au plus jeune, le laissant néanmoins assimiler ce qu'il venait de voir.

«Vous dites la vérité, mais ne croyez pas être pardonné pour autant» murmura le Serpentard d'une voix basse et coupante «Même si vous n'êtes pas coupable du meurtre de mes parents, vous m'avez tout de même abandonné au profit d'une vengeance contre votre ancien ami, au lieu de prendre soin de moi comme votre statut de parrain l'exigeait!»

«Je suis désolé Harry» répondit Sirius «Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir délaissé ce soir là. Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre Peter et moi-même, je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir convaincu James de changer de gardien du secret au dernier moment. Alors quand Hagrid m'a annoncé qu'il venait te chercher sur ordre de Dumbledore pour te conduire en lieu sûr, je n'ai pas hésité à partir pourchasser Peter»

«Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous m'avez condamné en me délaissant cette nuit là!» s'écria Harry. Même si l'homme semblait sincère et que sa situation était des plus injuste et des plus triste. L'héritier Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'être parti après Pettigrow au lieu de s'occuper de lui. Le condamnant ainsi à passer son enfance chez les Dursley.

Brièvement Harry se demanda ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Sirius ne l'avait pas confié à Hagrid. Est-ce qu'il l'aurait protégé? Lui aurait-il donné toute l'affection que les Dursley lui avait toujours refusés? Auraient-ils été heureux ensemble?

Chassant ses pensées qui n'avaient malheureusement jamais put se réaliser, le Survivant reporta son attention sur son parrain et lui demanda soudain, ayant totalement oublier ce détail «Mais alors, pourquoi avez-vous tenté de rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor cette année? Pourquoi avez-vous envahi Poudlard? Pourquoi s'être échappé d'Azkaban, et ne pas avoir tenté de prouver votre innocence?»

Sirius fronça les sourcils «Eh bien pour commencer, je n'allais pas rester en prison toute ma vie pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas prouvé que j'étais innocent des crimes que l'on m'avait imputé. J'ai pensé au début que j'aurais pu tenter de me défendre lors de mon procès, mais il n'a jamais eu lieu» expliqua t-il avec amertume «J'ai été envoyé à Azkaban, sans pouvoir me défendre, et bien sûr même si j'aurai fait une demande pour un autre procès, les sorciers ne voulaient pas en entendre parler, pour eux l'histoire était close et ils avaient le coupable idéal, pourquoi chercher plus loin?» déclara le plus âgé d'une voix éteinte «Ensuite il se trouve que par un heureux hasard, j'ai appris que Peter était ici même à Poudlard. Je me suis donc échapper pour finir ce que j'avais commencé cette nuit là, même si j'espérais aussi te revoir» sourit-il.

«Me revoir?» releva Harry tentant de se focaliser sur les dernière paroles de son vis-à-vis. Qu'il est été emprisonné sans pouvoir plaider une quelconque défense le révoltait. Surtout si l'on considérait que le président du Magenmagot de l'époque et toujours en poste à l'heure actuelle était Albus Dumbledore qui était réputé pour être quelqu'un de sage et honnête, et surtout un ami proche des Potter. Il aurait au moins put accorder le bénéfice du doute à son parrain, au lieu de passer outre la loi et le condamné son aucune forme de procès. Sentant sa magie recommencer à faire des siennes sous le coup de sa colère, éternellement dirigé vers Albus Dumbledore, il préféra poursuivre la conversation sur un sujet moins fâcheux «Dans ce cas vous vous êtes légèrement trompé de salle commune, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je suis à Serpentard. Je pensais pourtant que la _Gazette du sorcier_ l'avait assez déclarer l'année dernière» soupira Harry en se remémorant le bazar qu'avait crée ses articles juste après la découverte de son don de fourchelangue.

Sirius grimaça en avisant le blason et la cravate vert et argent que portait son filleul sur son uniforme scolaire «Nous ne recevons que très rarement les journaux en prison» le taquina t-il gentiment «Heureusement peu avant la rentrée, nous avons eu la visite de notre très estimé ministre Fudge, et il a bien voulu me laisser son journal. Et il s'est révélé bien plus instructif que ce que je croyais» expliqua t-il, tout en donnant au plus jeune un vieil exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier,_ qu'il était visiblement en train de consulter lorsque Harry l'avait attaqué.

L'article datait de presque un an auparavant, et montrait en première page en noir et blanc, la famille Weasley qui avait gagné à la loterie. L'héritier Potter se souvint même de l'esclandre qu'avait fait Draco en voyant la famille du rouquin en première page de la Gazette. Il avait même dédaigné le journal pendant une semaine.

Cependant, Harry ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre cette article et Peter Pettigrow.

Voyant son désarrois, Sirius lui indiqua Ronald Wealsey et plus précisément le rat qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Écarquillant les yeux de compréhension, le Suvivant se demanda combien y avait-il de chance pour que celui qui avait véritablement trahi ses parents se trouve aussi proche de lui depuis tout ce temps.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, Harry commença à échafauder bon nombres de plan pour capturer le traître et le faire payer un long moment, sa magie en accord avec ses pensées ronronnait d'anticipation à l'idée de faire payer le traître. Mais il réalisa bien vite quel jour on était. L'héritier Potter jura, il jouait de malchance, les examens étaient fini et les élèves rentraient chez eux demain ou plutôt aujourd'hui constata t-il après avoir lancé un _tempus_ qui l'informa qu'il avait dépassé minuit depuis un petit moment.

Se retournant vers Sirius, il lui fit part de ses pensées et pu clairement voir l'air déçu du sorcier, qui avait dû perdre quelque peu la notion du temps depuis qu'il était en cavale.

«Dites vous bien que vous êtes loin d'être pardonné pour m'avoir abandonné ce soir là» déclara Harry, après avoir longtemps réfléchit, l'action de son parrain lui restant malgré tout en travers de la gorge «Cependant vous laisser ici n'arrangerait pas mes affaires. Je vais donc dans ma grande bonté vous proposer de venir habiter chez moi pour un moment»

Sirius releva brusquement la tête ne semblant pas croire ses paroles, c'est en rencontrant le regard inflexible du Serpentard démontrant toute sa sincérité, qu'il le prit dans ses bras en, s'écriant joyeusement «Oh merci Harry, merci! Tu es bien le digne fils de tes parents!»

L'héritier Potter repoussa doucement le plus âgé, et se racla la gorge gêné, de légère rougeur visible sur ses joues «J'ai dit que ça n'arrangeais pas mes affaires que vous restiez ici, nous aurons d'autre occasion d'attraper Pettigrow. Et si votre départ pouvait forcer les détraqueurs à retourner à Azkaban ça m'arrangerait fortement»

Sirius acquiesça, ne se départissent néanmoins pas de son sourire. Les deux sorciers mirent donc en place un plan. Harrry appela Dobby pour qu'il emmène Sirius à divers endroit du pays, pour qu'il soit visible aux yeux d'autres sorciers. Forçant ainsi le ministre à ordonner aux détraqueurs de quitter Poudlard dès qu'il comprendrait que Black n'était plus ici.

Ce dernier se rendrait ensuite chez Harry, et attendrait que son filleul le rejoigne dans la journée dès l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à Londres. Ils iraient ensuite au plus vite à Gringotts voir Ragnarok pour lui expliquer la situation.

C'est donc après cette nuit mouvementée qu'Harry regagna enfin son dortoir, épuisé, songeant que ses vacances d'été ne serraient décidément pas de tout repos.

Fin du chapitre 32: Le prisonnier d'Azkaban

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, j'avoue être très impatience et assez stressée quant à vos réactions pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié(e)s ce déroulement. Ainsi se finit la 3 ème année de Harry, l'été promet d'être assez mouvementé d'autant plus qu'il posera les bases pour le futur^^. J'ai aimée écrire ce chapitre, surtout les émotions de Harry qui passe de la colère, à l'amertume et envisage même un instant ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie avec Sirius. J'avoue que ça m'a touchée.**

 **Bref dans le dernier chapitre je vous avais demandé(e) quel était votre couple préféré. Sans surprise il s'agit pour la plupart du Voldemort/Harry, comme moi^^. Quant à moi j'aime également les Harry/Lucius, Harry/Severus, Harry/Draco, et Harry/Salazar Serpentard bien que l'on en trouve peu dans la dernière catégorie. J'ai d'ailleurs pour projet de faire une fiction sur ce couple. Mais cela n'arrivera pas avant un moment.**

 **Ensuite pour la question de fin de chapitre, et bien vu que j'ai été absente un bon moment, je vous laisse donc me bombarder de questions, et vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il n'aura pas autant de retard que celui-là.**

 **Publié le 02/09/17**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**

 **Bonne rentrée à tous!**


	33. Chapitre 33: Un été mouvementé

**Hey bonjour à tous, me voici de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre. Je suis assez fière de celui-ci, en fait je l'adore complètement. C'est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit jusqu'ici. Et il est assez important, car il pose les bases en quelques sortes pour le futur.**

 **Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews, mises en et/ou en favoris. Vous êtes géniaux!**

 **PS:** **Je dédie ce chapitre à ma bêta universvendetta, pour avoir eu son permis, félicitation! (universvendetta: merci beaucoup on va fêter ça!)**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Pims10:** **Oui c'est vrai, en même temps c'est pas très responsable ce qu'il a fait.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Et oui, plus le temps passe, plus la haine d'Harry contre Dumbledore s'intensifie. Pour la cohabitation, j'en parle un peu dans ce chapitre. Oui Harry est très mature, mais je pense que c'est grâce ou plutôt à cause de ce qu'il a vécu. Mon moyen de transport sorcier préféré, je dirais le transplanage, car même si c'est une sensation désagréable, c'est rapide et on peut presque aller partout. Même si j'aurais peur de me désarticuler^^.**

 **gumiarcadia:** **Merci beaucoup, pour la rentrée je dois encore l'écrire, mais je te souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture^^.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Tu as tout compris. Mais vont-ils réussirent à capturer Peter? Harry a vraiment toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre Dumbledore. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant.**

 **Pouika:** **Oui c'est vrai, malheureusement un Harry/Salazar ne sera pas fait avant un bon moment.**

 **Lerugamine:** **Ah et bien ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je te laisse pour le moment savourer ce chapitre.**

 **Lilas Chupa:** **Merci, et voici la suite qui je l'espère, saura te plaire.**

 **TeZuKa j:** **Merci à toi pour ta review, et bonne lecture.**

 **Slach-nono:** **Et bien que d'enthousiasme, merci ça fait chaud au cœur. Pour le tome 4, qui tu dis qu'il y aura un quatrième champion^^. Je ne sais pas quand sera disponible le prochain chapitre, c'est pour cela que celui-ci est plus long, en attendant la suite.**

 **Mama-Milie:** **Merci, je suis heureuse qu'il t'est remonté le moral, j'espère que celui-ci t'aidera tout autant^^.**

 **DidiineOokami:** **Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite, bonne lecture^^.**

 **Loup Dark:** **Merci, ce chapitre est plus long, c'est même le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction.**

 **Safira06:** **Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'es éclairé, alors, pour répondre à ta question je suis chocolat à fond^^. Et toi? Je ne dis rien pour ce chapitre, mais il risque de te plaire je pense^^.**

 **Guest:** **Merci beaucoup, une nouvelle vie pour Sirius Black? Hum j'aurai dû mettre ce titre lol^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci beaucoup, prend ton temps pour les fictions, je ne suis pas pressée. Gros bisous.**

 **Alisa-kun:** **Merci beaucoup, à toi pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas également^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 33: Un été mouvementé

«Paroles»

Harry était confortablement assis en compagnie de ses amis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express.

Comme il l'avait prévu, le plan mis en place avec son parrain s'était passé à merveille, nul ne savait donc que Sirius Black était encore présent dans la Cabane Hurlante quelques heures plus tôt.

Délaissant le livre sur les animagus qu'il était en train de consulter, l'héritier Potter pris part à la conversation de ses compagnons, qui discutaient tous du départ du professeur Lupin, qui avait démissionné ce matin. Certaines personnes ayant découvert qu'il était un ami proche de Sirius Black durant leur scolarité, avaient alimentés les rumeurs comme quoi il aurait aidé l'échappé d'Azkaban à s'introduire dans Poudlard à plusieurs reprises.

Les rumeurs prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur au fil du temps, l'enseignant avait préféré démissionné avant que cela ne s'envenime, ayant également peur que son statut de loup-garou soit découvert.

Bien que le départ de Lupin ne lui fasse ni chaud ni froid, Harry s'était davantage intéressé à la réaction de son grand frère. Car bien que ne l'ayant jamais mentionné, il aurait cru que le fait d'avoir un autre loup-garou dans l'enceinte de Poudlard l'aurait quelque peu aidé. Mais contrairement à ses attentes, Théo ne se montra pas le moins du monde affecté par ce départ, et expliqua ensuite à ses amis qu'il n'avait jamais put instaurer la même notion de confiance qu'il avait envers Greyback avec Lupin. Car celui-ci ne s'assumait pas et tentait d'étouffer, au contraire, son côté lunaire. Son entêtement à repousser constamment la partie animal au fond de lui le rendait plus faible, ainsi que ses transformations plus douloureuses. Épuisant ainsi le sorcier à petit feu.

Voulant éviter de partir sur une discussion qui aurait put indisposer Théodore, Blaise détourna subtilement l'attention sur le sujet du moment, la coupe du monde de quidditch. La discussion, comme on aurait put s'y attendre, s'éternisa jusqu'à leur arrivée à la gare.

Le blond ne manqua pas d'inviter ses amis à venir chez lui cet été, pour participer à la plus grande rencontre sportive du siècle selon lui.

Après une brève salutation de politesse aux parents de chacun, les quatre amis rentrèrent chez eux.

Bien que l'école soit terminée et que les vacances se profilent, Harry avait néanmoins encore beaucoup à faire. Il voulait revoir les sortilèges et cours qu'il avait eu cette année, et commencer le programme de quatrième année. Mais surtout commencer son entraînement pour devenir animagus. Qu'il avait commencé à Noël dernier chez les Malfoy, mais qu'il avait malheureusement du mettre de côté durant sa période d'examen. Sans oublier que dorénavant il allait devoir cohabiter avec Sirius Black.

C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension que l'héritier Potter rentra chez lui, pour découvrir le salon vide de tout occupant. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit le tour de l'appartement jusqu'à entendre des exclamations étouffées venant de la salle de bain. Poussant prudemment la porte, ayant brusquement peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, Harry se fit ainsi submerger par une mer de mousse.

«Harry!» s'exclama son parrain visiblement soulagé de le voir «Enfin te voilà, peux-tu dire à ton Elfe de Maison que je suis propre à présent? Ça fait au moins deux heures que je suis enfermé dans cette pièce à me faire laver par un elfe fou»

«Dobby n'est pas fou» répliqua le lus jeune, catégorique «Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, et je pense qu'il a tout à fait raison, après tout, cela remonte à quand la dernière fois que vous avez pris un bain?» demanda t-il en soulevant un sourcil inquisiteur.

«Harry voyons! Tu ne vas pas me laisser aux mains de cet elfe démoniaque!» s'écria faussement Sirius, de la mousse couvrant presque l'intégralité de son corps ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses cheveux.

Harry lui fit un sourire innocent, et reporta son attention sur la petite montagne de mousse qui avançait dans sa direction «Maître Harry vous êtes rentré!» s'exclama la colonne de mousse qui s'avérait en fait être son Elfe de Maison «N'ayez crainte Maître Harry, Dobby va prendre grand soin de l'ami du maître!»

«Je n'en doute pas Dobby» répondit le jeune sorcier «Je dois me rendre à Gringotts voir Ragnarök, je pense que j'en aurai pour un petit moment. Ne m'attend donc pas pour dîner, et veille bien à ce que cet énergumène ne fasse pas de bêtises»

«Bien maître Harry, Dobby fera très attention!» affirma l'elfe avec dévotion.

L'héritier Potter lui fit le petit sourire dont il avait le secret, et sans écouter les lamentations de son parrain, prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et se rendit directement au bureau du directeur de la banque Gringotts.

C'est avec joie qu'il retrouva Ragnarök, qui s'empressa de lui demander comment s'était passé son année. C'est cela que Harry appréciait le plus venant du gobelin, il s'inquiétait toujours de son bien être, et n'hésitait pas à prendre des nouvelles de son protégé malgré les lettres qu'ils s'échangeaient quotidiennement. En fait, Ragnarök était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un parent pour le jeune homme, et bien que cela puisse sembler étrange au vu de leur nature différente, Harry n'aurait pas voulu que cela soit différent.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à discuter de l'année scolaire du plus jeune, entre ses cours d'occlumencie et de legilimencie qu'il maîtrisait désormais à ses cours sur les patronus. Ragnarök se montra très intéressé par le soutient qu'il apportait aux élèves en difficultés de sa maison, et sa notoriété grandissante parmi eux. Il le félicita pour ses efforts et son investissement, tout deux attendant avec impatience les résultats d'examens du plus jeune.

Vint ensuite la partie délicate, et Harry informa son ami, non sans crainte de sa réaction, la découverte de l'innocence de Sirius Black. Ragnarök fronça les sourcils, mais laissa tout de même parler son protégé qui lui expliqua comment il avait découvert l'innocence de son parrain et la découverte du véritable traître qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow.

Après un moment de silence, le gobelin disputa tout de même son ami pour sa conduite dangereuse et irréfléchie. Harry le laissa faire sans broncher, conscient qu'il méritait ses réprimandes. Après de nouvelles minutes de discussions sur le sujet, Ragnarök demanda à voir Black dans le courant des vacances pour discuter avec lui, le plus jeune acquiesça.

Mais alors qu'Harry avait pensé avoir traversé le plus dur, il fut néanmoins détrompé quant il vit l'air mal à l'aise de son ami.

«Qui a-t-il Ragnarök?» demanda t-il soupçonneux «Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce dont tu voulais m'entretenir au plus vite dès mon retour de Poudlard?»

Le gobelin acquiesça ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer, prenant une grande inspiration, il débuta avec précaution «Tu sais déjà, bien sûr, que tu as participé au bal des Malfoy pendant les vacances de Noël, et nous savions tous les deux que cet événement ne serait certainement pas resté sans conséquence»

Harry hocha la tête pour marquer son accord, repensant malgré lui à sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se retint de rougir en se rappelant l'intensité du regard du lord sombre et la puissance de sa magie qui l'avait pour le moins excité.

Mais au vu du visage de Ragnarök, ce n'était visiblement pas à ça qu'il faisait allusion. Aussi reportât-il son attention sur lui légèrement anxieux.

«Eh bien, comme tu aurais pu t'en douter, tu as reçu plusieurs propositions de mariage» l'informa t-il.

«Cela n'est pas un secret» acquiesça le sorcier «Je m'y attendais, au vue des puissantes familles de Sang-Pur à ce bal, beaucoup auront vu un avantage à créer une union avec la famille Potter» déclara t-il compréhensif. Dès qu'il avait été informé de son statut d'héritier pour une noble famille, Ragnarök l'avait informé de la possibilité d'un mariage arrangé. Et si Harry voulait choisir par lui même sa future compagne ou son futur compagnon, il ne comprenait pas l'angoisse de son ami, avait-il peur qu'il ne prenne mal la nouvelle?

«C'était évident» reprit le gobelin «Mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai eu vent de ces informations grâce au réseau de Gringotts. D'ordinaire un conseiller financier n'a pas forcément accès à ce genre de dossier. Sauf s'il veut être certain que la future union de deux familles puisse être profitable à son client. Je peux donc te dire que tu as reçu des demandes de la part de Lord Greengrass pour ses deux filles, une demande de Lady Zabini pour son fils, ainsi que plusieurs familles influentes dans le milieu. Lord Parkinson à envoyer sa demande il y a peu, et il paraîtrait que Lord Malfoy hésiterait également à liée la famille Potter à la sienne»

«Eh bien il n'y a là rien d'inhabituel» releva le Serpentard «Bien que je sois étonné par certaines propositions» il grimaça en pensant au Parkinson «Je ne vois pas ici ce qu'il y a d'inquiétant»

«Harry, ce qu'il faut que tu saches c'est que jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes ta majorité, c'est à ton tuteur magique d'arranger une union entre ta future belle famille et toi. Le rôle de ton tuteur magique étant de s'assurer la meilleur union possible pour ajouter au prestige de la maison Potter. Et ton tuteur magique est actuellement-»

«Dumbledore» coupa le plus jeune, commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir son ami.

«C'est exact» confirma celui-ci «Et en sachant cela, toutes les demandes de mariages te concernant lui ont été directement adressées. Mais au lieu de les comparer et de choisir le meilleur parti pour toi, il les a révoqués, et à a la place signé un contrat de mariage en ton nom qui défavorise complètement la famille Potter»

«Qui?» demanda Harry, sa magie commençant à virevolter dans la pièce, alors que son regard s'assombrissait de haine. «Ragnarök dis moi qui!» ordonna t-il.

«Ginevra Weasley» révéla de mauvaise grâce le directeur de Gringotts.

L'héritier Potter poussa un hurlement de rage, et laissa sa magie s'extérioriser, créant une onde magique qui repoussa tous les meubles de la pièce. Les objets n'ayant été épargnés d'être brisés, seulement car ils étaient de fabrication gobeline.

«Comment a-t-il osé!» s'exclama t-il hors de lui «Comment ce vieux fou peut-il encore se mêler de ma vie et la mener comme il l'entend! Je vais le détruire, le mettre à genoux, il sera obligé de ramper à mes pieds pour obtenir mon pardon, et seulement à ce moment là, je l'achèverais comme le moins que rien qu'il est!»

Ragnarök laissa son protégé tempêté un moment, sachant d'expérience qu'il valait mieux le laisser se calmer.

Après un petit moment, il retrouva ses esprits et demanda d'une voix rauque et fatiguée «Il y a un moyen de briser le contrat ?»

«Normalement non» répondit Ragnarök «Le fait qu'il est été approuvé par ton tuteur magique le place prioritaire par rapport aux autres. Mais il y a tout de même une faille»

«Laquelle?» s'enquit Harry avec espoir.

«Dumbledore a signé le contrat de mariage en ton nom, et même s'il est ton tuteur magique, il n'a pas le droit de faire cela. Il a, bien sûr, le droit de le signé lui-même et de l'approuver. Mais le fait de le faire également en ton nom, exprime ton accord et ton désir de voir ce contrat aboutir ce qui n'a bien sûr jamais été ton envie»

«Alors on peut le briser?»

«Dumbledore est malin» répliqua le gobelin «Si tu étais majeur, tu aurais pu briser le contrat, vu que tu n'aurais plus eu besoin de tuteur, et que tu aurais été majeur vis-à-vis de la loi. Malheureusement je ne pense pas que Dumbledore attende jusque là. Il est probable qu'il te force à te marier quelques mois avant tes 17 ans»

«Mais c'est injuste!» s'exclama Harry, révolté.

«Malheureusement c'est comme ça» répondit tristement son ami «Dumbledore en a le pouvoir comme tout tuteur magique. D'ailleurs cette pratique était courante à une certaine époque»

«Que pouvons nous faire alors? N'y a t-il pas un moyen pour surclasser l'autorité de ce vieux fou?» demanda le plus jeune.

«Si, il y en a un» déclara malicieusement le gobelin, son sourire calculateur révélant ses longues dents pointus.

«Lequel?» s'enquit l'héritier Potter.

«L'émancipation très cher»

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à remplir bon nombre de papiers, visant à l'émancipation du plus jeune. La procédure était en soit assez longue, environ un an si elle n'était pas retardée ou désapprouvée par un tiers. Aussi Ragnarök garda une copie des exemplaires signés de chaque documents pour plus de sûreté, et envoya le reste au Ministère de la Magie, s'assurant que le dossier soit entreposé dans un endroit oublié des archives.

Les jours défilèrent, la cohabitation entre Harry et Sirius se passa sans accro, malgré les frasques du plus âgé qui faisaient tourner Dobby en bourrique.

L'héritier Potter s'entraînait et renforçait sa magie dans la salle spéciale de Gringotts, créée spécialement pour lui. A la plus grande joie du plus jeune, le ministre consentit finalement à retirer les détraqueurs de Poudlard, vivement approuvé par bon nombre de parents d'élèves. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ parlait quotidiennement de Sirius Black, mais laissa peu à peu la place à la coupe du monde de quidditch, sport très apprécié des sorciers. Cet événement était tellement attendu que bon nombre d'entre eux ne firent pas attention à la mort de plusieurs centaines de moldus, victimes d'une maladie étrange.

Fait que releva Harry, tant il était rare que la _Gazette du Sorciers_ parle de fait moldus dans son journal.

Finalement ce qu'il attendait avec impatience arriva, une invitation de Draco pour passer le reste des vacances scolaire au manoir Malfoy, ainsi qu'une invitation pour la coupe du monde de quidditch.

Sirius geint longtemps de ne pouvoir participer à un tel événement, mais passa tout de même du temps avec son filleul avant son départ pour compenser, lui expliquant comment devenir animagus.

C'est donc très excité, que Harry prépara ses bagages ce matin là, avant d'aller au manoir Malfoy, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne reviendrait pas à son appartement cet été.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte peu avant son départ. L'homme c'était légèrement remplumé grâce à Dobby, même s'il restait un long chemin à faire avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau présentable. Finalement l'étreinte se brisa, laissant Harry quelque peu gêné.

«Sois prudent Harry» déclara son parrain le regardant droit dans les yeux.

«J'essayerai» acquiesça le plus jeune, qui même s'il était heureux de leur proximité, ne pouvait pas se laisser complètement aller avec l'autre sorcier.

Après un dernier au revoir, Harry prit de la poudre de cheminette direction le manoir Malfoy, et atterrit avec grâce dans le salon des très estimé Sang-Pur. Les leçons de Ragnarök sur l'utilisation de la poudre de cheminette, ayant portée ses fruits.

Après les traditionnelles salutations d'usage envers le couple Malfoy, Harry se fit bien vite emmener par Draco, très excité de pouvoir recevoir ses amis chez lui, et passa d'excellent moment en compagnie de ses derniers.

Les quatre Serpentard fêtèrent l'anniversaire du plus jeune en grande pompe, sous les rougissement et la mine gêné de celui-ci.

Ainsi passa les jours, Harry essayant en vain de se rendre dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy, bien vite arrêté par Draco qui le conduisait derechef au terrain de quidditch.

Blaise quant à lui répondait à des lettres de plusieurs admiratrices tout en essayant vainement d'expliquer quelques truc d'adulte à l'attrapeur des vert et argent, bien vite restreint par Théo qui surveillait le farceur attentivement, ainsi que son petit frère, toujours très à cheval sur son régime alimentaire. Ils reçurent tous leur résultat d'examens, et Harry fut bien évidemment premier et Draco troisième du classement, n'ayant malheureusement toujours pas réussit à battre Granger.

Finalement les quatre Serpentard furent fin prêt pour le jour du match, même si une certaine tension était à observé entre Draco et son père. En effet, celui-ci s'était rétracté quelques jours auparavant, laissant entendre qu'il ne voulait plus que son fils et ses amis assistent à la coupe du monde.

Il fallut tous les efforts conjugué de Narcissa et Draco pour faire céder Lucius, qui gardait malgré tout une étincelle d'appréhension au fond de ses yeux bleus glacés.

Finalement la joyeuse troupe arriva au stade, passant outre les champs remplit de tente, Lord Malfoy ayant brusquement annulé leur emplacement.

Chacun prit des Multipliettes, et se déguisèrent en fonction de l'équipe qu'il supportait, Harry fut le seul à ne rien prendre hormis les Multipliettes, les deux équipes étant aussi douées l'une que l'autre, il voulait avant tout profiter du spectacle.

Et quel spectacle! Lucius Malfoy étant quelqu'un de haut placé au ministère, comme ne cessait de le répéter Draco, ils purent ainsi bénéficier de la loge du ministre, qui était idéalement placée.

A la grande horreur de Draco, les Weasley s'y trouvaient également, en compagnie de Neville Londubat et de Hermione Granger.

Les quatre amis préférèrent se placer à l'écart pour éviter un scandale, entre les Malfoy et les Weasley, de même que Harry qui se plaça le plus loin possible de la famille rousse, ne voulant croiser le regard d'une certaine rouquine, de peur de perdre le contrôle de soi.

Ils purent assister à l'entrée des mascottes des deux équipes. Il y eut d'abord les vélanes, et Harry ne remercierait jamais assez Lady Malfoy de les avoir entourés d'une bulle de silence. Chose qu'aurait dû faire M. Weasley, alors que son fils Ronald avait tenté de passé par-dessus la barrière de sécurité. Il se dit mentalement de faire des recherches sur ces créatures, lorsque les farfadets entrèrent en scènes. Symbole typique de l'Irlande, ils lancèrent de fausses pièces à la foule, que les Weasley s'empressèrent de ramasser, n'ayant visiblement pas conscience qu'elles disparaîtraient dans quelques heures.

Et finalement le match commença, les joueurs étaient tous fantastiques, et volaient avec une dextérité et une aisance sans pareille. Mais malgré cela, il y en avait un qui se démarquait clairement du lot.

Victor Krum était un joueur exceptionnel, le meilleur attrapeur du monde, du point de vue d'Harry. Et son admiration se renforça encore plus lorsque le joueur vedette de l'équipe Bulgare, effectua une feinte de Wronski parfaite.

Le match perdura, l'Irlande menant largement, ayant une cohésion de jeu parfaite. Le public reteint son souffle jusqu'à la dernière minutes où Krum attrapa le vif d'or. Les supporters restèrent incertains, jusqu'à ce que le panneau des scores annonce: Bulgarie, cent soixante. Irlande, cent soixante-dix.

Les spectateurs hurlèrent leur joie, l'Irlande avait gagnée de dix points contre la Bulgarie, quel match!

Finalement l'équipe d'Irlande vint recevoir la coupe de quiddicth dans la loge ministérielle, suivit par l'équipe Bulgare, au grand contentement de tous.

La bonne humeur était de mise, et après en avoir profité pour saluer chaque membres des deux équipes, tous repartir vers la sortie du stade, accompagné de Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy étant resté en arrière.

Seulement la bonne humeur ne dura pas longtemps. Alors que les quatre amis accompagné de Lady Malfoy se rendaient à la zone de transplanage la plus proche, une détonation se fit entendre, suivit d'une autre, et encore une autre. La foule commença à se bousculer dans toutes les directions, visiblement effrayée.

Narcissa voulut les retenir, mais ils furent bientôt séparés. Avisant la forêt toute proche, Harry s'y rendit tant bien que mal. Voulant connaître la raison d'une telle terreur. Cela ne tarda pas, des mangemorts apparurent, tenant des moldus en otages et s'amusant à semer la panique. Dans un sens, le jeune Fourchelangue comprenait à présent la réticence de Lord Malfoy à les faire assister au match, il devait certainement être au courant du déroulement de la soirée. La question était de savoir pourquoi les mangemorts se faisaient ainsi remarqués maintenant, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était resté discret depuis son retour, tel que personne hormis ses suivants et Harry ne savait qu'il avait retrouvé sa force.

Adossé contre un arbre, l'héritier Potter remarqua, que même s'ils faisaient des dégâts, aucun sorcier n'était blessé. Cela sonnait plus comme une diversion, mais une diversion pour quoi?

Il n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger davantage, alors qu'un rayon rouge l'atteint de plein fouet dans le dos, sans qu'il n'est put esquisser le moindre mouvement. Harry hurla, la douleur était intense, il avait l'impression que des centaines d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc lui transperçaient le corps, et que chacun de ses nerfs étaient parcourus par un courant électrique. Il hurla ce qui sembla pour lui être des heures tant la douleur était foudroyante, son corps prit de convulsions de plus en plus violentes.

Le sort cessa aussi soudainement qu'il avait été lancé, et le plus jeune eut à peine le temps de se remettre debout dans l'espoir de se défendre contre son hypothétique agresseur, qu'il sentit une vive chaleur à son poignet. Brusquement la désagréable sensation du transplanage l'envahit, pour l'emmener vers un endroit inconnu.

Il atterrit brusquement dans un hall luxueux qui était sans conteste celui du manoir Malfoy. Entendant un bruit à sa droite et toujours à cran de s'être prit un doloris, Harry réagit avec vivacité, et laissa virevolter sa magie tremblante de rage à l'assaut de son ennemi, envoyant par la même un puissant sortilège d'expulsion.

Celui-ci se fit arrêter d'un mouvement vif par un bouclier puissant. Néanmoins ce n'est pas tant l'acte de magie que le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui qui retint l'attention du Serpentard.

Le teint pâle, des cheveux sombres, des pommettes hautes, un nez droit, des lèvres fines mais par dessus tout deux iris rubis étincelantes qui brûlaient d'un feu incandescent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Enivré par la puissance qui semblait provenir du mage, combiné à sa propre magie, toujours furieuse de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement par le sortilège doloris, Harry, remarqua sans peine le rictus amusé de son vis-à-vis, profita du fait que le Lord sombre le détaillait du regard pour lancer un puissant sort en fourchelangue contre son adversaire.

Celui-ci fut paré aisément, et une sorte de petit duel s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Les sorts devinrent de plus en plus noir après chaque échanges, même si l'héritier Potter avait l'impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retenait.

Il dut finalement s'avouer vaincu, fatigué par ce duel improvisé, et éprouvé par le sortilège de douleur, mais ayant néanmoins retrouvé ses esprits. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, que le Lord sombre se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui, tenant fermement son bras gauche.

«Eh bien quel accueil mon petit serpent» susurra t-il au creux de son oreille «Malheureusement, l'écart entre toi et moi et encore trop grand. Mais il est temps maintenant que je reçoive mon prix, tu ne crois pas? Après tout chaque victoire mérite une récompense non?» murmura t-il tout en laissant glisser sa main sur le bras gauche d'Harry, relevant doucement sa manche.

Le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux et sentit la peur et la panique l'envahir en comprenant où le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait en venir, il eut à peine le temps de noter le bracelet en forme de serpent que portait le second sorcier autour de son poignet droit, si semblable à celui qu'il portait actuellement, qu'il enchaîna avec ce qu'il espérait de l'assurance dans la voix «Vous voulez un prix, et bien en voici un!»

Pris d'une impulsion, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et entoura de ses bras le cou du mage noir, complètement surpris par ce revirement, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, son objectif premier était de distraire Voldemort pour éviter que celui-ci lui appose la Marque des Ténèbres. Or lorsqu'il avait sentit la magie séductrice et sensuelle du Lord virevolter autour de lui et l'emprisonner dans une étreinte après leur petite altercation, il n'avait pas réfléchi, et s'était jeté sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le plus jeune n'avait jamais rien ressentit de pareil. Ses lèvres se faisaient embrasser possessivement par le plus âgé dans une étreinte violente et sensuelle qui le laissait à bout de souffle.

Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Donner son premier baiser au Seigneur des Ténèbres, un meurtrier, l'assassin de James et Lily Potter, ses parents. Mais malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du Lord pour l'attirer contre lui.

L'ambiance se réchauffa considérablement, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres pris possession de sa langue, l'entraînant dans un ballet sans fin. Harry gémit de surprise en se sentant plaqué contre un mur, complètement perdu, il ouvrit ses yeux embués de plaisir, pour les plonger dans ceux rubis de Lord Voldemort.

Celui-ci esquissa un rictus satisfait en avisant l'expression totalement perdue du Survivant, les joues rouges, et la respiration haletante dû à leur précédent échange.

Sans plus attendre, le mage noir fondit sur sa victime et entreprit de parsemer son cou de suçons, encouragé par les soupirs de plaisir de sa victime, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Alors que le Lord allait transplaner dans un endroit plus intime, emportant son compagnon avec lui, profitant allègrement de la confusion du plus jeune pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencés, ils furent interrompus par le bruits caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Lucius encore revêtu de son costume de mangemorts, son masque à la main, écarquilla les yeux en voyant son maître proche de l'héritier Potter dans une position assez équivoque.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry rougit subitement, s'empressa de resserrer les pans de sa cape de sorcier autour de lui pour dissimuler sa chemise ouverte.

Sans un regard pour les deux hommes, ils s'empressa de fuir à l'étage.

Essoufflé, il s'attarda quelques minutes dans sa chambre, les joues rougies en se remémorant de ce qu'il venait de sa passer. En se concentrant il pouvait encore ressentir les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres parcourir son cou. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua une bosse au niveau de son pantalon. Maugréant sur son état, qui grâce à Blaise n'avait plus rien d'inconnu, il se soulagea rapidement de peur que le Lord sombre ne le rejoigne. Mais il ne put complètement retenir ses gémissements de plaisir en imaginant d'autres mains bien plus grandes et plus habiles autour de son sexe tendu. Il se libéra dans un gémissement rauque, et cacha du mieux qui pouvait les suçons qui ornaient son cou, se jurant d'apprendre quelques sorts de dissimulations au plus vite, et essayant d'étouffer l'étincelle de déception, à l'idée que le Lord ne l'avait au final pas rejoins.

Il finit par se rendre dans la chambre de Draco, où il savait que ses amis l'attendraient.

Effectivement, ceux-ci lui sautèrent dessus dès qu'il eut franchit la porte. Dans l'ensemble, tout le monde allait bien. Draco et Théo avaient été emmené par Narcissa en transplanage d'escorte, quant à Blaise, il avait été touché par un débris qui lui avait entaillé le bras, l'instant que Lady Malfoy ne vienne le chercher. Il y avait eut plus de peur que de mal, et le métis se portait dorénavant comme un charme.

Tous s'étaient plus ou moins perdu de vu à un moment, et hormis une petite altercation avec Weasley, Granger et Londubat, rien ne s'était réellement passé.

Lorsque Harry apprit au blond que son père était finalement rentré, celui-ci n'écoutant pas les mises en garde de son ami, se précipita en direction du bureau de Lucius, ne sachant pas avec qui son père était en train de s'entretenir.

Voyant la détresse de son petit frère, Théo réussit à retenir Draco juste au moment où il allait franchir les portes du bureau de Lord Malfoy, et les quatre amis, curieux, tendirent l'oreille en espérant entendre quelques morceaux de conversation.

«... Diversion s'est donc bien passée?» leur parvint une voix quelque peu étouffée.

Harry frissonna à l'entente de la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais se concentra néanmoins pour entendre la réponse, ses doutes concernant l'attaque des mangemort ce soir à la coupe du monde de quidditch, désormais confirmés.

«Oui Mon Seigneur» approuva Lucius.

Ses amis hoquetèrent de compréhension en comprenant _qui_ était dans la pièce.

«... A blessé Harry» prononça le Lord Noir.

«Ignorais qu'il s'était échappé... Amené au plus vite» fit la voix entrecoupé de Lucius.

«... Utile pour le tournois. Tout est en place?» demanda Voldemort.

«Oui Mon Seigneur» approuva Lord Malfoy.

Ils ne purent malheureusement en entendre davantage, les voix étant très difficiles à comprendre. Et c'est avec des interrogations plein la tête, que chacun regagna sa chambre. Non sans une remarque très constructive de Blaise, comme à son habitude, qui déplorait de ne pas avoir des oreilles extensibles.

Seulement son commentaire n'avait pas échappé à Harry, qui savait d'ores et déjà à qui il allait demander ce service.

Fin du chapitre 33: Un été mouvementé

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu^^. J'avoue que je suis totalement fan de ce chapitre, j'ai adorée l'écrire. C'est également le plus long que j'ai fait pour cette fic, mais je tiens à préciser que je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera disponible, avec le boulot et autre, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. J'espère qu'il saura vous faire patienter en attendant le prochain. J'ai été assez satisfaite de la scène Harry/Voldemort, et vous^^?**

 **Jusqu'ici je suivais une trame, donc à peu prés tout ce qui se passe dans mes chapitres étaient prévu à l'avance. Mais maintenant, il y a moins de choses de prévues, il faut que je mette ça au clair, pour éviter de commettre des fautes.**

 **Alors au dernier chapitre, j'avais laissé le choix de la question, mais maintenant c'est à mon tour. Quel personnage _masculin_ , détestez-vous le plus dans Harry Potter et pourquoi?**

 **Voilà je vous laisse avec ça et vous dis à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre^^.**

 **Publié le 16/09/17**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**

 **A plus.**


	34. Chapitre 34: Le tournois des Trois Sorci

**Hey bonjour à tous, et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de _l'enfant de l'ombre._ Et oui je sais, depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez, mais je vous avais prévenue dans le dernier chapitre, que celui-ci risquait de mettre du temps à venir. Mais finalement le voilà^^. Je vous remercie bien sûr pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, et pour celles et ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte et/ou en favoris. Merci infiniment. Surtout que nous avons dépassé(e)s les 400 favoris! Bien sans plus attendre voici les réponses au reviews!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Lune poupre:** **Salut, merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies cette histoire. Et un point contre Dumbledore un! Je pense que beaucoup de personne seront de ton avis, en attendant, bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **Pims10:** **Merci, alors qui a blessé Harry hum je ne sais pas^^, mais la réponse n'est pas franchement compliquée, relis le livre 4, et peut-être tu le devineras.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Alors, que de questions intéressantes, mais je vais te laisser le découvrir par toi même, Harry participera t-il au tournois des trois? Réponse au chapitre suivant^^. Pour l'émancipation, je dirais qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer Harry et surtout les gobelins.**

 **Lerugamine:** **Oui, pauvre de lui.**

 **Ellana816:** **Mais de rien, heureuse que tu l'aies appréciée, pour le contrat de mariage, je peux te dire, que la patience est mère de vertu^^. J'ai souri également pour Sirius, qu'il se fasse ainsi traiter par Dobby, et un pied de nez quant à sa relation avec Kreattur dans les livres^^. Et bien sûr, comment ne pas aimer la scène Tom/Harry.**

 **Pouika:** **Dumbledore, eh bien décidément il n'est pas très aimé, mais je peux le comprendre. Quant à universvendetta, j'ose dire qu'elle en profite bien depuis qu'elle a le permis^^.**

 **gumiarcadia:** **Merci, j'ai coupée la scène Voldemort/Harry, parce qu'a mon sens c'était trop tôt. Si je les avais laissé faire, Harry aurait regretté son choix, et aurait sûrement repoussé Tom par la suite, et ça on en veut pas bien sûr ^^. Pour le personnage détesté, je voulais dire par rapport à l'univers d'Harry Potter, et non pas seulement dans ma fiction. Ainsi pour toi c'est Peter, je ne peux que partager ton avis.**

 **Kaori Jade:** **Merci à toi pour ta review, et bonne lecture^^.**

 **kedy ichyo:** **Tu hais Ron, pourquoi? Bien que je puisse comprendre^^.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Oh, vite un mouchoir! Moi aussi ce passage est mon préféré, et il a été un réel plaisir à écrire. Et bien ce chapitre t'a bien captivée on dirait. Encore Dumby, et bien décidément personne ne l'apprécie. Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture à toi, et te remercie sincèrement pour toutes les reviews que tu m'a écrite jusque ici, elles sont toujours un plaisir à lire pour moi.**

 **Akito Murazaki:** **Tu as tout à fait raison, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je pense que c'est l'une des raisons principales qui font que les gens ne l'aiment pas.**

 **slach-nono:** **Oui juste génial, autant à lire qu'à écrire. Encore une personne qui n'aime pas Dumbledore, je pense que je n'ai rien à dire, je comprends tes arguments. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent, bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **nonotiti02:** **Ha quel dur choix, désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Moi j'aurai sûrement choisit Peter^^.**

 **Safira06:** **Me tuer moi?! Dois-je avoir peur? Je tiens à préciser à titre information, que moi disparue, il n'y aura jamais la suite mouhahaha! Dumbledore en perso détesté, comme un peu tout le monde quoi. Quant à ta question, amour bien sûr. Je suis vraiment pas horreur du tout. Je ne peux même pas regarder un film d'horreur, ma bêta peut le témoigner^^ (universvendetta: je confirme à 100%) Et toi horreur ou amour?**

 **Guest:** **Oui, en effet ça progresse, on attendait que ça, bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **Alisa-kun:** **Merci beaucoup. Ron ou Dumbledore hum comme beaucoup de monde, je te remercie d'avoir donné ton opinion, en somme très constructive, je te souhaite une bonne lecture^^.**

 **mamy83:** **Merci, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Et une voix contre Ron, à qui le tour?**

 **Ilinia:** **Tu as tout lu, eh bien quel courage, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite de cette histoire te ravira tout autant^^.**

 **Mama-Milie:** **Arthur Weasley, et bien ce n'est pas courant j'ai été étonnée. Quant à James Potter c'est compréhensible, surtout avec ce qu'il a fait à Snape. Merci pour tes compliments, et voici la suite.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci beaucoup, gros bisous à toi^^.**

 **adenoide:** **Tu as tout compris, je n'ai plus rien à t'expliquer^^.**

 **Cassandre Potter:** **Pour Ron, je te comprends tout à fait, son comportement m'a horripilée également. Ensuite pour l'animagus, réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci à toi, pour ta review en somme toute structurée, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, et te laisse le découvrir sans plus attendre.**

 **Liliume:** **Merci, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'abandonne pas ma fiction, loin de là. J'ai juste eu des problème de temps pour écrire, et j'ai réécrit ce chapitre un bon nombre de fois avant d'être satisfaite, d'où son retard^^. Et nous avons le même personnage masculin détesté, même si je dirai plutôt que j'en ai deux. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.**

 **Elisabeth de Valencia:** **Alors pour le Harry/Voldemort, je te conseille de regarder dans mes favoris, si quelque chose te fait envie. J'éprouve le même sentiment pour Ron, je comprends totalement. Bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **Guest:** **Et bien voici la suite!**

 **Guest:** **Oui, ils sont trop mignon, mais on les aime comme ça.**

 **PERCYJACKSZN:** **Tu m'envoies ravie, je suis très contente que mes fictions te plaisent. Bravo, personne n'avait découvert pour Théo, jusqu'au moment crucial, maintenant sauras-tu découvrir d'autres choses avant que je ne les écrive ou pas^^? Pour le tournois et Harry, la réponse sera dans le prochain chapitre, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 34: Le tournois des Trois Sorciers

«Paroles»

Tous les élèves se bousculaient à qui mieux en ce premier septembre, sur le quai du Poudlard Express dans un bruit d'enfer, créant une agitation monstre.

Harry et ses amis, confortablement installés dans un compartiment du train, observaient tout cela avec indifférence. Le Survivant ayant entraîné ses compagnons dans une conversation captivante, les animagus. Depuis noël dernier, que le jeune homme avait passé chez les Malfoy, l'héritier Potter méditait pour devenir animagus, tout en se renseignant sur les capacités de ceux-ci, notamment l'effet de leurs présences en compagnie d'un loup-garou.

Il avait en effet, lu au plus profond de la bibliothèque des Malfoy, un court paragraphe sur l'effet apaisant que les animagus pouvaient apporter à un loup-garou. Malheureusement, le sorcier auteur de ces quelques lignes, avait été emprisonné quelques mois plus tard. Ses pratiques et écrits ayant étaient jugés trop dangereuses par la communauté sorcière de l'époque.

Au départ, Harry avait voulu faire part de son idée à Draco et Blaise, pour pouvoir ainsi faire une surprise à son grand frère, mais également que ceux-ci puissent devenir animagus entre temps. Néanmoins, une mauvaise nouvelle avait vite fait retombée l'ambiance joyeuse qui n'avait pratiquement pas quittée les quatre mis depuis la fin des vacances.

En effet, Théodore avait reçu il y a peu, une lettre de Lord Nott. Celui-ci informait son fils, dans une brève note impersonnelle, de son entrée dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres en temps que mangemort.

La nouvelle avait clairement refroidie les vert et argent. Si Draco était quasiment sûr dans un futur de plus en plus proche, de devoir devenir mangemort au même titre que son père. Théo, tout comme Blaise, venait d'une famille neutre. Et n'avaient donc aucune obligation envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le moment. Mais la soudaine décision de Lord Nott remettait tout ceci en cause notamment le possible choix qu'avait Théo de participer à cette guerre ou bien de rester neutre. Il se verrait peut-être même contraint par son père à l'avenir de devenir mangemort à son tour.

Voyant les mines de ses amis se faire de plus en plus sombres à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Harry avait donc lancé le sujet de devenir animagus pour aider Théo lors de ses transformations. Tous avaient acquiescés, sous le regard ému de son grand frère, qui n'avait pu retenir de verser quelques larmes.

Ils finirent par arriver à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Discutant avec intérêt de la lente chute de Dumbledore, tournée en dérision par la _Gazette du Sorcier_ depuis l'incident ayant eut lieu à la coupe du monde de quidditch. Le premier ministre Fudge, avait prit parti de croire que toute cette panique était dû à quelques mangemorts ivres. Tandis que Dumbledore déclarait le contraire, s'appuyant sur l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres ce soir là. En conséquence de ce dialogue de sourd, des liens de plus en plus tendus entre Fudge et Dumbledore créant une tension plus qu'inconfortable, et la lente mise en dérision du directeur de Poudlard.

Pour Harry, le fait de voir Dumbledore être rabaissé ainsi était jouissif, et il ne se lassait guère de voir celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde se faire rabaisser quotidiennement par les journaux sorciers anglais.

Caressant d'un geste absent son bracelet en forme de serpent autour de son poignet droit, les pensées du jeune fourchelangue s'égarèrent une fois encore sur sa dernière altercation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir là avait été intense. L'aura du plus âgé, sa présence, sa magie, l'avait ensorcelé au point où il avait failli se donner à Voldemort sans réfléchir.

Complètement mortifié, il avait ensuite réalisé, avec du recul, ce qu'il avait failli faire. Se donner ainsi au Seigneur des Ténèbres c'était comme s'il nouait lui-même la corde qui allait le pendre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Lord sombre était ce qu'il était, cet homme était puissant, oh oui très puissant. Mais également très dangereux.

Le but d'Harry était de détruire Dumbledore. Il n'en avait rien à faire du monde sorciers, ou moldus. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais rien fait pour lui. Pourquoi Harry devrait-il leur tendre la main à son tour? Surtout lorsque l'on constatait comment les hommes se traitaient les uns les autres, notamment la haine des sorciers envers les créatures magiques qui était des plus injustifiée. Cela ne donnait guère envie au Survivant de les aider.

Mais malgré tout, Lord Voldemort le fascinait. Il ne pouvait le nier. Sa puissance, son charisme, son autorité naturelle, son pouvoir, pouvait faire plier plus d'un homme.

Mais il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas franchir la ligne et devenir un de ses partisans bêtement obéissant. Ce qui avait faillit se produire ce soir là. Le but du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à n'en pas douter, était de le marquer sur l'heure. Et si le Survivant ne l'avait pas détourner de son objectif, il serait à présent marqué.

Harry frissonna à cette pensée. Le reste de l'été il avait eu peur au fond lui que le Lord sombre débarque au manoir Malfoy pour le marquer dans l'instant. Mais il n'avait pas revu l'homme de l'été. Et même s'il était soulagé de cela, une part plus curieuse au fond de lui regrettait qu'ils aient été interrompus ce soir là.

Le Survivant avait même tenté d'enlever le bracelet autour de son poignet qu'il caressait à l'instant. Encore troublé par les événements de la coupe du monde de quidditch, il n'avait pas pensé tout de suite au bracelet. Mais c'était bien lui qui l'avait transporté au manoir Malfoy, au dépend de sa volonté. Dès la réalisation du pouvoir de cet objet qui pouvait le mener auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres sans qu'il ne puisse lutter, Harry avait quelque peu paniqué lorsqu'il n'avait pu enlever l'artefact. Celui-ci était comme soudé à son poignet.

Résigné, il avait envoyé une lettre à son dernier espoir, Ragnarök. Il n'avait bien sûr pas osé dire au gobelin ce qu'il c'était réellement passé face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Restant volontairement vague sur le sujet, mais avait informé son ami de toujours de la nature véritable du bracelet, et lui demanda s'il y avait un moyen de lutter contre ses effets. Le sorcier attendait toujours la réponse du gobelin, en priant secrètement qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose.

La calèche dans laquelle ses amis et lui étaient assis s'immobilisa devant les grilles de Poudlard. Et les quatre Serpentard se rendirent à grands pas dans la Grande Salle. Attendant le début de la Répartition.

Distraitement, Harry salua Daphné Grengrass et sa jeune sœur, ainsi que ses autres camarades. Mais son regard restait focalisé sur une personne dans la salle, qui ne l'avait également pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivé. Son directeur de maison, Severus Snape.

Au vue de la manière dont leur dernière discussion s'était finie, Harry avait décidé en lui-même, de ne plus repenser au passé de son professeur. Car justement, c'était son enseignant. Il l'avait accompagné depuis sa première année, et l'avait aidé à se faire apprécier des Serpentard. En le nommant attrapeur tout d'abord, et en lui laissant ensuite, la charge d'aider les élèves plus jeunes et quelques plus âgés dans leurs études, créant des liens et une certaine amitié et autorité entre lui et ses condisciples. Il pouvait le dire, depuis les mesures prises par le professeur de potion, le Survivant était beaucoup plus écouté et apprécié au sein de sa maison, au point d'en être devenu un élève indispensable pour ses paires.

Compte tenu de ses résolutions, il comptait voir l'enseignant au plus vite pour lui faire part de ses pensées, mais également de ce qu'il c'était réellement passé le soir du 31 octobre 1981. Le seul effet positif que les détraqueurs avaient sur lui, était de l'aider à savoir ce qu'il c'était réellement passé il y a 13 ans.

Reportant son attention sur la Répartition qui venait tout juste de se terminer, l'héritier Potter vit Dumbledore se lever pour son habituel discours de début d'année. Mais il fut surpris de constater que ce discours n'était pas le même que celui dénié de sens des années précédentes.

«Mes chers enfants, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année» commença le directeur «Tout d'abord je m'excuse auprès de vos estomacs qui j'en suis sûr sont affamé. Mais je vais devoir vous expliquer quelques petites choses avant que le banquet ne commence. Je pense tout de même que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur au vue de l'excellente nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer. En effet, le tournoi des trois sorciers aura lieu cette année à Poudlard!» la salle éclata aussitôt en de multiples chuchotements surexcités et curieux, avant que l'attention ne se reporte sur Dumbledore «Pour celles et ceux qui ignorent en quoi cela consiste, il s'agit d'un tournoi magique, qui réunit trois école. Chacune de ces écoles sera représenté par un champion choisi par un juge impartial parmi ses élèves. La championne ou le champion se verra confronté à différentes épreuves, tout aussi dangereuses que stupéfiantes qui viseront à révéler son courage et son assiduité. La championne ou le champion qui remportera le tournoi, se verra remettre le trophée des trois sorciers, récoltant ainsi la gloire et l'honneur pour son école, ainsi qu'une récompense de milles gallions. Les deux autres écoles, qui sont celles de Beaubatons et Dumstrang, arriveront pendant le mois d'octobre. La sélection pour poster sa candidature au tournoi se fera le jour d'Halloween. D'ici là, je vous communiquerais davantage d'informations. Cependant je dois vous prévenir-»

Un coup de tonnerre particulièrement puissant interrompit Dumbledore causant quelques dommages au plafond magique. Alors que quelques élèves commençaient à paniquer, un éclair rouge envahit la Grande Salle, stabilisant par la même le plafond. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers le nouveau venu dont la baguette était encore tendue.

Quelques filles blêmirent devant l'apparence du nouveau venu. Celui-ci boitait, s'appuyant difficilement sur une jambe de bois, pourvu de griffes. Son visage et ses mains étaient parcourus de cicatrices aussi disgracieuses les unes que les autres. Il lui manquait également une bonne partie du nez. Mais le plus saisissant chez lui, était sont œil magique d'un bleu électrique qui virevoltait dans son orbite, se retournant même complètement sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que le globe oculaire devienne blanc.

«Je vous demande à tous d'accueillir le professeur Alastor Maugrey, qui sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal» déclara le vieux directeur.

Quelques maigres applaudissements résonnèrent dans le silence de la Grande Salle, tout le monde étant perturbé par l'apparence pour le moins étrange du nouveau venu, qui venait d'attaquer à belle dent une cuisse de poulet, qu'il avait auparavant reniflé avec ce qui lui restait de nez.

Avant que trop de discussion n'envahissent la salle, Dumbledore reprit son discours ramenant toute l'attention sur lui «Comme je vous le disais à l'instant, je préfère cependant vous prévenir. Vous ne devez pas prendre ce tournoi à la légère. Il est arrivé par le passé que des circonstances tragiques se produisent dans ce tournoi. Vous devez comprendre que les trois tâches que les champions auront à affronter sont extrêmement dangereuses. Aussi, et grâce notamment au département de la Coopération Magique International, nous nous sommes mis d'accord entre les différentes écoles participantes, pour instaurer une limite d'âge. Dorénavant seul les sorcières et sorciers âgés de 17 ans ou plus, pourront soumettre leurs candidatures. Je tiens également à préciser que compte tenu de l'importance de ce tournoi, la compétition de quidditch est annulée»

La suite des paroles du directeur furent noyées par les protestations des étudiants. Dumbledore leur souhaita donc un bon appétit, et laissa donc chacun discuter entre eux. La Grande Salle étant beaucoup plus bruyante que de coutume ce soir là.

Complètement abasourdi, Harry concentra son attention sur ses amis, qui discutaient avec de grands gestes du tournoi à venir. Ils se firent un plaisir de renseigner le jeune attrapeur sur le tournoi des trois sorciers, et celui-ci se promit de filer à la bibliothèque demain dès l'aube pour obtenir plus d'informations.

Excité au possible par cette grande nouvelle, les Serpentard se rendirent dans leur salle commune, Draco et Blaise discutant avec animation avec les autres élèves. Harry quant à lui préféra monter dans son dortoir, de même que Théodore. Qui n'avait étrangement pas participé à leur discussion, trop occupé à regarder la table des professeurs.

Respectant son silence, Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité, soigneusement rangée dans sa malle, et après un dernier regard rassurant à son grand frère, quitta le domaine des vert et argent aussi discrètement que possible.

Il n'alla pas loin et frappa à une porte en bois sombre à quelques couloirs seulement de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place au professeur des potions.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil nullement surpris «M. Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous?» s'enquit-il.

«Bonsoir professeur» répondit le plus jeune «Pourrais-je entrer un moment, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous d'une affaire assez personnelle»

Hochant la tête, Snape le laissa entrer. Ne se faisant pas prier, Harry pénétra dans la pièce, laissant le maître des potions fermer la porte.

Par acquis de conscience, il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

Se retournant face au professeur, il déclara «J'ai réfléchit pendant les vacances d'été. Votre passé ne changera rien pour moi. Les choix et décisions qui ont été les vôtres vous appartiennent. Et je n'ai aucun droit de contester cela. Je n'aurai jamais dû pénétrer dans vos pensées. Et je m'en excuse profondément»

«Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser M. Potter» intervint finalement l'enseignant «Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous présenter mes excuses. Si je n'avais pas rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vos parents seraient encore en vie. De même que vous n'auriez pas eu à vivre avec des moldus à cause de Dumbledore»

«Je sais tout cela professeur» balaya Harry «Et croyez bien qu'après notre dernière discussion j'ai eu bien du mal à l'accepter. J'ai vraiment essayé de rejeter la faute sur vous, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu. Le fait est que ma haine envers Dumbledore fait toujours autant parti de moi. J'ai toujours autant envie de l'abattre, ainsi que l'envie de massacrer une certaine voyante. Mais si je suis venu ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement pour vous dire cela. Mais pour réparer le tort que je vous aies causé en violant vos pensées. Professeur, je veux que vous lanciez un _legilimens_ contre moi»

«Potter, mais enfin que racontez-vous!» grogna Snape «Je n'ai aucune envie de violer votre esprit tout simplement car vous vous sentez coupable le l'avoir fait avec moi!» asséna t-il.

«S'il vous plaît professeur» insista le Survivant «Je voudrais vous montrer l'un de mes souvenirs»

«J'ai dit non Potter n'insistez pas!» grogna son directeur.

Mais Harry insista, et insista tellement que Snape, avec la plus grande des réticence céda.

Le jeune fourchelangue abaissa donc ses barrières ayant la désagréable impression d'être soudainement complètement nu et à découvert, et se concentra sur le souvenir qu'il voulait tellement montrer au plus âgé.

Lorsqu'il sentit une intrusion, Harry se força à se laisser aller. Et les deux sorciers contemplèrent le funeste souvenir.

Ils virent Harry bébé s'amuser sur les genoux de son père, sous le regard tendre de Lily Potter.

Snape se tendit à ce moment, mais le plus jeune ne lui laissa pas le temps de regretter son choix, et le souvenir s'enchaîna.

Sentant une présence malfaisante, James se releva. Confiant Harry à sa mère. Se concentrant, il cria à sa femme de s'enfuir, voulant retenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tellement prit dans la panique qu'il en oublia sa baguette magique.

Lord Voldemort le tua froidement et, sans un regard comme si la victime n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte, il monta les escaliers.

La femme et le bébé étaient derrière une porte, que la mère avait barricadée de cartons. Qu'à cela ne tienne, le Lord sombre fit exploser la porte.

Lily Potter était là, protégeant de son corps le berceau dans lequel pleurait son fils. Elle supplia Voldemort de prendre sa vie à la place.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui dit de s'écarter. Une fois, deux fois. Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, un éclair vert surgit de la baguette magique du sorcier. Le corps de la femme s'écroula sur le sol, sans vie.

Le souvenir s'arrêta au moment où Lord Voldemort allait lancer le sortilège de la mort sur le bambin qu'était alors Harry Potter.

L'esprit de Severus Snape quitta finalement celui de son élève. Complètement perdu, le plus âgé se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à proximité, la tête dans les mains. La scène ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la dernière altercation des deux sorciers il n'y a que quelques mois de cela.

En silence, Harry prit la poignée de porte des appartements du professeur. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter la pièce, l'enseignant lui demanda d'une voix brisée «Pourquoi m'avoir montré cela?»

L'héritier Potter mit du temps avant de répondre «Parce que vous méritiez de savoir» et sans plus d'explication il laissa le professeur à sa peine et retourna à son dortoir.

Par chance, les Serpentard étaient partis se coucher, la journée de cours prochaine n'y étant probablement pas étrangère.

Mais Harry n'en regagna pas son lit pour autant, il avait encore une chose à faire. Reportant son attention sur la carte du maraudeur, il chercha un long moment le nom d'une personne précise.

Fronçant les sourcils en ne trouvant rien, l'héritier Potter vérifia une nouvelle fois encore, mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Avec colère, il jeta la carte au sol d'un mouvement rageur. Peter Pettigrow était introuvable.

Fin du chapitre 34: Le tournois des Trois Sorciers

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, depuis le temps que vous attendiez ce chapitre, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire, sans compter que j'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre plusieurs fois avant d'en être satisfaite. Je suis donc assez anxieuse quant à vos réactions.**

 **Bien voici sans plus attendre la question de ce chapitre, la dernière fois je vous avais demandée quel personnage masculin détestiez-vous le plus dans l'univers Harry Potter, sans surprise pratiquement tout le monde a répondu Dumbledore et Ron. Quant à moi, il s'agit de Peter Pettigrow pour sa lâcheté, il est abject et cupide et a vendu ses meilleurs amis. Et Vernon Dursley, car lui aussi est abject et cupide, mais je pense également que beaucoup de fictions m'ont aussi influencées.**

 **Voici la question, même si je pense que vous vous en doutiez: Quel personnage _féminin_ détestez-vous le plus dans l'univers Harry Potter et pourquoi?**

 **Je publierais un chapitre le jour de Noël, je ne sais pas si ce sera le chapitre 35 de _l'enfant_ _de l'ombre_ ou le chapitre 08 de _pour un monde meilleur_. Sachant que le chapitre 08 est déjà fini. Dans tout les cas il y aura un chapitre pour Noël et un autre pour le Nouvel An. À moi de voir celui que je mets en premier.**

 **Publié en novembre ou décembre 2017**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**

 **À la prochaine^^.**


	35. Chapitre 35: Coupe de feu et nouvelles

**Bonjour à tous, et joyeux Noël à vous! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses en cette période de fête. Et vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi encourageante et positive, et pour toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte et/ou en favoris. Grâce à vous, nous avons dépassé(e)s les 600 followers et les 150 000 vues! Vous vous rendez compte, c'est énorme. Je ne pensais pas du tout que cette fiction serait tellement appréciée lorsque j'ai commencée à écrire! Merci à vous vraiment, sans plus attendre voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **Lerugamine:** **Tu hais Cho Chang, ok je pense que pas mal de monde ne l'aime pas non plus. En même temps c'est compréhensible.**

 **Lune Pourpre: Salut, et merci beaucoup^^. Ginny, je comprends, c'est vrai que Harry veut être juste Harry comme il le dit lui-même, et bon elle le voit plus comme une célébrité.**

 **Angelyoru: Aha, réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre. Eh bien tu as l'air de vraiment détesté Ginny et Hermione également. Bah je ne peux pas vraiment te contredire, surtout que tu as l'air très remontée contre Ginny.**

 **Chrome-chan96: Tu as exactement le même point de vue à propos de Ginny que mes autres lecteurs, je me demande si toutes les autres fictions déjà écrites, ne vous aurez pas tous un peu influencé(e)s.**

 **stormtrooper2: Oui, Severus le méritait, Hermione et Ginny en personnages féminin, je ne suis pas surprise.**

 **lady. inata1: Je suis du même avis que toi, j'avais déjà vue ces points là à travers les livres, et même si Emma Waston de part son jeu d'actrice m'a fait aimée Hermione, les livres me font un peu désespérer parfois.**

 **Pouika: Merci à toi pour ta review, on a le même perso féminin détestée^^.**

 **Akito Murazaki: Merci, je suis d'accord avec ton top trois même si j'aurai mis Ombrage, Pétunia et Marge.**

 **slach-nono: Et bien voici la suite, merci à toi. Ginny et Ron classique, mais tellement compréhensif, surtout Ron. Bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **Liliume: Et bien je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que tu apprécieras. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour Ombrage, et tu as raison, tout le monde a choisi Ginny, c'était à prévoir.**

 **Morgane93: Et bien que d'enthousiasme, j'aurai jamais pensée à Mme Figg, mais tu as raison. Parkinson m'a toujours exaspérée, j'ai été contente de voir que Draco n'a pas fini avec elle.**

 **Loupdark: Merci beaucoup, pour Hermione, il est vrai que je la trouve également trop mise en avant, par rapport à Harry, il passe un peu pour un idiot à côté. Bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **mamy 83: Et voici la suite, pour Noël comme promis, j'espère que ce chapitre te fera également rêvée, je te souhaite donc une très bonne lecture^^.**

 **Guest: Gracias^^!**

 **Safira06: Merci pour ta review, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira. Ombrage et Pétunia, les mêmes personnages que moi en somme. Alors pour ta question je l'ai posée à ma bêta, et elle a répondu qu'elle ne violerait personne, mais qu'elle sauterait bien sur Draco et Cédric, et moi sur Tom Riddle bien sûr. Et toi? Je te retourne la question^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy: Merci, bisous à toi.**

 **Shayanna: Bienvenue à toi, merci pour tes compliments ça ma fait très plaisir^^. Bonne lecture à toi, j'espère que cette fiction continuera de te plaire. Et je comprends tout à fait pour Ginny^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 35: Coupe de feu et nouvelles écoles

«Paroles»

La bonne humeur régnait en maître dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le mois de septembre avait filé à une vitesse folle, au grand bonheur des élèves dont l'impatience de rencontrer les étudiants des deux écoles étrangères était à son comble.

Pour Harry, le mois de septembre avait été bien chargé également. Car malgré l'absence d'entraînement de quidditch, il avait dû se réhabituer au rythme de l'école et continuer toujours avec Draco à guider les plus jeunes élèves de leur maison.

Voulant être le plus organisé possible, le blond et le brun avaient donc mis en place une aide aux devoirs à heure fixe. Les deux amis se partageant le travail, surtout que le jeune fourchelangue avait toujours un emploi du temps légèrement plus chargé que son camarade.

Malgré cela, il n'envisageait aucunement d'abandonner une matière, et s'organisait en conséquence pour se débrouiller pour le mieux. Aussi fut-il agréablement surpris de constater que les séances d'aide aux devoirs quotidiennes avaient laissées place à quelque chose de nouveau. En effet, dorénavant la salle commune de Serpentard se livrait quelques soir à des séances de débat entre les différents élèves. Cela était parti d'une confrontation toute simple entre deux vert et argent qui s'étaient finie en débat général, jusqu'à créer ce genre de soirée.

D'abord retissant, les Serpentard finirent par s'ouvrir un peu plus entre eux avec quelque peu de réserve bien sûr, grâce notamment à l'approbation de leurs directeurs de maison lorsqu'ils eurent vent de leur initiative.

En soi le mois de septembre n'avait guère laissé le temps à Harry et ses amis de se pencher sur ce qui les intéressaient vivement, la transformation en animagus.

Tous les quatre pouvaient bien sûr tout d'abord se concentrer sur la première étape, qui était de méditer jusqu'à trouver son animal intérieur, mais ils voulaient avant tout se renseigner un peu plus, et faire cela dans un endroit plus discret. Ils avaient tous une idée très précise du lieu dans lequel ils voulaient se rendre pour s'entraîner à devenir animagus, la Chambre des Secrets. Mais le temps ne fut guère avec eux, et ils ne purent se rendre dans la pièce secrète de l'un des fondateurs pour le moment.

En effet, le lendemain de l'annonce du directeur sur le tournois des trois sorciers et l'arrivée à la fin du mois d'octobre des différentes écoles, tous les élèves s'étaient rués à la bibliothèque. Une effervescence telle, que nul n'avait jamais vu autant d'élèves se rendre dans cette pièce de mémoire d'homme. Bien vite, tous les livres concernant le tournoi furent empruntés. Qu'à cela ne tienne, grâce à ses amis, Harry put bénéficier d'ouvrage se trouvant exclusivement dans leur bibliothèque familiale.

Les écoles et le tournoi en lui-même alimentaient bon nombres de conversations dans le château, mais les vraies interrogations des élèves étaient bien sûr, qui seront les élèves à y participer et qui sera le juge impartial de ce tournoi. Beaucoup d'élèves également, étaient dépités de ne pas avoir l'âge requis pour participer, aussi bons nombres de théories aussi folles les unes que les autres circulaient pour trouver une solution pour duper le juge du tournois.

Cela était notamment le cas des jumeaux Weasley Fred et George, après une discussion avec Harry avec lequel ils faisaient le point sur leurs inventions, et notamment après que le Serpentard leur eut glissé l'idée intéressante d'oreilles extensibles. Les deux diablotins de Gryffondor avaient suppliés leur associer et ami de les aider dans leur plan diabolique pour participer au tournoi.

Néanmoins Harry avait refusé fermement, même s'il était intrigué par ce tournoi, de part les différentes épreuves et la logique mise en place pour les résoudre, de même de l'arrivée d'écoles étrangères avec qui il pourrait converser et débattre de différentes idées. Il refusait d'aider les jumeaux dans leur entreprise, les laissant se débrouiller par leur propre moyen, clairement intrigué sur le plan qu'allaient mettre aux points les deux rouquins pour participer au tournoi.

Mais bien vite, un autre sujet de conversation fit le tour de l'école à une vitesse hallucinante. Le sujet des dernières rumeurs des élèves, n'était autre que leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, l'ex Auror Alastor Maugrey.

Si de prime abord, son apparence extérieur avait de quoi en rebuter plus d'un, ses cours en eux-même avaient également un drôle d'impact sur les élèves.

En effet, le premier cours qu'eurent les quatrièmes années avec cet enseignant fut mémorable surtout aux vu du thème abordé, les sortilèges impardonnables.

Si on avait demandé à Harry le nom de sortilèges impardonnables, il aurait pu nommer avec une grande facilité plusieurs maléfices très efficaces venant tout droit de la bibliothèque de Salazar Serpentard. Mais le cours se pencha plus sur les trois plus utilisés et connus d'entre eux, le sortilège de l'imperium, le doloris et celui de l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort.

Lorsque le thème du cours fut abordé, Harry se montra particulièrement attentif, cependant il ne s'attendait pas à une démonstration en classe.

Le professeur Maugrey prit donc trois araignées et sous le regard ahuris des étudiants, leur lança un sort à chacune. Si au départ les étudiants rirent en voyant la première araignée sous imperium faire des cabrioles, l'ambiance se refroidit lorsque l'enseignant leur déclara qu'ils apprendraient chacun leur tour à résister à ce maléfice.

Pour le Survivant, ce cours fut magistral, les possibilités d'actions que laissait apparaître l'imperium le faisait rêver. Il pourrait manipuler n'importe qui, demander à un père de tuer sa femme et ses enfants sans sourciller et l'homme ne pourrait que lui obéir ployant sous son pouvoir. Il n'osait imaginer à qui il pourrait lancer ce sort, et quelle action il ferait exécuter à sa pauvre victime.

Vint ensuite le sortilège Doloris, et Harry regretta seulement de ne pouvoir entendre les cris de souffrances d'une araignée. Bien malgré lui, il se pencha plus avant sur sa chaise, espérant ainsi parvenir à entendre un son de l'insecte. Il était tellement accaparé par le spectacle qu'il ne vit pas le rapide regard que lui lança Maugrey, chose qu'intercepta en revanche son grand frère, qui n'avait pas lâché l'enseignant des yeux.

Harry ne s'en souciait nullement, il regrettait amèrement au fond de lui de n'avoir pas eu connaissance de ce sortilège lors de la mort de Lockhart, il aurait pris plaisir à le torturer avant de le donner en pâture à Silva.

Pour finir, vint le tour du dernier sortilège. Un éclair de lumière verte sortit de la baguette du professeur avant que la dernière araignée ne succombe à l'Avada Kedavra de Maugrey. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle de classe. Les regards convergent naturellement vers Harry.

La cloche retentit alors, signalant la fin du cours et les élèves sortirent au plus vite, murmurent furieusement entre eux. Les quatre vert et argent regagnèrent leurs dortoirs, tous perturbés par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'apprendre.

Le silence perdura jusqu'à ce que Théo ne dise «Je ne le sens pas ce prof»

«Non tu crois» ironisa Blaise «Ce cinglé vient tout juste d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables devant nous dans le plus grand des calmes et par Merlin c'était stupéfiant!»

«Je ne parle pas de cela Blaise» répliqua Théodore «Mais de son odeur en elle-même, elle est très étrange»

«Que veut-tu dire?» s'enquit Harry.

«Eh bien, au vue de ma condition, je suis plus réceptif à certaine odeur qu'a d'autre» répondit le loup-garou, son regard déviant légèrement vers un certain blond tendit qu'une légère rougeur s'installait sur ses joues. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit «Mes sens sont en quelques sortes plus développés que la normale. De même que ma vision s'accommode parfaitement à la nuit, mon ouïe et mon odorat sont plus prononcés, et je ne sais pas, mais l'odeur de Maugrey me perturbe. Comme s'il essayait de la dissimuler par une autre»

Les quatre amis froncèrent les sourcils d'un commun ensemble.

«Nous ferons attention» déclara Draco, en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Théo.

Tous acquiescèrent à ses paroles, et l'ambiance se détendit considérablement. Les jours passèrent, Draco et Harry aidant toujours leur camarades. Et Blaise asticotant Théo sur ses talents, lui demandant d'écouter les conversations d'une fille dont il avait le béguin pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Malgré cela, les pensées d'Harry restait tout de même bloqué sur la fuite de Pettigrow, qui tombait au pire moment. Ainsi que sur la réponse de Ragnarök concernant les interrogations de son protégé quant à son bracelet, cadeau empoisonné du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisqu'il était également un portoloin. L'inquiétude l'assaillit lorsque son ami gobelin l'informa que compte tenu de la puissance de l'artefact mais surtout de la personne qui le lui avait offert, il y avait de forte chance pour que seul le Lord sombre ne puisse le lui retirer.

Dépité, Harry n'avait pas abandonné, et comptait bien profiter de l'immense bibliothèque de Salazar Serpentard pour trouver quelque chose pouvant l'aider.

Malheureusement, il dut remettre ses projets à plus tard, en effet, le mois d'octobre était arrivé, et avec lui allait bientôt venir les délégations de Beaubatons et Dumstrang.

C'est ainsi que les élèves se rassemblèrent tous dans le hall d'entrée du château, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atours, tous impatient de voir arriver les différentes écoles.

Quelques sortilèges de réchauffement plus tard, et les élèves purent apercevoir une calèche volante dans les airs, tiré par de véritable chevaux ailés se poser dans le parc. Sous le regard admiratif des étudiants anglais.

Une vingtaines de garçons et de filles en sortirent, tous revêtu d'un léger uniforme bleu clair. Ils se mirent en rang pour accueillir leur directrice Madame Maxime, qui descendit avec grâce du carrosse, malgré sa taille immense. Dumbledore lui arrivait à peine au menton, c'est peu dire.

Le directeur de Poudlard accueillit chaleureusement ses invités, qui se rangèrent avec une précision parfaite, attendant dans la froideur de la fin de ce mois d'octobre la délégation de Dumstrang.

Celle-ci fit également son arrivé en grande pompe, sous le forme d'un véritable navire submergeant les flots. Là aussi les élèves en sortirent, bien que la parité soi moins bien respectée que pour Beaubatons. Les étudiants ne comptant dans leur rang presque que des garçons.

Dumbledore accueillit Igor Karkaroff, mais les élèves se concentrèrent davantage sur la personne présente à ses côtés, qui n'était autre que Victor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie.

Savoir qu'un étudiant était déjà une telle légende dans le domaine du quidditch était fantastique, et ne laissait pas les nombreux écoliers indifférents.

Les élèves gagnèrent finalement la Grande Salle, les étudiants de Beaubatons se plaçant à la table des Serdaigle tandis que ceux de Dumstrang s'installèrent à celle des Serpentard aux grand contentement des vert et argent.

Draco et Harry s'émerveillaient d'être à proximité d'une telle légende que Victor Krum, Théo essaya en vint de les modérer tandis que Blaise fantasmait sur certaines étudiantes françaises.

En somme le repas se passa gaiement, tous attendant impatiemment que Dumbledore prennent la parole pour annoncer la suite des opérations. Celui-ci prit le temps de manger aussi lentement que possible sa part de tarte au citron, semblant s'amuser de l'impatience des élèves.

Finalement il consentit enfin à se lever, pour se rendre vers son majestueux pupitre «Mes chers élèves et cher invités» salua le directeur «Je vais maintenant sans plus attendre étancher votre curiosité qui j'en suis sûr est à son comble en cette belle soirée» déclara t-il esquissant un sourire bienveillant au différents étudiants devant leur curiosité de plus en plus mal contenue «Vous connaissez tous bien entendu les règles de ce tournoi, surtout celle déclarant je le rappelle que seul les élèves majeurs peuvent y participer. Cela étant, vous ne connaissez pas encore le juge qui décidera de votre participation au tournoi. Laissez moi donc vous dévoiler sans plus attendre la coupe de feu!»

D'un coup de baguette magistral, une coupe fait en bois brut jaillit d'un coffre innocemment posé au centre de la salle. Tous les élèves la regardèrent émerveillés, la coupe de feu en elle-même semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, si ce n'est la gerbe de flammes bleu intense qui s'élevaient en son centre dans une danse hypnotique.

«Vous avez dorénavant une semaine à partir de maintenant pour vous inscrire au tournoi» reprit Dumbledore «Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature, doit écrire son nom et prénom ainsi que l'école à qui l'élève appartient et le placer dans la coupe de feu. Les trois champions seront choisis le soir du banquet d'Halloween. Seulement réfléchissez bien, rappelez-vous que ce tournoi n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Une fois choisi vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière et devrez faire face à votre destin. Maintenant que tout cela est éclairci, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous, la Grande Salle vous restera exceptionnellement ouverte à n'importe quel moment tout au long de cette semaine, bonne chance à tous»

Comme un seul homme, les étudiants de Beaubatons et Dumstrang se levèrent, bien vite suivit par ceux de Poudlard dans un mélange bien plus désorganisé.

Tout le monde se bousculaient dans un brouhaha monstre pour atteindre la sortie. Si bien qu'il devint de plus en plus compliqué d'avancer. Théo faillit trébucher et serait tomber dans la marée humaine d'étudiants si Draco ne l'avait pas retenu. Harry n'eut pas cette chance, un mouvement brusque plus tard, et il se sentit tomber au sol. Il fut rattrapé in extremis et serré contre un torse musclé. Levant les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés durant sa chute, il voulut remercier son sauveur, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était dans les bras de Victor Krum.

«Victor que faites vous, nous n'attendons plus que vous» retentit la voix de Karkaroff.

«J'arrive monsieur le directeur» répondit l'attrapeur Bulgare. Il porta un dernier regard sur Harry, pour voir s'il allait bien, et parti rejoindre ses camarades.

Le jeune vert et argent se retourna subitement vers ses amis pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêver. Mais la bouche pendante de Draco et l'air ahuri de Blaise lui confirma qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux au blond, Théo sortit à grand pas de la Grande Salle, bien vite suivit par ses compagnons.

La semaine se passa sans encombre. Contraint de force par ses chers amis, Harry consentit à abandonner la bibliothèque, non sans prendre une demi douzaine de livres avec lui, pour s'installer dans la Grande Salle, pouvant ainsi à loisir observer les élèves qui mettaient leur nom dans la coupe. La délégation de Beaubatons au complet, avait tous chacun déposé leur nom dans la coupe le matin même. Quelques élèves de Poudlard également, suivi de Fred et George chacun ayant réalisé une potion de vieillissement dans l'espoir de pouvoir participer eux aussi au tournois. Malgré les mises en gardes de Harry et Granger qui avait elle aussi délaissée la bibliothèque. Les diablotins de Gryffondor allèrent tout de même jusqu'au bout de leur plan, et se retrouvèrent tous deux affublés de longues barbes blanche, sous le rire des élèves et du directeur qui les mena à l'infirmerie.

Le calme revenu, les élèves se succédèrent de nouveau, et des gloussements envahirent la salle devant le nouveau venu.

Intrigué, Harry releva la tête de l'épais volume qu'il avait sur ses jambes, pour découvrir qui provoquait ainsi l'émoi de ces dames.

Le jeune homme ne fut guère étonné de voir Cédric Diggory, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, s'avancer dans la direction de la coupe de feu pour y déposer son nom. Le plus âgé adressa un hochement de tête à Harry avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Salut que lui rendit le brun avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Car bien que l'amertume de sa seule défaite au quidditch soit toujours tapis au fond de lui, il savait que le Poufsouffle était un garçon juste et fair-play.

Sentiment que ne partageait certainement pas le blond de la bande puisqu'il grogna presque «Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que toutes ces filles lui trouvent, des types comme lui il y en a partout à Poudlard et des beaucoup mieux de toute façon» il haussa les épaules et prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

«Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon» releva Théo l'air de rien.

Draco s'étrangla dans sa boisson «Quoi! Mais ouvre les yeux, ce mec n'est qu'un imbécile opportuniste!»

«Ce n'est pas un imbécile» contra Théodore «Il est dans les meilleurs de sa promo, et il voulait annuler le résultat du match que _vous_ avez perdu l'année dernière donc tes accusation ne tiennent pas»

«Il est trop vieux de toute façon» persifla le blond avec un regard mauvais «Bien d'autres étudiants sont mieux que lui, tu devrais ouvrir les yeux Théo»

«Moi je pense que c'est vous qui devriez tous les deux ouvrir les yeux et rapidement» intervint soudain Blaise, blasé.

Draco et Théo n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par la, que la délégation de Dumstrang arriva. Un par un, chacun d'entre eux déposa son nom dans la coupe. Avant de partir, le regard de Krum balaya la Grande Salle, avant de s'arrêter sur Harry qui parvint à lui faire un petit sourire hésitant. Krum resta stoïque et après un dernier coup d'œil, quitta la Grande Salle.

L'ambiance devint de plus en plus fébrile au court de la semaine, tous étaient impatient de savoir qui serait choisis pour représenter son école.

Vint finalement le soir d'Halloween, l'école avait mis les bouchées doubles pour impressionner ses invités, si bien que le banquet fût des plus somptueux. Mais malgré tout, l'impatience dominait.

Finalement, Dumbledore se leva pour s'approcher de la coupe, provoquant un silence instantané dans la salle. Posant ses longs doigts sur la coupe de feu il déclara «Il est temps, la coupe de feu à fait son choix, nous allons bientôt savoir quels seront les étudiants qui auront l'honneur de participer à ce tournoi magique exceptionnel»

Avec un timing parfait, les gerbes de flammes bleu de la coupe se tintèrent soudainement d'un rouge ardent, faisant frissonner le Survivant devant la ressemblance soudaine de cette nuance avec un regard intense qu'il connaissait bien.

De la coupe jaillit soudainement un bout de parchemin, que Dumbledore attrapa habilement avant d'annoncer «Le champion de Beaubatons est une championne et s'appelle Fleur Delacour!»

Les élèves applaudirent poliment, tandis qu'une magnifique jeune femme blonde se leva de la table des Serdaigle et rejoignit le directeur de Poudlard, auquel elle serra la main avant de se rendre derrière une porte dérobée derrière la table des professeurs, qui menait à la salle des trophées.

Une seconde fois, des gerbes rouge sortirent de la coupe avant que Dumbledore ne prononce un morceaux de parchemin à la main «Le champion de Dumstrang est Victor Krum!»

La délégation Bulgare exulta de joie, et Krum se leva avant de rejoindre le directeur de Poudlard, et la salle des trophées à son tour.

Le silence revint rapidement, tous tendu dans l'attente, car ils le savaient le dernier élève appelé serait le champion de Poudlard.

Un troisième parchemin jaillit de la coupe, les élèves retenant leur souffle.

«Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory!» s'exclama le directeur.

Aussitôt les élèves se levèrent pour acclamer chaleureusement leur champion, certain avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autre.

«Et nous y voilà» continua Dumbledore une fois Diggory partit «Nous avons nos trois champions, mais avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puissent brandir fièrement le trophée de trois sorciers, ils devront affronter des tâches toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Ils devront faire preuves d'un courage et d'un sang froid sans faille s'ils-»

Le directeur s'interrompit soudainement, alors que la coupe de feu se teintait de rouge une nouvelle fois. Machinalement, il attrapa le quatrième bout de parchemin qui en fut expulsé, avant de pâlir soudainement en lisant ce qui y était inscrit.

Le chuchotement des élèves devinrent de plus en plus fort devant cet événement inattendu, chacun essayant vainement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Avant de se taire en voyant Dumbledore prendre la parole, le visage sombre.

Le vieux sorcier déglutit comme si cela lui coûtait de continuer, et puis finalement il prononça d'un ton las «Neville Londubat»

Fin du chapitre 35: Coupe de feu et nouvelles écoles

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Et boom, vous vous y attendiez pas à cette réaction, et oui vous avez bien lut Neville est le quatrième champion, mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se prépare? Chut suspense...**

 **J'ai adorée écrire ce chapitre, il est venu tout seul et je l'aime franchement beaucoup. Bien passons sans plus attendre à la question. Je vous avais demandée quelle personne féminin détestiez-vous le plus? Et sans surprise Hermione et Ginny sont arrivées en tête. Quant à moi il s'agit de Ombrage, Pétunia et Marge car elles sont vraiment horrible, je ne cautionne pas du tout leurs actions, Pétunia m'horripile vraiment, ça ne se fait pas de délaisser un enfant quel qu'il soit. Et ne parlons même pas de Marge et de Ombrage.**

 **Ma nouvelle question est donc: quelle tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers préférez-vous?**

 **Bien, j'ai publiée ce chapitre pour Noël, donc pour le Nouvel An ce sera le chapitre 08 de _Pour un monde meilleur,_ et pas d'inquiétude, il est déjà fini d'écrire et actuellement entre les mains de ma béta. Prenez soin de vous, et mangez plein de chocolat!**

 **Publié le 25/12/17**

 **Nouvelle correction le 14/01/18**

 **À la prochaine, et bonnes fêtes à vous^^.**


	36. Chapitre 36: Interrogations et Dragons

**Bonjour à tous, enfin ce chapitre est arrivé, je dois dire qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre! J'espère que l'année 2018 aura bien commencée pour vous, je vous souhaite vraiment de passer une année agréable. Et je suis heureuse de constater que malgré la nouvelle année, vos commentaires sont toujours aussi présent et m'apportent un véritable soutient, je pense que je ne me lasserais jamais assez de vous dire merci pour tout et à tous! D'autant plus que l'on a dépassé les 600 reviews!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **ninimissmanga:** **Tout d'abord, merci à toi pour ta review, je suis hyper contente que ma fiction te plaise. Mais elle ne serait rien sans les encouragements des lecteurs qui me suivent depuis un bon moment pour certain. J'essaye effectivement d'être la plus sérieuse possible dans mes fictions, c'est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur même si je n'ai plus trop de délais fixe, aussi j'espère que cette fiction continuera à te plaire, et te souhaite une bonne lecture^^.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Merci, j'espère que tes fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées également. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ce que Neville va faire, car je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais le faire se débrouiller, bien sûr j'avais prévu de le mettre dans le tournois pour un but précis, mais maintenant je dois décrire les épreuves hum... Tu as choisi les dragons, je ne suis pas trop étonnée, ils sont hyper impressionnants tout de même, et surtout hyper dangereux!**

 **Nia hakira:** **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fiction te semble variée des autres, c'est assez rare aujourd'hui, bonne lecture^^.**

 **Miss lyli:** **Mais de rien, merci à toi. J'espère que tu as passée de joyeuses fêtes miss.**

 **cha910:** **Mais de rien^^.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Coucou, je te dirais de garder tes soupçons à l'esprit, on ne sait jamais^^. Sinon je pense que tu as compris pour les différents couples, mais ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner.**

 **maureen128:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tes fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passées!**

 **Liliume:** **Merci, alors pourquoi Neville est le quatrième champion, mystère... Ta tâche préférée est donc les dragons, et bien elle a été appréciée, personnellement j'aime beaucoup le quatrième volume, et j'aime bien le film aussi, je te souhaite une agréable lecture^^.**

 **Lerugamine:** **Ah, ce que tu dis est très intéressant, il y en a qui suivent bien^^. Je vois que l'on partage le même point de vue sur la seconde tache, j'ai adorée le concept de l'énigme, et d'avoir volé un être cher à la personne et non un objet, c'est profond je trouve.**

 **Chrome-chan96:** **Merci, décidément beaucoup de monde aime les dragons, mais je comprends tout à fait.**

 **Morgane93:** **Bonjour, j'espère que d'avoir fait de Neville le quatrième champion ne t'as pas trop perturbée, pour les dragons, je les trouve impressionnant mais j'ai préféré la deuxième épreuve, quant au chocolat je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer et au diable la crise de foie^^.**

 **TeZuKa j:** **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également et que tu as passé(e) de joyeuses fêtes!**

 **Pouika:** **Les dragons, et bien moi je suis pour la deuxième tâche.**

 **Ellana816:** **Mais de rien, et voici enfin la suite de cette fiction! Encore les dragons, décidément la première tâche aura plut à beaucoup de monde^^!**

 **slach-nono:** **Et voilà surprise, Neville en tant que quatrième champion, boum! Et encore et toujours se sont les dragons les plus appréciés, je vais vraiment devoir écrire quelque chose de bien pour le prochain chapitre alors, franchement ça m'arrange pas, ha la la, au secours!**

 **AnitaBlake93100:** **Merci, j'essaye de me montrer imaginative, oui j'avoue que j'aimerais bien que Draco et Théo se décident. Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il te plaira^^.**

 **Guest:** **Les dragons, c'est bon j'ai compris tout le monde les aime, je vais être totalement dépassée. Pour Hermione et Ginny, je ne peux rien dire, c'est les réponses des lecteurs.**

 **mamy83:** **Merci beaucoup tes compliments me font chaud au cœur. Pour Neville ce n'est pas un hasard, mais maintenant le plus dur ça va être de le mettre en scène, aïe aïe aïe.**

 **ariane:** **Merci beaucoup, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde aime les dragons.**

 **Annaele Tiam:** **Merci, et bien non, ce n'est pas Harry le quatrième champion. Pour Dumbledore, qui sait à quoi ce vieux citronné peu bien penser.**

 **mizuki2502:** **Et bien merci, et voilà la suite!**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci à toi, je te laisse de suite lire pour connaître la suite!**

 **liona29:** **Et bien la suite est pour maintenant, bonne lecture.**

 **maud. baudet: Encore une fois sans surprise, la première épreuve est la plus appréciée, bonne lecture à toi^^.**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 36: Interrogations et Dragons

«Paroles»

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

L'annonce provoqua un silence assourdissant dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves étaient statufiés. Un par un, les regards se portèrent sur Neville Londubat, qui pâlit drastiquement.

Dumbledore répéta une seconde fois le prénom du jeune homme, et celui-ci finit par se lever sous une impulsion de Hermione Granger à côté de laquelle il était assis.

D'un pas peu assuré compte tenu des circonstances, le Gryffondor se rendit auprès du directeur de Poudlard qui, sans un mot, lui indiqua la salle des trophées le visage fermé.

Une fois le rouge et or partit, un brouhaha sans nom envahit la Grande Salle de l'école de sorcellerie anglaise. Les directeurs Karkaroff et Maxime se jetant sur Dumbledore pour réclamer une explication à grand cris.

Finalement, les élèves furent priés de regagner leur maison, ou lieu de repos pour les invités. Tandis que la plupart des sorcières et sorciers de l'équipe professorale accompagnés bien sûr des trois directeurs, se rendirent à grands pas dans la salle des trophées.

Parvenus dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Harry et ses amis montèrent sans plus attendre dans leur dortoir, bien loin de l'agitation qui régnait dans la salle commune des vert et argent, tous sous le choc de la découverte d'un quatrième champion, et surtout, que celui-ci soit Neville Londubat.

Les quatre compagnons se retrouvèrent donc pour discuter, tout autant choqué que leur camarade par cette annonce plus qu'inattendue.

«Vous croyez vraiment que Londubat va participer au tournois?» demanda finalement Blaise en s'affalant sur son lit.

«Il y sera obligé» répondit Théo les bras croisés «Chaque champion est lié à la coupe par un contrat magique. Si Londubat ne participe pas au tournois, il risque de perdre sa magie»

«La question maintenant, est de savoir pourquoi la coupe l'a choisi lui? À l'évidence ce n'est pas Londubat lui-même qui a mit son nom, sinon il n'aurait tout simplement pas été choisi. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas passer la limite d'âge de Dumbledore» s'interrogea Harry «Là, son nom est sorti en temps que quatrième champion, du jamais vu dans l'histoire du tournois depuis sa création. Il faut une bonne connaissance de la magie, et de la puissance pour réussir à troubler un artefact telle que la coupe de feu, il est donc certain que ce n'est pas l'œuvre de Londubat, non ça sent clairement le traquenard, maintenant pourquoi lui parmi tous les autres?»

«Ce n'est un secret pour personne que Dumbledore entraîne personnellement cet idiot depuis l'évasion de Sirius Black» déclara Draco «Maintenant pourquoi lui voudrait-on du mal? Vous pensez que c'est un coup du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour déstabiliser Dumbledore?»

«Je ne sais pas» répondit Blaise soucieux «Mais si c'est le cas, cela veut dire que les choses vont peut-être commencer à bouger»

Personne ne répondit à cela, chacun trop préoccupés par les répercussions d'une possible guerre de plus en plus imminente. Pour l'héritier Zabini, cela ne changeait pas grand chose, le jeune métis venant d'une famille neutre, il avait juste la possibilité que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse tenter de le recruter au sein des mangemorts. Pour Draco et Théo en revanche, les choses se corsaient. Si le premier savait déjà depuis de nombreuses années ce que l'on attendait de lui, pour Théodore qui venait lui aussi d'une famille neutre à l'origine, il aurait pu choisir sa voie. Mais la récente allégeance de son père au camp des Ténèbres remettait clairement cela en question. Quant à Harry, lui-même ne voulait pas encore trop y songer, il avait encore plusieurs choses à faire avant de s'intéresser à la guerre. Son émancipation entre autre, sans oublier le sort des Dursley, et de Dumbledore si possible. Le jeune attrapeur préféra donc réfléchir au cas Londubat, dont la situation était des plus intrigantes.

Chacun partit se coucher, des doutes et des interrogations à l'esprit. L'héritier Potter quant à lui, ne cessait de retourner en boucle la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec ses amis. Pris d'un doute, il s'empressa de prendre son petit carnet de cuir dans lequel il notait tous ses rêves et faits en rapport avec Voldemort, et chercha un souvenir précis. Et il était là.

Juste après avoir regagner son appartement au Chemin de Traverse cet été, après sa discussion avec Ragnarök qui avait convoqué Sirius par la suite pour un entretien, le jeune fourchelangue s'était empressé de noter tous les souvenirs de Snape et de son parrain qu'il avait découvert. Et parmi eux, était consigné soigneusement le début de la fameuse prophétie entendue par son directeur de maison peu de temps avant la chute du Lord noir _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Harry savait grâce à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , que les parents de Londubat avant de devenir fous sous la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange, et d'autre partisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avaient été Auror. Était-il possible qu'ils aient pu affronter le Lord sombre par trois fois en s'en sortant plus ou moins indemne? Le Survivant n'en avait aucune idée, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait également la date de naissance de leur fils. Serait-il possible que cette prophétie ne se rapporte pas seulement à Harry lui-même et que de ce fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait préféré s'en occuper finalement?

Trouvant ses hypothèses quelques peu tirées par les cheveux, et sans aucune preuve, le jeune joueur de quidditch nota ses interrogations sur un parchemin, pour faire de plus ample recherche sur le sujet, et s'endormit enfin, rêvant de paysage montagneux.

Le lendemain, le nom des quatre champions étaient sur toutes les lèvres, surtout celui du plus jeune d'entre eux.

Si les Poufsouffle y voyaient une trahison envers le réel champion de Poudlard, les Gryffondor pour leur part étaient heureux d'avoir l'un des leurs participant au tournois. Négligeant par la même occasion les risques grave qu'une telle compétition engendrait pour ses participants. Néanmoins, l'un des lions n'était pas de l'avis de ses compères, et cette personne était Ronald Weasley qui en voulait grandement à son ami de participer à ce tournois.

De l'avis des autres élèves qui avaient pu assister de loin à une des nombreuses disputes opposant les deux rouge et or, cela ne faisait que confirmer l'hypocrisie du rouquin qui, loin de s'affoler du danger de mort auquel était exposé son ami, était au contraire jaloux de lui, et refusait désormais de lui adresser la parole, au moment où Londubat avait le plus besoin de son soutient. Sans compter la beuglante qu'Augusta Londubat envoya à Dumbledore sur la mauvaise gestion de l'école qui avait amené son petit-fils à participer à l'un des tournois magiques les plus meurtrier jamais créé.

Mais s'il n'y avait que cela.

Deux jours plus tard vint l'examen des baguettes, suivis d'une interview pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , menée bien sur par Rita Skeeter.

Harry détestait cette femme, non contente de raconter des inepties dans le journal pour attirer les lecteurs, elle avait écrit de longs articles peu glorieux sur le Survivant après la découverte de son don de fourchelangue en deuxième année.

Certaines phrases de la journaliste lui étant resté clairement en travers de la gorge, le jeune brun avait préféré ce tenir loin de la salle d'examen ce jour là de peur d'être surpris à tester le sortilège Doloris que le professeur Maugrey leur avait si généreusement montrer en classe.

Une semaine après la qualification des champions, Harry vêtu de sa tenue de quiddictch au couleur de Serpentard, son balais à la main, parcourait le parc de Poudlard d'un pas pressé en direction du terrain de quidditch d'une humeur massacrante.

En soi, la journée avait bien commencée, le jeune homme avait réussi avec brio à déjouer le sortilège d'imperium de Maugrey. Il fut le seul à réussir et sortit de la salle de cours des plus satisfait. Néanmoins, sa bonne humeur s'envola lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Granger. Apparemment celle-ci c'était mis en tête de libérer les Elfes de Maison de leur servitude, et de leurs donner un salaire et des vacances en fonction de leur travail, tout simplement révoltant. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, une dispute éclata.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger?» demanda dédaigneusement Harry.

«Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Potter!» répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

«Et bien je crois que si, surtout lorsque une petite idiote se mêle de chose qu'elle ne comprend absolument pas» contra le Serpentard.

«C'est toi qui ne comprend rien Potter!» la contredit la Gryffondor «Les Elfes de Maison sont des esclaves à la solde des sorciers. C'est tout simplement scandaleux! Comment des êtres dotés d'une certaines intelligence peuvent-ils faire ça en toute connaissance de cause! Il faut libérer les Elfes et leur offrir des conditions de vie décente!»

L'héritier Potter eut une grimace de dégoût «Libérer les Elfes, es-tu folle Granger?! Si tu t'étais documentée un peu avant de harceler les élèves avec tes projets absurdes, tu saurais que les Elfes de Maisons ont besoins de servir une famille de sorciers s'ils ne veulent pas perdre leur magie et mourir!»

«Et alors» riposta la née-moldue «Cela ne les oblige pas à refuser d'être payé pour leur travail et d'être traité dignement!»

«Tu as compris ce que je viens de t'expliquer Granger!» s'énerva Harry «Les Elfes de Maison n'en veulent pas de tout cela, ils veulent juste servir les sorciers. Tout ce que tu ferais est de condamné une race à s'éteindre! Et plus sérieusement, des salaires? Des jours de congés? Laisse moi rire, tu crois sincèrement que les Elfes de Maison veulent de cela, ils te jetteraient plutôt dehors en te traitant de folle allier!»

Au fil de la discussion des plus houleuses entre les deux meilleurs élèves des quatrièmes années, la jeune fille avait rougit de colère de se faire humilier et rabaisser ainsi devant plusieurs étudiants de l'école. Essayant de reprendre contenance, elle foudroya les curieux du regard et déclara la tête haute «Je te prouverais que j'ai raison Potter! Un jour les Elfes de Maison seront libres et ils m'en remercieront!»

Puis elle partit, laissant derrière le Serpentard écumé de rage devant toute l'emprise de l'idiotie de la Gryffondor. C'était clairement à cause de personne comme elle que le monde sorcier en général perdait peu à peu ses traditions. Même la plupart des lois contre les créatures magiques comme les loup-garou et les centaures venaient à l'origine de nés-moldus avec des préjugés énorme. Bon sang même les sorciers avait pratiquement perdu le don de porter un enfant à cause d'eux et leur stupide préjugé sur l'homosexualité! Granger ne voyait-elle pas ce que son entêtement pouvait provoqué, non bien sûr, elle était comme tous les autres nés-moldus aveuglés par son propre jugement et convaincus de la bien fondée de ses idées sans songer aux conséquences. Comment en vouloir au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ces circonstances de vouloir anéantir tous les nés-moldus? Quand on observait le déclin de plus en plus rapide du monde sorcier on ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il n'empêche que Granger était à surveiller de prêt.

Sa colère ne cessant d'augmenter, Harry avait attrapé sa tenue de quiddicth et son balais, songeant qu'allait voler un peu le calmerait sans aucun doute.

Et le voici donc dans le parc de Poudlard, ses cheveux attaché en une queue de cheval rapide, ne cessant de voltiger furieusement au rythme de ses pas des plus colériques. Cependant, le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à être soudainement attrapé par une main sortant d'un buisson à proximité, et plaqué contre un torse musclé, une main se posant sur sa bouche étouffant efficacement toute protestation de sa part.

Relevant la tête avec indignation, Harry croisa le regard de Victor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie. Il était sûr que sa mâchoire se serait décrochée si le second sorcier n'avait pas plaqué sa main sur le bas de son visage.

Le champion de Dumstrang mit un doigt sur ses propres lèvres pour lui faire signe de silence, et le relâcha. Sans un mot il pointa la direction par laquelle le vert et argent venait d'arriver.

Plissant les yeux, Harry aperçut une femme avec des boucles blondes et une affreuse robe verte, Rita Skeeter.

Le plus jeune sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir envers l'horrible journaliste. Cette dernière ne s'était pas privée une fois de plus de porter son attention sur lui malgré les circonstances exceptionnelles du tournois. Déclarant que le jeune homme avait voulu mettre lui aussi son nom dans la coupe et l'avait trafiqué, mais que c'était le nom de ce benêt de Londubat qui en était sorti à la place du sien. Non content de cet échec le Survivant, selon elle, aurait donc tenter de se rapprocher de Victor Krum, assis à sa table dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer du monde sorcier.

Autant dire que l'héritier Potter était dans une rage noir après avoir lut ces articles. Mais la question maintenant était de savoir comment cette femme des plus _nuisibles_ avait put s'introduire dans Poudlard, alors que Dumbledore avait congédié tous les journalistes après leur unique interview des champions.

Finalement, Skeeter pesta et regagna enfin le château au grand soulagement des deux joueurs de quidditch, qui ne voulaient surtout pas tomber entre les griffes de cette femme.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux garçons, qui réalisèrent soudainement à quel point leurs corps étaient proches l'un de l'autre derrière la petite cachette qu'était l'innocent buisson.

«Hum, et bien» commença Krum peu assuré, avec un accent quelque peu prononcé «Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné aussi brusquement ici, mais cette femme te suivait et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me trouve également»

«Tu es tout pardonné» répondit Harry pas mécontent de cette situation finalement.

«Tu joues au quidditch?» remarqua le bulgare en notant l'accoutrement du plus jeune ainsi que son éclair de feu.

«Oui» acquiesça le fourchelangue «Avec le tournois, la compétition de l'école a été annulée, alors je ne voudrais pas perdre la main»

«Tu joues à quel poste» se renseigna Krum, intéressé.

«Attrapeur» sourit le Survivant.

Le plus âgé lui rendit son sourire «Ça te dérange que je me joigne à toi?»

«Pas du tout» répondit le Serpentard «Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser gagner»

Haussant un sourcil septique devant le défi, le joueur bulgare s'empressa d'aller revêtir sa tenue de quidditch tandis que Harry l'attendait de pied ferme sur le terrain, clairement excité à l'idée de jouer contre le meilleur attrapeur du monde.

Le champion de Dumstrang revint finalement, vêtu de sa tenue officiel de l'équipe de Bulgarie et d'un vif d'or. Nullement impressionné, Harry se contenta de se positionner sur son balais, impatient de commencer.

Son adversaire sortit de sa poche la petite balle dorée tant convoité des attrapeurs et lui expliqua «C'est un vif d'or d'entraînement. Il est conçut pour les équipes nationales, il peut modifier sa vitesse à n'importe quel moment pour déstabiliser les joueurs, une vrai petite saleté. Cependant, ça ne rend le jeu que meilleur»

Krum lâcha le vif et trois seconde plus tard, les deux joueurs décolèrent à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la tombée de la nuit, le plus jeune ayant réussi à attraper le vif d'or trois fois à la grande surprise de Victor Krum.

Discutant allègrement de la finale de la coupe du monde quidditch disputé cet été, les deux étudiants ne se rendirent pas compte du lieu où leurs pas les avaient inconsciemment menés.

Finalement leurs éclats de rire furent coupés lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient au porte de la Grande Salle complètement silencieuse, les étudiants les regardant avec les yeux écarquillés. Il faut dire que Harry et Victor n'avaient pas quitté leurs tenues de quidditch, leurs balais toujours à la main, et que de voir ces deux légendes côte à côte avait de quoi en étonner plus d'un.

Sans y faire plus que cela attention, les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs à la table des vert et argent, le bruit des conversations et des couverts raclant dans les assiettes reprenant peu à peu, non sans que les élèves ne jettent quelques coups d'œil curieux à la table de la maison la moins comprise de Poudlard.

Le soir même, Harry se fit sérieusement cuisiné par toute sa maison, et eut le droit à un interrogatoire en règle de Théo, Blaise et Draco sur sa journée passée avec le célèbre Victor Krum. Tous stupéfait de l'audace du plus jeune d'avoir osé défier le meilleur attrapeur du monde sur son propre terrain.

Au fil des jours, il ne devint désormais pas rare de voir Harry et Victor ensemble, discutant au détour d'un couloir, alimentant de ce fait le réseau de rumeur de l'école. De même, des articles décrivant leur rapprochement était couramment lu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Mais les deux concernés s'en moquaient éperdument, s'amusant à se défier sur le terrain de quidditch, loin des étudiants curieux qui avaient essayés de les surprendre et prenant leur temps pour mieux se connaître.

Mais malgré cette amitié naissante, Harry n'en oubliait pas ses responsabilités pour autant. Il participait toujours activement en cours, et il parvint même enfin à se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets en compagnie de ses amis ayant bien sûr prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs avec lui, que Harry n'avait plus utilisé depuis la découverte de la disparition de Peter Pettigrow à son plus grand damne. L'héritier Potter avait bien sûr tout de suite envoyé une lettre à Ragnarök à ce sujet, pour qu'il s'assure que Sirius ne tente rien d'irraisonné comme essayé une fois encore de retrouver le rat pas ses propres moyens. Son ami lui avait assuré de garder l'animagus canin à l'œil au grand soulagement d'Harry, qui ne pouvait savoir ce dont l'ami de ses parents était capable.

Reportant son attention sur l'entrée de la Chambre, le jeune fourchelangue demanda à la porte de s'ouvrir. Comme à chaque fois, l'immensité de la salle émerveilla les quatre étudiants. Aussitôt l'accès ouvert, ceux-ci se précipitèrent dans la bibliothèque du fondateur de leur maison, dans l'espoir de trouver un livre non écrit en fourchelangue décrivant avec plus de précision les étapes de la transformation animagus que ceux qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

Harry quant à lui, resta en arrière lorsqu'il sentit que le basilic était réveillé. Profitant de l'aubaine pour présenter Silva à ses amis, qui se garda bien de les regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune fourchelangue se mit à discuter avec l'immense serpent tandis que Théo et Blaise repartaient en direction de la bibliothèque, Draco quant à lui était trop occupé à caresser les écailles du reptile, émerveillé par leurs douceurs.

 _ **«Cela faisait quelques temps que je ne t'avais pas vu jeune Harry»**_ siffla le serpent concentrant son regard dans celui du fourchelangue pour ne pas que Draco ne croise par mégarde son regard mortel.

 _ **«Ce n'est pas de ma faute Silva»**_ s'excusa l'héritier Potter _**«Mais le peu de fois où je suis venu, tu dormais, d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas te revoir avant plusieurs années, je pensais qu'un basilic dormait la plupart du temps?»**_

 _ **«C'est le cas jeune sorcier, néanmoins mon sommeil a été perturbé par une odeur qui ne devrait pas être ici, elle est proche de la mienne sans pour autant l'être totalement**_ » dit-elle confuse _**«Mon instinct a sentit que cela pouvait mettre l'école de mon cher maître en danger»**_

Harry fronça les sourcils et après avoir questionné le basilic sur l'odeur inconnue, celle-ci lui déclara que la fragrance portait également une note boisée et qu'elle devait certainement provenir de la Forêt Interdite. Le plus jeune promit à Silva de se renseigner sur le problème, laissant le mythique serpent aller se rendormir au grand mécontentement de Draco.

Ce ne fut que deux semaines avant la première tache, que l'héritier Potter parvint finalement à se glisser dans les bois obscures et peu accueillant de la Forêt Interdite en compagnie de son grand frère qui n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul, et puis c'est sûr que d'avoir un lycanthrope aux sens des plus développés pouvait aider dans cette dangereuse forêt. Mais ils n'étaient apparemment pas les seuls à avoir voulu se rendre dans la forêt ce soir là, car les deux Serpentard, bien cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité du plus jeune, croisèrent Hagrid vêtu d'un horrible costume marron, suivit de Londubat qui tentait de se faire discret, jetant des coups d'œil peu rassuré autour de lui.

Harry et Théodore se regardèrent, se demandant tous deux ce que les intrus faisaient là ce soir. Il suivirent le drôle de duo, et s'arrêtèrent lorsque le demi-géant donna l'ordre à Londubat de se cacher comme il le pouvait.

À la confusion générale, Olympe Maxime la directrice de Beaubatons apparut aux creux des arbres, et rejoignit le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Les deux vert et argent grimacèrent en voyant les adultes roucouler, avant de sursauter lorsqu'un rugissement se fit soudain entendre dans le silence de la Forêt Interdite. Harry lança un regard interrogateur à son grand frère qui haussa les épaules confus, n'ayant pas reconnu le rugissement. Ils se convainquirent mutuellement de continuer à suivre Hagrid et sa compagne soudainement peu rassurés.

Mais ce qu'ils découvrirent ce soir là, les statufia complètement. Des dragons, des dragons c'étaient ça la première tache du tournois des trois sorciers.

Fin du chapitre 36: Interrogations et Dragons

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu! Alors quel a été votre ressentis sur ce chapitre? Pour ma part je ne sais pas, il a été difficile à écrire et je n'arrive pas vraiment à me décider. Info importante, les choses sérieuses sur les mystères de la fiction seront dévoilés pendant l'été avant la cinquième années, et plus je m'approche de ça, moins j'ai de matière on va dire. Les chapitres pendant l'été sont assurés, mais en dehors de ça il y a des trous que je dois combler, donc ça va être de plus en plus dur pour moi d'écrire les prochains chapitres.**

 **Bref passons maintenant à la question, dans la chapitre 35 je vous avais demandée quelle était votre tâche préféré du tournois des trois sorcier? Et presque tout le monde m'a répondu les dragons, vous vous rendez compte du stresse que vous m'avez mis pour le prochain chapitre? Sinon moi je préfère la deuxième tâche, même si je ne nage pas très bien j'ai adorée l'énigme à déchiffrer, et le fait d'enlever une personne réelle et non un objet, ça rajoute beaucoup plus de profondeur.**

 **Bien maintenant la nouvelle question: Sur qu'elle période du monde des sorciers, voudriez-vous avoir plus de renseignements? Être plus approfondis?**

 **Le chapitre 10 de _Pour un monde meilleur_ sera publié samedi prochain (le 17)**

 **Je ne sais vraiment quand le prochain chapitre sera disponible alors je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Chapitre posté le 10/02/18**

 **PS: Je suis tata, d'une adorable petite fille!**

 **Bye.**


	37. Chapitre 37: La souffrance des Créatures

**Hey bonjour, à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre. Vous avez vu il n'a pas mis longtemps à arriver celui-là^^. Je suis très contente de moi, et toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir vos encouragements à chaque chapitre. Merci beaucoup de même pour les personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte et/ou en favoris. Je sais que cette fiction est aimée par les lecteurs et croyiez moi lorsque je vous dis que j'en suis la première ravie. Bien sans plus attendre voici les réponses aux reviews.**

 **Je déclare ouverte le foire aux reviews:**

 **Isatis:** **Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, et excuse moi, pour ne pas t'avoir répondue plus tôt. Bien que je revérifie régulièrement si je n'ai oubliée personne, il m'arrive de faire quelques oublies. C'est pour cela que je conseille souvent aux personnes qui lisent mes fictions de ne pas hésiter à me signaler si j'ai oubliée de répondre à quelqu'un. Ensuite, ta question sur le chapitre 32, était très pertinente, j'ai mis du temps à voir le problème, mais tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose. En effet, j'avais clairement mis en place que Harry avait des doutes sur la culpabilité de Sirius, seulement lorsque j'ai écrit le chapitre 32, j'étais tellement concentrée sur les émotions de Harry, que j'ai voulu décrire sa hargne et sa rage, pour bien appuyer son sentiment d'abandon vis à vis de Sirius. Je dois dire qu'il y a tellement de détails dans cette fiction, que je dois régulièrement faire des plans pour ne rien oublier, ce qui est ma plus grande hantise. Ce qui est malheureusement arrivé pour le chapitre 32, bien joué à toi, moi même je n'avais pas remarquer ce détail. Je pense que l'on pourrait l'expliquer par l'assaut des émotions de Harry après la révélation du chapitre 31, mais pour moi ça restera une petite erreur tout de même. En espérant vraiment que cette histoire continuera à te plaire tout de même.**

 **adenoide:** **Ah la grande question, Neville a t-il mis son nom dans la coupe, et bien non. C'est bien quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a mis dedans. Mais qui, mystère... Ensuite pour l'affrontement Neville vs le dragon, réponse dans ce chapitre. Quant à Hermione, je pense que les Sang-Pur en ont assez, ils tiennent à leurs traditions, mais les né-moldus les réprimes de plus en plus. Et peu importe ce qu'ils tentent, rien abouti. D'où leur raison de rejoindre Voldemort.**

 **Pouika:** **De rien, hum Salem, pour la condamnation des sorcières au bûcher? Pourquoi pas j'avoue que je n'avais pas pensée à cette période.**

 **Annaele Tiam:** **Merci, alors pour répondre à tes questions, il faut se rappeler que Harry se sans complètement délaissé par les sorciers depuis son enfance avec les Dursley. Il leurs en veut, la preuve en est qu'il s'en fiche complètement si les sorciers venaient à s'entre-tuer. Donc lorsqu'il voit comment ont le dépeint dans la Gazette, il a toutes les raisons d'être furieux, de même pour Hermione, qui ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'elle peut faire avec ses idées, ça le révolte, car lui l'a compris, et il est outré que personne ne fasse rien. Harry est peut-être calme et calculateur, mais c'est également un adolescent plein de rancœur, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Pour la question de fin de chapitre, j'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir plus de renseignements également sur le début de la guerre.**

 **Morgane93:** **Mais de rien^^, pour le rapprochement Victor, Harry moi je l'aime beaucoup, même si l'on sait avec qui Harry devrait finir à la fin, c'est bien aussi de lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre en attendant. Je t'ai posée une colle, et bien j'en suis bien contente^^! Merci beaucoup.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Et oui, moi non plus je n'aime pas Rita, mais il faut bien une peste par ci par là exemple Ombrage que je déteste viscéralement. Harry l'a fait virée, hum j'ai peut-être une autre idée, sûrement un peu plus sanglante comme tu dis, à voir. Pour Harry et Krum, je compte bien amener cela plus loin, comme un amour de vacance quoi, c'est trop mignon^^. J'avoue moi aussi être assez intéressée par les première années de Tom à Poudlard, c'est pour ça que j'adore lire des fictions sur ce thème.**

 **TeZuKa j:** **Merci à toi pour ta review, bonne lecture.**

 **maud. baudet:** **La chasse aux sorcières, et bien cette période à l'air de plaire. Par contre je ne pensais pas du tout à l'instauration du code du secret magique, chapeau^^. Mais en vrai ça à l'air super intéressant, je ne sais même pas quand il a eut lieu. Pour ta première question, réponse dans ce chapitre, quand aux deux autres, ça va arriver dans les prochains chapitres ne t'inquiète pas^^.**

 **slach-nono:** **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir! Décidément vous aimez beaucoup la chasse aux sorcières, quoique Merlin est pas mal aussi. Mais franchement, la guerre des gobelins faisait un super thème, pauvre professeur Binns^^.**

 **nekopath:** **De rien. Et bien je te dirais que c'est fort probable qu'il y ait un petit Harry/Victor^^. Tu as tout compris, je te souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **AnitaBlake93100:** **Hihihi, et bien oui, gagné! J'ai bien aimée écrire la confrontation Harry/Hermione, qui était prévu depuis longtemps. Quant au mpreg, je ne suis franchement pas contre vu mes références que tu as très bien remarquée, mais avec tout ce que j'ai prévu pour cette fiction, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à l'insérer. Mais je mets ces références tout de même au cas où je pourrai placer du mpreg ce que j'aimerais vraiment. Mais cette fiction contient vraiment beaucoup de détails, et ça me prend pas mal de temps, et une bonne organisation pour ne rien oublier ce qui est ma hantise. Donc pour le mpreg je ne sais pas du tout pour le moment, mais je me laisse une marge de manœuvre au cas où, il faut toujours prévoir^^.**

 **mamy83:** **Merci, en effet, je cache beaucoup d'informations dans mes chapitres. Pour la question, je demandais s'il y avait une période dont tu aimerais connaître plus de choses, avoir plus de détails. Je reconnais que ce n'était pas une question facile, et puis il y a tellement de moments sur lesquels on voudrait avoir plus de renseignements. Voici la suite, bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **Nia hakira:** **Coucou, merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que mes chapitres te touchent autant, quand à la longueur des chapitres, celui-ci est un peu plus long que le précédent^^. Ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements, c'est tout ce qu'un(e) auteur(e) à besoin d'entendre. Ça m'encourage grandement pour la suite, je te souhaite une très bonne lecture à toi^^.**

 **Pomme-A-Croquer:** **Et bien justement voici la suite, j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire^^.**

 **Ausyam:** **Mais de rien, merci à toi de lire cette histoire, et d'avoir écris une review. Je me suis beaucoup appliquée sur les caractères des personnages, je voulais qu'ils épaulent Harry, et pas qu'ils soient bêtement dans le fond comme une tapisserie. Je constate que beaucoup de lecteurs aiment beaucoup le Théo que j'ai créé, et comment ne pourrais-je pas les approuver^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Bonjour, et merci beaucoup, depuis le temps que je l'attendais, elle est enfin arrivée! J'en suis déjà complètement folle! Ah, qui n'aime pas le retour de Voldemort, c'est un véritable bijoux pour les yeux, bien que le livre décrivent plus de choses, et donne des indices pour le futur. Pour Voldemort et ses voyages, je dois dire que pour l'instant tu es la seule à y avoir pensée, beaucoup d'autres lecteurs voudraient plus d'indications sur l'époque de Salem de la chasse aux sorcière. Quoique une personne est intéressée par les premières années de Tom à Poudlard. Comment il a fait pour rallier des partisans... Merci, je suis heureuse que le rapprochement Harry/Victor passe bien, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prévois pas de faire un Hermione/Victor. Pour Neville, je ne sais pas du tout, il faudrait peut-être que je l'approfondisse un peu. A voir.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci, bisous à toi, et bonne lecture^^.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous^^**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 37: La souffrance des Créatures Magiques

«Paroles»

 _ **Fourchelangue**_

C'est dans un état second, que Harry et Théo regagnèrent leur dortoir ce soir là. Bien sûr, tout le monde savaient que le tournoi des trois sorciers était un tournoi à ne pas prendre à la légère, dangereux au possible, comme pouvait en témoigner le nombre de participants ayant trouvés la mort par le passé. Mais là, savoir que la première tâche consistait certainement à affronter un dragon sans aucune préparation, c'était de la folie pure, en plus d'être vraiment cruelle.

Bien sûr, les nouvelles règles du tournoi stipulaient que seul les candidats majeurs seraient aptes à participer. Mais même un sorcier adulte ne pourrait pas battre un dragon à lui tout seul sachant qu'il fallait déjà plusieurs sorciers pour immobiliser un dragon, alors y faire face tout seul était du suicide.

Péniblement les deux frères se mirent au lit, Draco et Blaise s'étant endormis avant leur retour. Harry mit du temps à s'endormir, changeant constamment de position dans son lit, sa tête remplie de milles et unes questions. Il réussit finalement à s'endormir, pour se réveiller quelques heures plus tard, envahi par un doute normalement impossible. Et pourtant, Harry avait besoin de faire des recherches, si ce doute se révélait exact, cela pourrait être intéressant.

Malheureusement, les informations dont-il avait besoin se trouvaient dans la Chambre des Secrets, et au vu de la surveillance dont-il faisait toujours l'objet la tâche n'allait pas être simple.

Le lendemain matin, Théo apprit à Blaise et Draco l'existence des dragons cachés dans la Forêt Interdite. Dire que leurs deux amis furent choqués était un euphémisme. Les quatre vert et argent, avaient bien sûr tentés de deviner ce que seraient les trois épreuves des champions. Et si les dragons furent abordés, c'était plus part plaisanterie qu'autre chose, mais apprendre que leurs suppositions se révélaient réelles, était stupéfiant, pour ne pas dire effrayant.

Restait à savoir maintenant qui était au courant, car si le tournoi interdisait la tricherie, le secret de la première tâche était déjà éventré. D'une part Neville Londubat les avaient vus, et même le Gryffondor était capable de déduire que des dragons ne devraient pas se trouver aux abords de Poudlard en temps normal. Ensuite, il y avait Madame Maxime qui bien sûr ne se priverait pas d'avertir sa championne. Ne restait que Cédric et Victor qui n'étaient pas au courant de la première tâche avant même son commencement. Cela dit, au vu du danger de l'épreuve, ce n'était pas plus mal que les champions le sachent à l'avance.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Victor Krum à ne pas être au courant de la première tâche, du point de vue des quatre vert et argent. En effet, Blaise leur avaient annoncer avoir surpris Londubat informer Cédric pour les dragons, grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Le métis s'en servait lorsqu'il s'ennuyait profondément, ce qui arrivait assez régulièrement, et passait le temps en déambulant dans le château complètement invisible. Et lors de sa petite promenade, il avait aperçu Granger et Londubat qui s'entraînaient dans une salle vide.

L'espion en herbe les avaient quelque peu observé, avant que les deux rouge et or ne quittent la pièce peu avant la reprise des cours. Cédric Diggory était alors passé dans un couloir proche, se faisant interpeller par le deuxième champion de Poudlard, qui le prévint pour la première tâche. Un geste totalement Gryffondor en somme, mais qui réduisait drastiquement les chances du Poufsouffle de se faire tuer.

Ne restait plus que Victor. Harry saisit l'occasion pour informer son ami Bulgare sur les dragons. Mais à sa grande surprise, le champion de Dumstrang lui avoua du bout des lèvres que son directeur l'avait peut-être déjà mis au courant. Il remercia tout de même chaleureusement l'héritier Potter pour son geste et lui donna un petit baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres donnant une jolie teinte rouge aux joues du plus jeune, teinte qu'il garda jusqu'à la fin de la journée sous les clins d'œil moqueur de ses amis. Seul Théo avait des doutes, fidèle à son rôle de grand frère, il était bien décidé à mener une enquête sur Victor Krum.

Les jours défilèrent, la première tâche approchait à grand pas, rendant nerveux les champions qui étaient dans un état de stresse permanent. Peut-être commençaient-ils à prendre réellement conscience de ce dans quoi ils s'étaient engagés. Quoique les placer devant un dragon féroce les réveilleraient à coup sûr.

Quant à Harry, il suivait cela d'un œil lointain, en effet, ses cours lui prenaient la plupart de son temps, obstiné qu'il était à vouloir rester le numéro un de sa promotion pour le plus grand mécontentement de Granger. Draco aussi était dans le même cas, et espérait bien arriver à battre la née-moldue.

Néanmoins, l'héritier Potter continuait à aider ses condisciples, qui avaient remontés dans le classement à sa plus grande joie, rendant fier le professeur Snape. Harry prenait également le temps de converser avec ses aînés, se renseignant sur les BUSE de l'année suivante et sur les cours plus avancés. Le jeune fourchelangue apprit ainsi l'existence des sortilèges informulés, pour se retrouver captivé par le concept. Il en parla à son directeur de maison, avec qui il continuait à prendre la thé, malgré la fin de leurs leçons sur la Magie de l'Esprit.

Le maître des potions lui déconseilla néanmoins de s'attaquer à cette forme de magie tout de suite, les études du jeune homme étaient prioritaires, et Snape ne voulait vraiment pas que le petit prodige de Serpentard se retrouve surclassé par une Gryffondor. Son orgueil ne s'en remettrait pas, et puis il ne pourrait plus se moquer du professeur McGonagall. L'enseignant conseilla donc plutôt à son élève de profiter des délégations étrangères pour nouer des liens, et approfondir ses connaissances. C'était une chance unique, et il aurait tout le temps d'apprendre la magie informulée dans le cursus de Poudlard.

Bon gré mal gré, Harry accepta. Reconnaissant les arguments du maître des potions à leur juste valeur. Il reporta donc l'apprentissage de la magie informulée pour plus tard, mais continua néanmoins à étudier la transformation animagus avec ses amis. Les quatre vert et argents prenaient donc le temps chaque soir avant de s'endormir, de méditer à la recherche de leur forme animale, cela avait aussi également l'avantage de renforcer leur bouclier d'occlumencie. Selon les livres qu'ils avaient comparés, c'était la phase la plus longue. Certains sorciers n'arrivaient même jamais à découvrir leur animal. Néanmoins les quatre amis ne se démoralisaient pas, puisse cela prendre des années, ils deviendraient animagus pour leur ami Théo. Lequel se transformait dorénavant dans la Cabane Hurlante, comme au début de sa scolarité, la menace de Sirius Black et des détraqueurs étant maintenant écartée.

Totalement occupé par ses cours et ses différentes obligations, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer, et ne put donc se libérer pour aller dans la Chambre des Secrets à son plus grand damne. En effet, la première tâche avait lieu le lendemain. De quoi faire grimper l'excitation et la curiosité des étudiants en flèche. Néanmoins, il fallait qu'il vérifie ce soir si sa supposition était juste, après le jeune homme n'en aurait plus la chance.

Fermement décidé, le jeune fourchelangue attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du maraudeur ce soir là, pour se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de quitter la salle commune avant de se faire attraper par Théodore. Décidément, son grand frère avait l'ouïe fine.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais Théo?» grogna Harry sous sa cape, que l'autre garçon avait attrapé «Lâche-moi»

«C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce que tu fais» le réprimanda son grand frère «Le couvre feu est passé, où vas-tu?»

Harry soupira avant d'ôter sa cape de sa tête, rendant seulement visible son visage. Il déglutit devant la mine soucieuse de son ami qui attendait une réponse les bras croisés «Bon très bien, d'accord, j'allais dans la Forêt Interdite voir les dragons»

Théo le regarda septique avant de décroiser les bras, et de soupirer... de soulagement? «Donc tu n'allais voir personne?»

«Bien sûr que non» répondit le plus jeune confus «Qui voudrais-tu que j'aille rejoindre de toute façon?» son grand frère lui lança un regard significatif, tandis qu'une légère rougeur s'installait sur les joues du plus petit «Attends, tu... tu croyais que j'allais voir Victor?!»

Théodore pinça les lèvres «Oui» avoua t-il «Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose» rajouta t-il précipitamment «C'est juste que c'est difficile, tu es si jeune, et c'est encore tôt» marmonna t-il gêné.

«Je pense que l'on ne peut pas vraiment prévoir» murmura Harry «Dis moi, si tu pouvais être avec Draco, tu n'hésiterais pas n'est-ce pas?»

Son frère ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de capituler les joues en feu démontrant un nouvel excès de sa timidité «Probablement pas en effet. Il n'empêche, que tu es mon petit frère et que je m'inquiète pour toi»

«Merci Théo» murmura son ami, touché. Il vint prendre son aîné dans ses bras quelques instants, dans un silence complice.

«Tu sais, je n'arrive peut-être pas vraiment à l'imaginer, mais il y aura aussi un moment dans ta vie, où les choses vont devenir plus sérieuses. Et hum, où des choses plus intimes arriveront entre toi et la personne que tu auras choisis»

«Stop Théo» intervint Harry, les joues aussi empourprer que son grand frère «Je suis encore loin d'en arriver là» dit-il occultant totalement de son esprit ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques mois «Je te remercie pour ton inquiétude, mais je pense que l'on devraient arrêter là cette conversation pour notre bien à tous les deux»

Théodore acquiesça, aussi mal à l'aise que son frère devant cette chose dont-il était totalement étranger lui aussi. Finalement il murmura «Je peux t'accompagner, moi aussi j'aimerais voir les dragons de plus près?»

En réponse l'héritier Potter le cacha sous sa cape, et les deux sorciers se rendirent prudemment en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

Parvenu à proximité du campement des dresseurs de dragons, les deux Serpentard furent étonnés du manque de rugissement des créatures. Avec curiosité, ils s'approchèrent de la clairière, pour comprendre que les dragons étaient à moitié endormis.

Avec précaution, Harry s'approcha de celui qui était le plus réveillé, admirant avec ébahissement la carrure monstrueuse de la créature ailée. A côté de lui, Théo n'était pas mieux.

Le plus jeune lança un sort de silence autour d'eux pour plus de précaution avant de se tourner vers le dragon, enlevant légèrement sa cape pour se rendre visible.

« _ **Bonjour**_ » murmura t-il peut certain que la créature le comprenne, c'était là ce qu'il avait pensé. Est-ce qu'un dragon pouvait comprendre le fourchelangue? Après tout, Silva lui avait dit qu'ils étaient semblable. L'idée l'avait rongée depuis qu'il avait découvert en quoi consistait la première tâche, et le jeune homme voulait absolument découvrir l'étendue de son don.

« _ **Bon-jour?**_ » parvint la voix rocailleuse du dragon, bien plus difficile à comprendre que celle du basilic.

« _ **Tu me comprends?**_ » reprit le fourchelangue pour être sûr.

« _ **Oui mais c'est difficile, je n'avais jamais entendu cela**_ » répondit la créature mythique peu sûr de comment s'exprimer.

Harry sourit « _ **Comment t'appelles-tu?**_ »

« _ **Je me nomme Assha**_ » répondit la créature, son prénom semblant glisser sur sa langue « _ **Je suis une femelle appartenant à la race que vous nommez boutefeu chinois. Un nom guère original à mon avis, et toi, comment te nommes-tu?**_ »

« _ **Je m'appelle Harry Potter, je suis un garçon et j'appartiens à la race des sorciers. Dis moi Assha, qu'est-ce que tes compagnons et toi faites ici?**_ » questionna le vert et argent. Théo s'étant posté en retrait, débarrassé de la cape, pour le laisser parler.

« _ **Je ne sais pas**_ » déclara la dragonne « _ **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les sorciers nous ont enfermés dans ces cages après que nous ayons pondus nos petits. Ils ont choisis quatre d'entre nous pour nous amener ici. J'ai peur pour mes œufs. Les sorciers les surveillent avec attention**_ »

« _ **Veux-tu que je place un sort de protection sur eux?**_ » intervint le Survivant.

« _ **Si tu promets qu'ils ne leur arrivera rien, alors c'est d'accord. Mais si tu fais du mal à mes enfants, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer»**_ le menaça la dragonne.

Harry acquiesça l'air grave, avant que la jeune mère ne se décale pour lui laisser accès à ses œufs. Le jeune sorcier lança quelques charmes de protections et un léger de solidité, qui cesseront lorsque le danger sera écarté.

« _ **Tu es un gentil sorcier Harry Potter**_ » reprit Assha « _ **Peu de tes congénères auraient eu la délicatesse de faire cela. A la place, ils essayent de nous dompter, nous ne sommes plus libre comme avant. Nous vivons dans des réserves de plus en plus petites à cause des déchets des humains non magique. Beaucoup des nôtres deviennent fou ou commencent à s'éteindre à cause de ces conditions**_ »

« _ **Ne pouvez-vous rien faire?**_ » questionna le sorcier.

La dragonne secoua la tête « _ **Malheureusement non, il y a de moins en moins de dragons en liberté. Au départ nous étions capturé, pour assurer notre survie. Pour nous développer dans un lieu sain. Mais au fil des années, des sorciers innovateurs ont voulu nous dompter, contrairement à leurs idées premières. Quelques uns d'entre eux luttent pour nous offrir de meilleures conditions de vies, mais ils sont rare. D'autant plus qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire. Les humains non magique possède bien plus de terre que les sorciers. Et nous restreignent de ce fait**_ »

« _ **Je vous le promets. Un jour, tout cela cessera. Nous reprendrons des terres aux moldus, et vous pourrez voler en liberté!**_ » déclara Harry une nouvelle fois révolté par les moldus, et les sorciers. Pour les moldus, ils ne méritaient que l'extermination eux qui polluaient la terre et les mers. Peuplant des terres bien trop vaste pour eux, tout en laissant les sorciers et les créatures magiques se cacher dans la crainte de se faire décimer. Les choses devaient changer, les moldus devaient comprendre où étaient leurs place. Mais certains sorciers n'étaient pas mieux non plus. Ils ôtaient de plus en plus de droit aux créatures magiques, les nés-moldus à leur tête, ayant peur de ces créatures et ne voulant pas chercher à les comprendre. Oui, les choses devaient changer, quittent à faire couler le sang pour cela. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la condition de Théodore pour le comprendre. Si le monde apprenait sa vraie nature, nul doute qu'il serait enfermé comme un vulgaire animal. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Harry se posait des questions à ce propos. La haine des humains pour les créatures magiques. Ils ne laisserait pas ses créatures se faire maltraiter comme lui l'avait été dans son enfance, il le jurait sur sa vie.

« _ **Tu n'es pas le premier à faire de telles promesses Harry Potter»**_ souffla Assha _ **«Bien d'autre avant toi ont promis de telles choses. Mais comme tu peux le voir, rien n'a vraiment changé. Néanmoins, je garderais ta promesse à l'esprit, qui sait, tu seras peut-être celui qui nous guideras vers un monde plus juste. Le fait que tu aies pour ami ce sorcier me conforte dans cette idée. C'est une créature magique n'est-ce pas?**_ »

Le Survivant acquiesça « _ **Il s'appelle Théodore Nott, c'est un loup-garou. Je le considère comme mon grand frère**_ »

Le regard d'Assha brilla de compréhension « _ **Encore une fois, tu n'es pas un sorcier commun. Peu des hommes de ta race auraient consciemment de tel lien avec une créature magique de son espèce. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée Harry Potter. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je dois me reposer, un événement est pour demain et mes compagnes et moi allons apparemment devoir y participer**_ »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, et après avoir salué la dragonne, regagna le château avec Théo. Qui en avait profité pour essayer de dessiner Assha et ses œufs sur un morceau de parchemin.

Ils se couchèrent finalement, Harry se jurant de raconter sa conversation avec la dragonne à ses amis, le lendemain.

Le jeune homme fut néanmoins réveillé en fanfare par Blaise mais surtout Draco, qui avait hâte de pouvoir admirer les dragons. Et, avant même que l'héritier Potter ne puisse tout raconter à ses compagnons, il se retrouva dans les gradins de l'arène attendant aussi impatiemment que les autres l'arrivée des champions et des dragons.

Les juges arrivèrent finalement, composés des directeurs des trois écoles, et de deux membres du Ministère. Suivit peu après par l'arriver de la première dragonne.

«C'est un suédois à museau court» souffla Draco captivé.

La dragonne, endormie par les bons soins de plusieurs dresseurs, fut transportée dans les airs au centre de l'arène, pas loin de ses œufs où un éclat doré brillait, avant que la créature ne soit réveillée. Un coup de canon retentit soudainement, annonçant le début de l'épreuve sous les acclamations de la foule.

Le premier champion a passé fut Cédric Diggory. Qui dû éviter de justesse un jet de flamme particulièrement puissant, après qu'il eut tenté sans succès de s'approcher des œufs. Ne se laissant pas abattre, il transforma une pierre en un labrador aussi vrai que nature.

«C'est magnifique» souffla Théodore «Il vient de transformer une chose inanimée en un véritable animal vivant. C'est une métamorphose assez avancée!»

Draco renifla septique, bien qu'il dû avouer comme ses amis que Diggory s'en sortait plutôt bien.

Le Poufsouffle envoya le chien distraire la dragonne, et se rendit discrètement vers les œufs. Mais, alors qu'il attrapait l'œuf d'or, le suédois à museau court reporta son attention sur lui et souffla une gerbe de flamme dans sa direction. Le jeune noir et or l'évita de justesse et sortit précipitamment de l'arène sous les rugissements de rage du dragon et les cris joyeux des étudiants.

La suivante fut Fleur Delacour, qui affronta un vert gallois, un dragon beaucoup plus commun en Angleterre. La jeune française afficha un regard déterminé avant de préparer un long sortilège, plongeant peu à peu le dragon dans le sommeil, elle se rendit ensuite tranquillement vers l'œuf. Peut-être un peu trop tranquillement. La dragonne ronfla, créant de grandes flammes qui vinrent brûler légèrement la tenue de la blonde. Qui, après un bref moment de panique, l'éteignit de sa baguette. Elle sortit à son tour de l'arène l'épreuve réussit.

Ce fut ensuite Assha qui fut placée dans l'arène, Harry la suivant avec attention, se demandant qui aurait à l'affronter.

Victor Krum apparut enfin, et le jeune fourchelangue se demanda pour qui il devait avoir le plus peur.

Mais, avec une rapidité hors du commun, Victor lança un sort d'aveuglement droit dans les yeux d'Assha. Évitant de justesse les coups de queue et les flammes de la dragonne en colère, qui essayait grâce à ses sens d'empêcher le sorcier de s'approcher de ses œufs. Finalement, se fut couvert d'égratignures, que le champion de Dumstrang déroba l'œuf d'or avant de quitter l'arène. Mais Assha n'en démordait pas, si les yeux étaient le points faible des dragons, ils n'étaient pas conseillé de rester dans les parages après les avoirs crever ou aveuglés. Le dragon pouvait se montrer très agressif privé de l'un de ses sens. Comme en témoignait le mal qu'avait les dresseurs à la calmer.

En effet, Assha hurlait. Donnant des coups de queue et de pattes, tout en essayant de localiser ses œufs.

« _ **Harry!**_ » hurla t-elle soudain « _ **Harry, tu avais promit qu'ils ne leurs arriveraient rien!**_ »

Le Survivant se mordit la lèvre indécis devant la souffrance et la peur d'une mère pour ses enfants.

« _ **Harry!**_ » répéta t-elle avec désespoir.

«Ry!» s'exclama Blaise «Que fais-tu!?»

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas, et franchit les gradins pour se rendre dans l'arène, sous les cris de ses amis et de la foule.

« _ **Assha!**_ » cria t-il « _ **C'est moi, je suis là!**_ »

« _ **Harry! Je ne te vois pas, où es-tu?!**_ » demanda la dragonne complètement désorientée.

Sans écouter l'avertissement des dresseurs qui tentaient de l'arrêter, l'héritier Potter parvint jusqu'au flan de son amie, et murmura doucement « _ **Je suis là**_ »

Assha se calma progressivement, sous les murmures furieux des étudiants et des dresseurs, qui regardaient le jeune homme d'un air apeuré pour son utilisation du fourchelangue.

« _ **Harry mes œufs**_ » supplia la dragonne.

« _ **Tes œufs n'ont rien Assha, viens voir**_ » Harry guida la créature magique jusqu'à ses enfants, jetant également un _Finite Incantatem_ sur ses yeux. Grommelant contre les sorciers, pour ne pas l'avoir fait, murmurant des paroles apaisante pour calmer son amie.

L'incident fût finalement réglé, Assha et ses œufs furent emmenés en dehors de l'arène, et Harry regagna les gradins. Avec amusement il vit Blaise la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur, et Draco qui tapotait doucement la joue de Théo en état de choc.

Le plus jeune n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de se faire disputer, comme le laisser présager la lueur furibonde dans le regard de son grand frère. Avant que Londubat ne fasse son entrée dans l'arène, la dernière dragonne, un magyar à pointes ayant au préalable été installée.

«J'ai hâte de voir comment Londubat va s'en sortir» chuchota Blaise.

«Surtout que ce n'est pas n'importe quel dragon qu'il a en face de lui» haleta Draco.

Quelque peu livide, ce qui était tout à fait normal au vu des circonstances, le Gryffondor s'approcha prudemment, sous les yeux de la dragonne qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

Lentement, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sortilège. Rien ne se passa, avant que le rouge et or porte un regard autour de lui et ne mette un cache oreille.

Les murmurent d'incompréhension envahirent les gradins, avant que Londubat ne sorte une plante d'un petit sac qu'il avait amené avec lui.

«Oh Merlin, il ne va pas faire ce que je crois» murmura Blaise les yeux écarquillés.

«Je crois bien que si» répondit Théo «C'est une mandragore adulte»

«Impossible, il veut tous nous tuer ou quoi!» siffla Draco «Quel inconscient!»

Du côté des juges, ils commençaient à s'agiter également. Une jeune mandragore ne pouvait pas tuer, mais les cris d'une mandragore adulte le pouvaient eux.

Après s'être assuré que ses oreilles étaient bien recouverte, Londubat lança un sort pour réveiller sa mandragore, qui poussa un cri strident. Du moins c'est ce que soupçonna les spectateurs, car ils n'entendirent strictement rien.

«Un sort de silence» chuchota Harry «Il a entouré la dragonne et lui d'un sort de silence pour que l'on ne soit pas affecté» c'était donc ça le sort que le protégé de Dumbledore avait murmuré à son arrivé.

La dragonne fût assommée net, étant beaucoup plus résistante qu'un sorcier, le cri ne la tua pas, mais permis à Londubat de prendre l'œuf en toute sécurité.

«Eh bien, qui aurait cru que Londubat aurait l'idée de faire ça» déclara Blaise.

«Oui, en tout cas il m'a bien surpris, je n'aurais jamais pensé à utiliser une mandragore contre un dragon» acquiesça Théo.

Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Harry fût lui aussi surpris. Londubat était décidément assez ingénieux, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser de prime abord. Ce qui renforçait ses soupçons quant à la possible personne qui avait mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. La prophétie concernait-elle vraiment plusieurs personnes? Et si c'était le cas, qui était celui qui devrait vaincre Voldemort? Harry ou Neville?

Fin du chapitre 37: La souffrance des Créatures Magiques

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Et voilà, c'est fini. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s? Vous savez que vous m'avez quand même mis un peu la pression lorsque vous m'avez dit que votre épreuve préféré était celle des dragons. Mais bon je pense que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. J'ai même réussit à placer la conversation avec la dragonne qui est vraiment très intéressante. D'autant plus que je n'avais aucune idée sur le comment Neville allait réussir à vaincre son dragon, ça vient de loin cette idée. Mais bon j'espère que cela vous aura plus. En plus c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit, et oui, on a encore battu des records de longueur.**

 **Bien, passons maintenant à la question du chapitre 36, je vous avez demandé(e)s, sur quelle période aimeriez-vous avoir plus de renseignements, de détails? Et bien j'ai été étonnée par la diversité de vos réponses, vous m'avez bien surpris, la plupart d'entre vous voudrez mieux connaître l'époque de la chasse aux sorcières. Pour ma part, j'avoue être intéressée par la première guerre contre Voldemort, celle contre Grindelwald, l'époque des fondateurs. Mais si je devais choisir, je voudrais connaître plus de choses, sur les Reliques de la Mort. Avouez qu'il y a beaucoup de mystères la dessous, ça mériterait de faire un sujet de fic. Je sais pas moi, Harry pour une raison quelconque se retrouve aux temps des trois frères, donc ses ancêtres, et apprend à vivre à leur époque, pas mal non?**

 **Voici la nouvelle question: Dans le monde d'Harry Potter, qui seriez-vous, un(e) sang-pur, un(e) sang-mélé(e), une née moldu(e)? Et Pourquoi?**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à la prochaine**

 **Chapitre posté le 24/02/18**

 **Salut^^**


	38. Chapitre 38 Rapprochement

**Hey bonjour à tous, ça fait longtemps, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre davantage. Eh oui, aujourd'hui est un jour important, cela fait deux ans que j'ai commencé cette fiction et que je suis inscrite sur ce site! Mon dieu le temps est passé tellement vite, et dire que vous êtes toujours là à me soutenir depuis tout ce temps, sans faillir, je n'en reviens vraiment pas. Et que dire de cette fiction, plus de 180 000 vues, de 660 reviews, de 480 favoris et enfin de 660 followers. Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire à quel point je suis choquée par ces chiffres, c'est juste énorme, merci beaucoup, en commençant cette histoire je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle plairait autant, merci infiniment à vous, je ne me lasserais jamais de le dire, MERCI!**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **AlleChronos: Merci pour ta review. Une née-moldue, vu la façon dont tu en parles, tu as de l'ambition. Je me demande dans qu'elle maison tu aurais été à Poudlard^^. Je te remercie de suivre ma fiction, même si je ne pense jamais de trop à mettre des reviews, je suis activement tes fanfictions moi aussi, surtout le crossover Harry Potter/Black Butler. Je t'encourage vivement et te souhaite bon courage pour la suite^^. **

**julie-ma. guy: J'ai beaucoup aimé ton explication sur pourquoi tu serais une Sang-Pur, je partage aussi ce point de vue, en fait je n'arrive pas à me décider entre Sang-Pur et Sang-mêlé. Mais j'adore exploiter ces idées dans des fictions c'est juste génial!**

 **Liliange83: Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite, bonne lecture^^. **

**Lune Pourpre: Merci beaucoup! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, avoir un parent Sang-Pur et un parent d'origine moldu, c'est le mieux je pense. Bizz, et bonne lecture^^.**

 **Angelyoru: Merci, j'ai bien aimé aussi la conversation entre Harry et Assha, j'ai essayé de mettre l'accent justement sur la peur sourde que ressente les Créatures Magiques. Et visiblement j'ai réussi. Une Sang-mêlé, je partage ton avis, bonne lecture^^. **

**Annaele Tiam: Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimée la discussion entre Harry et la dragonne. Alors Neville en pourfendeur de Voldemort. Dans les vrais livres, ça aurait pu être possible, comme le dit Dumbledore à la fin du volume cinq, la prophétie pouvait faire référence à deux enfants, Neville et Harry. Et je joue un peu la dessus dans ma fic^^. Une Sang-Pur, j'avoue être follement intrigué par leur univers, tout ça semble fascinant, bonne lecture^^.**

 **stormtrooper2: Coucou, Harry avait déjà révélé son don, et là, il recommence. Pour le bal de Noël, je te laisse lire^^. **

**Safira06: Merci! Tout à fait ce que j'avais choisis niveau éducation une Sang-Mêlé élevée comme une Sang-Pur. Alors pour ta question, oui j'aime bien les scènes de jalousies, enfin je dirai que ça dépend beaucoup de l'histoire et du contexte. Bonne lecture^^. **

**AnitaBlake93100: Moi aussi je le pense assez âgé, mais Théo est un grand frère protecteur^^. Pour le bal je te souhaite une bonne lecture^^. **

**Nia hakira: Merci, ta review m'a beaucoup touché! Hum un petit Harry/Victor ;) je partage ton point de vue sur le sang, je trouve ça vraiment fascinant, et le nombre de fictions qui peuvent être écrite sur ce thème et inimaginable. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture j'espère que tu apprécieras mon chapitre^^.**

 **Ellana816: Ta review était très inspirée, je suis de ton avis pour le Sang-Mélé, et pour Neville il y a du vrai dans ce que tu as écrit, mais je n'en dévoilerais pas plus^^. Pour Fleur, disons qu'elle est vraiment un perso secondaire, j'ai pas franchement prévu de la développer dans cette fiction. Tu es tata aussi, génial, c'est juste magnifique! **

**liona89: Merci beaucoup! **

**Mama-Milie: Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plus! Une Sang-Pur, et bien pourquoi pas^^. **

**maud. baudet: Je suis tout à fait te ton avis.**

 **Hyoukami: Moi aussi, merci, et bonne lecture^^. **

**LaSerpentarde: Merci beaucoup, tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchés. Voici la suite enfin, je suis d'accord les familles Black et Malfoy ont trop la classe^^. **

**Loupdark: Merci, je ne pensais pas que j'arriverais à faire autant ressentir de peine pour Assha, c'était un défi en soi, et je suis contente d'avoir réussi. Bonne lecture^^. **

**mamy 83: Merci, je suis heureuse d'avoir pensé au dragon, c'était pas évident. Une Sang-Pur en même temps tu as raison, en temps de guerre surtout avec Voldemort au pouvoir ça devait vraiment être plus facile.**

 **Ajjssa: Merci, Née-Moldue, hum pas beaucoup de personne ont répondu ça, mais c'est bien de ne pas toujours avoir la même réponse que le voisin^^. Une Sang-Méléé j'aime beaucoup cette idée, et tu as raison, il y a beaucoup de possibilité sur ce mélange. **

**Guest: Moi aussi, si seulement une fiction de ce type pouvait voir le jour! **

**xiu: Et bien justement, voici la suite! **

**slach-nono: Merci, j'avoue avoir eu une bonne idée sur ce coup là. Tu as raison, le mieux c'est d'étudier la magie, superbe réponse^^! **

**adenoide: Oui, tu as remarqué leur ressemblance, c'est troublant n'est-ce pas? **

**Pouika: De rien, une Née-Moldue, bonne chance! **

**Aurelie Malfoy: Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture et bisous!**

 **Liliume: Merci, Neville aurait-il été aidé, à ton avis^^? Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai trouvé l'idée de vaincre un dragon version Neville, je n'en reviens pas moi-même! Ton avis sur le sang est plein de bon sens, si tout le monde avait pensée comme toi, il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu de guerre qui sait. Bonne lecture^^.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture et vous remercie chaleureusement de me suivre!**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 38: Rapprochement

«Paroles»

La grande effervescence concernant la première tâche du tournois des Trois Sorciers avait mis du temps à se dissiper. Alimenté bien sur par les nombreux articles de Rita Skeeter parut dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Cette femme était l'une des sorcières les plus abjectes d'Angleterre. Harry rêvait particulièrement de lui tordre le cou à main nues. Cette misérable journaliste avait une nouvelle fois utilisé son statut de reporter pour le calomnier dans son immonde journal. Il faut dire que lorsque Assha l'avait supplié de lui venir en aide dans l'arène, Harry n'avait pas réfléchis et s'était dirigé tout droit vers la dragonne. Mais bien sûr, son utilisation de son don de fourchelangue n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Comment cela aurait-il put l'être lorsque pratiquement toute la population sorcière considérait ce talent comme sombre et néfaste. Mais le jeune homme n'en démordait pas, pourquoi devrait-il avoir honte de son don?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était bien trop occupé pour tuer Rita Skeeter à son plus grand damne. En effet, il était en ce moment même caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeur à la main. Car, à peine la première tâche terminée, avait retentit l'annonce du bal de Noël, grande tradition du tournois des Trois Sorciers. C'était comme si une bombe avait été lâché sur l'école, et l'héritier Potter se voyait maintenant obligé de lutter pour sa survie. Non pas qu'il fuyait, non bien sûr que non. Il était juste prudent, très prudent.

Ce que le jeune Serpentard ne comprenait pas, c'était quand toute logique, c'était au garçon d'inviter une cavalière, et non l'inverse. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi plusieurs filles lui couraient-elles après? C'était à ne rien n'y comprendre. Il avait pourtant pensé que son utilisation du fourchelangue dans l'arène et sa mention plus que discutable dans les journaux auraient refroidi les ardeurs de tous les étudiants et les étudiantes qui le pourchassaient. Mais visiblement cela n'avait pas suffit. Pour une fois que l'héritier Potter avait espéré que le rejet et le mépris des sorciers sur le fourchelangue puisse le débarrasser de tous ces idiots, il n'en était rien.

Mais il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là, Cédric Diggory et Victor Krum étaient également victime de leur succès. Sans oublier Draco, qui se faisait poursuivre avec acharnement par Pansy Parkinson et ses amies de Serpentard. En dehors de cela, les filles étaient calmes comme des images. Enfin non, elles gloussaient comme des dindes à chaque fois qu'un garçon passait près d'elles, mais sinon, elles ne couraient après personnes d'autre. C'était incompréhensible.

Harry quant à lui n'avait encore demandé à personne de l'accompagner. En fait il c'était même rendu à la bibliothèque pour être sur que ce bal aurait bien lieu. Et il était inscrit noir sur blanc dans les ouvrages de Poudlard que ce bal faisait partit intégrante du tournois des Trois Sorciers, pas moyen d'y échapper.

Le vert et argent soupira, peut-être pourrait-il demander à Théo de l'accompagner. Ça serait tout de même mieux d'avoir son frère comme cavalier plutôt que n'importe lequel des étudiants qui le lui avaient demandés. Oui, peut-être qu'il devrait faire cela.

L'héritier Potter descendit au cachot pour rejoindre sa salle commune, toujours invisible. Mais il eut la surprise d'apercevoir Victor caché comme il le pouvait derrière une armure, guettant l'entrée de la salle commune des vert et argent.

Esquissant un sourire malicieux, Harry se faufila dans le dos du Bulgare avant de murmurer à son oreille «Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Victor?»

Le champion de Dumstrang sursauta avant de pointer d'un geste vif sa baguette derrière lui. L'étudiant de Poudlard ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, tout en adressant un sourire taquin à son aîné.

«Harry» gronda Victor «J'aurais pu te jeter un maléfice»

«Mais tu ne l'as pas fait» contra le plus jeune «Alors, pourquoi espionne-tu ma salle commune?» demanda t-il en croisant les bras, un sourcil levé attendant clairement une réponse.

«Je n'espionnais pas» contredit Victor les sourcils froncés.

«Ah vraiment?» rétorqua Harry «Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnais. Que fais-tu ici?»

«Je voulais te voir» déclara le champion «En fait, je n'arrête pas de me faire interpeller par tout le monde pour être inviter au bal, et ça commence vraiment à devenir pénible. Alors je me suis dit que comme tu es dans le même cas et que l'on s'entend bien, tu pourrais accepter de venir au bal avec moi»

«Tu me demande de t'accompagner au bal?» s'enquit Harry les yeux rond, dévisageant avec un air perplexe son vis-à vis.

«Non, enfin oui» répondit Victor gêné au possible «Je me suis dit que comme ça, on arrêterait de se faire harceler par tout le monde. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses?»

«Je... Je ne sais pas» bredouilla le Serpentard «Si c'est toi qui me le propose et que ça ne te dérange pas, alors je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient» marmonna t-il les joues rouges.

Son ami écarquilla les yeux visiblement surprit qu'il est accepté «Super, hum et bien, je t'attendrais à l'entrée de la Grande Salle le jour du bal dans ce cas» ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre gêné pendant un moment, avant que Victor ne prenne brièvement l'une des mains de Harry dans les siennes, chuchotant un bref merci avant de partir.

Le Survivant quant à lui resta figé sur place pendant un petit moment, choqué par la tournure des événements. Victor l'avait invité à venir au bal avec lui, et il avait accepté... Il réussit finalement à sortir de ses pensées, et franchit l'entrée de sa salle commune, l'esprit encore hagard. Il trouva bien vite Blaise assis dans un fauteuil près du feu, penché sur son devoir de métamorphose.

«Salut Blaise» commença le plus jeune «Tu sais où sont Draco et Théo?»

Le métis releva la tête «Ils sont-»

«Tu ne le connais même pas!» hurla une voix facilement reconnaissable.

«Et alors, je fais ce que je veux, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde!» répliqua vivement une deuxième voix d'ordinaire toujours très calme.

«Dans le dortoir» acheva Blaise «Ils se disputent depuis tout à l'heure»

«Que s'est-il passé?» demanda le jeune attrapeur des vert et argent tout en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de leur dortoir.

«Oh apparemment un mec de Beaubatons a voulu inviter Théo au bal. Et bien sûr Draco est arrivé au même moment. Ils sont montés se disputer depuis» expliqua Blaise en soupirant.

Le fourchelangue acquiesça comprenant mieux le problème, il valait mieux rester ici et laisser ses deux amis se crier dessus en paix.

«Et toi alors, ça avance pour le bal? Tu as réussi à trouver quelqu'un, ou tu t'es encore fait avoir sur le chemin de la bibliothèque?» ricana son ami.

«Je vais aller au bal avec Victor» annonça Harry.

«Sérieusement?» haleta Blaise «Mince alors, je dois cinq gallions à Draco, j'avais parié qu'il oserait jamais te le demander»

«Oh mais c'est juste un arrangement entre nous, ça nous évitera d'y aller mal accompagné ou seul. Et comme ça peut-être que tout le monde arrêtera de nous accoster» expliqua le plus petit.

«C'est comme ça que vous le voyiez» questionna son ami «Eh bien tu sais quoi, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre»

Harry ne répondit pas, et se mit plutôt à l'aise pour lire un livre de la bibliothèque. Un petit moment plus tard, Draco et Théo arrivèrent dans la salle commune et s'installèrent en silence près d'eux. Sans explications.

Pour éviter que la gêne s'installe, Blaise orienta la discussion sur le compagnon de bal de Harry, qui dut endurer les questions de ses amis.

Bien vite, le jour du bal arriva. Tous les étudiants étaient en effervescence. L'école avait été paré de ses plus belles décorations pour l'occasion, tout était bon pour impressionner le voisin. Et tout le monde discutaient sans se lasser de la future tenue et partenaire de son voisin.

Harry quant à lui, fut kidnappé quelques heures avant le début du bal par Draco qui tenait à le préparer lui même. Ses cheveux furent donc lavés et coiffés prestement. Le blond lui ayant fait quelques tresses, bien que le plus jeune avait refusé qu'il lui en fasse trouvant cela trop féminin. Il ne put également empêcher l'héritier Malfoy de sublimer sa chevelure de quelque rubans qui était couramment utilisé par les aristocrates au cheveux longs. Il put finalement revêtir sa robe noir au reflet émeraude qu'il avait spécialement acheté pour le bal cet été. Le groupe d'ami ayant fait les magasins sous les bons conseils de Lady Malfoy.

Draco quant à lui passa un temps fou dans la salle de bain, si bien que Blaise et Théo durent aller au dortoir des troisièmes années s'ils voulaient avoir le temps de se préparer. L'héritier Malfoy ressortit peu de temps avant le début de la soirée, ses cheveux débarrasser de tout gel, qu'il avait coiffé en une coupe quelque peu décontracté, quelque mèches venant parfois cacher ses yeux sublimes. Il terminait d'ajuster sa robe argentée, son anneau d'héritier bien présent à son majeur gauche.

Les deux amis descendirent dans leur salle commune pour retrouver Blaise, élégamment vêtu d'un costume d'apparence moldu, une rose rouge à la boutonnières, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière pour dégager son visage.

«Où est Théo?» demanda Draco avant que l'héritier Zabini n'est pu les complimenter sur leurs tenues.

«Il est encore dans le dortoir des troisièmes années» le renseigna Blaise «Il a dit que j'avais monopolisé la salle de bain. Entre nous j'ai juste prit mon temps pour devenir le tombeur de ces dames» dit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

«Tu n'as pas de cavalière?» compris Harry. C'était tout de même étrange surtout venant de Blaise qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir qu'il voulait.

«Pourquoi se contenter d'une cavalière quant on peut en avoir plus d'une? Je vais aller au bal tout seul et me faire inviter à danser par pleins de magnifiques sorcières»

Draco regarda sa montre et pesta «Ça va bientôt commencé, que fait Théo?»

«Je ne sais pas» répondit Blaise «Tu n'as qu'a l'attendre. Viens Ry il ne faudrait pas faire attendre ton cavalier»

Sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de protester, Harry se fit emmener hors de la salle commune par son ami, laissant Draco attendre Théo.

«Pile à temps» déclara Blaise.

En effet, les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrirent laissant les couples y entrer. Son camarade en profita pour se glisser dans la foule, tandis que Harry attendait son cavalier en bas des marches.

Il put ainsi observer l'arrivée de Hermione Granger métamorphosée dans sa robe bleu pervenche. Ses cheveux coiffés en de longues tresses soyeuses sublimaient son visage légèrement maquillé. Aucun doute, Granger avait du fournir de gros efforts pour arriver à ce résultat.

Avec un sourire, elle se plaça à côté de Londubat lui-même vêtu d'un costume chic. Pour une fois le Gryffondor faisait honneur à son éducation. Devant eux se tenaient Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle. Et si la championne parlait avec animation de ce qui les entouraient, son cavalier avait l'air plus concentré sur son décollé qu'autre chose. Venait ensuite Cédric Diggory accompagné de Cho Chang. Le Poufsouffle adressa un sourire poli à Harry, qui le lui rendit.

Sentant un léger tapotement sur son épaule, Harry se retourna pour voir Victor, apprêté dans une tenue rouge vif, propre aux étudiants de Dumstrang, un sourire aux lèvres, lui tendant galamment son bras. Le jeune Serpentard lui rendit son sourire avant de l'accompagné derrière les champions. Si Victor portait la tenue de bal réglementaire de son école, cela lui donnait un charme indéniable comparé à ses camarades Bulgare.

Les portes se rouvrirent soudainement sur le professeur McGonagall, qui les fit entrer sous les exclamations de la foule, dans la Grande Salle absolument époustouflante de beauté, paré de sculpture de glace aussi vraie que nature. Et il n'y avait bien que Fleur Delacour pour dénigrer la décoration. Les champions et leurs partenaires furent menés à une table leur étant réservé pour le repas, avant de devoir ouvrir le bal.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de Victor, Harry laissa la musique les guider sans se préoccuper des autres, profitant de ce moment sans se poser de questions. Il ne savait pas que cela était dû au cours de danse que le professeur Snape avait infligé à sa maison tout au long de la semaine, ou encore au fait qu'il se coordonne parfaitement à son cavalier, mais le jeune vert et argent trouva qu'il avait passé un très bon moment.

Les élèves se firent timide pour rejoindre la piste, mais Harry ne s'en soucia point, et continua de danser encore quelque temps. Il dut néanmoins s'arrêter un moment pour être sûr que sa vue ne lui jouait pas des tour. D'accord il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes depuis des années, en vérité sa vue semblait s'être corrigée d'elle même sans explication au fil des années, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas Théo ça?! Impossible mais pourtant vrai, son frère, son Théo, évoluait parmi les danseurs sans faire preuve aucunement de sa légendaire timidité. Il portait une robe bleu nuit sublime et vraiment bien taillée, qui venait sublimé sa silhouette et ses yeux caramel doré. Ses cheveux châtains semblaient briller tandis qu'il dansait avec pour partenaire, par Merlin mais c'était Draco! Un miracle s'était-il produit?

Se concentrant sur sa danse avec Victor, Harry se promit d'interroger ses deux amis plus tard. Il esquissa néanmoins un sourire en apercevant Blaise entouré de plusieurs étudiantes, toutes suspendues à ses lèvres. Décidément son ami ne changerait jamais, et il s'en sortait très bien, comme toujours. Ce qui était étonnamment le cas de Londubat également, le Gryffondor c'était parfaitement bien comporté tout au long de la soirée, démontrant par là même l'influence que sa redoutable grand-mère avait dû avoir sur son éducation.

Les danses s'enchaînèrent, et Harry ne se lassait pas de valser avec Victor, il fallait dire que le Bulgare avait tout de même un certain charme, qui ne laissait pas le plus jeune indiffèrent. La fin de la soirée approchait à grand pas, aussi les deux compagnons se rendirent tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard, qui avait été illuminé par de véritables fées, disposée aux abords du parc. De quoi en mettre plein la vue aux écoles étrangères encore une fois.

Les deux joueurs de quidditch passèrent le temps à discuter, tout deux heureux de cette soirée. Harry demanda à Victor s'il avait déjà résolu l'énigme de l'œuf, mais le champion de Dumstrang ne savait toujours pas par où commencer, il promit néanmoins au plus jeune de le tenir au courant, c'était la moindre des choses, surtout que l'héritier Potter avait voulu le prévenir pour les dragons, même si finalement le plus âgé était déjà au courant. Il en vinrent à parler de l'école Bulgare, le jeune Serpentard s'intéressant au programme scolaire qui était bien plus axé sur la magie noire qu'en Angleterre.

L'ambiance était des plus agréable, si on oubliait les couples qui se promenaient dans le parc, les deux étudiants auraient put penser qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Le moment fut néanmoins gâché par la découverte du statut de demi-géant de Hagrid. Bien que cela ne soit pas difficile à deviner, visiblement le garde chasse avait voulu aborder le sujet avec la directrice de Beaubatons, seulement tout le monde savait que Hagrid ne possédait aucun tact. Cela eut pour conséquence une mésentente avec sa cavalière, tandis que le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques s'en allait regagner sa chaumière la tête basse.

Ne voulant pas rester dans les parages plus longtemps, Harry et Victor regagnèrent le château non sans avoir salué les professeurs Snape et Karkaroff, qui entretenaient une conversation assez virulente dans le parc.

Avec prévenance, Victor raccompagna Harry jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune le bal étant terminé. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient clause, seul restait quelques couples, qui peinaient à regagner leur dortoir.

Arrivé devant la salle commune des Serpentard, les deux sorciers se dévisagèrent quelque peu mal à l'aise. Si leur soirée avait été agréable, Harry n'avait pas put s'empêcher de remarquer les gestes prévenant de son camarade, et même si son ami était un homme naturellement galant, le petit rapprochement qui s'étaient installé entre eux au cours de ces derniers jours ne pouvait pas vraiment être ignoré.

Songeant probablement à la même chose, Victor se racla la gorge gêné et tandis sa main de façon incertaine vers le bras du plus jeune, avant de se rétracter et de faire un bref salut de la tête et de s'en aller.

Harry le regarda partir confus, ne sachant pas lui même ce qu'il voulait véritablement, avant que Victor ne fasse brusquement volte face et ne le rejoigne à grand pas. Il encadra de ses mains le visage du plus jeune, avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé un baiser, comme si Victor se retenait volontairement pour laisser les possibilité à Harry de se dégager s'il le voulait. Mais l'héritier Potter n'en avait aucune envie, aussi il répondit au baiser aussi doucement que son partenaire.

Leur échange fut bref mais doux, les deux garçons ayant conscience que leur relation était trop récente pour se laisser emporter, ils voulaient avant tout apprendre à se connaître. Aussi après un dernier baiser chacun regagna son dortoir. La salle commune était quasiment vide de tout étudiants, Harry gagna son dortoir l'esprit embrumé par sa soirée. Mais il n'était visiblement pas le seul.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne fit pas vraiment attention à ses amis, pourtant le fait que Draco et Théo se soient rendus ensemble au bal, lui avait fait se poser quelques questions. Mais le plus jeune n'avait pas la tête à cela, et se coucha le plus rapidement possible. Malgré tout, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir, la sensation des lèvres de Victor lui accaparant l'esprit.

Son ami était gentil, et ses baisers s'en ressentaient, ils étaient doux, agréables, et Harry ne regrettait pas son geste. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux jeunes, il était normal qu'ils soient curieux de tenter de nouvelles expériences, car c'est ainsi que le Survivant l'envisageait, une expérience. Il se doutait que pour Victor cela devait-être la même chose, bien que Harry lui redemanderait son avis sur la situation tout de même, il était heureux de partager cela avec lui. Malgré tout, il s'en voulait légèrement. Car alors même qu'il embrassait son ami, ce n'était pas ses lèvres qu'il avait eu envie d'embrasser.

Comment avait-il put songer à Voldemort dans un moment pareil? A chaque effleurement de Victor sur ses lèvres, il avait souhaité se retrouver quelques mois plus tôt dans les bras passionnés du mage noir.

Harry se pinça les lèvres, ce n'était vraiment pas bon, il n'avait pas dit à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait aimé leur échange, même vraiment aimé, mais c'était justement le problème. Voldemort était un sorcier extrêmement puissant, intelligent et manipulateur, et Harry ne voulait absolument pas devenir un mangemort quoique celui-ci en pense.

Mais Voldemort avait déjà tenté de lui apposer la marque des ténèbres et Harry craignait qu'il ne se serve d'un moment d'égarement entre eux pour le marquer. Aussi il s'avouait honteusement qu'il voulait profiter de sa relation naissante avec Victor pour s'assurer que son désir pour le mage noir n'était pas la conséquence de ses hormones d'adolescent.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois de lassitude, Harry se promit de discuter de leur relation avec Victor dès le lendemain. Il ne voulait en aucun cas abuser de son ami. L'héritier Potter finit enfin par s'endormir l'esprit toujours rempli de mille et unes questions.

Il marchait, non plutôt il volait, sans l'aide d'aucun artefact, il volait juste. Il parcourait du regard les montagnes enneigés qui l'entouraient. Il l'avait enfin trouvé, après des mois de recherches. Harry sentait l'impatience le gagner tandis qu'il se posait tranquillement sur une parois rocheuses semblables en tout point aux autres. Il sortit sa baguette des pans de sa cape, qui voltigeait furieusement sous les assaut du vent. Il alluma sa baguette pour examiner les alentour ne pouvant guère discerner quelque chose dans la nuit d'encre. Soudain, Harry se sentit esquisser un sourire.

Avec l'une de ses grandes mains pâles, il toucha presque tendrement les immenses pierres rocheuses en face de lui. D'un geste vif, il fit plusieurs gestes de sa baguette faisant tour à tour apparaître des filaments de lumières sur la roche, qui tentaient visiblement de l'empêcher de mener sa mission à bien. Qu'a cela ne tienne, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui résister. L'enchantement qui protégeait les parois finit par se briser sous les assauts de sa magie, révélant un renfoncement étroit qui semblait descendre au cœur de la montagne.

Harry s'y engagea, guettant tout de même l'étroit passage. Il finit par arriver dans une salle immense creuser à même la roche. Des chandeliers volaient dans les airs, éclairants doucement la pièces ou des milliers de livres étaient entreposés sur des étagères sans fin.

Harry sourit, enfin il avait réussi. Il s'approcha d'un pupitre en or placé au centre de la salle, il y donna un léger coup de baguette et une demi-douzaine d'ouvrage s'envola dans sa direction, il les feuilleta rapidement pour être sûr de leur contenu. Des pages défilèrent sur de puissants sortilèges de protections et de dissimulations, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut un petit carnet de note en cuir usé par le temps.

Il allait devoir étudier tout cela, s'il voulait être sûr de pouvoir réaliser son grand projet. Mais il était plutôt sûr de lui, après tout il avait déjà repoussé les limites de la magie plus moins que quiconque. D'un pas triomphant, il quitta la bibliothèque en riant d'un rire dément tandis qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Harry Potter se réveillait en sursaut un rire fou et inexpliqué aux bords des lèvres.

Fin du chapitre 38: Rapprochement

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu, alors qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? Moi je ne sais pas trop, je voulais faire un chapitre génial pour les deux ans de la fiction, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussis. Mais j'ai laissé un peu de suspense à la fin, que prépare donc Voldemort, et oui il ne faut pas l'oublier, tandis que Harry est à l'école, lui poursuit ses plan pour conquérir le monde sorcier!**

 **Bref sinon j'ai une grande nouvelle, vous avez bien sûr remarqué mon horrible retard concernant la publication de ce chapitre, et bien j'avais une très bonne raison, j'ai déménagé, et je me suis mise en colocation. Et devinez avec qui, et bien ma bêta! Grande nouvelle non?**

 **Sinon dans le dernier chapitre je vous avais demandés de quel sang vous seriez dans le monde sorcier (Pur, Née-moldu, Sang-mélé) et bien vous avez presque tous répondu sang-mêlé comme moi. Ensuite vienne les sang-pur, et après les née-moldue. Chacun sa préférence.**

 **La question de fin de chapitre est la suivante: si vous pouviez visiter une seule et unique pièce de Poudlard, laquelle serait-elle?**

 **Pas facile comme question, je ne sais pas trop y répondre moi même^^. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de _Pour un monde meilleur_ , ce ne sera malheureusement pas pour tout de suite, j'avais commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre, mais mon PC a décidé de faire de la résistance du coup j'ai pas vraiment le cœur à m'y remettre maintenant. **

**A la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre, je ne peux donner aucune date car ma vie risque de vraiment s'accélérer dans très peu de temps. Je vous dire encore merci pour votre soutien, et a une prochaine fois.**

 **Merci^^**

 **Publié le 02/04/2018**


	39. Chapitre 39: Scarabée et Seconde Tâche

**Hey bonjour à tous, et voici un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous, je suis plutôt satisfaite de celui-ci, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Pour information, nous avons atteins les 500 favoris. Je suis choquée vraiment, je n'ai pas de mot franchement. Merci à vous tous. Merci également pour vos reviews, et bien sûr d'avoir mis cette fiction en alerte et/ou en favori^^.**

 **Je déclare ouverte la foire aux reviews:**

 **maud. baudet:** **Bien joué, j'avais pas pensé à ça, c'est vrai que ça serait bien pratique. C'est vrai que je trouve la salle sur demande carrément sous-exploitée par JKR. J'aimerais connaître plus de choses sur cette salle.**

 **Mama-Milie:** **Merci, j'avoue que visiter la Chambre des Secret et l'un de mes fantasmes, quand à mon chapitre, celui-ci est loin d'être aussi doux que le précédent, je te laisse le lire, bonne lecture.**

 **AnitaBlake93100:** **Oui, c'était obligé, et c'est pas fini^^. Voici la suite, bonne lecture.**

 **stormtrooper2:** **Et oui c'est pas pour rien que j'ai nommé ce chapitre rapprochement^^.**

 **TeZuKa j:** **Merci beaucoup, très bon choix de salle^^.**

 **Angelyoru:** **Oui tout à fait, je suis d'accord avec toi, même si je préfère les Tom/Harry^^. Mais que prépare Voldemort, suspense. La salle sur demande, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment pratique, bonne lecture^^.**

 **slach-nono:** **Oui tu m'étonnes, depuis que l'on est arrivé, on arrête pas! Encore la salle sur demande, décidément elle est très appréciée.**

 **Guest:** **Et bien justement voici la suite!**

 **Pouika:** **La salle commune des Poufsouffle, je n'y avais vraiment pas pensée, mais c'est vrai que c'est la seule salle commune de Poudlard, que l'on ne connaît pas.**

 **Annaele Tiam:** **Harry est un adolescent, il a bien le droit d'en profiter un peu non? La réserve, intéressant... C'est vrai que je suis vraiment intriguée maintenant^^.**

 **Akito Murazaki:** **Moi aussi! C'est pour cela que j'hésite vraiment car j'aimerais beaucoup visiter d'autre endroit. Quel choix difficile.**

 **mamy83:** **Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je vois pas pourquoi il faudrait avoir une cavalière pour aller au bal, deux garçons et deux filles c'est très mignon^^. Ah, la Chambre des Secrets, mon dieu que cela serait bien de la visiter. Merci, je pense que les prochains chapitres seront assez difficile à écrire car pleins d'informations, donc je verrais quand je pourrais poster ça. Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup^^.**

 **Aurelie Malfoy:** **Merci beaucoup, bisous et bonne lecture.**

 **Safira06:** **Merci, et bien je dirais par défaut la salle sur demande également, car comme mes lecteurs me l'on fait remarquer, je pourrais aller partout ensuite^^.**

 **carrinette:** **Et bien justement voici la suite, bonne lecture à toi, et bienvenue!**

 **adenoide:** **Merci.**

 **tenshi-no-yoru:** **Ah la fin d'année, ça promet^^. La personne que Krum sauve dans le lac? Réponse dans ce chapitre, pour le reste il faudra attendre le prochain... Bien joué pour la salle sur demande, du coup je pense que je vais faire pareil^^.**

 **Liliume:** **Merci beaucoup, tout à fait une transition ne fait pas de mal^^. J'avoue que je l'avais pas vu venir, mais du coup je te vole ton idée et je vais faire pareil^^ lalala... Ah Voldemort, mais que prépare t-il, quels sont ses plans?**

 **Cole Stewart:** **Merci beaucoup, ah la bibliothèque, je ne peux que te comprendre!**

 **Hoodraii:** **Mais de rien, j'ai encore pleins d'idées folles pour la suite! Bonne lecture!**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous!**

L'enfant de l'ombre:

Chapitre 39: Scarabée et Seconde Tâche

«Paroles»

La nouvelle année avait commencé, mais déjà elle n'annonçait pas que des bonnes choses pour le Survivant. En soit, tout allait bien, le bal de Noël était passé, ayant pour conséquence de rapprocher enfin Théo et Draco qui même s'ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble, se cherchaient du regard en toutes occasions. Blaise pour sa part était fidèle à lui-même et continuait de collectionner les conquêtes. Quant à Harry, il s'était empressé de discuter avec Victor de leur relation naissante. Et avait été immensément soulagé d'entendre le Bulgare déclarer légèrement gêné qu'il voyait pour le moment leur relation comme un amour de vacance plutôt que comme quelque chose de vraiment sérieux. En clair, ils devaient profiter de cette brève intimité entre eux sans chercher plus loin, chose qu'Harry accepta volontiers. Depuis les deux jeunes hommes n'hésitaient pas à s'embrasser à l'abri des regards ou à se frôler intentionnellement dans les couloirs. Rien de bien pousser pour le moment, mais tout pouvait arriver.

En somme, qu'est-ce qui pouvait entraver la bonne humeur de l'héritier Potter, le poussant à parcourir rageusement les couloirs de Poudlard? Un seul nom, Rita Skeeter. La journaliste, si l'on pouvait vraiment appeler cette sorcière une journaliste, avait encore fait parler d'elle. À peine le bal de Noël fut-il fini, qu'un article de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ mentionnant la nature de demi-géant d'Hagrid fut édité. Mais s'il n'y avait que cela. L'horrible sorcière avait également consacré toute une édition de sa feuille de choux sur Harry et Victor.

C'était vraiment rageant, comment cette femme avait-elle fait pour découvrir le secret du garde chasse et la relation du jeune Serpentard avec le champion de Dumstrang? Harry était pourtant sûr que la journaliste n'était pas présente à l'école de sorcellerie ce soir là. Qui plus est, Dumbledore avait interdit l'accès du château aux journalistes, incompréhensible. Le jeune fourchelangue pouvait bien croire qu'un des étudiants présent dans le parc ce soir là ait pu raconter à Skeeter la discussion entre Hagrid et Madame Maxime. Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment cette femme abjecte avait pu connaître la nouvelle relation entre les deux joueurs de quidditch. Ils avaient pourtant été des plus discret, et aucun d'eux ne l'avaient pour le moment dit à leurs amis.

Puis, Harry avait cédé. Ayant des envies de meurtre envers Rita Skeeter resté trop longtemps inassouvies. Il s'était mis en quête de percer le secret de la journaliste. Depuis, le jeune vert et argent ne quittait pratiquement plus la carte des maraudeurs des yeux. Jusqu'à ce que enfin il puisse voir le nom de la sorcière apparaître sur la carte. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il avait arpenté les couloirs du château pour surprendre la journaliste et dénoncer sa présence dans Poudlard.

Seulement, il ne trouva que des couloirs complètement désert, nulle trace de Skeeter. Pourtant la carte des maraudeurs ne se trompait jamais, elle se trouvait bien au même endroit que lui. Légèrement confus, il murmura un sortilège d'attraction dans l'idée que sa future victime possède elle aussi une cape d'invisibilité. Rien ne se passa. Ne se décourageant pas, Harry lança un _Finite incantatem_. Peut-être la journaliste était elle sous un sort de dissimulation? Encore une fois rien ne se passa.

De dépit, l'héritier Potter lança un _Hominum revelio_ qui l'informa qu'il y avait belle et bien deux personnes dans ce fichu couloir. Dans ce cas, comment Skeeter faisait-elle? Dépité, Harry se laissa glisser au sol contre un mur, et observa d'un air absent le parc de Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, il consentit finalement à regagner son dortoir, songeant déjà à aller à la bibliothèque le plus vite possible le jour suivant. Seulement, il remarqua qu'un insecte était accroché à sa cape. Rendant l'une de ses mains visibles, il entreprit de déloger l'intrus. Il ne manquerait plus que des élèves voient un insecte comme accroché dans les airs, se mouvant bizarrement.

Seulement, le jeune homme suspendit son geste en examinant le gêneur de plus prêt. À bien y remarquer, on pouvait discerner une trace autour des yeux du scarabée, comme une paire de lunette. Ayant un doute, Harry se remémora son cours sur les animagus en troisième année. Il était dit qu'un sorcier pouvait légèrement influencer son animagus. Comme le fait que son parrain puisse se transformer en un chien aussi noir que ses cheveux. Même le professeur McGonagall avait une fine trace autour des yeux dans sa forme féline, ne pouvant que rappeler ses lunettes qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en présence d'un animagus? Laissant son instinct le guider, le Serpentard lança un autre sort de révélation spécifique au animagus. Cela ne manqua pas, le scarabée brilla d'une légère lueur bleu pâle, le sortilège était positif. Esquissant un sourire cruel, Harry pétrifia l'insecte alors que celui-ci avait tenté de s'échapper lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait été démasqué.

Fier de lui, l'étudiant prit le scarabée dans sa main, et sourit de plus belle lorsqu'il remarqua sur la carte que son nom et celui de Rita Skeeter se déplaçaient en même temps, il avait réussi à capturer la journaliste.

Il enferma sa victime dans un bocal rendu incassable par ses soins, tout en laissant tout de même un filer d'air passer, il n'était pas question que sa proie ne meure avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de s'amuser.

Ainsi il délaissa son bocal pendant plusieurs jours, le négligeant volontairement. Entre temps, il eut la chance de pouvoir se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets sans se faire apercevoir par le regard perçant de Dumbledore. Là, il récolta les écailles de basilic que Silva avait perdu alors qu'elle le guidait inconsciemment vers les dragons. Il en remplit une petite besace qu'il s'empressa d'apporter à une personne de confiance.

Le professeur Snape s'était montré intransigeant, il refusait de donné du veritaserum à son élève, et voulait à tous prix savoir pourquoi celui-ci en avait besoin. Comprenant que la discussion ne servait à rien, Harry tandis sa petite besace au directeur de sa maison avec un sourire angélique. Cruel dilemme pour l'enseignant. Alors que le dîner approchait, il sortit enfin du bureau du professeur. Le maître des potions lui avait finalement confié du veritaserum, mais en quantité ridiculement petite. Nul doute qu'une fois utilisé sur le scarabée, il ne lui resterait plus rien. En contrepartie Snape avait fermé les yeux sur la mystérieuse provenance des écailles et l'usage que ferait son élève du veritaserum. Égalité donc, le professeur s'étant assuré de lui donner une dose à peine suffisante pour une personne, il n'était pas le directeur de Serpentard pour rien.

Tranquillement, le Survivant regagna son dortoir. Ce soir il passerait à l'action, et plus personne n'entendrait parler de Rita Skeeter. Par ailleurs il était même étrange que personne n'est encore mentionné sa disparition, pas que cela dérangeait Harry, mais cela démontrait une fois de plus la stupidité du monde sorcier.

Parvenu à sa salle commune, Harry discuta joyeusement avec ses amis, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer l'échange de regard entre Draco et son grand frère. Lorsque finalement tout le monde regagna son lit, la soirée était bien avancée. S'entourant d'une bulle de silence pour ne pas être entendu par l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Théo, il récupéra son bocal contenant l'insecte, et se drapa de sa cape d'invisibilité la carte des maraudeurs suivant chacun de ses pas.

Il parvint à éviter les préfets faisant leur ronde mais prit garde aux tableaux sorciers, devinant aisément grâce à qui Dumbledore avait ses informations. Il relâcha finalement la tension présente dans ses épaules seulement dans la Chambre des Secrets. Là, il sortit une chaise miniaturisé de sa poche qu'il avait dérobé d'une quelconque salle de cours, et lui rendit sa taille normal.

Il ouvrit ensuite son bocal et fit sortir le scarabée. Celui-ci enfin libre s'empressa d'essayer de s'échapper, mais d'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette, Harry lui lança un sort qui obligea l'animagus à reprendre sa forme originelle dans d'horrible craquement. Il lança un _Incarcerem_ sur la sorcière qu'il attacha à la chaise.

«Ah Rita, Rita, Rita» chantonna Harry tout en caressant amoureusement sa baguette «Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'attends ça»

«Harry Potter» murmura faiblement la sorcière regardant craintivement autour d'elle.

Elle était dans un triste état, les jours passés dans ce petit bocal ne lui avaient visiblement pas été profitable.

Rita gémit de terreur en découvrant la Chambre des Secrets, elle se tortilla vainement pour échapper à ses liens. Puis voyant que cela ne servait à rien, tenta d'atteindre sa baguette magique rangée dans une poche dissimulé dans sa robe verte. Mais Harry fut plus rapide et lui confisqua sa baguette. Effrayé, la journaliste tenta donc de reprendre sa forma animagus.

«C'est inutile» déclara tranquillement Harry «Vous ne pouvez pas vous retransformer. C'est pratique n'est-ce pas? Voyez-vous, j'ai dans mon entourage proche une personne qui est également un animagus. Et il m'a appris tous les sortilèges pouvant en attraper un. À la base, c'était pour attraper un autre sorcier que j'avais apprit ses sortilèges, mais finalement ils me servent bien aujourd'hui»

«Pitié, s'il te plaît Harry» supplia ridiculement Rita Skeeter tremblant de peur.

«Pitié?» releva le plus jeune «Avez-vous eut de la pitié envers toutes les personnes dont vous avez détruit la vie à travers tous vos articles? Contrairement à vos lecteurs, moi ça ne m'a pas amusé du tout. Fut un temps je comptais vous menacer et vous faire écrire les articles que je voulais par la suite. Nul doute que vous auriez put être d'une aide précieuse. Malheureusement votre dernier article sur moi m'a quelque peu fait changer d'avis, et puis pourquoi se contenter d'une journaliste quand je peux avoir le journal entier. Vous allez donc gentiment m'informer du nom des personnes qui ont des parts de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Je ne doute pas au vu de votre talent, que vous devriez être au courant de l'identité de ses personnes»

«Pitié Harry ne me fait pas de mal» continua Rita de plus en plus hystérique à mesure qu'elle écoutait le Serpentard «Je saurais me rendre utile je le jure»

«Maintenant» poursuivit l'héritier Potter sans tenir compte de l'intervention inopportune «Je vais gentiment vous présenter le programme. Voyez-vous, cela fait longtemps que je cherche un cobaye pour m'exercer, je pensais le faire sur un rat, mais vous ferez l'affaire. Tout d'abord, je vais m'exercer à l'imperium sur vous, ensuite je vais vous donner du veritaserum, je pourrais tout aussi bien vous laisser sous imperium pour avoir des réponses à mes questions, mais j'aimerais beaucoup m'exercer à plusieurs sortilèges des plus douloureux. À commencer par le sortilège Doloris, et je voudrais être sûr que vous me décriviez bien votre état après chaque sortilèges. Comprenez que je dois avant tout m'exercer, et j'espère employer ses maléfices dans plusieurs mois, je dois donc parfaitement les maîtriser. Cela vous va t-il?» demanda calmement l'élève de Poudlard.

Rita ne répondit pas, commençant déjà à fondre en larmes.

Harry ne s'en formalisa pas. Et lança son premier sortilège. Quelques heures plus tard, l'endroit où se tenait Rita Skeeter était maculé de sang. La chaise avait depuis longtemps volé dans un coin de la pièce. Et les liens qui enserraient la journaliste étaient éparpillés au sol. Elle-même était allongée et respirait difficilement le corps maculé d'entailles plus au moins profondes. L'une de ses mains était devenu noir sous l'effet d'une nécrose accélérée. Tandis que l'une de ses jambes s'était tordue dans une position impossible, l'os nettement apparent. Au dessus d'elle, Harry regardait son œuvre d'un regard impassible, une trace de sang s'étant égarée sur sa joue.

Sans un mot, il contraignit Skeeter à reprendre sa forme animagus, il la remit dans son bocal, s'assurant au passage qu'elle ne puisse pas reprendre forme humaine.

«Rassurez-vous» déclara finalement le Survivant, fixant avec un regard fou le pauvre insecte «Bientôt vous ne souffrirez plus. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je me suis demandé si le fait que vous soyez un animagus pouvait influencer la conception d'une potion. Il est vrai que les scarabées sont souvent utilisés pour différentes potions. Mais est-ce que le résultat sera le même? Il faut tester vous ne croyez pas? Hum, je pourrais peut-être vous mettre sur la table de Granger au prochain cours de potion, peut-être qu'elle va vous réduire en poudre ou vous couper les pattes» continua t-il joyeusement «Vous vous rendez compte, vous allez mourir de la main d'une née-moldue tout à fait innocente c'est hilarant n'est-ce pas?» et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire terrifiant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione Granger élève studieuse de Gryffondor, éminça d'une main de maître plusieurs scarabées pendant le cour de potion, elle ne se rendit jamais compte de la porter de son geste, ni que l'un d'entre eux était légèrement diffèrent des autres.

Enfin débarrassé de Rita Skeeter, Harry put se concentrer à nouveau sur ses cours et ses amis. Il envoya néanmoins une lettre à Ragnarök pour lui demander de porter plainte contre le journal une fois son émancipation acquise. Sans oublier de lui faire parvenir en toute discrétion une liste des familles sorcières ayant des parts dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Avec surprise, il avait constaté que celle-ci était détenu à part égal par les familles Black, Malfoy et Potter. Seulement le Ministère avait pris le contrôle du journal depuis plusieurs années. Certainement le fait que la famille Black se retrouve sans héritier et que celui des Potter ne soit pas encore majeur, avait incité le ministre à tenter sa chance. Et ce n'est pas Lucius Malfoy qui allait l'en empêcher. L'aristocrate manipulait clairement Fudge certainement avec quelques directives venant du Seigneur des Ténèbres également. Mais cela allait changer, Harry comptait bien récupérer les parts de sa famille qui avait été gelé. Nul doute qu'une bataille s'engagerait ensuite pour obtenir celle des Black. Peut-être que Lucius Malfoy mettrait en avant Draco qui était un Black de par sa mère. Mais Harry ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, il se moquait complètement du Ministère. Ce qu'il voyait plutôt était que si le patriarche Malfoy gagnait, alors la Gazette serait au main indirect de Voldemort. Mais si le Survivant l'emportait, peut-être aurait-il un moyen de dissuader le Seigneur des Ténèbres de le marquer?

Sortant de ses pensées, le Serpentard remit son écharpe autour de son cou. Le temps était froid, le mois de février était bien entamé, et avec celui-ci venait la seconde tâche du tournois des Trois Sorciers. La prochaine épreuve était dans toutes les conversations. Les étudiants attendant avec impatience de découvrir en quoi consistait la deuxième tâche.

Étant aussi curieux que ses camarades, Harry avait interrogé Victor à ce propos mais son ami était resté très vague. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui demande de le rejoindre à la salle de bain des préfets le soir même. Cédric Diggory lui ayant donner le mot de passe après que Krum est accepté de jouer avec lui au quidditch. Victor avait donc invité le plus jeune à venir partager un bain avec lui, lui faisant miroiter la découverte de la seconde tâche au passage. Non pas qu'Harry en est eu besoin pour accepter, la seule idée de voir le corps musclé du Bulgare lui avait ôté tous ses doutes.

C'est donc d'un pas tranquille mais légèrement nerveux, que l'attrapeur des vert et argent se rendit à la salle de bain des préfets ce soir là.

La pièce était magnifique et immense. Bien que le bain pouvait être comparé à une piscine. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Harry se déshabilla, étonné d'être le premier arrivé. Il fut néanmoins encore plus surpris de découvrir le bain remplit jusqu'à sa limite, une importante couche de mousse maculant la surface.

Avant qu'il n'ait put se demander si cela était une particularité de la salle, il fut attrapé par des bras puissants, et jeter dans l'eau.

Les cheveux maculés de mousse, Harry prit une grande goulée d'air, cherchant frénétiquement du regard la personne qui avait osé le jeter à l'eau. Un discret éclat de rire lui parvint, et il put admirer à son aise Victor debout dans toute sa nudité au bord du bassin qui observait d'un regard taquin le plus jeune.

Avant que l'héritier Potter n'est put lui exprimer son indignation, le plus âgé plongea dans le bassin son corps efficacement caché par la mousse.

«Victor?» appela Harry, ne voyant pas son ami immergé de l'eau.

Soudain, il se sentit soulever et plaquer contre un torse puissant. À cheval sur les genoux du Bulgare, le Serpentard ne put se retenir de rougir. Dans cette position, leur membre se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, sans compter les mains de Victor sur ses fesses.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry était touché ainsi, même son bref moment avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été aussi loin. Malgré tout, c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il répondit au baiser vorace de Victor, laissant son compagnon le toucher où il le désirait. Lui-même n'était pas en reste, et ne se lassait pas de caresser le torse musclé du Bulgare aux abdominaux prononcés.

Il étouffa un gémissement quand le plus âgé s'attaqua à son cou, le dévorant sans ménagement tandis que ses mains retournaient caresser les fesses du plus jeune. Malgré lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de frotter son sexe contre celui du Bulgare. La friction de leurs deux membres poussa Harry à accélérer le rythme, bientôt suivis par Victor qui accompagnait et guidait les mouvements du plus jeune de ses mains. Des cris rauques se firent bientôt entendre dans la salle de bain des préfets, tous deux dansant frénétiquement jusqu'au point de non retour. Les deux sorciers se libérèrent, après un long moment d'extase, épuisés par leur cadence acharnée, encore tremblant de leurs mouvements passionnés à la recherche de la délivrance.

Reprenant leur souffle, les deux étudiants s'embrassèrent doucement, ils auraient bien put reprendre leur activité, si Harry n'avait pas remarqué la sirène présente sur une fresque le regardant d'un œil malicieux, et à côté d'elle Mimi Geignarde dont les joues étaient d'un banc opaque, signe que le fantôme rougissait. Poussant un cri indigné, Harry les fusilla du regard, interpellant Victor qui jura bruyamment dans sa langue maternel. Le plus âgé se leva prestement faisant fit de sa nudité et alla chercher sa baguette, malgré que la voyeuse qui ne c'était pas gêné pour les observer était un fantôme et par conséquent déjà morte.

Avisant l'air sombre du Bulgare, Mimi s'en fut sans demander son reste. Cela n'empêcha pas la sirène de continuer à les épier pour autant. Harry soupira et regagna l'entrée du bain totalement refroidi. Néanmoins avant qu'ils ne partent, Victor rappela quand même le but premier de leur rencontre en sortant l'œuf d'or de ses affaires.

Le Serpentard rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait complètement oublié ce petit détail. Il écouta donc la chanson de l'œuf, et en vain à la même conclusion que son ami concernant le lac noir et les sirènes.

«Donc en résumé, on va te prendre quelque chose, et tu auras une heure pour le récupérer au fond du lac» récapitula Harry «Et comment comptes-tu rester une heure sous l'eau sans respirer? Et tu as une idée sur ce que l'on va te dérober?»

«Tu découvriras en même temps que tout le monde comment je vais réussir la seconde tâche» déclara Victor l'air fier de lui «Quant à ce que l'on pourrait me voler, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je te mettrais au courant dès que possible» répondit-il avant de l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry eut la réponse à sa question, il fut convoqué au bureau du professeur McGonagall en même temps que Granger, Cho Chang et une petite fille aussi blonde et jolie que Fleur Delacour. Là, il eut la surprise de trouver Dumbledore qui semblait les attendre.

«Vous voilà donc jeune gens» déclara t-il tout sourire «Parfait, parfait. Un bonbon au citron?» demanda t-il en tendant ladite confiserie. Tous déclinèrent sauf la plus jeune d'entre eux qui accepta joyeusement.

«Bien» reprit le professeur McGonagall, tout en lançant un coup d'œil irrité à son supérieur, occupé à déguster ses bonbons «Nous vous avons réuni ici, car vous êtes la clé de la seconde tâche» voyant les regards surpris des élèves, elle clarifia «N'ayez aucune crainte, tout se passera bien. D'ici quelques heures la seconde tâche va débuter, mais avant cela, le professeur Dumbledore va vous plonger dans un sommeil magique. Nous vous placerons ensuite au centre du lac noir. Chaque champion aura donc pour tâche de vous récupérer»

«Mais professeur» intervint Granger «Cela n'est-il pas dangereux?»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger» se radoucit l'enseignante de métamorphose «Toutes les précautions ont été prisent pour assurer votre sécurité. Le professeur Dumbledore va s'assurer que vous vous réveillerez à l'air libre. Par ailleurs, le directeur est en très bon terme avec les sirènes du lac, qui nous ont garantis votre protection, n'est-ce pas Albus?»

«Tout à fait Minerva, tout à fait» affirma le directeur «Bien maintenant que tout est dis, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, nous nous reverrons dans quelques heures»

Avant qu'Harry n'est put protester, le noir l'envahit complètement.

Il se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, du moins lui semblait-il, le corps engourdis et trempé jusqu'au os.

À coté de lui, il y avait Victor qui lui adressa un sourire et l'aida à accéder à la rive. Complètement perdu, Harry se fit enlacer par ses amis, et écouta le champion de Dumstrang lui expliquer les derniers événements d'une voix apaisante, comprenant peu à peu quel était son rôle dans tout cela, celui d'un vulgaire trophée attendant d'être récupéré. Et dire qu'il avait laissé son pire ennemi l'endormir sans pouvoir se défendre. Il avait été à la merci totale du directeur.

Entouré de sa serviette, ses longs cheveux mouillés lui collant désagréablement le corps, tremblant de froid, Harry adressa un regard meurtrier au directeur de Poudlard. Il haïssait vraiment Albus Dumbledore.

Fin du chapitre 39: Scarabée et Seconde Tâche

 **Chapitre corrigé par universvendetta**

 **Et voici un autre chapitre de terminé, merci à vous de l'avoir lu. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé(e)s? Pour ma part j'ai bien aimé, quoi de mieux qu'un peu de violence et de sexe dans un même chapitre? J'ai enfin réussi à tuer Rita Skeeter, depuis le temps que je voulais le faire, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'Harry à un petit côté fou et sadique^^? La suite promet, le prochain chapitre risque d'être assez dur à écrire, donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il n'arrive pas tout de suite.**

 **Bien venons-en maintenant à la question du dernier chapitre. Je vous avais demandé quelle serait l'unique pièce de Poudlard que vous pourriez visiter si vous aviez le choix. Et bien vous m'avez tous bien eu, moi qui hésitais beaucoup entre la bibliothèque, y compris la réserve. La Grande Salle, la Chambre des Secrets... Et bien vous avez presque tous répondus la salle sur demande, car on pourraient ensuite se promener partout dans Poudlard grâce à elle. Problème de choix résolu^^.**

 **Pour ce chapitre, j'avais déjà préparé une question, mais impossible de m'en souvenir, alors je vous laisse donc question libre. À vous de me poser une question de votre choix qu'importe le sujet, et je verrais si je pourrais y répondre.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite^^.**

 **Publié le 21/04/18**


End file.
